Cambios Inesperados
by fanshiznat
Summary: Natsuki cuenta su historia de como se enamoro de su ahora marido, y de como esto la llevo a ser la persona que ahora es, después de entrar a Fujino Motor's su vida dio un gran cambio, pues conoció a una personita de ojos rojos que le hizo sentir un mundo de sentimientos, espero les guste es shiznat, la historia es parte ficcion parte real.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola, buenos días, tardes, noches, después de tanto pensarlo me anime en subir este Fic, parte de el es real y otra ficción, espero les guste, y sera shiznat claro, solo que tengan un poco de paciencia, por que aun no saldrá Shizuru._

 **Capitulo 1. El comienzo**

Y los declaro Marido y Mujer… hace dos años que uní mi vida con masashi Takeda, el amor de mi vida, o al menos eso creía cuando decidí pasar mi vida junto a él, Takeda es un hombre alto, pelo negro y despeinado, ojos negros, se dedica mucho a su trabajo, ¿cómo es estar casada?, bueno pues estar casada es como una montaña rusa, subes, bajas te arrepientes, vuelves a subir, vuelves a bajar y tienes un mundo de sentimientos, sentimientos que nunca pensaste tener, si bien es muy cierto que nunca conoces a una persona ni siquiera cuando duermes a su lado (admito que hasta ni yo misma me conozco y que cada día descubro nuevas cosas en mi), Takeda y yo, a veces es como si fuéramos un par de desconocidos, pero bueno ya les contare el por qué, mi nombre es Kuga Natsuki, (Me gusta usar mi nombre de soltera) tengo 26 años y les contare un poco mi historia, hasta el día de hoy, el cual es mi primer día de trabajo en la gran empresa Fujino Motors.

A Takeda lo conocí en la universidad, estudiamos en la prestigiosa universidad _Fuuka Gakuen_ , él es un chico muy divertido, muy sincero, coqueto, apasionado en su trabajo (Lo cual debo admitir que fue lo que más me gusto de él, ya que compartimos casi el mismo gusto, el por los autos y yo por las motos). Ambos estudiábamos ingeniería mecánica, él es 4 años mayor que yo, perdió varios años de su escuela ya que desde sus 15 años abandono su casa y se las ingenió para arreglárselas él solo, sin ayuda de su mama, ya que su papa los abandono desde que era pequeño, Takeda puso con todo su esfuerzo uno de los talleres más famosos de Tokyo (Lo cual debo mencionar que le tenía una gran admiración pues no es fácil salir por si solo adelante). Cuando iniciamos la universidad éramos amigos, simples amigos que se ayudan con tarea, platicas amenas y demás, nada fuera de lo normal, nuestra historia empezó cuando estábamos dando nuestras prácticas en la ya mencionada empresa Fujino Motors, él, en el departamento de motores y yo en el de diseño.

Takeda y yo íbamos a Fujino Motors saliendo de la Universidad, nos íbamos juntos, comíamos juntos, conocimos a muchas personas juntos, me acompañaba a casa, poco a poco nos empezamos a conocer un poco más, él era diferente conmigo que con las demás personas de la universidad, conmigo era tierno, amable, cariñoso, mientras con las demás (si con las demás mujeres) era cortante, no les prestaba atención aunque en ellas se veía cierto interés hacia él y cada que se le declaraban, las rechazaba, empecé a ver a Takeda de manera distinta, cada día que estaba con el me la pasaba bien y me gustaba mucho hablar con él, lo miraba y quería abrazarlo y besarlo, fue entonces que me di cuenta que me gustaba…

Para mí eso fue muy angustiante, pues yo Kuga Natsuki no caía tan fácilmente en las garras de nadie, tenía un mar de emociones, sentía atracción hacia él, cosa que en mi vida había sentido, nunca fue de mi interés tener relaciones amorosas, fue entonces cuando decidí contarle mis penas a mi confidente, querida mejor amiga y claro es mi mamá Saeko, bueno llegado aquí, les contare un poco de mi familia, mi mama es Saeko Kruger y mi papa Yamada Kuga, ellos se aman como adolecentes, también tengo una hermana, se llama Alyssa es dos años menor que yo y junto con mi cuñado Nagi Homura tienen una hermosa hija de 1 año (llevan lo mismo de casados que yo), mi familia es muy unida, le doy gracias a kami que me dio tales padres y a mi hermana y claro a la bendición de la familia mi sobrina Akari la cual es mi adoración. Desde que tengo memoria, mi familia siempre ha estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, siempre nos contamos todo y sé que ellos nunca me abandonaran ni me traicionaran, cuando tengo problemas sé que ellos estarán ahí para escucharme, con Saeko siempre es más fácil arreglar las cosas que me mortifican, sus consejos son muy reconfortables, no sé qué haría sin ella, así que como dije decidí contarle mis sentimientos.

-Mama creo que me gusta un chico de la universidad – mi corazón acelerado y mi rostro estaba rojo como un tomate, al decir esto saeko me miro con extrañeza.-Enserio hija pensé que te iban las mujeres, ya que nunca vi tu interés hacia los hombres jajaja – diciéndolo como burla - Mama no empieces, la verdad a mí también me sorprende, pero me encanta estar con él, además es un buen chico, es trabajador y amable conmigo, aunque con las demás personas es muy frio, es muy independiente ya que tiene tiempo viviendo solo, él con su esfuerzo ha logrado hacer lo que tiene lo cual me gusta mucho, ya que he visto a ustedes como se han esforzado por sus cosas, le admiro bastante. –Mira hija, me agrada mucho que quieras estar con alguien, yo lo único que quiero es que seas feliz, si crees que de verdad lo quieres lucha por el, hazle saber tus sentimientos, pero recuerda que sentir admiración por alguien no es que lo ames. –me lo dijo en tono serio –Pues si mama lo tratare y el tiempo lo dirá todo, además estoy segura que lo quiero, porque cuando no estoy con él lo extraño muchísimo, y quisiera estar todo el tiempo con él, además no me aburre como mis citas pasadas –dije esto con mi ceño fruncido –Bueno hija si tu estas segura adelante, tu padre y yo te apoyaremos en lo que necesites, pero tienes que prometer que no descuidaras tus estudios por andar de enamorada, tú me dijiste que querías diseñar tu propia línea de motos y bueno para eso tienes que estudiar mucho y esforzarte y no quiero que dejes a un lado tus metas, que llegar a donde estas te ha costado. –Me dio un cálido abrazo y un beso en la frente –no mamá descuida, además sé que él me apoyara en todo. Ahora con mi mente más tranquila me dispuse a demostrarle mis sentimientos a Takeda y que mejor que el día de San Valentín.

Decidida, aprendí a hacer chocolates, y me dispuse a dárselos cuando salgamos a comer, pues esto se había vuelto una costumbre ya que diariamente disfrutaba de su compañía con una buena comida y claro mucha mayonesa, ese día estaba realmente nerviosa, mi corazón latía fuertemente al mirarlo y mi voz salía algo torpe, cuando estábamos comiendo platicamos de muchas cosas, sus gustos, mis gustos, de su trabajo, la forma en que me miraba me volvía loca, su mirada era de ternura hacia a mí, su mano tocaba la mía cada que tenía oportunidad y al momento que lo hacia mi corazón se aceleraba aún más, cuando acabamos de comer nos dirigimos a nuestros deberes, y si se preguntan qué paso con los chocolates pues no tuve el valor para dárselos, entonces la otra opción es dárselos cuando vaya a casa, nerviosa esperando la hora de salida, los minutos pasaban lento, hasta que por fin el reloj dio las 6:00 pm, me dispuse a salir, y en la puerta observe a Takeda con su característica sonrisa, sonreí al verlo y lo salude con un beso en la mejilla, caminamos al autobús, me arme de valor y le di los chocolates (con mi cara totalmente roja), y le dije "Feliz día de San Valentín", en su mirada vi alegría y ternura, me dio un abrazo, un beso en la mejilla, y me dijo "Gracias, no los esperaba, me hace feliz", me veía como si deseara que dijera algo más, a lo cual solo desvié la mirada, "mañana te veo" fue lo único que salió de mi boca, mi corazón parecía como si se fuera a salir de lo rápido que latía, y solo me fui a casa (si Natsuki fuiste una cobarde), camino a casa no podía dejar de pensar en Takeda y en si le habían gustado los chocolates, mi celular comenzó a sonar y era un texto del dueño de mis pensamientos "Están deliciosos los chocolates, gracias hermosa" en mi rostro se dibujó una sonrisa y pense "mañana será un mejor día, espero tener valor"

Al día siguiente al salir de la universidad fuimos como siempre a la compañía Fujino motor's, al llegar el jefe de diseño me dijo que pasara a su oficina terminando mis deberes, lo cual me sorprendió, ya que nunca he entablado conversación con él, solo saludar y despedirme y claro entregar mis avances del proyecto, el cual era mejorar un diseño de una moto que querían implementar. Al terminar mis deberes fui directo a la oficina, al entrar el jefe el cual se presentó como kanzaki Reito, él era un hombre alto con ojos negros piel blanca y pelo negro, se veía que era de una familia muy educada ya que tenía mucha personalidad se veía no mayor a los 27 años. Al entrar me dijo que tomara asiento, lo cual inmediatamente hice, aún recuerdo lo nerviosa que estaba al estar ahí (como ahora lo estoy), mi voz sonaba torpe con cada pregunta que me hacía, kanzaki me dijo que les había gustado mi trabajo y que al terminar mis estudios las puertas de su compañía estaban abiertas a mí, que estarían muy contentos tenerme en su equipo de trabajo, al escuchar esto, sentí un hueco en mi estómago, uno de felicidad, mi corazón se aceleró de alegría, pues de verdad sería una gran oportunidad para llegar a cumplir mi sueño. Lo único que salió de mi boca fue "si señor are mi mayor esfuerzo para trabajar con ustedes, para mí sería un honor", al oír esto se formó una sonrisa en su rostro y me dijo "la estaremos esperando señorita Kuga". Al despedirnos le di las gracias y me marche. Al salir, estaba Takeda esperándome, noto mi sonrisa y lo primero que dijo fue "¿Fue un buen día?" me lance en sus brazos y le dije "si lo fue, hable con el Sr. Kanzaki y me dijo que acabando mi carrera tenia gran oportunidad de trabajar en Fujino Motor's" Takeda me abrazo y me beso la mejilla diciendo "Tenemos que ir a festejar" a lo que conteste, "Claro que sí, tu dime cuando y nos vamos..!" "el viernes próximo, tengo una sorpresa para ti" dijo con entusiasmo, "Claro lo estaré esperando" conteste con una gran sonrisa y sonrojo evidente, y así sin más nos despedimos, camino a casa comenzó a llover, como era de esperarse al llegar estaba empapada, mi madre me preparo el baño y me dispuse a tomar una ducha para no enfermarme. Lo cual fue un desperdicio pues cuando desperté, el calor en mi cuerpo era insoportable y mi nariz llena de mucosidad, mi cabeza dolía mucho "demonios atrapé un resfriado", y para mi mala suerte, ese día no fui a clases ni a mis prácticas. Le mande un mensaje a Takeda diciéndole que me disculpe con los superiores y avise a mis profesores ya que estaba resfriada, a lo cual me contesto con un "está bien, recupérate no olvides nuestra cita", al leer esto mi corazón dio un vuelco y le conteste con un "si lo estoy esperando", después me dispuse a dormir. Horas más tarde desperté y cuál fue mi sorpresa que lo primero que vi, fue a Takeda cuidando de mí y me dio medicina diciéndome que tenía que mejorarme para ir a festejar, toco mi frente a lo cual me puse roja, aunque debió ser por la fiebre, le agradecí con una gran sonrisa platicamos un rato más y sin darme cuenta termine dormida.

Al fin el día había llegado, mi resfriado se había ido y Takeda pasaría por mi más tarde, tome un baño y después de buscar la mejor ropa, opte por un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa blanca y una chamarra de piel, Takeda llego a la hora acordada, subimos a su auto que era un deportivo rojo y sin saber a dónde nos dirigíamos solo me deje llevar. Llegamos a un restaurant de cortes de carne, y nos dispusimos a cenar, cabe mencionar que el restaurant era muy lujoso, a los cuales no acostumbraba ir muy a menudo, Takeda me dijo que de ahí nos iríamos a otro lugar, al terminar de cenar nos dirigimos a un bar, en donde tocaban música rock, en el transcurso del camino Takeda me tocaba más de lo normal, tocaba mis manos, mi cabello, mis mejillas, lo cual no me molestaba para nada, veía sus labios y quería besarlos, quería a Takeda solo para mí. Al llegar, el bar era un lugar con mucho ambiente, tocaban música rock en vivo y al salir la banda, cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme a Takumi tocando como guitarrista, Takumi es un compañero que trabaja en Fujino Motor's, es un chico alto, cabello castaño y ojos cafés claros, es un gran tipo no me imaginaba que tocara tan bien, su banda toco varias canciones, nosotros bebimos wiskey, la banda tomo un pequeño receso y dejo de tocar, Takumi bajo a saludarnos y nos dijo que si ya al fin éramos algo más que amigos, al escuchar esto me sonroje y solo negué con la cabeza, él se burló y se fue a tocar otro rato más. Al quedarnos solos Takeda me besaba la mejilla y la mano, me decía que era muy bella y que se sentía bien conmigo, que me quería, y que quería estar conmigo siempre, que quería algo serio, que quería que fuera su novia, al decir esto me dio una rosa y una nota que decía "Para mi hermosa natsuki a quien quiero mucho". Mis ojos se abrieron, mi corazón se aceleró y lo único que hice fue darle un beso, él lo correspondió con ternura me abrazo de la cintura y yo del cuello, y ese beso tierno se volvió en uno más apasionado, nos separamos y me dijo "lo tomare como un sí" después de eso me volvió a besar, y aquí fue cuando empezamos a salir formalmente.

Continuará….


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola...! Gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad no los esperaba, aqui esta el capitulo 2, espero lo disfruten, acepto concejos. Y les pido paciencia por que aun no aparecerá Shizuru, tal vez en pequeñas ocasiones, pero no al 100. Gracias..._

 _Los personajes no me pertenecen._

 **Capítulo 2. Noviazgo**

Estoy frente al gran edificio de Fujino Motor's, en Fujino motor's se dedican a la creación, diseño y venta de autos y motos, pero bueno me desvié del tema, me dispongo a entrar (nerviosa como creo todos en su primer día), he llegado media hora antes (claro es mi primer día, tengo que causar buena impresión), al entrar lo primero que veo es a la recepcionista, una mujer con pelo corto, piel blanca y ojos azules, tengo la sensación que es algo tímida, aunque tiene tanta pasividad que asusta -Hola, buenos días, hoy es mi primer día de trabajo en el departamento de diseño, haría el favor de llevarme con el Sr. Kanzaki Reito -levantó su vista hacia a mí -Sra Masashi, llega temprano soy Yukariko Sanada, gusto en conocerle, el señor Kanzaki aún no llega, ni sus demás compañeros del equipo de trabajo, sígame por favor, le mostrare en donde puede esperarlos tranquilamente. -me guio hacia una sala de espera, lo primero que note es que en la mesa de centro hay revistas de motos, se me pasara el tiempo rápido, pensé -Sra Masashi aquí puede esperar, ¿Gusta café o té? -al escuchar Masashi fruncí el ceño, como es posible que tenga 2 años de casada y no me guste que me llamen así… -Kuga, Kuga Natsuki, me gusta que me llamen por mi nombre de soltera -le dije dándole una sonrisa -me miro con un poco de sorpresa -y no gracias estoy bien, no deseo nada de tomar -Muy bien Kuga-San cualquier cosa que necesite no dude en pedirlo, en cuanto llegue el Sr. Kanzaki le aviso -hizo una reverencia -Claro, Gracias – lo dije con una sonrisa, mmmmm espero que sea así de amable siempre.

Me dispuse a esperar, tome una revista y mire varios modelos de motos, en la revista vi mi moto, la cual es mi adoración, una Ducati de carreras DRIII, la cual conseguí gracias a esta empresa, ya que por lo bien que realice mis prácticas, me dieron un gran descuento, y con lo que tenía ahorrado, y dinero que me dio Saeko por mi graduación, me alcanzo para mi adorada moto, bueno mientras espero, les seguiré contando mi historia, ahora la mi noviazgo (admito que me da nostalgia acordarme de aquellos días)…..

Después de que Takeda me dejo en mi casa, nos despedimos con un beso más, la verdad perdí la cuenta de todos los besos y caricias que nos dimos esa noche, al entrar a mi habitación, mi ropa olía a Takeda, me encantaba su aroma, me volvía loca, cuando me disponía a desvestirme para ir a dormir, vi un bulto envuelto en sabanas sobre mi cama, fui directo a ver y ahí estaba alyssa, siempre que tenía miedo, venía a mi recamara a dormir, fruncí el ceño y le dije "Oi! otra vez invades mi cuarto", me miro somnolienta y me dijo "solo esta noche hermanita, además ¿hay algo que tengas que contarme?, te vez más roja de lo normal, ¿acaso hiciste cosas sucias con Takeda?" su sonrisa burlona era visible, sentí mi corazón palpitar y mi cara caliente al escuchar esto, "nooo no lo hice, pero ya estamos saliendo, además si hubiera hecho algo no te lo dijera, yo no ando preguntando tus cochinadas con Nagi ¿o acaso hay algo que me quiera contar mi pequeña hermana precoz?", lo dije con tono de burla y la mire fijamente, "No, no hemos hecho nada aun, aunque no te miento que quisiera hacerlo ya..! ya llevamos 4 meses y cada día es más difícil contenernos", Mis ojos se abrieron más de lo normal y le tire una almohada en la cara "Veras cuando tengas tus momentos con Takeda, querrás comértelo..!" me ruborice y comenzamos a reír "natsuki, me da mucho gusto que estés con alguien, eres una gran persona, testaruda y todo pero eres muy buena, espero que te sepa valorar, eres mi hermana mayor y te amo demasiado" mire a alyssa con ternura "Gracias lo mismo para ti, eres mi hermana menor y me cuidas como si fueras mayor ajjaa y si Nagi te hace algo se las verá conmigo, por cierto si haces cosas sucias con él por favor cuídate, no vayas a salir con un bebe, tienes que terminar tus estudios, quieres ser enfermera ¿no?" diciéndolo con el ceño fruncido, "si me cuidare, no soy tan tonta y que tal que si la que sale así eres tu jajaja, bueno vamos a dormir que ya es tarde y aunque mañana es Sábado, Saeko viene a despertarnos, ya me imagino que cuando llegue, querrá saber cómo te fue y no dudara en despertarte jajaja y para colmo terminara por despertarme a mi" "está bien buenas noches" me quite la ropa, me puse mi piyama y me dispuse a dormir no sin antes oler mi ropa una vez más para sentir a Takeda, "Apúrate pervertida jajaj" "grrrrr tonta" fue lo único que dije, me metí a la cama, para quedar completamente dormida al poco tiempo.

Escuche la puerta abrirse, y a una saeko entrar a mi habitación, "Hija ya llegamos, como te fue" hice como que no la escuche "Hija, ¿estas dormida?" moviéndome de un lado a otro "mmmm" ahora comenzó a moverme más brusco "me siento ignorada, y yo que hago todo por ustedes" empezó con sus tantos chantajes, y su puchero característico cuando quiere conseguir algo, "que paso mama", "como te fue" "Bien, ya estamos saliendo" le dije solo con un ojo abierto, "en un rato platicamos déjame dormir son las 6:00 am" "Esta bien hija en un rato me cuentas", Saeko salió de la habitación y me dispuse a dormir, después de unas horas, al despertar sentí unos brazos en mi cintura y una relajada respiración en mi oreja, era alyssa, siempre tenía esa costumbre de echarse encima mío, la eche a un lado y me levante, en la cocina estaba Saeko haciendo el desayuno (no sé cómo tiene energía, de estar despierta tan temprano, confieso que yo soy pésima para madrugar, si mi día laboral comenzara a medio día sería feliz..!), algo que no les había contado es que Saeko y Yamada nunca duermen en casa, ellos se quedan en la casa en donde tienen su laboratorio de análisis clínicos, son tan desconfiados que se duermen haya para que no roben, así que alyssa y yo nos quedamos solas en casa, y debo admitir que, en varias ocasiones hemos aprovechado esto para hacer pequeñas reuniones con amigos sin que se enteren mis padres (aunque tenemos unos vecinos que no saben guardar secretos) pero bueno regresando a donde me quede "Buenos días mama" "ya me contaras natsuki" me dice saeko mirándome fijamente con sus ojos verdes, "si mama", en ese momento llego alyssa y nos dispusimos a desayunar platicando mi noche con Takeda, de repente se escuchó mi celular, conteste y era mi ahora novio, "hola mi amor, ¿podrás esta noche salir conmigo?, quiero presentarte a una pareja de amigos, les platique de ti, y quieren conocerte" mi corazón se alegró, pues Takeda, me empezaba a meter en su mundo "Claro, esperare por ti", "Ok te quiero hasta más tarde" me sonroje y las miradas de Saeko y alyssa estaban contra mi "yo también hasta más tarde" colgué y como era de esperarse esas infelices se burlaron de mi "déjenme en paz.." grite con mi ceño fruncido y mi cara roja "recuerda lo que hablamos anoche natsuki jajaja", dijo una Alyssa divertida, me sonroje aún más y me fui a mi recamara.

Al llegar la noche, esperaba con ansias a Takeda, Ding Dong, se escuchó el timbre, mi mama abrió, e invito a Takeda a entrar, "Buenas noches Sra. Kuga", "Buenas noches Takeda-Kun" "¿Quiere algo de cenar? Pregunto mi mama, "Gracias Sra. Pero quiero invitar a su hija a cenar" "ohh que lindo, en un momento viene mi hija", Salí de mi recamara y me dirigí hacia la sala de star "Hola takeda ¿nos vamos?" "claro" respondió con una gran sonrisa "se la traeré temprano Sra. Kuga, está en buenas manos", "regreso más tarde mama te veo mañana cuidate", salimos takeda y yo de la casa y nos dirigimos a su deportivo, al subir Takeda me dio un dulce beso en los labios y arranco "Te caerán bien, son buenos amigos". Nos dirigimos rumbo a un Restaurant-Bar, al entrar takeda dijo que nos estaban esperando, la reservación estaba a nombre de Yuichi Tate, la Srita. Nos llevó a la mesa y ahí nos esperaba una pareja, ella era pelinaranja, ojilila, tenía unas bubies realmente grandes lo cual me dejo sorprendida y me hizo sentir algo inferior, su acompañante era rubio, ojos cafés, nos recibió con una gran sonrisa "Hola..! ¿cómo están?, así que ella es la chica la que tanto nos hablaste?" se dirigió a mí, "si ella es Kuga Natsuki, mi novia" la pelinaranja alegremente me sonrió y se presentó "Soy Tohika Mai y él es mi novio Yuichi Tate mucho gusto" "Hola, que tal mucho gusto en conocerlos" les conteste con una sonrisa y un tanto nerviosa, nos sentamos, pedimos pizza, y unas bebidas, platicamos de todo un poco, Tohika era cocinera, tenía su restaurant en el centro de la ciudad, Yuichi tenía un gran negocio de venta de aceite y refacciones para autos, de ahí lo conoció Takeda, ya que Yuichi era su proveedor. La compañía de ellos me agrado bastante, muy alegres y platicadores, rápidamente me sentí en confianza, platicamos de todo un poco desde los animales, hasta cosas del medio ambiente, cosas de autos, negocios, todo muy productivo, llego el mesero y dijo que ya era hora de cerrar el Restaurant, Tate propuso seguir la fiesta en el antro (heyy a mí me encanta ir al antro..!) todos aceptamos y nos fuimos a uno que quedaba cerca del lugar, un antro muy famoso llamado Dzeo, entramos, nos sentamos en una pequeña sala y pedimos una botella de Wiskey, "Hey Kuga, me alegra mucho que hayas echo que Takeda sentara cabeza, ya era hora" me dijo Mai "Gracias, cuidare de él, lo quiero mucho y no haría nada que le hiciera mal y por cierto llámame Natsuki" me miro y sonrió "dime Mai, seamos amigas" "claro" conteste entusiasmada, Mai y yo nos llevamos muy bien en la primera salida, bebimos y bebimos y la verdad nos pusimos ebrias..! Tanta era la confianza que cada canción que ponía el DJ, comenzábamos a cantar abrazadas, de repente sentí unas manos en mi cintura, era Takeda abrazándome por la espalda, me dio una Rosa roja y me dijo en el oído "me encantas, te adoro, que me hiciste que me tienes loco" me gire y lo bese, "lo mismo te digo" le dije juntando mis labios a los de él una vez más, y así seguimos con nuestro juego de besos, hasta que una voz nos interrumpió diciendo "Paren..! Takeda préstame a Natsuki, iremos al tocador", seguí a Mai ya el alcohol comenzaba a hacer más efecto en mí, me sentía mareada y de repente choque con una mujer, la verdad ni me acuerdo como era, por lo tomada que estaba, pero estoy segura que me toco el trasero..! algo que simplemente ignoré y fui al tocador con Mai, al entrar al tocador estaba una Señora con una sesta de dulces, (Si así como lo leen, en el baño de mujeres) me sonrió, y le sonreí, vendía mentas, cigarros, ¿condones?, era la que estaba al tanto de que todo marchara bien para que las personas ebrias como nosotras no hagamos tonterías, al estar ahí Mai se retoco el maquillaje se miró en el espejo y me dijo "Natsuki, ando ebria ya…! Me dio gusto conocerte, me inspiras confianza y sé que mi amigo Takeda estará en buenas manos, te doy el visto bueno" le sonreí y le conteste que de igual manera, que de verdad espero que nos llevemos bien. Salimos del tocador y nos dirigimos con nuestras respectivas parejas, mire a Takeda y le bese, ¡me encantaba besarlo…!, sus labios eran adicción para mí, comenzamos a bailar un rato, hasta que Youichi dijo que era hora de retirarnos, a lo cual nosotros asentimos y nos salimos del lugar.

Al estar fuera, sentí el viento rozar mi cara y ohhh..! grave error, mi ebriedad paso de un 70% al 10000% me sentí tan mareada que tuve que apoyarme en Takeda para subir a un Taxi, pedimos taxi ya que todos andábamos muy tomados, el carro de Takeda se quedó en el estacionamiento del antro, llevamos a Mai y a Tate a sus respectivas casas y después nos fuimos a la mía, cuando nos quedamos solos, aprovechamos el tiempo y solo nos besábamos apasionadamente, con ternura, deseo, el calor se sintió en mi cuerpo lo admito, entonces pensé en las cosas que dijo Alyssa, a lo cual me sonroje, pero seguí besándolo, al sentir que el auto se detuvo el chofer nos dijo que ya habíamos llegado, Takeda ayudo a bajarme y a abrir la puerta de mi casa, ya que no atinaba a la cerradura, nos despedimos con un beso más y de los dos salió un "Te amo", mi corazón se aceleró y nos dimos un beso más..!, al separarnos, nos sonreímos, nos dimos un último beso y me dispuse a entrar a mi casa a dormir.

Y así pasaron los días, cada día que pasaba me enamoraba más de Takeda, sus atenciones hacia a mí y su ternura con la que me hablaba me mataba..!, en la universidad todo iba de maravilla, tenía buenas notas, en Fujino motor's cada día mejoraba más y mis superiores estaban contentos, pues les ayude a mejorar un diseño en el cual estaban trabajando, mi relación con Mai creció bastante, puedo decir que es como mi segunda hermana, aunque también me cuida como si fuera mi mamá, la relación entre Takeda, Alyssa y mi cuñado Nagi se hizo muy amena, todos nos llevábamos de maravilla.

Y así paso un año y medio de noviazgo, una noche Takeda me invito al bar donde tocaba Takumi, al llegar, un montón de recuerdos se vinieron a mi mente, pues aquí es donde comenzó nuestra historia, esta noche el bar estaba más tranquilo que de costumbre, pues la banda de Takumi aún no empezaba a tocar, al observar el lugar, en una de las mesas que estaban solas, vi a un cachorro Akita café amarrado, en la pata de la mesa, lo mire un rato, el cachorro estaba llorando y nadie ponía atención, pregunte a uno de los meseros y dijo que no sabía nada de él, que estaba ahí desde hace un rato, mire a Takeda y le dije "voy por el cachorro" fui directo a donde estaba, Takeda me siguió, "Que gente haría esto..!, como dejar a este cachorro amarrado aquí" dije muy enojada, el perrito traía un collar Azul con pequeños diamantes alrededor y una placa que decía "Mi papa me busca una mamá ¿Quieres ser mi mamá?", al leer esto, mi enojo creció aún más..!, como es posible que la persona que abandono a este cachorro, aun ponga eso en su placa, como si fuera un juguete el cual abandona para ver si alguien lo recoge, que desconsiderados, al lado de la placa estaba un anillo, oro blanco con un diamante, mis ojos se abrieron y mi corazón palpito como nunca, gire mi cabeza para ver a Takeda, estaba de rodillas, comenzó a sonar la canción de "thousand years, de Christina Perri" le quitó el anillo al cachorro y me dijo "he muerto todos los días esperándote, amor no tengas miedo yo te he amado durante mil años y te amare durante mil años más, cásate conmigo Natsuki, te amo y quiero estar toda mi vida contigo", mis ojos se abrieron, mi corazón se aceleró, mis rodillas temblaron y comenzaron a salir lágrimas de mis ojos, "yo también quiero pasar mi vida junto a ti" sin pensarlo lo dije, pues no tenía duda alguna de querer pasar mi vida junto a él, Takeda se levantó y nuestros labios se unieron, en ese beso podía sentir el amor que Takeda sentía por mí, y yo quería transmitir mi amor hacia él, podía sentir el los latidos del corazón de Takeda, "seamos buenos papas para este amiguito, sé que te encantan los animales" me sonrió "Claro que sí, pero no lo vayas a malcriar, tengo el nombre perfecto para él, Dhuran" dije esto con una sonrisa, para después volver a besar esos adictivos labios. Y así fue, como pase de ser de Natsuki con novio a Natsuki comprometida….

-Sra. Kuga, el Sr. Kanzaki la espera en su oficina sígame por favor –La voz de Yukariko me saco de mis pensamientos, -Claro, vamos –Aunque ya conocía en donde se encontraba su oficina seguí a la recepcionista, al entrar estaba una mujer rubia, pelo hasta los hombros, ojilila, y una mujer castaña con ojos verdes, un poco más baja que la rubia y Kanzaki, -Kuga-san Bienvenida, ella es Haruka Suzushiro (La rubia) y Yukino Kikukawa (La castaña), Suzushiro es la encargada de checar que todos cumplan con su trabajo y de ayudar en lo que sea necesario, si tienes alguna duda no dudes en preguntarle, Kikukawa es mano derecha de Suzushiro, ella también se encarga de los detalles y color del diseño de los autos y/o motos, ella es Masashi Natsuki, pero, quiere que la llamemos por su nombre de soltera, Kuga Natsuki y se encargará del diseño exterior e interior, por ser nueva empleada, te supervisara nuestra Jefa Shizuru Fujino, ella es la que decide si se aprueba un proyecto o no, le ayudaras en lo que necesite y aras lo que te pida, lamentablemente el día de hoy no pudo venir ya que se encuentra enferma, por ahora te pido que diseñes un carro tipo deportivo, que sea atractivo para jóvenes universitarios, así que sea bienvenida Kuga-San, y por favor llevémonos bien todos.-Un momento… ¿Shizuru Fujino?, ¿tendrá algo que ver con los dueños de la empresa? ¿Y por qué la jefa tiene que supervisar a un simple diseñador? –pensé, hasta que una voz gritona me saco de mis pensamientos –Suerte en tu trabajo, espero que de verdad seas muy buena, pues Fujino es exigente, el antiguo empleado no duro ni 2 meses –Dijo Haruka divertida –Si are mi mayor esfuerzo – dije segura, ozh, apenas es el primer día y la voz de esta mujer me saca de quicio, espero poder controlarme y no tener que sacar mi mal genio. Tengo que tener presentes las lecciones de relajamiento que me dio Mai.

Después de eso Kikukawa me llevo a mi lugar de trabajo, era un cubículo, tenía un escritorio, varios papeles encima de él y una Laptop, me gusto, pequeño pero acogedor, al voltear a mi alrededor, al final estaba el cubículo de Haruka y luego el de kikukawa, frente de mi estaba la oficina de supongo mi ahora Jefa, Kanzaki, que antes era jefe de este departamento, ahora paso a jefe del departamento de ventas y era el encargado del personal de la empresa, me senté en mi cómoda silla de oficina, puse mi maletín a un costado, saque un porta retrato en donde hay una foto de mi sobrina, y otra de dhuran, la puse en el escritorio y me dispuse a trabajar…

 **Continuará** **…** **!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola, buenas noches, tardes, días.. aquí esta el capitulo 3, cualquier aclaración o duda no duden en decirme... gracias por sus comentarios, recuerden que es mi primer Fic, y puedo tener varios errores, saludos a todos_

 _Los personajes no me pertenecen._

 **Capítulo 3. Recuerdos**

Mi primer día de trabajo no ha sido tan malo, empecé con el proyecto que me asigno kanzaki, lo primero fue investigar que prefieren los jóvenes universitarios y que mejor que Alyssa para que le pregunte a sus compañeros de la universidad, Alyssa acaba de iniciar con su carrera de enfermería, se atrasó algunos años en sus estudios por la llegada de Akari, pero aun así siguió estudiando, lo cual me da mucho gusto y me hace sentir orgullosa, ahora son las 2:00 pm, mi hora de comida, mi horario de trabajo es de 8:00 am a 6:00 pm, tengo dos horas de comida de 2:00 pm a 4:00 pm, no es tan malo, mi casa está cerca de aquí y puedo aprovechar para ir a comer. Así que voy por mi Ducati y me dispongo a ir a casa, al llegar, abro la puerta y el primero en saludar como siempre es mi Dhuran, no sé qué haría sin él, es el que siempre me acompaña, y el que me recibe como si tuviera años sin verme, mi casa no es muy grande, pero es cómoda, al entrar hay un pequeño jardín, lo suficiente grande para que dhuran tenga su espacio, después esta la entrada a la casa, entrando está la sala, enfrente la cocina y a la izquierda un pequeño estudio y el baño, en la planta de arriba hay dos recamaras, la habitación de Takeda y mia y una habitacion de visitas. Me dirijo a la cocina y veo a Alicia la señora que nos ayuda a hacer el aseo y la comida, -Buenas tardes Natsuki-tomo asiento y la saludo -hola Alicia como estas, huele delicioso ¿me sirves? -claro que si -me sirve de comer y acerca mi mayonesa y como siempre la sazón de Alicia es exquisita, después de un rato escucho la puerta abrirse, es Takeda, entra y se sienta frente a mi -hola -saluda de una manera seria, como siempre que hemos tenido una tonta discusión, -Hola, ¿aun andas con tu genio? -Le pregunto con una ceja hacia arriba-no empieces Natsuki, no ha sido buen día -volteo la mirada hacia la mesa y sigo en lo que estaba, y así paso la "hora de comida familiar" el embobado en su celular, yo comiendo y dándole a Dhuran pequeños trozos de comida por debajo de la mesa, termino y estoy dispuesta a irme -bueno Takeda me voy, te cuidas. Nos vemos mañana Alicia -Claro Sra. Natsuki que tenga buen día -dijo Alicia sonriente -Hoy llegare tarde, tengo mucho trabajo en el Taller, y tengo que ver a un cliente más tarde – dijo Takeda aun con su vista en el celular, al oír esto hice una mueca de enfado (me enoja porque ya es muy seguido sus llegadas tardes) -Ok, nos vemos - Salí, no sin antes darle un abrazo a dhuran y su merecido beso, tome mi Ducati y me dispuse volver al trabajo.

El transcurso del día se fue muy rápido, Alyssa me envío los datos que necesitaba y con ello trabaje, llego la hora de salida y me dispuse a ir a casa, al disponerme a salir mi celular sonó, y era Mai -Hola Nat, como te fue en tu primer día de trabajo -Hola Mai bien, estuvo tranquilo -oye ¿Tienes planes para hoy? -me dijo Mai -No, de echo Takeda me dijo que llegara tarde -Perfecto ven a mi casa Tate salió a un viaje de negocios, y también estaré sola -Ok perfecto iré -no les había mencionado que Mai se casó 3 meses después de mí, así que casi llevamos lo mismo de casadas, Salí del trabajo, le envié un mensaje a Takeda diciéndole que estaré con Mai me despedí de Haruka y Yukino, y fui con mi amiga, al llegar, como siempre me recibió con su característica sonrisa y me esperaba con un delicioso Ramen y mayonesa, nos sentamos y nos dispusimos a cenar -Que tal van las cosas con Takeda -encogí los brazos -Igual con altas y bajas -Mai me conocía muy bien y sabia cuando algo de mi estaba mal -Nat, sé que no estás bien, no sé cómo ayudarte pero en lo que te pueda ayudar dime si? -la mire y sonreí -Gracias Mai, lo sé y que tal las cosas con tate -desde que conocí a Mai siempre ha tenido esa Aura que transmite tranquilidad y confianza -Bien, ahora se fue a un viaje para ver si una de las mejores agencias le compra sus productos-me miro con sus ojos de felicidad y una gran sonrisa en su rostro -y que tal tu primer día de trabajo Nat -Bien, tranquilo, es el primer día, así que no hubo mucho que hacer, lo que me desconcentra es que una tal Shizuru Fujino será mi jefa y supervisora, por el apellido creo que es algo de la familia de los dueños, aunque se me hace raro que vaya estar al pendiente de mí, Haruka una compañera me dijo que es muy estricta -Me miro y con un tono maternal me dijo -Hay Nat no te preocupes, eres buena en tu trabajo y veras que todo estará bien, de muéstrale a tu jefa quien es Kuga Natsuki..!-me lo dijo una entusiasmada Mai, a lo que yo solo la mire y le dedique una sonrisa, Mai cambio su semblante y dijo -mira Nat la verdad te noto decaída, deberíamos de ir un día de estos al Dzeo a entretenernos un rato jaja ya hace falta, repetir la ocasión de nuestra despedida de soltera, estuvo genial, aún recuerdo como abrazabas a la señora que está en el baño diciéndole que te ibas a casar -las dos reímos -cállate Mai solo de recordarlo me muero de pena jajaja, y luego que Nao se fue con aquel striper, de la manguera jajaja- les contare un poco de ese dia…

Recuerdo

Como despedida de soltera nos fuimos a nuestro antro preferido el Dzeo, ahí hay una noche especial para chicas, van Striper's, y mi queridísima amiga Nao, nos organizó un evento "privado" en la planta de arriba, en la sección VIP del antro, Nao es mi amiga desde la secundaria, ella fue mi primera compañera de tragos, y confidente, a ella no le veo muy seguido ya que siempre está viajando, pues su familia es dueña de una agencia de viajes y a ella le gusta andar de aquí para allá, Nao es muy… como decirlo… muy social, no le gustan las relaciones estables, y le gusta divertirse con quien le apetezca y después de una noche dice bye, así que ella fue perfecta para organizar dicho evento, tiene conocidos en dicho lugar, y nos dieron un trato tanto "especial".

Esa noche fue de locos, al llegar al lugar invitamos a varias amigas, compañeras de la uni, fue Mai, Nao, Alyssa, Nina, Midori (mi profesora), Shiho y varias más, que la verdad no conocía pero mi profesora Midori que aún se sentía joven decidió invitar. Al llegar al lugar estaba una mesa, llena de pastelillos, paletas, dulces y un gran pastel con forma del miembro masculino, de beber había de todo Vodka, wiskey, tequila, y botana. Nos sentamos cada quien en su respectivo lugar y comenzamos con juegos típicos de una fiesta de despedida de soltera, después de un rato llegaron los ya mencionados Striper's, uno vestido de policía, otro de bombero y otro de vaquero, nos bailaron a Mai y a mí, en eso Nao dijo "También es mi despedida, no se olviden de mi (Obvio no era, solo quería diversión)" y así Nao se unió a nosotras, empezaron con la típica canción everybody de los backstreet boys, bailando moviendo sus caderas hacia delante y hacia atrás al ritmo de la música, la verdad fue una gran vista, después de un rato de baile hacia nosotras comenzó con cada una de las demás, y así hasta pasar por todas, todas estaban muy entusiasmadas y divirtiéndose, al terminar el Show, Nao comenzó a gritarle al bombero algo de "Que manguerota..! creo que me estoy incendiando, necesito que apague lo que me esta quemando..!", a lo cual todas reímos, y Nao claro, entablo conversación con el bombero, que después de un rato los vimos salir juntos, y así paso el tiempo bebiendo y conversando, ya todas estábamos tomadas, excepto Alyssa, lo cual se me hizo raro y le dije "Que pasa alyssa, ¿por qué no estas bebiendo?", a lo cual me respondió "sí, estoy bebiendo pero alguien tiene que hacerse responsable de ustedes borrachas..!" puse mi cara de puchero, pero la verdad decía algo cierto, pues todas andaban ebrias…!, Mai me dijo que la acompañara al tocador, nos fuimos abrazadas, pues ya se nos dificultaba caminar de lo tomadas que andábamos, Mai entro al baño y vi a la Sra. Que, como había dicho, es la encargada del orden en ese lugar, me sonrió, le sonreí y le dije "Me voy a cashar con Takeda…! Estoooy muuuuy nerviosha, pero felizz..!" la señora me miro risueña y me dijo "Felicidades, entraras en otra etapa de tu vida, espero que seas muy Feliz siempre" la abrace y le balbucee no sé qué tantas cosas más, mi gran abrazo fue interrumpida por una voz con acento muy peculiar, que no supe distinguir de donde era "ara, parece que te vas a amarrar muy pronto, no será que quieres probar antes cosas nuevas, y portarte mal por última vez" al voltear vi una mujer castaña y una mirada muy penetrante, después me guiño el ojo y me miro fijamente como queriéndome….. "Comer", ya que se mordía su labio inferior, hice un puchero y sentí mucho calor en mi cara, me quede inmóvil, sentí mi corazón latir más rápido de lo normal y cuando alfin iba decir algo, llego Mai diciéndome "Nadsuki, vamonosh con las demash deja de molestar a la señora" me agarro de la mano y me saco del lugar, al llegar todas estaban llorando y se abalanzaron hacia Mai y a mí, deseándonos éxito, Alyssa era la única que no y esto me pareció raro, me acerque a ella y le dije "shuelta, que esh lo que tienesss a mí no me hashes mensha, que te eshta pashando", me miro y dijo "Natsuki no quiero arruinar tu fiesta, hablemos mañana", la mire fijamente, me estaba enojando, "Nooo.! No voy a eshperar a mañana..!, dímelo ahora mismo..!" volteo a verme con su ceño fruncido y en su mirada un tanto triste "me case con Nagi a escondidas, pues estoy embarazada y la semana próxima me iré a vivir con él", mis ojos y mi boca se abrieron a mas no poder, mi corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido que sentí que me iba a dar un paro cardiaco y sentí que lo alcoholizada se me bajo "tienes razón hablamos mañana" fue lo único que dije, pues en ese momento pensé que estaba delirando, después de un rato era hora de despedirnos y cada quien tomó un taxi a sus respectivos hogares, al llegar a casa, Alyssa fue directo a mi recamara, la mire con mirada resignada y nos dispusimos a dormir. Por cierto y ¿Nao?

A la mañana siguiente, sentí los rayos del sol posando sobre mi cara, y unos brazos rodeándome la cintura, abrí un ojo, mire mi buro lleno de fotos de Takeda, mis padres y Alyssa, después la pared blanca, entreabrí ambos ojos "Alyssa hazte a un lado", le susurre aun somnolienta, "mmmmm" fue lo único que escuche, recapitule la noche anterior y mi corazón latió fuerte y grite "Estas embarazada y… c-casada…!" alyssa despertó de golpe, asustada y me dijo "Cállate..! aun no lo sabe mama", "¿Enserio?, ¿Cuánto tienes de embarazo?" dije muy sorprendida "1 mes", no se explicar las sensaciones que sentí en ese momento, pero fue algo así como felicidad, sorpresa, ame más a Alyssa, algo así como boom bang bang Boom, mi corazón saltaba de emoción "okey, primero que nada, ¡te dijeeee que te cuidaras!, porque tienes que estudiar, y no sé cómo le vas a hacer pero tienes que seguir con tus estudios y segundo, waaaaaaaa, me haces feliz, voy a hacer tía, va a ver una mini Alyssa o un mini Nagi rondando por la casa!, es la mejor noticia y regalo que me puedes dar.! Te amo hermanita" la abrace y llore de emoción "¿Natsuki no estas enojada o decepcionada de mí?" la mire extrañada y le dije "Alyssa nunca podría decepcionarme de ti, te apoyare en todo, además Nagi es una buena persona y sé que sabrá responderte como es debido" Alyssa comenzó a llorar, me abrazo y me dijo "Gracias, de verdad no sabía cómo decirles y la verdad estoy muy contenta, seguiré estudiando después de que nazca mi bebe" "sé que lo harás" nos dimos un gran abrazo y comenzó una punzada en mi cabeza señal de una resaca tan odiada por mí.

Fin del recerdo

-Natsuki, Natsukiiiii –La voz de Mai me saco de mis pensamientos –Jeje estaba recordando que también me entere ahí del embarazo de Alyssa –Si es verdad recuerdo que me llamaste, estabas contenta –Si Akari, es mi adoración –Lo dije con una gran sonrisa. –Si lo sé quién diría que Alyssa se casaría antes que tú- Alyssa se casó un poco antes que yo, hablando de bodas, ahora les contaré un poco de cómo fue mi boda con Takeda…

Recuerdo

"Natusikii te ves hermosa" decía una Saeko casi llorando "Mi hija se va a casar, hay de ese cabron que te trate mal y se la vera conmigo" decía un Yamada algo mmm triste pero enojado "Nat, ya podrás portarte mal todo lo que quieras sin recibir los regaños de mama" dijo una Alyssa burlona, ya tenía su cuarto mes de embarazo y ya se le veía la barriga, cuando Saeko y Yamada recibieron la noticia, en lugar de enojarse se pusieron contentos, pues ya querían nietos -Gracias Alyssa pero tú te me adelantaste ajajja" Dije con una risa triunfadora, a lo que Alyssa solo hizo un puchero, después salimos para dirigirnos al lugar donde uniré mi vida con Takeda.

Camino al lugar de la ceremonia iba muy nerviosa, en mi mente solo pensaba, y si Takeda no llega, y si algo sale mal, y que pasa si se arrepiente. Al llegar, lo primero que vi fue hermosos arboles de cerezo ya que en la entrada estaba un camino como de unos 200m y a los lados estaba rodeado de árboles de cerezo llenos de flores. El lugar de la recepción fue al aire libre, era un gran Jardín rodeado de diferentes tipos de flores y grandes árboles, enfrente estaba un gran lago y en él un muelle, ahí estaba el Altar, en donde ya me esperaba Takeda al lado de su mamá, Takeda iba vestido con un traje negro, con camisa blanca y corbata gris, al verlo mi corazón se aceleró, Yamada se puso a mi lado, para entregarme con él, al llegar junto a Takeda le abrace y le dije "¿Estás seguro?, aun podemos retractarnos" me dio un ligero beso y me dijo "Estoy más seguro que nunca, te ves hermosa" Mi vestido era de una sola pieza, con escote de cruce, strapless y cierre de corsé. Estilo imperial, con lindo fruncido en escote e iba peinada con el pelo recogido. Al estar frente al altar, admito que estaba tremendamente nerviosa, y tal vez en mi interior tenía dudas de querer dar este paso, pero al ver a Takeda todas mis dudas se desvanecían, admito también que no recuerdo nada de lo que el sacerdote decía, simplemente el final, que decía y los declaro Marido y Mujer puede el novio besar a la novia, y por supuesto cuando di el Si acepto jeje, después de la ceremonia, toma de fotos, abrazos de felicitación y palabras de buenos deseos, los invitados se fueron a sus respectivas mesas y así paso el tiempo, todos comiendo, bebiendo, conversando y haciendo nuevas amistades, llego la hora del vals, y por supuesto bailamos la canción de "a thousand years, christina perri", pues fue con la que Takeda me pidió matrimonio, después toco el turno de bailar a Takeda con Saeko y yo con Yamada, en la mirada de Yamada, veía tristeza y felicidad encontrada, al verlo sentí mi corazón apretarse y mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir, Yamada me abrazaba y me decía que siempre estarán ahí para mí, que pase lo que pase siempre tendré su apoyo, lloramos juntos todo el baile, algo que me dolía, era alejarme un poco de mi familia, pues ya mi vida sería otra, al terminar el baile dimos el brindis y Takeda me dedico un baile sensual, y así se abrió la pista para que todos comenzaran a bailar, ese día realmente me sentí feliz, pues estar con Takeda era lo que más quería. Mai quien fue mi madrina de honor, me abrasaba y me decía que me quería mucho, que me deseaba mucho éxito y Tate estaba con Takeda diciéndole lo mismo. Después de unas horas de baile y bebidas los invitados se comenzaron a retirar y nosotros estábamos ahí para despedirlos, después de que ya todos se habían ido Takeda y yo nos fuimos a un Hotel a pasar la noche…. Para al día siguiente irnos a nuestra Luna de miel, que fue en el país de México, en Cancún, cortesía de un tío de Takeda.

La boda de Mai y tate fue en la playa, así que Takeda y yo tuvimos una segunda luna de miel, su ceremonia fue a la orilla del mar y cuando los dos dijeron "si acepto" fue exactamente en la puesta de sol, fue muy linda, la fiesta también estuvo de locos, alcohol por todos lados Mai termino en estado terminal, demasiado ebria, Takeda y yo no tomamos mucho pues queríamos disfrutar del momento y del lugar

Fin del recuerdo

-Natsuki, andas como distraída –Dijo Mai con el ceño fruncido, a lo cual sonreí –No.. Es solo que recordé algunas cosas-Di un pequeño suspiro mire mi reloj y ya casi iban a ser las 11:00pm -bueno Mai, es tarde, tengo que regresar a casa –si, esa bien Natsuki vete con cuidado, y espero nos reunamos pronto, de repente me tienes abandonada y éxito en tu nuevo trabajo, se cuán importante es para ti –Gracias Mai, pondré todo mi esfuerzo en esto, Salí del departamento de Mai subí a mi Ducati y me dispuse a ir a casa.

Al llegar a casa era pasada de las 11:00 de la noche, me recibió un alegre Dhuran moviéndome la cola y parándose de manos en mis piernas, entre a la sala y Takeda ya estaba ahí, como siempre jugando PlayStation –me iré a dormir –Fue lo único que dije –que descanses –contestó, subí, con Dhuran siguiéndome a la habitación, me desvestí, me puse mi piyama, me acosté y me puse a pensar sobre mi vida actual, las cosas con Takeda iban de mal a peor, teníamos más de una semana hablándonos solo lo necesario ya que tuvimos una discusión por que entre a trabajar, a lo cual él se hizo el ofendido pues ya no le ayudare en su taller, para mí la decisión de empezar a trabajar, fue algo difícil, ya que ahora mi vida era compartida con Takeda, al tomar yo una decisión, sabía que ésta también influenciaba a Takeda, sin embargo deje muchas cosas que yo anhelaba por el… cosas que no me hubieran importado si mi relación con Takeda estuviera bien, pero a pesar que yo ponía tanto esfuerzo por tenerlo contento, él nunca lo notaba y siempre había algo para alguna discucion y cada que él tomaba alguna decisión, pareciera que fuera la última en enterarme, así que después de un tiempo de no ver avance, decidí pensar más en mí, y cuando me llamaron de Fujino Motor's, supe que sería un gran paso para alcanzar mis metas. Muchas veces he pensado que nuestro matrimonio no da para más, pues ahora ni él ni yo ponemos de nuestra parte, nuestra relación cambio meses después de casarnos, no nos entendemos para nada, es todo lo contrario a lo que era antes de contraer matrimonio, con decirles que tenemos mucho tiempo de no tener intimidad, lo cual antes de casarnos nos sobraba….

Recuerdo

"Te amo mi amor, sé que tú y yo llegaremos muy lejos, me gustaría ampliar el taller y que tú me ayudes en él, y después pongamos nuestra propia empresa de venta de carros y motos, nuestra propia marca, tu diseñándolos y yo creándolos, quien sabe pronto llegaremos a ser la mayor competencia de Fujino motor's" me decía un Takeda muy emocionado, con su mirada brillante dirigida a mi " Te apoyare en lo que quieras amor" lo dije con sinceridad, mi amor por Takeda era tan grande, que quise dar todo para el "Te amo Natsuki nunca me dejes" me decía con esa mirada penetrante que me traía loca "nunca lo haré" le dije depositándole un beso en los labios, estábamos en mi casa, y nos dispusimos a ir con Mai a su Restaurant a cenar.

Al llegar estaba como siempre una alegre Mai y tate a su lado, nos recibió y nos dio lo que siempre pedíamos cuando estábamos ahí, a Takeda un Ramen y yo uno con mayonesa, me encanta la mayonesa, cenamos platicamos un rato con Mai y Tate, nos quedamos ahí hasta que cerraron el lugar. Takeda me propuso ir a tomar una copa, solo nosotros dos, nos fuimos a un bar que estaba cerca de ahí, comenzamos a platicar de los preparativos de la boda, de quienes serían los invitados, de nuestros planes a futuro, y así paso la noche, al ir camino a casa le dije a Takeda "aun no quiero ir a casa, vamos a manejar sin un lugar al que llegar, y así manejo sin rumbo fijo por toda la ciudad de Tokio, hasta llegar a una pequeña playa nos bajamos y nos sentamos a disfrutar del paisaje y a escuchar el hermoso sonido del mar, el cual era muy relajante "Sabes, nunca estuve tan seguro de algo como de querer casarme contigo, de verdad haz cambiado mi vida 360°, a mí me gustaba estar solo, y desde que estoy contigo ya no me imagino estarlo" giro su vista hacia a mí y me dio un tierno beso, que después de un rato se convirtió en un beso mas apasionado, que no basto solo con besarnos, nuestras lenguas comenzaron a jugar, y cuando me di cuenta yo estaba acostada y Takeda encima mío, en sus ojos se veía deseo y mi cuerpo lo deseaba a él, así que lo jale para volver a besarnos, sentí sus manos de Takeda recorrer mi cuerpo por encima de mi ropa, comenzó a besar mi cuello y a recorrerlo con su lengua, después sus manos ya no se conformaron con solo tocarme por encima de la ropa y sentí como desde mi abdomen por debajo de mi blusa, comenzaba a subir hasta uno de mis pechos "Ta-Takeda, E-e-espera, aquí no" le dije separándolo de mí, "¿Quieres ir a otro lado?" me dijo con voz llena de deseo "bien, vamos", cerca de ahí había unas cabañas que rentaban por noche, así que Takeda rento una, no sin antes preguntarme "¿Estas segura Natsuki?" lo mire y le sonrei "Si estoy realmente segura" aun sentía el calor y las caricias de Takeda en mi cuerpo. Al entrar a la cabaña Takeda se sentó en la cama y yo me puse encima de el para continuar con lo que dejamos pendiente, nos besamos, nuestras lenguas jugaban en nuestras bocas pidiendo más, Takeda agarraba mi trasero, subiendo sus manos por mi espalda hasta llegar a mis hombros, cuando me agarro y me acostó en la cama quedando el ahora encima de mí, su mirada estaba cargada de deseo, lo cual me prendió aún más, sentí sus manos recorrer mi abdomen bajo mi ropa, llegando a uno de mis pechos, el cual lo masajeaba, mientras besaba mi cuello, desabroche su camisa y se la quite de un jalon, Takeda quito mi blusa, pues ya la ropa estaba de mas, desabroche su pantalón sin dejar de besarlo, Takeda rápidamente se lo quito para solo quedar en Boxer, me miro, tenía su respiración acelerada y sus mejillas rojas, miraba cada parte de mi hasta que se detuvo en mis pechos a lo cual no dudo y beso uno de ellos quitándome mi sostén de encaje negro (menos mal que traía ropa interior sexy, después de las motos mi hobby favorito es coleccionar ropa interior), desabrocho mi pantalón y me lo quito, Takeda se puso encima mío con nuestros cuerpos pegados, comenzó a besarme y sentí un bulto en su entrepierna, el calor que sentía comenzó a subir aún más, me miro y me quito la última prenda que tenía aun puesta y él se quitó la suya, mire su gran miembro, mi corazón se aceleró, Takeda tomo su miembro y lo puso entre mi intimidad dando suaves masajes, lo cual se sentía muy bien, Takeda me miro esperando aprobación, a lo cual moví mi cabeza con afirmación y sentí su miembro entrar poco a poco en mi interior, Takeda me deseaba y yo lo deseaba a el… y esa noche, me entregue por primera vez a Takeda (de echo fue mi primera vez también), esa noche no me importo nada más que estar al lado de mi persona amada.

Al día siguiente, el sonido de mi celular me despertó, "diga" conteste aun medio dormida "Natsuki, donde demonios pasaste la noche" la persona del otro lado de la línea era una Saeko muy molesta "mama, estoy bien, hablamos más tarde" colgué y me gire hacia donde estaba un dormido Takeda, no pude evitar sonreír y le bese la frente, Takeda entreabrió los ojos "no puedo esperar a despertar así, contigo todos los días de mi vida, deposito un beso en mis labios, a lo cual correspondí…. Y se repitió una vez más lo que hicimos esa noche…

Al llegar, los regaños de Saeko y burlas de Alyssa, pasaron desapercibidos para mí, ya que en mi interior sentía una felicidad inmensa…

Después de ese día, mis encuentros con Takeda, se repitieron muchas veces más, el sexo con era realmente bueno, a veces tierno, a veces salvaje, lo hacíamos en la tina, en el coche, donde se podía, era realmente era embriagante…

Fin del recuerdo

-Que nos pasó, que habrá cambiado… que se necesitara para regresar a como éramos aquellos días… -dije en voz baja, después escuché la puerta de la habitación abrir y vi entrar a Takeda, se fue a poner su piyama y se acostó lado mío, se giró dándome la espalda, a lo cual hice lo mismo y nos dispusimos a dormir…

Ring, Ring, Ring, estire mi mano para apagar el maldito despertador, ya marcaba las 7:30 am, "odio despertar temprano" pensé malhumorada, me levante directo al baño para tomar una ducha con agua semifria para despertar bien. Cuando Salí de bañarme Takeda ya se había despertado –Natsuki, contrate a una persona para que me ayude en lo administrativo se llama Miya Clochette iba con nosotros en la uni, obvio en otra carrera y un año anterior al de nosotros"-me gire a verlo y con tono calmado le dije –Que bien, te será de mucha ayuda –le dije con una sonrisa sincera –Si… bueno me iré a duchar, nat.. Que te valla bien –lo mire extrañada –Gracias, igual a ti…mmm saliendo del trabajo ¿me acompañas a llevar a Dhuran de paseo? –En su rostro se formó una sonrisa –Claro, lo estaré esperando –Sonreí, pues quiere decir que vamos avanzando en la reconciliación, le doy su desayuno a duran y me dispongo a salir a toda velocidad con mi Ducati.

Voy camino a Fujino Motor's, el semáforo esta en verde me dispongo a cruzar cuando oigo un derrape de llanta y un Camaro coupe 2016 rojo, se pasa el alto de su lado y me golpea haciendo que caiga bruscamente sobre el concreto, veo oscuro, cuando reacciono estoy rodeada de gente y paramédicos pasando una luz sobre mis ojos – ¿Cuál es su nombre? –Kuga Natsuki -¿Cuántos dedos ve? -Dos –Contesto algo confundida, cuando tuve el control de mí, me levanto buscando a la persona que se interpuso en mi camino y que muy estúpidamente se pasó la luz roja, me dirijo hacia esa mujer y le grito –Oii, que te pasa..! Qué no viste que tu luz estaba en rojo..! –al ver la persona que me golpeo, era una mujer, pelo castaño, vestida con una falda de vestir a media pierna, blusa blanca y saco a combinación de su falda, se ve que es una mujer empresaria y de alta clase –Tranquila, estas de pie no te paso nada –me dice muy tranquilamente con su mirada rojiza clavada en la mía, en mi interior siento que hierve mi sangre del enojo –A mí no pero mira como quedo mi moto –señalo donde está mi moto, la cual esta con una llanta chueca, el depósito de gasolina roto, el tubo de escape chueco y varias partes regadas por el suelo –Ara.. No te preocupes puedo comprarte otra y de un modelo más reciente –al escuchar esto mi enojo creció aún más –No..! no quiero otra, quiero esa y me la entregaras tal cual estaba – su rostro cambio a uno de confusión, sin dejar esa sonrisa que me saca de quicio –Está bien, arreglare todo, toma mi tarjeta, para que te comuniques conmigo más tarde, ahora si me disculpas tengo algo de prisa –me dio una tarjeta, la cual le arrebate y la guarde en la bolsa de mi pantalón –bien… espero que sea verdad y mi moto quede como nueva, me pondré en contacto contigo más tarde idiota..! –le di la espalda y al caminar sentí un dolor en mi pie, el cual disimule muy bien y me fui con la persona que se llevaba mi amada moto –Cuídala bien –Le dije con tono amenazador –Si señorita, no se preocupe –firme unos cuantos papeles, gire a ver si estaba la mujer alzada y note que ya se había ido "valla, atropella a alguien y la dejan ir como si nada" pensé, me enoje aún más y me fui caminando con un gran dolor en mi pie –Sra, necesito revisar sus heridas, aun no las he limpiado todas y no sé si tenga alguna fractura – me dijo uno de los paramédicos –Estoy bien, déjame en paz –y seguí mi camino hacia mi trabajo con un adolorido pie, igual solo faltan unas cuadras para llegar a mi destino.

Al llegar todos los trabajadores no alejaban su vista de mí, a lo cual no mostré interés –Kuga..! Tu segundo día de trabajo y llegas tarde..! Y mírate como vienes, pareces una delincuente con el pantalón roto y sucio, te está esperando Fujino en su oficina, ve ahora mismo – me gritó una Haruka enfadada "Ten paciencia Kuga" pensé, sin voltear a verla ni dirigirle palabra alguna, deje mis cosas en mi cubículo, para ir con mi aún desconocida jefa.

Toc toc… –Adelante –escucho tras la perta, giro la perilla y al ver a mi querida jefa lo primero que veo son esos ojos rojos mirándome con sorpresa, frunzo el ceño en señal de enojo y entro, -Ara…. Que sorpresa… no pensé verte tan pronto y que seas la nueva empleada que contrato Reito-Kun, espero nos llevemos bien – sonríe y pasa su mirada por todo mi cuerpo –le diré a Haruka que mande por unas ropas nuevas, para que no andes con tu pantalón roto, me alegra que no estés lastimada por nuestro pequeño inconveniente de hace un rato, toma asiento Kuga-Han –me sonrió con esa sonrisa…. Falsa, siento como mi sangre hierve de rabia "tranquila Natsuki 10, 9, 8, 7, 6…" doy un gran suspiro y tomo asiento…

 _ **Continuara….**_

Este Cap, esta lleno de recuerdos de Natsuki, a lo mejor no les agrada mucho, pero es necesario para la historia y para que entiendan un poco mas adelante del por que de las cosas, otra cosa... se que Natsuki es mucho para Takeda, pero... ese es el plan :P

Acepto comentarios constructivos, sugerencias y todo lo que quieran

Saludos..!


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hola...! hoy acabo de llegar de un viaje que tuve que hacer y me encuentro con muchos comentarios negativos, los cuales son bien aceptados, pues siempre de todas las criticas aprendes mucho, aclaro que tal vez el cap anterior fue mucho recuerdo... pero lo quería poner así, ya que quería que se dieran cuenta que Natsuki de verdad amaba a Takeda, aunque después sufre grandes decepciones, también acerca de la escena de sexo... bueno pues eso es algo que no quiero entrar en detalles x), otra cosa que no les gusta que nat y shizuru estén con otras personas, pero la verdad no soy la única que lo escribe, ademas en esta historia Nat, esta casada, y Shizuru todos conocemos a Shizuru... sabemos que no es una blanca palomita, así que la verdad en eso no puedo hacer nada, esta historia es Shiznat al 100, la verdad si de plano no les gusta me veré en la necesidad de quitarla y hacer otra nueva, pues me puse como meta que tengo que hacer un fic que les guste...! y algunos comentarios negativos no me detendrán, como dije siempre he aprendido de las criticas y he llegado lejos haciéndolo. Asi que si de plano no les gusta hacermelo saber y borro esta y sigo con una nueva ;), muchas gracias de verdad por sus comentarios, disculpen si les he decepcionado pero prometo que le echare ganas para hacer uno que les agrade, denme una oportunidad ;) y si no les convence este cap. pues lo quitare... el siguiente cap, pensaba en hacerlo con vista de Shizuru._**

 ** _Gracias y de ustedes depende...! recordandoles que es Shiznat y que quedaran juntas...!_**

 _No me pertenecen los personajes_

 **Capítulo 3.**

Bla bla bla… es lo único que escucho de Fujino, hablándome de lo más cortes, como si nada hubiera pasado hace un momento, mi mente solo estaba pensando en cómo desquitarme sin que esto afecte mi amado empleo -Kuga-Han ha entendido las políticas de nuestra empresa -ha? –s-si claro, las entendí perfectamente –"Demonios, por estar pensando en mi venganza no le puse atención" -Bien, Haruka le traerá su uniforme, para que deseche esa ropa rota –"¿Uniforme?" - le recuerdo Fujino que gracias a su maravillosa capacidad para conducir, mi ropa esta así y de verdad espero que mi moto quede bien, porque de lo contrario habrá grandes consecuencias -ara… Kuga-Han me está amenazando… le aseguro que no le conviene tenerme como enemiga, recuerde que soy su jefa y yo decido si continua con su empleo o no –"¿Me está intimidando?" pensé mientras pongo mi rostro más matador –escucha Fujino no por que seas mi jefa permitiré que trates de pisotearme, no soy inferior a ti, ni a nadie, además no tienes por qué despedirme, mi empleo depende de cuan bien lo haga, no de si te caigo bien o no –Bueno entonces quiero que demuestres que tan buena eres, de eso depende si te despido o no, así que sorpréndeme… -su mirada tranquila y vacía, cambio a una con determinación y deseo que daba miedo -Descuida Fujino soy mil veces mejor en mi trabajo que tu conduciendo –puse mi sonrisa burlona -Espero que sea así Kuga-Han -Nuestras miradas luchaban por ver quien bajaba primero la vista hasta que una inoportuna Haruka entro sin avisar -Aquí está tu uniforme de Kuga, me entere de tu accidente, que bueno que no paso a mas –puso su cara de preocupación -Si, ya sé, no sé cómo pueden darle licencia a gente inútil que no se fija por donde va -mirando de reojo a mi querida jefa, la cual solo hizo un gesto de enojo y me dijo que saliera a vestirme.

Salí de la oficina, dirigiéndome al baño, para usar mi nuevo uniforme, y al verlo, mi respiración se detuvo, mis ojos se abrieron a todo lo que dan y solté un "¿es enserio? ¡Yo no pienso usar esto, nunca en mi vida…!", así que lo volví a guardar y salí directo a mi cubículo a hacer mis labores.

Después de un rato Fujino salió de su oficina, me miro de pies a cabeza y se acercó a mí, -Ara… Kuga-han veo que no se ha cambiado, ¿me puede decir por qué? -A lo cual de la manera más tranquila le dije -puedo venir con mi ropa normal, no me gusta este tipo de ropa -Pero Kuga-Han, todas llevan su uniforme -Mire alrededor y era verdad todas lo llevaban, el uniforme es una falta a media pierna, una blusa blanca con gran escote, chaleco de vestir con el logo de Fujino Motor's y unas zapatillas negras con tacón, lucia entre formal y un poco sensual a la vez -Kuga-han hablemos en mi oficina – sigo a Fujino con mi ceño fruncido -Por qué Kuga-han no quiere llevar el uniforme, le explique que era una de las más importantes reglas de la empresa ¿Acaso no le gusta? –no es que no me guste se ve bien pero no me gusta vestir así, además por si te diste cuenta mi transporte es una moto y no sería cómodo manejar con falda -ara… tienes razón, pero como te dije hace un rato son las políticas de la empresa, las cuales debes obedecer, aunque… si haces un buen trabajo puedo hacer una excepción, claro usaras uniforme mientras lo demuestras -mmm, usare pantalón de vestir -te dejare usarlo solo si olvidas el accidente y dejas de recordármelo cada que tienes oportunidad –su mirada seria esta posada en mi -Bien, será asunto olvidado, pero hoy andaré así con esta ropa-igual nunca me ha importado la apariencia ni lo que los demás piensen de mi -está bien, ahora a trabajar –y con esta gran negociación, regreso a mis deberes.

Cada que pasan los minutos mi cuerpo se siente adolorido, sobre todo mi pie, así que, me levanto para ir a comprar algo de comer que este cerca de aquí, camino con dificultad, pero trato de disimular lo más que pueda, compro una hamburguesa y me siento en una de las mesas del lugar, le envió mensaje a Takeda que pase por mí ya que no pretendo caminar hasta mi casa, doy un profundo suspiro, y me dispongo a comer.

Al salir de trabajar me dispuse a esperar a Takeda, sonó mi celular y era un mensaje de él diciéndome que no podrá venir por mí, la verdad lo presentí, así que me toco esperar un Taxi, cuando de pronto escucho la voz de mi querida Jefa -ara, me siento mal por Kuga-Han, pues por mi culpa no tiene transporte, te llevo a tu casa –"Aja si como no, se siente culpable ja,ja,ja" -No te preocupes Fujino, tomare un taxi -le dije sin mirarla -Insisto, te llevo a tu casa o será que Kuga-han.. ¿Quiere venir con falda? –"Esta mujer sí que me hace enojar" -Está bien - subo a su auto y le doy indicaciones para llegar a nuestro destino -Hey Fujino te dije que dieras vuelta a la derecha -Tenemos que ir al hospital, no estás bien has estado cojeando todo el día -tsk, pensé que lo disimule bien, al llegar al hospital, nos sentamos en la sala de espera sin decir palabra, la enfermera se acercó a nosotros y nos pasó al consultorio, revisó mi pie y dijo que lo tenía demasiado hinchado, ya que no lo deje reposar, y que tenía un esguince, que tenía que vendarme el pie y estar en reposo unos días, hasta que se baje lo inflamado, me dio medicina para el dolor y Fujino y yo salimos rumbo a mi casa.

-aquí es -dije con voz baja - nos vemos mañana Fujino -La enfermera dijo que tenías que tomar reposo, así que te doy el resto de la semana libre, nos vemos el siguiente lunes Kuga-Han -La mire con sorpresa, no imagine que mi jefa fuera considerada -Pero la siguiente semana tendrás que trabajar el doble –"ya sabía, era muy bueno para ser verdad" -Vaya... Gracias -lo dije con sarcasmo, al bajarme del auto sentí un gran dolor y casi estuve a punto de caerme de no ser porque fujino me sirvió de apoyo, como fue que llego tan rápido eso no lo sé, al entrar, Dhuran se abalanzo sobre mi haciéndome caer y quedando una Fujino encima de mí, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y así nos quedamos unos segundos hasta que mi gran amigo Dhuran comenzó a lamerme la cara –ara, el perro de Kuga es muy fuerte –me ayudo a levantarme y me sirvió de apoyo hasta llegar a la sala –Woff woff, Dhuran moviéndole la cola amistosamente a Fujino, al cual mire extrañada, pues no es muy sociable con las visitas –Le caíste bien –Claro, no soy tan mala después de todo ayude a su dueña –si… pero no sabe que gracias a ti, estoy así –Kuga-han es muy amargada –Sí.. Puede ser, pero de menos no finjo reír todo el tiempo –Fujino me miro con su mirada matadora después acaricio a Dhuran –más vale que descanses Kuga, y recobres energía, porque la siguiente semana tendrás mucho que hacer –sentí un escalofrío en mi cuerpo y solo asentí -hasta luego kuga -hasta luego fujino.

Estando a solas me dispongo a prender la tv para ver algo, con dhuran a mi lado, pero al pasar canal por canal no hay nada que ver, así que con un gran esfuerzo me voy a darme una ducha e irme a dormir. Al estar acostada no concilio el sueño y Takeda aún no llega "Al demonio que haga lo que quiera" pensé enojada y después de tanto dar vueltas en la cama al fin pude dormir.

Esa noche dormí tan bien que no me di cuenda a qué horas llego mi marido, le platique que tuve un accidente, a lo cual solo me dijo que soy muy distraída, "vaya preocupación de él" las cosas entre él y yo siguen igual y nadie da su brazo a torcer, es un fastidio, pero ya me canse de ser yo la que siempre lo haga. Durante mis días de descanso las horas pasaban lento, pues no tenía nada que hacer, así que comencé a dibujar un diseño de una moto que tenía en mente y también aproveche para adelantar el trabajo que me dijo Reito, en ratos jugaba Sword Art Online: Hollow Fragment en la PlayStation, también me llamo Mai toda paranoica diciéndome que si no había quedado invalida o algo por el estilo, Saeko me traía de comer y me regaño porque ella me advirtió que las motos eran peligrosas, Alyssa venía con la pequeña demonio a pasar el rato y después de unos días mi pie se desinflamo y quede como nueva.

Trrrr Trrrr (sonido de timbre) abro la puerta y al abrir me encuentro a esa mujer pelirroja nalga pronta invitándome a tomar unas copas, a lo cual no me puedo negar ya que me hacen falta, le hable a Mai para que nos acompañe y nos quedamos de ver en el bar, al llegar, pedimos una botella de sake, y comenzamos a platicar, Mai dijo que abrirá otro restaurant, Nao que su siguiente Tour será a Egipto y así copa tras copa poniéndonos al día, llega la hora de karaoke y Mai como siempre, fue la primera en ponerse a cantar.

–Y que dice la vida de casada cachorrita –Pregunta una nao ya medio pasadita de copas –mm pues ya vez altas y bajas – ¿y qué tal la cogedera? –me pregunto guiñándome el ojo –mmmm tengo como 3 semanas que nada de nada ya ni si quiera besos, a veces pienso que ya no da para más lo nuestro -lo admito, ando un poco sentimental –Hay cachorra te dije que… -Fue interrumpida por la voz más odiosa que conozco–Ara... Parece que kuga le hace falta una clase de besos, por eso no la quieren besar –¿no me jodas enserio? ¿Aquí está mi Jefa? Volteo y me topo con esos odiosos ojos rojos –¿Fujino es enserio? ¿Te encuentro aquí? Estaba contenta de pasar la semana sin verte –ahora entiendo la amargura de Kuga –me dijo con tono burlesco –déjame en paz Fujino –de verdad esta mujer me exaspera y tenerla que aguantar, Fujino iba a decir otra idiotez pero una peli verde la jalo del brazo llevándosela a su mesa.

–Conoces a Fujino? –Preguntó una sorprendida Nao –Si, es mi Jefa – ¿sabías que su padre es el dueño de Fujino Motor's? –no, no lo sabía, pero me imaginaba algo por el estilo –Él es uno de los más poderosos empresarios de Tokio, deberías hacerte su amiga, puede ayudarte en tus metas, de lanzar tu propia marca, tendrías muy buena conexión –No me interesa sobresalir así, tiene que ser por mi sola, pero ya dejemos de hablar de ella –dicen que es lesbiana, deberías presentármela –¡Nao…! ¿me estas escuchando? Además desde cuando cambiaste de bando –cachorra, a veces hay que probar nuevas cosas y no está nada mal si me lo preguntas, estar con una mujer a veces es más placentero que con un hombre –No necesito saber de tus cosas privadas –le dije con mi ceño fruncido, después de un rato se me hizo raro que Mai no regresara, al buscarla con la mirada vi que estaba peleándose por el micrófono con otra tipa, así que decidí ir a ayudar a la tipa, pues Mai por las malas da miedo, jale a una Mai muy enojada y comenzó a golpearme –Déjame Natsuki esa maldita me las pagara –No Mai ya es hora de irnos –Pagamos la cuenta y tomamos un Taxi.

Al llegar a casa, encontré a Takeda esperándome en la sala -Natsuki, por que llegas tan tarde -mire a Takeda con enojo -No empieces Takeda, andaba con Mai y Nao, además no tienes derecho a reclamarme pues tu eres el que siempre llega tarde, la verdad esto me está cansando a veces creo que es mejor separarnos y cada quien por su lado -le dije sin pensar, no sé si haya sido efecto del alcohol pero sentí que me desahogue, la mirada de Takeda cambio a una de rencor -Cuál es tu problema Natsuki, que te falta, que es lo que quieres de mí, porque nunca quieres pelear por nuestro matrimonio, acaso ya no me quieres? -me lo dijo con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos -No lo sé… a veces siento que no sé nada de ti, tu orgullo no te deja ver más allá, piensas que siempre tienes la razón, y ahora ¿me dices que no hice nada por lo nuestro? Recuerda que por ti deje pasar varias oportunidades laborales, pensaba en ti antes que en mí, perdí mi seguridad, ya no soy la misma de antes ahora soy igual de fría y orgullosa que tú, dejé todo por ti y ahora no pienso dejar de hacer las cosas que me apasionan, si me aceptas así tienes que cambiar tu actitud si quieres que estemos juntos, y si no, creo que será mejor separarnos y no perder nuestro tiempo -mis ojos estaban llorosos y sentía una rabia intensa y al no recibir respuesta decido irme a mi habitación, de pronto siento que me jalan el brazo, al voltear lo primero que vi fue la mirada de Takeda, una mirada que nunca había visto, estaba llena de rencor hacia mí -Eres una perra Natsuki, de seguro te andas revolcando con otro verdad por eso quieres dejarme -su mano se levanta para darme un golpe, el cual detengo con mi brazo izquierdo y le pongo un puñetazo con mi mano derecha rompiéndole la nariz -Eres un imbécil, como te atreves, pensé que eras mejor hombre, ahora me arrepiento del tiempo perdido contigo, me largo Takeda, después mandare por mis cosas y te mandare el papel de divorcio -Te vas a arrepentir Kuga -hice caso omiso y tome la correa de Dhuran, se la puse y nos fuimos, "¿A dónde iré?" me preguntaba, no quería ir a casa de Saeko porque no quería ventilar mis problemas con mi familia, tampoco a un hotel por que no aceptarían a Dhuran así que la única opción fue ir a casa de Nao, así que tome un Taxi y fui directo hacia su departamento.

Estando en la puerta toque y sale una Nao en piyama, somnolienta y media ebria -Cachorra que demonios haces aquí y que te paso en los ojos ¿estas llorando? -poniendo su vista en mí y en Dhuran -No preguntes, necesito que me dejes pasar un par de días aquí – Me mira sorprendida -Bien, pero no quiero ver la mierda de tu perro por todo el departamento y sécate esas lagrimas que me causas nauseas -Gracias Nao, dormiré en la sala –Nao me dio un par de sabanas y almohadas y se fue a su habitación, no sin antes decirme que contaba con ella para lo que fuera necesario a lo cual agradecí.

Al despertar lo primero que siento es dolor de cabeza, mi mano con la que golpee a Takeda aun duele, pero por alguna extraña razón me siento liberada, triste, pero liberada, estoy segura de la decisión que tome aunque me duela, pues no es fácil un cambio en tu vida después de compartirla con un hombre que te hacia querer dejarlo todo por él, pero también hace meses que no me siento con ganas de seguir luchando, pues no vale la pena estar con una persona que te haga sentir sola, aun estando a tu lado. Así que me levante y lo primero que vi fue unas llaves y una nota en la mesita de sala, la cual decía: "Cachorra me tengo que ir un par de días, usa el departamento como si fuera tuyo, lo único que no quiero ver es la mierda de dhuran por mi piso, además sé que necesitas un tiempo a solas, hasta luego…" -Te tendrás que portar bien Dhuran, si no nos corren -Le dije a Dhuran con una sonrisa. El resto del día me puse a ver películas tratando de olvidar lo ocurrido, mi celular no paraba de sonar recibiendo llamadas de Takeda a lo cual no quise responder, en la tarde saque a pasear a Dhuran y mientras lo hacía, no dejaba de pensar en cómo iba a ser mi nueva vida, lo único que tenía en claro era que mi prioridad ahora sería alcanzar mis metas y hacer mi propia marca de motos.

Al volver al trabajo todo iba bien, excepto por Fujino que me traía de su mandadera, llevándole té a cada momento, me manda a llevar papeles, a sacar copias, me trae de su chofer llevándola a reuniones fuera de la empresa, me trata tal cual su sirvienta, Haruka me dijo que así trataba a todos los nuevos para saber si son capaces de trabajar bajo presión, pues a pesar que no me daba tiempo para realizar mi proyecto, aun así me pidió que en esta semana lo entregara a más tardar el viernes, menos mal que lo avance un poco, al salir de trabajar llame a Alicia para que recogiera mi ropa y le di la dirección de Nao para que me la enviara, busque un abogado para que me asesorara con mi divorcio y así pasaron los días, las llamadas de Takeda no paraban, sacaba a Dhuran a pasear, iba a trabajar, en las noches me sentía triste así que mi manera de distraerme era seguir diseñando, esa era rutina diaria aunque ya soñaba la voz de mi jefa y su asquerosa sonrisa pues siempre era Kuga-Han mi té, kuga-han alista el auto, kuga-han esto, kuga-han lo otro, mi paciencia se está terminando aunque debo admitir que era una buena distracción.

Al fin llego mí tan esperado viernes, Fujino me llamo a su oficina así que me dispuse a entrar y lo primero que vi fue una revista de ropa interior y no era cualquiera, era de una famosa diseñadora del extranjero, la cual me encanta a tal grado que compro un conjunto cada que sale algo nuevo y que sea coleccionable –Ara, veo que Kuga-Han tiene buenos gustos en ropa interior –desvió la mirada y siento mi rostro caliente –N-no, solo me llamo la atención un poco –Fujino puso cara de extrañeza y me dijo –Kuga, espero que ya tengas el proyecto que te encargo Reito –extendí mi mano y le di un sobre en donde estaban los diseños, el cual Fujino rápidamente tomo –Bien, lo revisare, espero que llene las expectativas que estamos buscando, recuerda que de esto depende tu empleo, el lunes tenemos una junta en donde expondrás los detalles de este proyecto y por cierto, tu moto esta lista, la traerán en un rato más, puedes retirarte –Mi corazón se aceleró de emoción, al fin tendré mi querida moto de nuevo y adiós a estar esperando molestos taxis –Fujino..! Gracias…! No sabes cuánto la extrañaba –Lo dije con gran entusiasmo, a lo cual Fujino me miro extrañada –Bien… adiós. –dijo algo confundida y salí de su oficina para seguir con mis labores.

Al salir mi moto ya estaba en el estacionamiento, se veía muy bien, puedo decir que mucho mejor que antes, le cambiaron las llantas y la repintaron con su color original azul cobalto, debo admitir que quedo como nueva, me subí, aunque me di cuenta que con esta ropa de vestir se me dificultaba un poco, pero no me importo y arranque a toda velocidad, al llegar Nao ya estaba ahí y no estaba sola, estaba con Saeko.

-Natsuki que demonios haces aquí, que paso entre Takeda y tu -¿Cómo te enteraste? -pregunte sin mirarla -Takeda me llamo preguntándome si sabía algo de ti -¿y no te conto nada? – lo dije frunciendo el ceño -solo me dijo que lo dejaste, Natsuki el matrimonio no es un juego que cuando te aburres debes dejar, se necesita paciencia y comprensión de ambas partes – di un gran suspiro tratando de calmarme -Ya tome mi decisión y ni tu ni nadie ara que la cambie, mi vida no es junto a él mamá, no quiero entrar a detalles de lo que pasó, pero debes de respetar mi decisión -Saeko agacho la mirada -Bueno Natsuki, si no quieres contarme lo que paso lo respeto pero al menos regresa a la casa -lo siento, me iré a vivir sola, rentare un departamento y viviré por mi cuenta -La cara de saeko cambio a una de enojo y se fue golpeando la puerta del departamento -¿no la seguirás cachorra? -Pregunto una nao sorprendida -La conozco en estos momentos no querrá hablar conmigo -lo dije agachando la mirada y con un nudo en la garganta-Aunque llamare a Yamada para que me ayude a convencerla, seguro el me entenderá, pues Saeko es muy sobreprotectora -busco en mi bolsa el celular y no lo encuentro.

-seguro lo dejaste en el trabajo cachorra -mmm si seguro… Nao acompáñame por él y de ahí te invito un buen tequila ¿qué dices? –"Me hace falta desahogarme" pensé -Vamos, es raro que quieras invitar algo jajaja -fuimos las dos en mi Ducati a Fujino motor's por mi valioso celular, ya que de no ir por él sería un fin de semana sin comunicación, al llegar, está el velador el cual al conocerme me deja entrar sin ningún problema, nao se quedó esperándome, llegue a mi cubículo y note que aún estaba encendida la luz de la oficina de Fujino "sí que es negrera esta mujer" pensé, agarre mi celular y cuando iba de salida escuche cosas caerse, lo cual me asuste pues pensé que le había pasado algo a Fujino, entre a toda velocidad a su oficina y al ver lo que sucedía… mis ojos se abrieron completamente y mi corazón se aceleró, sentí mi cara caliente, pues cual fue mi sorpresa, que no estaba sola, estaba bien acompañada encima de una peli verde media desnuda en su escritorio y un montón de cosas tiradas en el suelo –L-lo siento, no quise interrumpir –dije esto desviando mi mirada, después como cualquiera que estuviera en mi lugar, salí a toda velocidad de ahí, mi mente no dejaba de pensar en lo que vi, la gran Fujino cogiendo en su oficina con otra mujer, Nao tenía razón, es lesbiana -Que te pasa cachorra, parece que viste un fantasma -N-Nada Nao, vamos por algo de tomar…

¿Continuara…?

Gracias


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5.

Mi nombre es Shizuru Fujino tengo 28 años de edad, soy originaria de kyoto, debido a mi padre Takeshi Fujino ahora vivo en un pequeño departamento en Tokyo, a mi padre solo le interesa el poder, el dinero y solo se preocupa por él mismo, no le importó lo que yo anhelaba para mi futuro y me obligo a hacerme cargo de su empresa Fujino Motor's, mi madre Nozomi Viola se fue de casa cuando yo tenía 16 años de edad y no la culpo para nada, si yo pudiera, correría lo más lejos posible de mi padre y aunque mi mamá intento llevarme, debido al poder de los Fujino no fue posible, ya que mi padre la amenazo con que nunca la dejaría verme y ordenó que solo tuviera contacto conmigo por teléfono, aunque en algunas ocasiones, sin que mi padre se entere de vez en cuando voy a visitarla, ella vive en Londres ya que otra de sus órdenes fue que se fuera del país, ahí se dedicó a lo que le apasiona que es diseñar, ahora es dueña y diseñadora de una de las mejores marcas de ropa interior, yo herede un poco de sus gustos pues he diseñado algunos conjuntos de su marca, aunque lo que más me apasiona es la fotografía, varias de las fotos de su revista las he tomado yo, pues cada que la visito es una oportunidad para hacer lo que me gusta, aunque debo admitir que lo que más me gusta de ayudarla, es fotografiar a chicas lindas modelando, desde niña siempre me gustaron las mujeres y no me veo en el futuro con un hombre, pues los hombres me causan repulsión (Cosa que mi padre no sabe).

Desde pequeña mi padre me enseñó a conseguir lo que quiero, no importa el precio que cueste o sobre quien tenga que pasar, a siempre lucir fuerte y perfecta ante todos, a nunca, nunca, pase lo que pase, mostrar debilidad, a mostrar mi mejor cara y tener siempre la frente en alto. Mi madre me dijo que aunque sea una Fujino, tendré momentos de debilidad, que necesitaba a alguien para desahogarme y mostrarme tal cual, a alguien a quien amar pues a pesar de lo fuerte y poderosa que me vea, habrá alguien que romperá mi mascara perfecta, nunca le creí pues nadie se ha atrevido si quiera a alzarme la voz, ni mucho menos a contradecirme, siempre se hace lo que yo digo y cuando yo digo y no necesito a alguien a quien amar, pues hasta hoy no me ha hecho falta, puedo conseguir a la chica que quiera, con tan solo unas miradas y coqueteos.

Ser una Fujino tiene sus desventajas, muchas personas se acercan a mí solo porque buscan poder o dinero, no se puede confiar en nadie, todos buscan algo a cambio, así que no tengo muchas amistades, excepto mi amiga y mano derecha Haruka, es a la única que le puedo contar todo no importa que sea, como ahora, estoy contándole el pequeño desliz que cometí hace un rato, pues Kuga me encontró con las manos en la masa con Tomoe. Que admito que cuando conocí a esa peliverde, no pensé que me fuera a causar tantos problemas, pues si Kuga llega a contarle a alguien de la empresa, mi padre seguro se entera y mi futuro quedará echo pedazos.

A Tomoe la conocí en el bar que frecuento casi cada fin de semana, pues, aunque no es de mala muerte no va gente de mi círculo social y es perfecto para esconderme y divertirme un buen rato, esa noche como siempre fui sola a buscar una conquista para divertirme un poco y vi a Tomoe, sentí atracción por ella y después de un rato de coqueteo cayó en mis garras, en una de las mesas me encontré a Kuga con una peliroja y "sin querer" escuche a Kuga quejándose que ni siquiera besos había, así que no soporte la tentación de jugarle una broma, a lo cual como siempre Kuga me contesto groseramente con su ceño fruncido, cosa que de alguna manera ya me estaba acostumbrando (admito que me gusta ese ceño fruncido), Tomoe interrumpió mi juego jalándome hacia nuestra mesa, bebimos un rato y nos fuimos al hotel que frecuento cada que ligo a una chica linda y esa noche, hice llegar a Tomoe al orgasmo incontables veces.

Ahora regresando a donde estaba, Haruka me está dando un buen sermón.

-Que Kuga te encontró haciendo que…! -ara Haruka-chan, quieres que te cuente todos los detalles… pues, si tanto insistes lo are…

Flashback

Estaba en mi oficina revisando los diseños de Kuga, ya todos se habían ido a sus respectivas casas, así que fui por una taza de té para acompañarme en esta noche de trabajo, al salir de mi oficina pase por el cubículo de Kuga, me llamo la atención todo el desorden que tenía, papeles por doquier, bolas de papel tirados en el suelo, lápices regados y entre todo ese desorden estaban dos fotografías, una de una pequeña rubia, oji-azul abrazando un perrito de peluche y con una gran sonrisa, se alcanzaban a distinguir sus dos primeros dientes molares en la parte de abajo, era muy linda, la otra fotografía era de aquel perro akita que vi cuando la lleve a su casa, "quien diría que Kuga tiene un lado tierno" pensé mientras en mis labios se formó una pequeña sonrisa, hasta que una voz me trajo a la realidad –Shizuru-onesama –al voltear veo a la peliverde con su mirada llena de deseo –Ara… Tomoe-San que haces aquí –Estoy triste shizuru-onesama porque me mentiste –al decir esto, hizo un puchero de indignación, más falso que las sonrisas que le doy a mi padre –Tenía ganas de verte, te busque y te busque, pero como me diste un nombre falso no di pronto contigo, pero gracias a unos buenos contactos te encontré –ara… Tomoe-San tiene buenos contactos –"Vaya que eran buenos, pues dar conmigo es difícil, soy muy cuidadosa de no dejar pistas con las cuales puedan dar con mi paradero" -Ahora hare que pagues el tiempo que perdí buscándote –Su mirada era un tanto perversa como de deseo, se acercó a mí y me beso, trate de separarla de mi pero se aferraba cada vez más a mis labios así que no me quedo de otra que corresponder a su beso (A quien quiero engañar, era tanto mi adrenalina por ser descubierta que era más excitante) la lleve a mi oficina mientras seguíamos con el candente beso, cerré la puerta y nos separamos un momento para cruzar nuestras miradas –mmmm eres tan deliciosa –dijo tomoe relamiéndose los labios, se miró tan sexy que aunque sé que no está bien hacer esto en la empresa, mi deseo es difícil de controlar así que tomo otra vez a Tomoe y la pongo sobre el escritorio tirando todo lo que está en él, le beso el cuello y desabotono su blusa, casi estoy a punto de quitarla cuando se escucha abrir la puerta "diablos alguien nos vio" pensé mientras el miedo invadía mi ser, al voltear veo a Kuga –L-lo siento, no quise interrumpir –el rostro de Kuga estaba rojo y en sus ojos se notaba una gran sorpresa y así como entró se fué, mi corazón latió como nunca antes "estoy en problemas" fue lo único que pensé en ese momento –Shizuru-onesama continuemos con lo que estábamos –veo a una Tomoe roja con cara de placer y al fin mi cordura regresa –Creo que debemos de parar Tomoe-San –Dije esto lo más tranquila que pude, aunque por dentro estoy que me lleva el diablo –Vamos a otro lugar si te incomoda estar aquí –Ara… agradezco tu oferta, pero no me entiendes, esto debe terminar, no vengas más y no me busques, lo disfrutamos, pero esto tiene que parar –Tomoe me miraba con enojo –me gustas Shizuru y siempre obtengo lo que quiero, por hoy me iré, pero no te desharás de mi tan fácil –Se acercó y me beso, para luego dejarme sola, sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo "Que voy a hacer… esta mujer, está loca" fue mi ultimo pensamiento.

Fin Flashback

-al terminar mi relato Haruka me da una taza de té y tiene su ceño fruncido -Fujino, te he dicho que tengas cuidado con todo lo que tenga que ver con tus conquistas -se cruza de brazos y hace una mueca de disgusto –sabes que no soy tan descuidada como para invitarla a la empresa, no sé cómo dio conmigo, siempre soy cuidadosa con esas cosas, pero ella solo llegó con su mirada seductora y necesitada de cariño y pues ya teniendo el plato servido, no pude resistir mi hambre, aunque Kuga me interrumpió a media comida sin saciarme por completo -hice un puchero de indignación y al ver a Haruka se ruborizo -¡Fujino…! No cambias, que pasara si se entera tu padre -Tomo un sorbo de mi té -No tiene por qué enterarse, por eso vine aquí para que vigiles a Kuga y te asesores que no lo divulgue, ya que si se divulga por la empresa hay personas que mi padre dejó para que me vigilen -mi amiga hizo un gran puchero -No lo sé… Kuga parece ser una delincuente, a veces cuando le hablo me mira como si fuera su peor enemiga y siento que me va a dar una buena golpiza -Ara ara, parece que al fin encontré algo que Haruka-Chan no puede hacer, tenía la confianza de que tú me pudieras ayudar -hice mi cara de decepción (siempre funciona con ella) -C-Claro que puedo, es pan comido, que me puede hacer esa delincuente, aunque… - me miro con extrañeza -pensándolo bien, es raro que tú me pidas esa clase de favores, como eres la hija del dueño puedes usar tu poder para callar a cualquiera -lo sé pero no me conviene que Kuga sepa que con tener esa información puede causarme daño, nosotras empezamos con el pie izquierdo y como que no le caigo bien, además la necesito, Kuga es la única que ha demostrado que tiene la capacidad para ayudarme -mi amiga dio un suspiro -Tienes razón, déjamelo a mí la vigilaré –me dijo llena de determinación -gracias Haruka-Chan, sabía que podía contar contigo – le di la mejor de mis sonrisas, Haruka es fácil de manejar, aunque sea mi amiga a veces la utilizo blancamente para lograr mis objetivos y no solo con ella, hasta ahora, siempre he podido hacer que las personas hagan lo que yo quiero, excepto dos, mi padre y ahora una cierta peliazul, ojos esmeralda, cuerpo bien formado y tonificado y cero gusto por la moda que desde que la conocí en aquel accidente me di cuenta que ella es indomable.

Si me pidieran que describiera como es Kuga, mi descripción seria que es una persona fría, mal hablada, desobediente (pues no quiso usar el sexy uniforme de la empresa que yo misma diseñe, claro con un poco de ayuda de mi madre) es terca, se ha atrevido a alzarme la voz demasiadas veces, siempre hace lo que quiere, no es nada femenina, por más que he querido controlarla no he podido, si fuera por mí la hubiera despedido desde el primer momento que me insulto y solo me he detenido porque de verdad es una gran ingeniera y la necesito para ser libre, además yo he tratado de ser amable, como cuando la lleve al hospital por su pie herido, que aunque fue mi culpa, tuve la amabilidad de llevarla a que se revise y darle días libres y aun así me seguía recalcando mi incompetencia para manejar, lo cual no es verdad, soy buenísima manejando pero esa vez estaba distraída viendo fotografías que mi madre mando por WhatsApp de los últimos diseños de lencería modelados por bellas italianas y ahí entendí que no es bueno mirar el celular y conducir al mismo tiempo, volviendo al tema de Kuga, decidí darle un pequeño castigo cuando estuvo de regreso en el trabajo, el cual consistía en llenarla de tareas para hacerla enojar, la trate cual sirvienta pero para mi sorpresa no funciono, pues hacia todo sin reprochar y una vez más, no hizo lo que tenia pensado.

-Ne Fujino, ¿te has dado cuenta que Kuga anda un poco rara últimamente? –Si andar rara es que no me contradiga, entonces si un poco –mmm, no lo sé… la noto distinta –estas exagerando, esa mujer no es de confiar, por eso hay que andar con cuidado, es la persona más rara que he conocido -mmm me pregunto ¿cómo será su marido? -para ser sincera no había pensado en la vida personal de Kuga -No lo sé, compadezco al hombre, que tiene que aguantar semejante Iceberg todas las noches – y por alguna razón se me vino a la mente la escena de cuando el Titanic se hundió -Jajajaj te pasas Fujino, quien sabe tal vez con su marido sea un cachorrito que solo quiere ser mimado, algo así como su talón de Aquiles –de pronto me llego una gran idea -Eso es Haruka-Chan, todos tenemos un Talón de Aquiles, buscare el de Kuga -¿y cómo vas a hacer eso? -la rubia me pregunto confundida -Pues no lo sé aun, pero encontrare la manera, tiene que tener algo que ocultar y cuando lo descubra, tendrá que hacer lo que yo le diga y así podré hacerla callar -forme una sonrisa malévola -No creo que sea conveniente -Ara ara… no te preocupes Haruka-chan, veras que todo va a salir bien, Kuga no podrá contra mí y la obligare a que me haga libre -Hay Fujino no entiendes, que tal si tus planes se salen de control como tu conquista -No te preocupes, eso no pasara, por cierto ¿al fin decidiste comerte a Kikukawa? –le dije con mi sonrisa burlesca y mi amiga se ruborizo hasta las orejas –N-no digas tonterías, no soy como tú, tenemos poco saliendo y acordamos en llevar las cosas tranquilas –Ara… Haruka-chan sí que es aburrida –hay Fujino, tener relaciones no lo es todo, lo entenderás cuando te enamores –en mi rostro se formó una mueca de desagrado –Sabes que eso no pasara, además si quiero cumplir mis metas, no puedo estar atada a nadie – di un sorbo a mi Té -cuando menos lo esperes y de quien menos lo esperes te enamoraras y ese día te diré ¡TE LO DIJE!, sentiré una gran satisfacción –mi amiga sonrió de forma casi triunfante _–"Haruka no entiende, que el romance no es para mí, si no puedo confiar en nadie, mucho menos enamorarme"_ , así que para no seguir con esta platica incomoda me despido de mi amiga, para ir a mi departamento y descansar.

 **Pov Natsuki**

-Ya cachorra andas más estúpida de lo normal, parece como su hubieras visto un fantasma –peor que eso, hubiera preferido ver un fantasma que a mi Jefa en plena acción –No tengo nada, cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir –Le dije tomando de mi Tequila –entonces si no viste un fantasma, ¿es por lo que paso con Takeda?, ya estas lista para desahogarte o necesitas más tiempo –no lo sé, no sé qué hacer, hace unos días estaba tan decidida a divorciarme de él, pero ahora no se, me confunde, me ha mandado mensajes diciéndome que me ama, que me extraña, aunque no he contestado a ninguno, no sé qué hacer de mi vida Nao –"Ojala fuera como antes, solo preocuparme por la Uni y por tener dinero para comprar lencería y para dar servicio a mi Ducati" –Hay cachorra no sé qué decirte, solo quiero que pienses en ti, en qué es lo que quieres, siempre piensas primero en los demás y al último en ti y eso está mal, por una vez en tu vida ponte a ti sobre cualquier otra persona y sabes que mi casa es tu casa y puedes quedarte el tiempo necesario –me acaricio la cabeza –Oi no hagas eso, no soy un perro –le dije simulando enojo –Gracias Nao, y agradezco también tu propuesta, pero mañana tengo una cita para ver un departamento que esta amueblado y el precio se me hizo accesible –la pelirroja hizo un puchero –Esta bien, haz lo que quieras, oye cachorra, ¿qué paso exactamente entre Takeda y tú? – le conté todo lo que paso aquella noche y del por qué dudaba en regresar con él mientras bebiamos, ella Vodka (no sé cómo puede aguantar tanto esa bebida, yo tomo unas pocas y me pierdo) y yo tequila, después de unas horas decidimos irnos a casa, pues yo tenía la cita temprano para ver el departamento.

Al día siguiente fui a ver el departamento, era pequeño, al entrar estaba una pequeña sala, había un sillón para 3 personas y uno individual, una pequeña mesa de centro y enfrente una tv de esas viejísimas, que quien sabe si se vea algún canal, al fondo estaba la cocina con lo necesario para sobrevivir, había también dos recamaras, la principal tenía una cama matrimonial, un pequeño escritorio y un tocador, tenía baño propio, y eso para mí fue suficiente, la otra solo tenía una cama y un tocador, me gustó, además cerca del lugar hay un parque perfecto para sacar a pasear a Dhuran, pues al no estar acostumbrado al encierro mi cachorro se estresará, antes de hacer el trato con el dueño pregunte si admitían perros a lo que contesto que sí, pero que tendría que tener higiene y educarlo para no molestar a los vecinos, lo cual me pareció razonable, así que firme el contrato y me dijo que podía ocuparlo hoy mismo, regresé con Nao para que me ayudara a llevar mis cosas al nuevo departamento.

-Hay cachorra, no sé por qué te vas, ya me estaba acostumbrando a ver tu cara fea aquí –le di un zape a Nao por igualada –auch, no trates así a la persona que te dio asilo –Dijo esto sobándose la cabeza a lo cual me reí –jajaja te lo merecías, por hocicona –puse mi semblante serio –tomar esta decisión no es fácil para mi Nao, tengo que pensar las cosas bien acerca de lo que voy a hacer y tengo la sensación de que vivir sola me ayudara a despejarme, además si me quedo contigo no podrás traer a tus aventuras a pasar el rato –Nao se sonrojo, cosa inusual en ella –N-no Nat, eso ya quedo atrás… ya no más aventuras –Agachó la mirada y sus mejillas se sonrojaron aún más –Que pasa, no me digas que ya llego el elegido –le dije realmente sorprendida –no es elegido… e-es elegida –me sorprendí tanto que mi boca se abrió sin darme cuenta -¿Elegida?, ¿Te enamoraste de una mujer? –y-yo te lo iba a decir ayer pero no tuve el valor, creí que pensarías que soy rara y te daría asco –se comportaba realmente nerviosa –No seas idiota, eres mi amiga, jamás me darías asco aunque siempre he creído que eres un poco rara jajaja –Nao frunció el ceño

–Sabes que siempre tendrás mi apoyo, lo tuviste cuando eras una nalgapronta y lo tendrás ahora que estas domada por una mujer, que espero conocer pronto –se lo dije sinceramente y en nao solo se formó una sonrisa –Gracias cachorra, la conocerás pronto y te sorprenderás cuando la conozcas, sé que llegaran a ser buenas amigas pues tienen cosas en común -en su mirada se reflejó gran alegría.

Empaque mis cosas que no era mucho, solo era mi ropa, mi laptop y mis carpetas en donde se encontraba un proyecto que estoy diseñando desde hace algún tiempo, Nao se llevó mis maletas y a Dhuran en su auto y yo me fui en mi Ducati, llegamos al edificio y le dije a Nao que se adelantara, le di las llaves y le dije que era el piso 5, departamento 120 yo me tenía que quedar a firmar unos papeles para que se me permita usar el estacionamiento, al subir ya estaba nao y Dhuran revisando de principio a fin –Par de chismosos –de Nao recibí una pequeña risa y de Dhuran un Woof..!, pedimos pizza para comer y después de un rato de acomodar y limpiar, Nao se fue a una cita con su nueva novia, dejándome sola con Dhuran, como no tenía nada que hacer, decidí sacar a Durhan a pasear y a hacer sus necesidades, pues ahora tendría que educarlo para que solo haga en una hora específica, así que le puse su correa y salimos a conocer aquel parque.

Al llegar al parque, era un lugar tranquilo, estaba lleno de árboles de diferentes tipos, en el centro hay un pequeño lago, en el cual hay algunos patos y los niños los están alimentando, siguiendo mi camino a la orilla alcanzo a distinguir un pequeño parque cercado con juegos para niños, "Invitare a Alyssa para que traiga a la pequeña Akari" fue lo primero que pensé, después de un rato de caminar la noche se avecinaba y decidí irme a descansar.

Al llegar me di una ducha, me acosté y comencé a pensar en ciertas cosas de mi matrimonio como "¿Vale la pena intentar?, Tal vez no luche lo suficiente, Tal vez exagere en mi comportamiento, ¿Qué siento por el?, ¿Que quiero para mi futuro?", todo esto solo me confunde más, estoy como si fuera una adolecente que no sabe qué carrera estudiar o que ponerse para una fiesta o como un niño que se pierde y no sabe por dónde ir… para ser sincera extraño a Takeda, porque aunque últimamente, casi no coincidíamos, sabía que dormiría con él y estaría a mi lado y al despertar estaría junto a él, pero ¿Era feliz con él?, ¿Takeda era feliz conmigo?, todas estas incógnitas no me dejan estar tranquila, siento una tristeza inmensa, un nudo se forma en mi garganta y las lágrimas comienzan a salir "Piensa en ti" las palabras de Nao me llegaron de repente y recordé mi meta que tenía desde un principio, que era tener mi propia marca de motos, así que me levante, limpie mis lágrimas, fui por mis carpetas, saque los planos de mis diseños y comencé a trabajar en ellos y en ese momento, decidí luchar por mis sueños.

El domingo siguiente, me la pase trabajando, llame a Alyssa para darle mi dirección y decirle que se la dé a Saeko, pues ella aún sigue molesta conmigo, entrada la tarde Alyssa me visito con Nagi y la pequeña Akari, me preguntó cómo estaba, solo le dije que bien, no le di detalles de mi separación y ella no pregunto más, Nagi es abogado y me dijo que cualquier problema legal, que contara con él, a lo cual le agradecí, (la semana pasada busque varios abogados y ninguno me convenció y olvide por completo que mi cuñado lo era), aunque por alguna razón, quería esperarme para Iniciar con el trámite del divorcio. Después salimos de paseo al parque, lleve a mi sobrina a los juegos infantiles, ahora tiene 1 año 2 meses y tiene tanta energía que a la media hora me dejo agotada, comimos algo en un restaurant que esta junto al parque y después de unas horas mi hermana y cuñado se fueron, regrese a mi departamento, arregle algunas notas para mi exposición de mañana, me duche y caí rápidamente dormida.

 ** _POV Shizuru_**

Después de buen descanso el domingo, llego la hora de trabajar, llegue más temprano de lo normal a la empresa, fui a la sala de juntas y acomode todo lo que Kuga necesitaba para la exposición, deje ahí sus diseños y puse todo en orden, aún era muy temprano y para matar un poco el tiempo decidí ir con mi amigo Reito, él, aparte de Haruka es una de las personas que se han ganado mi confianza (aunque no tanto como a Haruka, pues a él no le cuento mis pato-aventuras, aunque él sabe que me gustan las mujeres), lo conozco desde la secundaria y desde entonces nos hemos apoyado uno al otro incondicionalmente, Reito es uno de los mejores ingenieros que conozco y él me ha enseñado lo poco que se de mecánica automotriz.

-Buenos días Reito-Kun revisaste los documentos que te envié –Reito volteo hacia a mí con una gran sonrisa –Claro que si Shizuru y creo que tendrá mucho éxito –Pero no tanto para alcanzar mi meta ¿verdad? – le dije sin esperanza –No creo, es bueno pero no tan bueno, para crear algo que sea el número uno en ventas y el más codiciado aún le falta mucho –lo dijo mientras se servía una taza de café –Pues tenemos que hacer que Kuga lo cree y cada vez hay menos tiempo –Lo se Shizuru, pero ten un poco de fe en Kuga, es buena –Reito me dio una palmada de apoyo en mi espalda -Sé que es buena, pero no dudo que mi padre vaya a sobornarla como a los anteriores, sé que él hace todo por ganar y no creo que esta vez sea la excepción -Reito volteo a verme, su mirada era seria -Shizuru, tú haces lo mismo que él, tu usas a las personas con tus encantos, los anteriores diseñadores eran hombres y por mas que andaban tras de ti, los ignorabas y los tratabas mal, por eso no dudaron en tomar la oferta de tu padre, pero Kuga es una hermosa mujer, ¿no lo crees? –Mire a Reito confundida –Ara… Reito-kun, ¿quiere que conquiste a Kuga? Te recuerdo que ella está casada, además no es mi tipo -hice una mueca de desaprobación –Bueno he oído que ha tenido problemas con su conyugue, tal vez este triste y necesite consuelo y quien sabe, tal vez hasta la enamores, una mujer por amor puede hacer lo que sea, solo ten cuidado de no enamorarte tu primero –Reito me Guiño el ojo y miro su reloj –Bueno shizuru, piénsalo y vámonos, que ya es hora de la exposición – al ir camino a la sala de juntas mi mente no dejaba de pensar en la sugerencia de Reito, tal vez no sea una mala idea conquistarla, así mato dos pájaros de un tiro, aunque Kuga no es mi tipo, tiene un buen cuerpecito con el que puedo divertirme un buen rato y así consigo que me ayude a conseguir mi libertad, que esté casada no debe ser un obstáculo, pues en mis anteriores conquistas nunca me ha detenido que tengan relaciones amorosas con otra pareja sea hombre o mujer o que sean hetero, siempre caen en mis redes, aunque Kuga será todo un reto y eso de enamorarme yo primero ja…! No es posible que yo me enamore de un Iceberg.

Al entrar a la sala de juntas Kuga ya estaba ahí la mire de arriba abajo y pensé "no está nada mal, aunque su ropa no sea muy bonita y nada acorde a la situación, esos Jeans hace que se vea sexy, sus curvas se ven perfectamente) y al mirarme se sonrojo, cosa que me causo gracia, junto a ella estaba Haruka, Yukino, Miyu, Akira y para sorpresa y desgracia, mi padre –Ara… Padre que sorpresa verte por aquí –Shizuru, ¿no es normal que tu padre venga a ver cómo van las cosas de vez en cuando? –me dijo de lo más tranquilo como un buen Fujino, ver a mi padre aquí me causa un mal presentimiento pues el solo viene cuando se trae algo entre manos, pero aun así puse la mejor de mis sonrisas –Espero que no pierdas mucho de tu tiempo padre – dirigí mi mirada hacia Kuga –Kuga-Han buenos días, te presento a mi padre Takeshi Fujino, Miyu Greer es directora del departamento de ensamble y Akira Okuzaki es la directora de calidad, con ellas trabajaras para la creación del prototipo, sin más que decir te escuchamos –Kuga saludo a los presentes, coloco en la pizarra los planos y comenzó su explicación.

–Después de realizar una encuesta a estudiantes universitarios la mayoría busca algo potente, deportivo, equipado, con tecnología avanzada y sobre todo económico, así que en el interior opte por que tenga una pantalla en la cual aparte de tener las funciones básicas como GPS, contestación de llamadas y demás, tenga conexión a internet para que dispongan de la música e información que deseen, los asientos delanteros son cómodos, con bastante espacio para las piernas y la cabeza para mayor confort, tiene frenos fuertes y la suspensión hace un buen trabajo en absorber las imperfecciones de la carretera, para que sea veloz diseñe un motor que tiene grandes caballos de fuerza, casi como uno de 8 cilindros pero es económico como de 4, tiene una transmisión estándar de cinco velocidades y una transmisión automatica de seis velocidades es opcional –la voz ronca de Kuga se notaba segura y decía todo con tanta pasión, que hasta a mí que no me gusta ni entiendo mucho de autos me engancho en la explicación, en el rostro de todos los presentes se notaba gran sorpresa, al finalizar la exposición, mi padre se levantó y aplaudió con una gran sonrisa –Vaya señorita Kuga, realmente me impresiono, es muy grato tenerla en mi empresa, tal vez más adelante tenga la oportunidad de platicar con usted - Kuga miro a mi padre con asombro –C-claro señor Fujino cuando usted lo decida–contestó Kuga algo nerviosa, yo dirigí una mirada furiosa a mi padre, pues estaba segura que algo se traía entre manos –Esto salió mejor de lo esperado, Kuga-san, comenzara a trabajar con la señorita Miyu realizando el prototipo y al terminar Okuzaki lo analizara para revisar que cumpla con las normas de calidad -Dijo Reito con gran entusiasmo –Mi padre se levantó y fijo su mirada en Kuga -bueno yo me retiro, un gusto en conocerte Kuga-han, tengo muchas expectativas en usted –Gracias Sr. Fujino –dijo Kuga haciéndole una reverencia y así todos salimos a nuestros respectivos puestos, no sin antes llamar a Kuga a mi oficina, para hablarle de una buena vez de que es lo que quiero.

Después de unos minutos como siempre kuga entro sin tocar y como siempre dirigio su mirada a mi revista de ropa interior -ara si quiere le presto la revista a Kuga-han para que la vea cómodamente en su casa -le dije en tono burlezco y con esto Kuga voltio su mirada y note un poco de rubor en sus mejillas, esa capacidad que tiene de sonrojarse la hace ver de alguna manera tierna –No necesito nada tuyo, que necesitas, tengo cosas que hacer –y como siempre su bocota hace que todo encanto desaparezca y hace querer golpearla y cero ganas de comérmela, tal vez si le cierro esa boca sucia sea de mi agrado -Kuga de verdad es amargada -Hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos -Ve al grano Fujino, no me llamaste para hablar de mi carácter ¿o sí?.

Kuga-han, necesito saber si puedo confiar en ti – fui lo más seria posible -Fujino, si es por lo que vi la última vez, no te preocupes, no pienso decir nada, tu vida personal me importa un bledo – lo dijo desviándome la mirada y su sonrojo volvió a sus mejillas, "me pregunto si tendrá calor" -ara… Kuga, eso te pasa por no tocar antes de abrir, agradezco tu discreción, pero a eso no me refería, te seré clara Kuga, quiero que seas solo mía, que me obedezcas solo a mí y que todo aquel que quiera interferir en lo que necesito lo ignores y hagas caso omiso a órdenes que no sean las mías -La cara de Kuga estaba completamente roja, me sorprende que pueda llegar a ese tono de color, esta mujer sí que es rara, en ocasiones parece una rebelde sin causa y otras veces una criatura indefensa, y sin querer, me quedo mirándola fijamente viendo cada una de sus expresiones -F-Fujino, no soy de nadie, obedeceré tus ordenes siempre y cuando tengan que ver con mi trabajo, no aceptare otra "clase de cosas" –"¿Qué clase de cosas?, ¿cree que la estoy seduciendo?, ara ara, cuando se pone así me dan ganas de jugarle un par de bromas, tal vez no sea difícil conquistarla después de todo -Ara… y yo que quería agradecerle su discreción a Kuga con unas clases de besos y tal vez algo más que solo eso -Le dije guiñándole el ojo – I-idiota no digas tonterías, deja de jugar conmigo Fujino y por qué tanto misterio, habla de una buena vez que es lo que quieres –frunce el ceño y pone su cara de cachorro enojado lo cual me causa un poco de gracia –o es verdad olvidaba que Kuga ya tiene a alguien para esas cosas, aunque la oferta sigue en pie, no soy celosa – le digo con picardía, esperaba ver un sonrojo mayor pero cuál fue mi sorpresa, en su rostro se notó una gran tristeza, así que opte por dejar las bromas -Kuga-han, necesito que diseñes un vehículo que sea el más vendido en Tokyo -escuche un suspiro provenir de Kuga -Fujino, no puedo ayudarte en eso, a ti solo te importa el dinero, a mi me gusta diseñar y no me importa si lo que diseñe se venda o no, solo me importa que sea de calidad y que le guste a la gente -me sorprendio tal respuesta, la mayoría de las personas eso es lo que quieren, dinero -ara, tal vez te motive mas si te doy un porcentaje del total de lo vendido, solo si logras mi objetivo claro -lo siento Fujino, no diseñare algo que tenga ese objetivo, asi que eres libre de buscar a otra persona para que lo haga, porque no seré yo, lo único que te puedo decir esque are mi mayor esfuerzo para que mis diseños gusten a las personas, si eso te lleva a tu meta bien por ti -mi estómago se revuelve de enojo al no tener el control de esta mujer, no tengo opción, tengo que enamorarla y buscar su talón de Aquiles -ara ara entonces haz tu mejor diseño para la próxima, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, despues de terminar el prototipo del deportivo, te enfocaras solo en ese diseño, tienes a tu disposición a todo el equipo de trabajo para te ayuden en lo que necesites, no tienes limites en presupuesto y tienes a tu disposición toda la herramieta que necesites -en sus labios se formo media sonrisa -Bien Fujino, are para ti un gran diseño, ahora me retiro -adelante Kuga-han, estaré supervisando tu trabajo –al ver a Kuga, veo su mirada triste y no esa mirada agresiva que vi cuando la conocí, si Reito está en lo cierto tal vez sea por su marido, soy buena consolando personas y veo que la indomable necesita de mi consuelo, una sonrisa se forma en mi rostro

"ese cuerpecito será mío".

Continuara…!

Holaaa..! que tal, primero que nada, gracias por sus Reviews..! me animan a seguir este Fic, de verdad que me alegra mucho leer cada uno de ellos.

Lizzy Natsuki, lo siento... esta historia no es para que lleve Futanari, haré lo posible por darte gusto, tal vez no en esta pero en otra si =), muchas gracias por tus Reviews, a ti y a todas aquellas personas que me animaron a continuar.

También les quiero pedir una disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar, se que no importan mis excusas pero de verdad si se me complico demasiado, el siguiente cap. no tardare en subirlo pues ya llevo mas de la mitad.

Buenos y malos comentarios serán bienvenidos, Muchas Gracias a todas/os


	6. Chapter 6

**_Capítulo 6._**

 ** _Pov Natsuki_**

El día de ayer, fue un día muy productivo, al parecer mi proyecto les agrado bastante, admito que estaba nerviosa, pero al parecer todo salió bien, no esperaba ser alagada por el Sr. Fujino, para ser sincera no se parece en nada a mi jefa, él es un hombre alto, cabello negro piel blanca, solamente se parece en esos ojos rojizos que dan miedo.

Al terminar mi exposición, Fujino me llamo a su oficina, la verdad odio estar cerca de ella pues todo en ella es falso, desde su tono amable, hasta esa sonrisa que tanto me asquea, aunque admito que sus bromas no parecen tan falsas, pues parece decirlas con tal sinceridad que hace que me ponga nerviosa y la forma en que me ve hace que me den escalofríos, la broma más pesada que me ha hecho es que quiere que sea solo de ella, por favor, si no estoy atada a Takeda mucho menos a ella, después de eso me dijo que quería que hiciera un proyecto que le dejara mucho dinero, me sorprendí, pues seguro que ella y su familia se ahoga en dinero y no le hace falta, pero bien dicen que el que más tiene más quiere, yo amo diseñar y nunca he pensando en ser millonaria, no es que no quiera serlo, pero tengo otras prioridades y mientras no me falte para lo que necesito no ocupo más, así que no está por demás decir que no la ayudare para ese objetivo, solo hare lo mejor que hago, que es diseñar.

El día de hoy trabajare en el prototipo de mi diseño, cosa que me entusiasma demasiado pues es la primera vez que un diseño hecho por mí, se convertirá en un auto real, que será un hermoso deportivo que las personas podrán conducir, así que voy al departamento de ensamble con Miyu para comenzar con los preparativos, pero una voz chillona me detiene -Hey Kuga, el día de hoy te supervisaré, Fujino tubo cosas que hacer y me pidió que me haga cargo -Al voltear veo una mal encarada Haruka -un sentimiento de fastidio me invade -mmm, pues ya que, no tengo otra opción, vamos -Le digo con fastidio, no entiendo por qué tiene que ser ella la que tiene que estar conmigo, prefiero que me supervise Yukino, ella es más soportable que esta rubia mal encarada, aunque entre Haruka y Fujino prefiero a Haruka.

Hey Miyu estas lista para comenzar –señorita Kuga, aún faltan algunas piezas, llegaran en esta semana.

-Ja..! "señorita" -Dice Haruka burlándose, a lo que yo solo le dirijo una fría mirada y ella de inmediato se voltea –Puedes llamarme solo Natsuki –le digo a Miyu sonriente

-¿También yo te puedo llamar solo Natsuki? -veo a Haruka con la misma mirada fría que hace un rato -No tu no, para ti soy Kuga -al oír esto hace un puchero de decepción -Entonces Miyu ¿el dia de hoy no haremos nada? – Miyu voltea a verme sin expedición alguna –Claro que si Natsuki, en Fujino motor's se fabrica la carrocería, y el motor, pera las demás piezas como faros, asientos y demás tenemos nuestros proveedores que las crean, hoy comenzaremos con la carrocería y mañana con el motor, si gusta puede acompañarme para que vea todo el proceso – con esto me alegré, pues nunca he estado en un taller de fabricación –Claro que sí, vamos –Digo muy emocionada –Aunque tengo solo unas horas de conocer a Miyu me inspira mucha confianza, aunque su rostro no tiene expresiones, eso no le quita lo confiable, así que vamos al taller, para ver la creación de la carrocería.

Miyu nos dio el equipo de protección, que constaba de unos lentes, guantes, botas, casco y un chaleco. Al entrar al taller me quedé fascinada, entrando esta una gran maquina prensadora la cual está lista para comenzar a crear el techo del auto, junto a la prensa hay una gran bobina de acero, los cuales se colocan en unos rodillos que hacen correr el acero a la vez que una prensa lo corta a la medida necesaria, después sigue el proceso de estampación con el cual se da forma al acero, un juego de troqueles se coloca en la prensa en función de la pieza que se desea hacer, llámese puerta, techo, cofre, paredes laterales, etc. Y todo este proceso se realiza condenadamente rápido, "estoy muy impresionada", después de que todas las partes de la carrocería estén echas, se unen las partes con una gran maquina para soldar, en la cual también le unen el chasis, ya que este todo en una sola pieza, tiene que pasar por una prueba de calidad y es donde el trabajo de Akira comienza.

-Hola Kuga-San -Buen día Akira -Realizare las pruebas necesarias para que pase a la siguiente fase -Me parece bien -Digo muy entusiasmada, después de un rato Akira me muestra los resultados y todo salió perfecto, así que la siguiente fase es la pintura, esta fase se divide en dos partes, en la primera se protege de la corrosión y agentes externos con esto se facilita la adherencia de la pintura, después la carrocería es lavada a alta presión, además se aplican varios tratamientos químicos para evitar grasas, proyecciones etc. después de este pre-tratamiento comienza la segunda fase, en la cual la carrocería es sometida a una tensión eléctrica, actuando de cátodo y atrayendo partículas de pintura disociada, creando una capa de pintura que protege la carrocería por completo a la corrosión, tras un secado al horno la carrocería esta lista para pintarse.

-Dime Natsuki, que color quieres que sea el primer auto –"Color", no pensé en eso, mi color favorito es el azul, pero me prometí que ese sería el color de la primera moto que diseñe así que optare por un color común en autos deportivos -Rojo, quiero que sea Rojo -Bien, Rojo será -después de una revisión para verificar que no haya imperfecciones, la carrocería esta lista para pintarse, primero se pintan los interiores y huecos para después pintarla por la parte exterior, después una última capa laca 2k (dos componentes, laca y catalizador para que esta se seque) es aplicada para introducir la carrocería en el horno de secado, luego entra de nuevo al chequeo de calidad. Después de unos minutos la carrocería esta lista para comenzar a ensamblar, todo esto es nuevo para mí, aprendí muchísimo y ver como se fabrican los autos es para mí como tener un gran orgasmo.

-Bueno es todo por hoy, mañana iniciaremos con el motor -mi corazón se acelera a mil por hora de la emoción, pues mi parte favorita de todo vehículo es el motor.

–¡Heyyy! –Doy un grito y Miyu y Haruka dan un brinco de susto –Q-que pasa, porque gritas –Pregunta Haruka asustada –Aun estas aquí Rubia, en todo el transcurso no me di cuenta de tu presencia –Di una carcajada al ver su expresión de molestia y por primera vez veo en Miyu una pequeña sonrisa –Déjate de tonterías Kuga, vamos a trabajar -Así que con Haruka a un lado me dirijo a mi cubículo para comenzar mi próximo diseño, por alguna razón Haruka no deja de mirarme y no se despega de mí, cosa que me incomoda, pero cuando ve a Yukino toda su atención se va con ella, hasta la mirada le cambia al verla, para mí que Fujino no es la única tortillita por aquí, rio un poco y comienzo mi nuevo diseño.

 ** _Pov Shizuru_**

¿Se han despertado sintiendo que tienen todo, pero no tienen nada? ¿Cómo si pudieran volar pero algo los detiene?, bueno hoy me siento así, de esos días que te haces preguntas existenciales y no encuentras la respuesta, llego a mi oficina y todos me saludan y me ven con admiración, como si fuera algún personaje que hizo por ellos algo maravilloso, como si todo lo que yo hiciera es perfecto, como si todo lo que yo quiero puedo tener, todos me tratan como si fuera una Reina a quien deben adorar y yo, como toda reina los saludo con la mejor de mis sonrisas, claro que en el fondo sé que todos me tratan así por mero interés de quedar bien conmigo y yo los saludo cortésmente por mera hipocresía. Todos piensan que por ser una Fujino puedo hacer y deshacer todo lo que yo quiera, lo que no saben es que soy un ave sin alas, las cuales fueron cortadas por el maldito apellido Fujino.

Entro a mi oficina y solo me siento mirando hacia la pared, el día de hoy no quiero hacer nada, no quiero pensar en nada, quisiera irme lejos, tomar mi cámara fotográfica y fotografiar hermosos paisajes, personas, animales lo que sea, Toc, Toc, el sonido de golpes tocando la puerta me saca de mi trance –Adelante –Digo sin ganas –Fujino-sama lamento interrumpir, le ha llegado esta carta sin remitente –Miro entrar a Sanada con su cara seria y aburrida como siempre –Gracias Sanada-San –Tomo la carta y le digo que se retire y que no quiero ser molestada el día de hoy, solo el día de hoy no quiero saber nada de esta maldita empresa ni de nadie, solo por hoy quiero estar sola y no hablar con nadie, tomo la carta y miro que efectivamente no dice de quien es, solo está escrito mi nombre en letra cursiva, abro el sobre y comienzo a leer:

 _Para la persona que más amo Shizuru_

 _Sé dijiste que no te molestara más, pero la verdad es que no dejo de pensar en ti, te extraño demasiado, quiero que seas mía nuevamente, con tu forma de actuar pereciera como si te ocultaras de algo o alguien, por eso te propongo algo, no preguntaré nada de ti, no te buscaré ni en tu trabajo ni en el lugar donde vives, no hablaré con nadie de ti, con la condición de que cada que busques compañía me llames, hare lo que sea por estar contigo, así tenga que ser tu juguete sexual lo seré, quiero que seas mía y de nadie más, te dejo mi numero para que me llames cuando quieras, siempre estaré disponible para ti 123-456-78-99._

 _Con amor Tomoe Marguerite_

Al terminar de leer lo único que doy es un suspiro ¿cómo esta mujer puede decir que está enamorada de mí, si solo me conoce por unas horas?, es como todos, solo quiere algo de mí, ¿mi cuerpo tal vez?, aunque para ser sincera es buena amante y su oferta es algo tentadora, pero por ahora no quiero pensar en eso, suficientes problemas tengo ya como para buscar otros mas, guardo el sobre en el cajón de mi escritorio y sigo perdida en mis pensamientos, mirando el reloj, el tiempo pasa más lento de lo normal, no sé qué hacer me siento perdida, escucho el sonido de mi teléfono, al mirar la pantalla reconozco enseguida el número, es mi madre –Hola, mamá –Hola mi amor, ¿cómo estás? –mi madre es la única persona que me quiere como soy –Bien mamá, ¿que necesitas? –Hija solo quería saludarte, hace mucho que no hablamos, quisiera que algún día vinieras a visitarme –He estado ocupada, también quisiera ir, tal vez me haga un tiempo y te visite –te estaré esperando, te envié el último modelo de colección para que seas la primera en tenerlo –Gracias –si color Vino, lo hice pensando en ti y sé que ese color te gusta mucho –si, gracias –Si, espero que lo disfrutes con alguna persona especial –mi madre sonó picara –mmm, lo dudo, pero igual lo disfrutare –Shizuru, déjate ya de juegos y busca a una persona que ames, tu mundo cambiara, estar sola no es bueno para ti –"Otra vez con eso del enamoramiento, ya me estoy cansando" pienso con fastidio –No estoy sola madre, te tengo a ti –Hay hija, pero yo estoy a cientos de kilómetros de ti, ¿te escucho triste pasa algo Shizuru? –No mamá estoy bien, estoy algo ocupada te llamare más tarde –Bueno hija, me alegra mucho escucharte, no te quito más tu tiempo, recuerda que puedes llamarme cuando me necesites, espero verte pronto, te adoro mi amor –Si, lo sé, te quiero –Corto la llamada y decido tomarme el día libre, no soporto estar más aquí, dejo a cargo a Haruka y voy a despejarme.

Voy en mi auto sin rumbo fijo, hundida en mis pensamientos, estoy cansada de tener estas cadenas que me atan a esta ciudad y a esa empresa y solo puedo cortarlas ganándole a mi padre, es una pelea difícil, no pienso rendirme, pero solo por hoy quiero olvidarme de todo y ser solo Shizuru.

Después de tomarme el día de ayer y de pasar un buen rato tomando fotografías a lugares realmente bellos, ya más tranquila, regreso a mi vida cotidiana y vuelvo a ser la misma Shizuru Fujino.

Llego al trabajo y encuentro a Haruka pegada como sanguijuela con Kuga aun la está vigilando para que no divulgue mi pequeño desliz "a pesar de que Kuga me dijo que no diría nada, no está demás que la vigilen, además por alguna razón me gusta ver los pucheros que hace cada que Haruka se le acerca"

-Buenos días Haruka-chan, Kuga-Han –Buenos días Fujino –contestaron las dos al unísono – ¿Kuga-han, me puedes poner al día con los avances? –Si… ya está lista la carrocería, hoy iniciaremos con el motor –Bien, trabaja en eso iré con Reito a realizar el papeleo para que al terminar se comience la producción en serie de inmediato –S-sí, lo terminaremos lo más rápido posible –su tono de voz fue de lo más animado.

Fui con Reito para que adelante los tramites de producción, después de eso revise algunos pendientes y decidí ir a ver cómo trabaja mi futura conquista, me dirigí a el área de motores y ahí estaba Kuga observando cómo se ensambla cada parte del motor, en esta empresa todo se hace por maquinaria, aunque en la mirada de Kuga se notaba que se moría por hacerlo ella misma, Ella estaba al tanto de cada detalle, de cada parte, como si lo más importante de su vida fuera que ese motor quede perfecto, para ser sincera, envidio que ella pueda hacer lo que le apasiona, pues a simple vista se ve que ama su trabajo.

Los días pasaron sin pormenores, se me ha hecho vicio el observar a Kuga, mirar cada expresión, cada mirada, cada gesto ha hecho que mis días sean más divertidos, aunque no he tenido mucho acercamiento con ella como desearía, pues Kuga ha estado tan ocupada, que no he podido hacer mi jugada, cada vez que la veo esta tan metida en su trabajo que no me atrevo a molestarla, cuando intento invitarla a comer o le coqueteo un poco, la desgraciada me rechaza de una manera muy cruel (Admito que lastima mi ego) y cuando llega la hora de salida se va sin decir nada.

Después de dos largas semanas que comenzaron con el prototipo, al fin está terminado, pasó todas las pruebas necesarias y está listo para comenzar a venderse, voy camino a mi oficina y veo a Kuga y a Miyu viendo unos papeles muy entusiasmadas, la cara de Kuga se veía radiante, parecía realmente feliz, una expresión que nunca había visto en ella, al ver tal escena sentí una opresión en el pecho y por alguna razón quería despedir a Miyu, tuve que tranquilizarme y me acerque a donde se encontraban como si mis pies se movieran por si solos –Ara, creí que Kuga había terminado su trabajo aquí –Si Fujino, ya termine solo estoy mostrándole algo a Miyu – y siguió hablando con Miyu ignorando mi presencia, esto me causo mucha rabia, no puedo creer que le ponga más atención a esa mujer que a mí que soy su jefa -Kuga, te espero en mi oficina en 5 minutos -Kuga frunció el ceño y Miyu me miro sorprendida -Fujino estoy en algo importante, ¿no puedes esperar a más tarde? -volteo a ver a Kuga con rabia -te veo en 5 minutos Kuga -la peliazul me miro sorprendida –b-bien voy enseguida –No te preocupes Natsuki, si quieres podemos quedar después del trabajo para revisarlo –le dijo miyu muy tranquilamente. "¿Natsuki? ¿Verse después del trabajo?, ¿desde cuándo son tan cercanas para dirigirse por su nombre y quedar después del trabajo?, ¿Sera que esa tipa está tras mi presa?", una rabia inunda mis entrañas y sin decir más me voy directo a mi oficina, algo sorprendida por mi actitud y por el malestar que siento, como también pensando en que le diré a Kuga, pues no es como si tuviera algo que tratar con ella en estos momentos, así que me dispongo a esperarla y decirle cualquier cosa que se me ocurra, veo las manecillas del reloj y pasan 10, 20 minutos y ella no aparece, Toc, Toc se escucha tocar la puerta "vaya primera vez que Kuga lo hace" –Adelante –Oigo abrir la puerta y quiero sacar toda la rabia que tengo dentro, claro de manera cortés –Ara ara, Kuga debió estar muy entretenida con Greer-San para demorarse tanto –Dirigí mi mirada más fría hacia la persona que iba entrando y me lleve una gran sorpresa, no era Kuga –L-lo siento Fujino-Sama –Es una Sanada nerviosa y temblando –Sanada-San pensé que era Kuga, ¿me haría el favor de llamarla? –A eso venia Fujino-Sama, su padre se llevó a Kuga-san, me dijo que le avisara que más tarde hablaría con usted –Mi corazón dio un vuelco y un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo "¿mi padre se llevó a Kuga?, hizo su jugada más pronto de lo que creí, hará lo posible por hacer que Kuga deje el trabajo… -retírese Sanada-San y en cuanto llegue Kuga que venga de inmediato, no quiero saber de nadie si no es Kuga ¿de acuerdo? –B-bien Fujino-Sama con permiso.

Al estar a solas, los nervios invadieron mi cuerpo y no dejaba de pensar en lo que pasaría "No puede ser, mi padre la va a convencer, el tiempo está en mi contra, él ganará, estaré aprisionada en esta empresa y con alguien que me cause asco, mi vida está perdida" miro el reloj son las 4:05 pm, ha pasado casi una hora y Kuga no llega.

Y así como mi mente me juega sucio pensando en lo peor, trato de pensar en cosas buenas "Tal vez Kuga no acepte pues ella ha demostrado que no tiene interés en el dinero, me di cuenta desde la vez que prefirió su chatarra de moto en vez de una 2016, no creo que mi padre la pueda convencer, mi mente no dejaba de divagar, pasan los minutos, hacía mucho que no sentía tanta presión, ¿Por qué esto tiene que ser así?, quiero ser libre, quiero alejarme de todo. Mi pecho se siente pesado, mi cabeza comienza a doler, miro el reloj y son las 4:20 pm. Y de Kuga ni sus luces, así que decido tranquilizarme, respirar profundo y esperar a que Kuga vuelva, si es que vuelve.

Hago cualquier cosa para distraerme, como leer, revisar documentos pero no me puedo concentrar, pasan los minutos lento, una desesperación me invade, el dolor de cabeza es más fuerte, en estos momentos quisiera tener una botella de Vodka para tranquilizarme, pero solo tengo té y por más que ame el té, en estos momentos no se me antoja ni un poco, "¿Cómo es posible que mi futuro dependa de una persona?" me siento cada vez más desesperada, el reloj marca las 5:00 pm, me siento perdida, tal vez es mi castigo por no jugar mis cartas como debí, mis manos tiemblan y de repente oigo el sonido de la puerta abrirse…

-Shizuru, tenemos que hablar –Entra una Kuga con una expresión nunca antes vista, una expresión, que para ser sincera… da miedo.

Continuará…

Pues aquí esta el capitulo 6, espero les agrade y acepto quejas y sugerencias, en el próximo capitulo comenzaran los acercamientos entre Shiz y Nat.

Lolipo: Me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado, sus consejos son muy importantes para mi, pues son para mejorar, muchas gracias

Taenylover13, bettyful, , marfry, bettyful, Nicocchi17, FujinoT, Guest, Taiga, Nefilim, Garde18, andre-chan, lizzy natsuki y todos los demás que se tomaron un poco de su tiempo para escribir de verdad muchas gracias, me emociona mucho al leerlos y me alegran el día :D.

Garrita salvatrucha: me alegra que te haya gustado, no esta demás decirte que me encanto tu Fic el de La bestia y la Domadora, créeme que por estar leyendo descuide mis deberes jejeje, pero valió la pena :D.

Saludos a todos.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen (siempre olvido ponerlo)**_

 ** _Capítulo 7_**

 ** _Pov. Natsuki_**

-Ya te dije que estoy bien, no, no me suicidare, No, No buscare consuelo en otros hombres, si ya hable con él, si ya sé que cuento contigo, no aun no, estoy viviendo en un departamento te envío la dirección más tarde, si nos vemos saludos a Tate –No cabe duda que los chismes se propagan enseguida, acabo de terminar una llamada con una Mai preocupadísima por mi separación, yo no quería que se enterara porque sé cómo es ella de sobreprotectora, aunque, pensándolo bien, tarde o temprano se iba a enterar.

Desde mi separación con Takeda, he tenido un sinfín de sentimientos, no sé si sean malos o buenos, pero me siento libre y a la vez incompleta, la verdad ni yo me entiendo, algo que me ha ayudado mucho es mi trabajo, he tratado de tener mi cabeza ocupada, mi vida se ha vuelto una rutina, en las mañanas voy a Fujino Motor's, en las tardes saco a pasear a Dhuran y aprovecho para ejercitarme un rato, después me ducho y le avanzo a mi proyecto, así no me queda energía para deprimirme, mi proyecto está casi terminado.

Mis planes a corto plazo, son fabricar mi motocicleta, por cierto hablando de eso, déjenme decirles que conocí a la novia de Nao y resulto ser dueña de una de las mejores agencias de publicidad de Tokyo, Ahn Lu se llama la susodicha, Nao le platico de mi proyecto y ella me dijo que pronto habrá un concurso de prototipos de motos en Fuuka, y al ganador aparte de recibir una buena suma de dinero, si el prototipo es bueno entrará para producción y la venderá una de las mejores compañías de motos, una conocida a nivel mundial, mejor que Fujino Motor's, esto me emociona un montón.

Por cierto, otra cosa que quiero contarles es que al fin me arme de valor para enfrentar a Takeda, pues yo Natsuki Kuga ¡no le tengo miedo a nada!, mentira, a quien quiero engañar, cuando me encontré con el me moría de miedo, pues no es fácil enfrentar a tu esposo después de una separación, gran parte de mí no quería verlo, ¿Por qué? Pues sencillamente que al tener tantos sentimientos encontrados, no sabía cómo reaccionar, y así fue, al principio yo bien brava reclamándole que para que me quería en su casa, si estar ahí o no, era igual para él, que éramos dos desconocidos viviendo en el mismo techo, que siempre era yo la que lo buscaba hasta para echar pata, pues es verdad muchas veces le pasé desnuda mientras veía tv y él ni en cuenta, ni me volteaba a ver, también si yo no lo besaba no recibía ni un beso de él, para ser sincera no me sentía deseada y no es que sea una adicta sexual, pero creo que cuando dos personas se aman debe de haber muestras de cariño de ambas partes ¿no?, a pesar de que al principio solo quería estar junto a él, últimamente ya no era tanta mi necesitad, me estaba acostumbrando a estar sola, y comencé a ser más directa y fría con las personas, pero bueno no todo era malo, admito que con él no me faltaba nada, teníamos dinero para vivir cómodamente, viajábamos, salíamos de fiesta cada que queríamos, pero aun así me sentía vacía, pues yo no quería lujos, ni dinero, yo quería a Takeda, toda mi furia desaté con el pobre pero al verlo llorando y diciendo que me ama, que me extraña que soy el motor de su vida, que vuelva con él, que me descuido, y que si le doy una oportunidad hará todo para recuperarme, mi corazón se rompió al verlo así (Soy fría y todo pero aún tengo sentimientos), pues si uní mi vida a él, es porque lo quería y dejar de querer a una persona es difícil, verlo así me hace pedazos, así que le propuse que podríamos vernos, pero que no me iría a vivir con él, no por ahora, hasta que esté segura de mí y de él, no le quedó de otra que aceptar, y desde esa vez hemos salido un par de veces y se siente como antes de casarnos, su mirada, sus besos (me he dejado llevar algunas veces y nos hemos besado), admito que se siente bien, y siento mi vida más completa… solo un poco.

A Saeko ya le paso el coraje y me visita con Yamada de vez en cuando y cada que lo hace, me lleva mucha comida, lo cual para ser sincera me ayuda mucho, pues yo nunca cocino ni hago limpieza, Alicia va dos veces por semana a ayudarme pues no puedo pagar para que vaya a diario y es que en estos momentos estoy un poco corta de dinero, el dinero se me va en renta, comida, comida para Dhuran, mi Ducati, internet, agua, luz, ropa interior (está a punto de salir un nuevo modelo que tiene que estar en mi colección) y claro en ahorros, así que a veces ando sin un peso en el bolso.

En la empresa todo va bien, Haruka ya no está tan pegada a mí, Fujino sigue siendo rara, en ocasiones la he pillado mirándome raro, otras veces me habla de manera extraña y me invita a comer y claro que yo la mando a volar, pues con las miraditas que me hecha no vaya ser que un día quiera abusar de mí, aunque a decir verdad a veces veo en ella una gran tristeza, que tapa con su ya conocida mascara, pero bueno eso es algo que no me incumbe y prefiero no meterme en problemas.

Con Miyu ha crecido una amistad laboral muy amena, ambas disfrutamos de lo que hacemos y en estos momentos estoy pidiendo su opinión y concejos en el diseño de mi moto, olvide decirles que ya he juntado un equipo para que me ayude a su fabricación, me falta terminar algunos detalles, y lo más importante me hace falta efectivo, pese a que tengo algunos ahorros no me alcanza para solventar ese gasto, pero bueno los integrantes de mi equipo tienen buenos contactos y me echaran la mano para reducir costos, tengo Fe que lo lograré y lo tengo que hacer antes del concurso que será en 8 meses.

Bueno como decía en estos momentos le estoy enseñando mi diseño a Miyu, estoy muy emocionada, pues ella tiene más experiencia que yo y le ha dado el visto bueno, me ha ayudado a encontrar algunos detalles que se pueden mejorar, estoy tan metida en sus consejos, hasta que escucho la voz de Fujino - Ara, creí que Kuga había terminado su trabajo aquí -le echo una mirada con mi ceño fruncido y le contesto tranquilamente - Si Fujino, ya terminé solo estoy mostrándole algo a Miyu –Le conteste lo más pronto posible y seguí en lo que estaba - Kuga, te espero en mi oficina en 5 minutos –"que coraje con esta mujer, mira que interrumpir cuando se pone más bueno", la miro con enojo -Fujino estoy en algo importante, ¿no puedes esperar a más tarde? -Fujino me da una mirada tan aterradora que me hace temblar -te veo en 5 minutos Kuga –nunca, nunca en lo que tengo de conocerla me había hablado en ese tono de voz, ni si quiera cuando le llamo Idiota, la verdad me sorprendió mucho - b-bien voy enseguida -le contesto nerviosa, pues de verdad parecía como si me fuera a matar, Miyu me dijo que me vaya tranquila y que podríamos vernos después y ahora Fujino dirigió su mirada asesina a Miyu, puedo jurar que también tembló de miedo, no sé qué le pasa a Fujino no pensé que tendría este humor tan aterrorizante, tal vez anda en sus días, después de su mirada asesina se fue sin decir más, al ver esto Miyu y yo dimos un gran suspiro de alivio -No puedo verte más tarde, tengo cosas que hacer, pero mañana si tienes tiempo nos vemos, ahora déjame ir con Fujino que por lo visto no está nada contenta -le dije a Miyu con un poco de nerviosismo y ella solo me contesto con un ok.

Me dirijo lo más rápido que puedo a su oficina y veo al Sr. Fujino, por mi mente pasa ir a saludarlo, pero sería perder tiempo y si no voy rápido con Fujino, capaz me descuartiza, así que hago caso omiso a su presencia y sigo mi camino pero la voz del susodicho me detiene y como es el jefe de jefes tengo que aguantarlo –Kuga, que gusto verla -Dirijo mi mirada hacia el –Hola Señor Fujino, que milagro verlo por aquí –Le sonrío –Vengo a revisar algunos pendientes con Kanzaki, ¿me haría el honor de acompañarme a comer? – lo veo sorprendida, no puedo creer que me esté invitando, pero no es como si me agrade la idea de ir, pues para ser sincera quisiera estar alejada de los Fujino –Lo siento, su hija me está esperando y me meteré en problemas si no voy –me mira con sorpresa y suelta una carcajada –Jajaja no te preocupes Kuga, no abra ningún problema, más tarde pasas a verla, estoy seguro que ella lo entenderá.

–No lo sé… seguro se enojará –y como no, si cuando me llamo parecía una fiera enjaulada, quien sabe qué cosa hice ahora –insisto no te preocupes vamos –Espéreme tantito, déjeme avisarle –No, no, vamos, no hay tiempo –puso su mano en mi espalda y me llevo a la salida, pero antes de irnos le dije a Sanada que le avise mi furiosa Jefa.

Fujino me llevo a un Restaurant Italiano, me sorprendió pues es muy lujoso, a decir verdad nunca he entrado a uno tan finolis, el mesero nos guió a nuestra mesa, nos dio una carta de menú y lleno nuestras copas de vino tinto. Al ver el menú, no conocía nada, los nombres de los platillos están escritos en italiano. El Sr. Fujino ordenó de entrada un **Carpaccio de salmon** *, de plato fuerte un **Controfiletto*** y de postre un **Freschíssimo** *, quien sabe que comida sea, por mi parte la única que conozco es el Espagueti, así que eso fue lo que ordené, de postre un helado y claro le dije al mesero que me traiga un frasco de mayonesa.

-Kuga he escuchado mucho sobre usted –me dice para después darle un sorbo a su vino -¿enserio?, no pensé que fuera tan famosa –le contesto mientras froto con mi dedo el borde de la copa de vino –bueno pues su talento deja mucho de qué hablar, le confieso que me dejó muy impresionado con su trabajo, estoy seguro que será bien vendido, como también que usted será un elemento muy importante en Fujino Motor's.

Bueno, pues me gusta lo que hago y creo que cuando haces algo que te gusta sale bien –Fujino sonrió ante este comentario –Entonces tiene un buen gusto Kuga… -hizo una pausa y se tocó la barbilla – dígame… ¿cuáles son sus ambiciones? ¿Poder? ¿Dinero? ¿Cuál es su proyecto de vida? –pienso por un momento–mmm pues… hablando materialmente quiero crear mi propia marca de motos –Digo emocionada.

–Vaya… impresionante –Dio otro sorbo a su vino y continuo -¿Sabía que Fujino Motor's tiene más de 150 años perteneciendo a la familia Fujino? –"No, la verdad no lo sabía y ni me interesa" –Wow, son muchos años –Dije disimulando sorpresa e interés, el mesero trajo nuestros alimentos y yo como siempre, lo primero que hago es untar una gran cantidad de mayonesa a mi Espagueti, al ver esto Fujino y el mesero hicieron una mueca de desagrado, lo cual me importó un comino

–la empresa se hereda de generación, en generación, mi bisabuelo la heredo a mi abuelo, mi abuelo a mi padre, mi padre a mí y yo la heredare a mi hija Shizuru y Shizuru a sus descendientes –"¿interesante… y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? Doy un bocado de Espagueti "mmm delicioso la mayonesa le da un toque especial" –Oooo, su hija es muy afortunada – pruebo mi delicioso vino.

–Ella no la quiere, ni quiere casarse para tener hijos –al oír esto casi escupo el vino en la cara de Fujino "entiendo que no quiera casarse, pues ya me quedo claro que es tortillita pero ¿por qué no quiere heredar esa gran empresa? ¿Entonces porque el insistir en que diseñe algo para que sea el más vendido?" ahora si estoy sorprendida de verdad – ¿Y por qué no la quiere heredar? –pregunto pareciendo una chismosa, no es que me guste el chisme, pero esto es algo que tengo que saber –Bueno, Shizuru es igual que su madre, esta con el berrinche de querer hacer cosas estúpidas, de cumplir sueños mediocres, que hasta decir cuales son me avergüenza –Órale, esto si no lo esperaba… ¿qué será lo que esconde esa castaña?

–¿Por qué no dejarla hacer lo que le plazca? –su mirada cambio a un tanto oscura –Es su deber como Fujino, nosotros no tenemos el lujo de andar soñando idioteces.

–ya veo… siempre he creído que es bueno hacer lo que te apasiona, si haces algo que no te gusta serás inútil y desdichado toda tu vida –Le digo directo y sin morderme la lengua.

–No comparto su opinión Kuga, en esta vida lo que importa es el poder, el poder es el dinero, sin dinero no eres nada y si quieres sobresalir tienes que dedicarte a lo que deje dinero no en jueguitos y sueños estúpidos –las palabras de Fujino me dejan realmente sorprendida.

Hablemos claro Sr. Fujino, ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto? –Fujino sonrió –me gusta eso de usted Kuga, que quieras ir directo al grano, pues veras mi tonta hija desesperada por escapar de su responsabilidad me propuso un trato estúpido, que sé que no tiene posibilidades de ganar, y aunque no lo sepas tú tienes mucho que ver y quiero proponerte algo que te convendrá –ahora sí que estoy confundida -¿así? ¿Y qué es? –Hacer realidad tus sueños, te daré todo lo necesario para que crees la marca que tanto añoras.

Fujino dio un bocado a su comida -¿y qué tengo que hacer? -le digo con gran interés –simple, dejar de trabajar –cada cosa que dice este señor me deja más confundida -Disculpe Fujino, la verdad no entiendo nada, ¿qué trato hicieron usted y su hija?

–Shizuru me desafió, diciéndome que crearía un proyecto que sea el más vendido en todo Japón –alce mi ceja, "aún estoy confundida" –¿y eso no es bueno para usted? –no Kuga, no si lo hace ella, le seré franco, no pienso entrar en detalles con usted, simplemente no quiero que cumpla esa meta, ella no sabe nada de autos, buscó a los mejores diseñadores de Japón, los anteriores aceptaron mi oferta, aunque debo destacar que ellos no son nada a comparación con usted, mi hija tuvo suerte en encontrarla Kuga, estoy seguro que con un poco de ayuda usted podrá llegar muy lejos –su mirada rojiza estaba directo a la mía, "¿Qué ganara Fujino con esto?"

–¿y si no acepto su oferta? –con una sonrisa en los labios me contesto –Le aseguro que no le conviene tenerme como enemigo Kuga, así como puedo lograr que llegues a tus metas, puedo hacer que nunca en tu vida las cumplas y que ninguna empresa se interese en ti –Me siento como en un Deja-vu, en mi primer día de trabajo Fujino me dijo lo mismo, aunque las amenazas de ella no me causaron ningún miedo pero con las de su padre son ligas mayores –Jajaja, si tiene razón, no lo quiero como enemigo, reconozco que los Fujino tienen una forma un tanto peculiar para lograr sus objetivos – le digo mirándolo fijamente.

-Mi lema es ganar, no importa cómo y a quien, mi hija es igual que yo Kuga, a usted y a los demás los utiliza para su propio beneficio, ahora volviendo a lo de antes, ¿acepta? –Doy un gran suspiro, "creo que venderé mi alma al diablo" -¿Qué tengo que hacer? –ya le dije Kuga, solo renuncie al trabajo, a Shizuru le queda solo 1 año para presentar el proyecto y en lo que busca otra persona perderá mucho tiempo y cuando lo encuentre, haré lo mismo que estoy haciendo con usted –"este señor sí que juega sucio" – ¿y si la otra persona es mejor diseñador que yo y no acepta su oferta? -créame que aceptará –él sonríe y posa su mirada en mí, mientras yo pienso por un momento en lo que debo hacer -¿Tengo tiempo para pensar? –me temo que no Kuga –Me quedo otro momento en silencio mirando mi plato, pensando en cuál sería la mejor jugada.

–le propongo algo señor, le haré creer a su hija que le ayudare a crear ese diseño que tanto quiere, obviamente lo que diseñaré no será nada bueno y así usted se ahorra la fatiga de sobornar a otra persona –sus ojos rojizos mostraban una gran sorpresa.

Vaya, vaya, creo que usted es más cruel que yo Kuga, ¿a qué se debe tanta crueldad? –una sonrisa se forma en mi rostro –su hija y yo tuvimos un mal comienzo y aún tengo que desquitarme por algunas cosas que me hizo y así mato dos pájaros de un tiro, alcanzo mis metas y llevo a cabo mi pequeña venganza.

–No me gusta que un Fujino sea engañado, pero por esta ocasión, haré una excepción, además, mi hija necesita una lección, pues aún es muy ingenua y blanda, eres una gran negociante, me gustaría tenerte como socia algún día –Levanta su copa para brindar –cerremos este trato Kuga –Chocamos nuestras copas y ambos bebimos.

-Una cosa más, en la empresa tengo varias personas vigilando a Shizuru, una de ellas es cercana a ella, así que espero no haga una mala jugada Kuga, porque yo me entero de todo.

–No se preocupe, soy mujer de palabra, hare que su hija crea que obedezco a todos sus mandatos –Fujino me sonrió y nos dispusimos a comer nuestros alimentos.

Al llegar a la empresa, voy directo con mi jefa para tener más detalles sobre el trato que hicieron los Fujino, y como les dije no es que sea chismosa, pero necesito saber que esconde.

 ** _Pov Shizuru_**

-Shizuru, tenemos que hablar –Entra una Kuga con una expresión nunca antes vista, una expresión, que para ser sincera… da miedo.

-Ara… Kuga-han no se te quitara ese mal hábito tuyo de no tocar la puerta antes de entrar –mis piernas comienzan a temblar, pues estoy verdaderamente nerviosa por lo que pudo haberle dicho mi padre, pero hago lo posible para que no se me note –eso no importa, hay cosas más importantes de las que tenemos que hablar -La mire con sorpresa -Kuga-Han se puede saber ¿qué es lo que pasa? –trato de disimular mi nerviosismo lo más que puedo.

-ahora entiendo todo eso que me dijiste de la traición, hable con tu padre, me dijo una parte de su dichoso trato y me ofreció un buen trato para no ayudarte, con eso cumplo todo lo que he soñado - su voz es mas ronca de lo normal y sus ojos esmeraldas son tan penetrantes, que se sienten como dagas en mi pecho y por primera vez, siento que alguien que no es mi padre, tendrá el control en mi "no debo mostrar debilidad" es lo único que pasa por mi mente y sigo mostrando mi rostro sereno.

-Pensé que a Kuga-han no le interesaba el dinero, ¿cuánto te ofreció mi padre? te ofrezco el doble -en el rostro de Kuga se formó una sonrisa un tanto maléfica, en mi interior siento miedo, mucho miedo y en mi mente solo están esas cuatro palabras "no debo mostrar debilidad" -ya te dije, con su ayuda todas mis metas se cumplirían, dime Shizuru… ¿qué es lo que quieres?, quítate tu máscara, borra esa sonrisa que me asquea y haz a un lado el apellido Fujino, solo sé Shizuru, muéstrate tal cual eres –las crueles palabras de Kuga me dejan sin habla, nunca nadie había sido tan directo conmigo, nadie había notado que finjo… mi respiración comenzó a agitarse, mi pecho duele, no puedo soportar la mirada de Kuga, asi que aparto la mía de sus ojos "no debo mostrar debilidad".

-Vamos Shizuru, ¿Qué es lo que ganarás? -Kuga se acerca a mi, no puedo pensar en nada, solo las mismas palabras llegan a mi mente "no debo mostrar debilidad, contrólate Shizuru, eres buena fingiendo no te doblegues", quiero contestarle pero las palabras no salen de mi boca.

-Dime Shizuru, ¿piensas dejar que tu padre gane? -Kuga giro mi rostro al suyo, otra vez esos ojos, esos ojos esmeraldas que me lastiman y que me hacen vulnerable a ella, mi pecho se siente quebrado, no soporto más, lagrimas comienzan a correr sobre mi cara, lagrimas que desde que se fue mi madre no salían y sin poder detenerme el llanto se apodero de mí, mi mascara se rompió cual cristal.

\- ¡Que quieres que te diga…! ¿Quieres que te suplique para que me ayudes?, ¡quieres que me arrodille ante ti!, ¡Quieres dinero, dime cuanto quieres! yo… yo solo quiero mis alas, ¡Quiero hacer lo que me gusta! ¡Tú amas tu trabajo! ¡Qué sabes tú de cómo se siente estar atada en algo que no quieres! -mis piernas no soportaban más el estar de pie y se doblaron por si solas, los brazos de Kuga detuvieron mi caída -Shizuru, no quiero que te arrodilles ni supliques ante mi, quítate esa mascara que odio y se sincera conmigo, se sincera contigo misma, no creo que todo lo que me dijo tu padre sea verdad –la mire extrañada aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Q-qué fue lo que dijo mi padre? –Apenas se escuchaban mis palabras entre sollozos y sus brazos rodearon mi cuerpo -no tiene importancia, se sincera conmigo ¿Qué es lo que tu padre y tú acordaron? ¿Qué ganarás? –Mi corazón se quiere salir de mi pecho, aunque no es como si doliera del todo, no sé cómo explicarlo "¿Cómo es posible que cause todo esto en mí?" y por alguna razón sentirme entre los brazos de Kuga me hace sentir protegida y aliviada, sentí que al desahogarme, me quitaría un gran peso de encima…

-Eres cruel Natsuki… te contaré todo… para mi padre lo mas importante es el dinero y su empresa, me hizo estudiar una carrera que yo no quería, solamente para que me hiciera cargo de ésta, no le importo que mi meta sea otra, por mas que me negué a sus órdenes, sus amenazas no me dejaban escapar, él es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa solo por lograr sus objetivos y amenazó con quitarme lo que más amo, que es mi madre, entonces se me ocurrió un plan, para que me deje hacer lo que yo quiera sin amenazas, le propuse un trato, del cual no podía negarse…

Flashback

¿Lo entiendes Shizuru?, es tu deber como una Fujino, tienes que hacerte responsable de la empresa, eres la única heredera, tienes que casarte y darme nietos para que la hereden –Ara… padre usted sabe que mis intereses son otros, no me agrada nada lo que tenga que ver con autos, tampoco quiero casarme, si tanto quiere a alguien que cuide su empresa hágalo usted mismo o tenga más hijos- mi padre voltea con el ceño fruncido, señal que está enojado -¡cómo puedes hablarme así!, sabes que tengo otros negocios en que ocuparme, no puedo estar todo el tiempo aquí, además tus intereses son estúpidos pues tomar fotografías o diseñar ropa es una pérdida de tiempo, un Fujino tiene que hacer algo de provecho y no estupideces como esas, eso no te dará el poder que puedes ganar en mi empresa -trato de ocultar mi enojo bebiendo tranquilamente mi taza de té, pensando cómo zafarme de esto –entonces padre, ¿a ti solo te interesa el dinero verdad?

–Obviamente Shizuru, no hay nada más importante que eso –me dijo en tono serio –Si yo ganara para ti una gran suma de dinero realizando un proyecto que sea único y logro que tu empresa alcance otro nivel en ventas nunca antes logradas y sea el más vendido en Japón, cosa padre que tú no has logrado… ¿me dejarás hacer lo que yo quiera? -Me mira incrédulo y suelta una gran carcajada -Jajaja, Shizuru, tú serás la que administre la empresa, no sabes nada acerca de diseño ni necesidades de los autos.

-Pues es algo a tu favor, si no cumplo mi promesa hare lo que quieras y estaré dispuesta a casarme con quien tu quieras -mi padre sonrió de lado a lado –Me gustó la idea Shizuru, aunque sé que perderás, tienes 3 años para que tu equipo cree un proyecto, el cual sea el más vendido en Japón, pero aun querré herederos… ¿cómo harás para dármelos? –Fácil… para eso existe la inseminación artificial –"que no quiera casarme, no significa que no quiera ser madre" -mmm no me parece correcto pero da igual, yo ganaré -lo miro con determinación -Bien, yo escogeré mi equipo y lo haré a mi modo – mi padre me miro directo a los ojos.

-con una condición, yo estaré al tanto de todo, y otra cosa, no quiero que manches el Apellido Fujino, si lo haces el trato queda anulado y harás lo que yo diga -esto si me cayó como balde de agua fría, pues aunque parezca una refinada señorita, me gusta portarme mal de vez en cuando, bueno lo admito, casi siempre, aunque ahora tendré que ser más discreta.

-ara… me ofendes, nunca mancharía el apellido Fujino y padre espero que eso también sea para ti, no manches tu amado apellido y espero juegues limpio -Pequeña Shizuru nunca lo mancharé… y tú eres una Fujino, sabrás pelear y sabrás que si quieres ganar tendrás que hacer todo lo que sea necesario - ¿entonces no hay reglas?

-no importa cómo, el resultado debe ser el mismo solo ganar -entonces que gane el mejor –le digo chocando nuestras miradas, le doy una sonrisa y estrechamos nuestras manos como cerrando un gran negocio.

Fin Flashback

Aun entre los brazos de Kuga, mi corazón poco a poco se tranquiliza y sin querer comienzo a perderme en su fresca aroma, en esta posición estando cerca de su pecho, alcanzo a escuchar su corazón que latia de una forma lenta y tranquilizadora.

–ya veo… Te ayudaré, pero tienes que confiar en mi… -alce mi vista algo confundida mirándola a los ojos –Tu padre tiene varios espias, uno de ellos es cercano a ti, harán lo posible para arruinar cada proyecto que hagamos, asi que aquí en la empresa no podremos trabajar, trabajaremos por nuestra cuenta, tenemos solo un año para entregar el proyecto, te enseñare todo lo que necesitas saber, tengo un equipo que nos ayudará –para mi es difícil confiar en las personas pero cada palabra que dice Kuga es tan sincera que si en estos momentos me decía que es virgen le creería, y solo me quedo mirándola.

–Di algo Shizuru, ¿estás conmigo o no? –Ara ara… esque estar en los brazos de Natsuki, hace que piense de forma lenta, además que oír mi nombre de su boca hace que mi corazón se acelere –es verdad, por alguna razón mi corazón esta acelerado como nunca antes lo ha estado, el rostro de Natsuki se puso completamente rojo, fruncio el ceño y como un rayo se separó de mi –I-idiota, déjate de estúpidas bromas, no quería llamarte por tu nombre, lo de antes fue… s-solo fue debido a la situación –no pude evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada y recibí una mirada de extrañeza.

–Vaya, la gran Fujino puede reír sinceramente –Natsuki formo una gran sonrisa, nos miramos fijamente por un rato y le dije –Confio en ti Natsuki, confio en que me ayudarás a ser libre, pero tengo una duda… ¿Se puede saber por qué me vas a ayudar, si mi padre te ofreció cumplir lo que querías? –Natsuki me extendió la mano y ayudo a levantarme –mm, bueno… eres mi Jefa, acatare todas las ordenes que me des –no era la respuesta que esperaba, esperaba algo así como "te amo Shizuru y hare por tí lo que sea", o algo así como "hare lo que sea por conseguir tu amor, ámame Fujino-sama", si ya se, exagero, Natsuki nunca diría eso, para ser sincera no me convence del todo pero por ahora tengo que conformarme con esa pobre respuesta, además me dio una linda sonrisa –te avisare cuando nos reunamos con el nuevo equipo, no le comentes a nadie lo que haremos.

–Está bien, estoy en manos de Natsuki, puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras – le guiñe el ojo, "de verdad no puedo parar de hacerle bromas a esta mujer y ver ese sonrojo en sus mejillas que hace que se mire tan tierna" –N-no digas cosas embarazosas y te advierto que será pesado el trabajo y tienes que esforzarte al máximo –está bien, pondré todo mi esfuerzo, estoy a tu cuidado… y… Natsuki… Gracias… -S-si, lo que sea, bueno me tengo que ir, estamos en contacto y Shizuru no me llames Natsuki –el rubor en sus mejillas se volvió más grande –Ara, Ara pero si Natsuki primero me llamó por el mío y no me molesta para nada, espero que de ahora en adelante me llames así –Frunció su ceño –C-como sea pero llámame Kuga ¿entendido?-se fue, me quede embobada en su trasero y me dejo sintiendo miles de sensaciones desconocidas y mi corazón palpitando a mil por hora.

"creo que necesito ir al doctor, tal vez mi corazón este mal…"

Continuara…

 **Carpaccio de salmon** : es una preparación en finas láminas de una carne o pescado, crudo. Dentro de las carnes la más usada es la de ternera. Aceite de oliva y algunas gotas de limón, todo ello decorado con virutas de queso Grana Padano. (en este caso en vez de ternera es Salmon)

 **Controfiletto:** Filete de solomillo de ternera

 **Freschíssimo:** Crema de coco con helado de piña

Confieso que he tenido bastante tiempo libre, aunque eso se acabará, por que siempre los fines de mes me ocupo bastante.

marfryn: Heyy que bienn..! tu hija se llama Natsuki, me gustaría conocer a alguien llamada así :D, ami también me gusta mucho el shiznat, aunque si tuviera una nena la llamaría Alyssa, me gusta mucho ese nombre. Gracias por leer y espero que te haya gustado este Cap =) saludos

Y Gracias también a todas que dedican un poquito de su tiempo en dejar un comentario y leer mi historia... Saludos


	8. Chapter 8

_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen_

 _Pequeño comentario antes que nada: Alguien de ustedes ve Game Of Thrones...!, El cap de ayer estuvo genial...! mi corazon estaba tan acelerado como cuando leo historias lemon de Shiznat hahaha, ademas ese Ramsay..! es tan sanguinario, no tiene compacion de nadie..! y el enano cada vez me sorprende mass...! y SnoW *-*..._

 _Bueno como sea, les dejo el siguiente cap:_

 ** _Capítulo 8_**

 ** _Pov Natsuki_**

Han escuchado el dicho que dice "¿No juegues con fuego porque te puedes quemar?", bueno pues yo creo que voy a salir echa cenizas en los problemas que me acabo de meter, pues estar jugando los jueguitos de los Fujino es como si te aventaras del Bungie o del paracaídas, pero sin cuerda o sin un paracaídas, sabes que chocarás contra el suelo y será un golpe mortal.

La conversación de hace un momento con Shizuru, admito que me dejó muy sorprendida, que, aunque presentía que algo andaba mal en ella, no pensé que fuera algo tan grave, pues su padre es de tener miedo y la verdad me dio hasta un poco de pena la pobre, pero le admiro que haya tenido el valor de enfrentar al Sr. Fujino, además me agrado que haya mostrado su verdadero yo.

Natsuki, Natsuki –"¿he?, es verdad estoy con Takeda" –¿Natsuki me estas escuchando? –L-lo siento… estaba pensando en otras cosas… ¿Qué decías? –mmm que si vamos a cenar y después a tomar algo para el estrés y pasar el rato

–Estoy cansada y mañana tengo que trabajar, ¿lo dejamos para otro día? –Takeda hizo un puchero –está bien, te acompaño a tu departamento… vamos campeón –Takeda acarició a Dhuran y seguimos nuestro camino, estamos en el parque que siempre frecuento, caminando de la mano como si tuviéramos una cita de novios _"se siente realmente bien"_ llegamos a mi departamento, nos despedimos y como siempre seguí trabajando en mi diseño.

Desde que Shizuru y yo hablamos, ya no me muestra esa sonrisa falsa que tenía siempre, bueno al menos a mí no, porque con los demás sigue siendo la misma, aunque… aun así, no deja de hacerme esas bromas tan pesadas que me ponen nerviosa, pero bueno lo importante ahora, es saber cómo saldré de este embrollo que me metí.

Primero que nada, tengo que presentar a Shizuru con las demás… le dije que tengo un equipo… y no es que no lo tenga… pero la verdad es que es un poco raro… pues las integrantes son algo "especiales", por cierto, no les he mencionado aun las integrantes ¿verdad?, pues verán, todo empezó desde que Miyu me dijo que solo necesitaba de buenos contactos para que mi prototipo salga un poco más económico, un día por casualidad me encontré a mi profesora Midori Sugiura ¿la recuerdan?, si la loca esa que se cree adolecente y es una alcohólica de primera, bueno entre platica y platica salió que tiene grandes privilegios por el hecho de ser una de las mejores profesoras en la universidad y uno de ellos es tener a su disposición toda la maquinaria para fabricar el chasis, cuadro, motor y todo lo que sea de metal que es necesario para una motocicleta, Midori me consiguio que me apoyen en la creación de la mía (claro, con la condición de que si gano el premio, tendré que darles el 35% de lo que me den) pero no importa pues es de gran ayuda ya que solo pagaré el material y aun mejor, es que me prestarán las herramientas para ensamblarla yo misma.

Una más, es mi pechugona amiga Mai, se preguntarán que tiene que ver si ella es cocinera, bueno pues sencillamente su esposo Tate, ahora aparte de ser distribuidor de piezas, creció tanto que ahora las fabrica y como Tate es un hombre ocupado pues Mai será la intermediaria y ella será mi proveedora de piezas como llantas, focos, etc. etc.

Y por último para asuntos legales, me ayudará mi cuñado Nagi, pues para presentar mi prototipo en el concurso tiene que pasar por algunas pruebas para que sea permitido y tengo que llevar los documentos correspondientes.

Ya sé, no es un gran equipo, somos pocos integrantes, pero bien dice el dicho que más vale calidad que cantidad y creo que con eso bastará por ahora, por lo menos para pensar en algo que sea innovador y que cause sensación para que tenga grandes ventas y ayudar a Shizuru.

Miyu me pidió que la apoyara con algunos diseños y sin darme cuenta el tiempo se fue rapidísimo, pues ya casi son las 7:00 pm, ya estoy fastidiada, cansada y con mucha flojera, al ir a mi cubículo a recoger mis cosas veo aun las luces encendidas de la oficina de Shizuru y se me viene a la mente lo que paso la última vez que entré y la encontré devorándose aquella peliverde y me causa un escalofrío. Pero ahora hay mucho silencio… _"tal vez solo dejó las luces encendidas"_ , pero algo de mí, me dice que entre y vaya a verificar.

Toc, Toc, (Nótese que esta vez sí toco la puerta, no quiero sufrir más traumas) Shizuru no responde – ¿Shizuru, estas ahí? –pregunto con tono fuerte y sigo sin recibir respuesta, así que decido entrar, añorando no interrumpir de nuevo.

Al entrar veo a Shizuru y me sorprende encontrarla dormida tras su escritorio –Shizuru –le susurro acercándome a ella, y mientras más me acerco, me percato que su rostro esta rojo –Shizuru… ¿estás bien? –me acerco quedando frente a ella y al ver los papeles que había en el escritorio, me percato que son documentos en los cuales hay listas de los autos más cotizados en el mercado, al ver esto, hace que una ligera sonrisa aparezca en mi rostro, pues Shizuru se está esforzando –Shizuru… -Junto mi frente con la de ella (Esto hacia Saeko siempre que quería saber si tenía fiebre) y al hacer esto me doy cuenta que está ardiendo –mmm, debiste haberte tomado el día libre –le susurre aún con nuestras frentes tocándose, hasta que escuche el sonido de mi celular, lo cual hizo que diera un ligero brinco y conteste lo más rápido posible para que no la despertara.

–Hola, lo siento Takeda no podré verte hoy, si me surgió algo, te veo luego, si adiós. -Puse de nuevo mi atención hacia shizuru y seguía perdidamente dormida, haciendo gestos de disgusto _"Que voy a hacer contigo, no sé dónde vives y mucho menos sé a quién llamar para que venga por ti, espero que no te moleste lo que voy a hacer"_ , decido llevarla conmigo para que descanse en un lugar más cómodo que aquí y se recupere, busco la llave de su auto, pues no es como si llevarla en mi Ducati sea buena idea, después de encontrar la llave, la cargué sobre mi espalda y debo admitir que es más liviana de lo que parece, tiene ligeros temblores debido a la fiebre y siento el calor de su cuerpo en mi espalda, Shizuru murmuraba cosas sin sentido cerca de mi oído y esto hizo que mi piel se erizara, al llegar al auto la acomode en el asiento del copiloto y por un momento abrió sus ojos rojizos y los dirigió hacia los míos –Nat-su-ki…. –Susurro mi nombre y de nuevo cayo dormida.

El único lugar al que se me ocurrió llevarla, fue a mi departamento y por azares del destino mi hermana Alyssa estaba esperándome en la puerta, se sorprendió al verme cargando a una mujer y sin preguntar me ayudó a llevarla a mi habitación, encerré a Dhuran en la habitación de invitados para que no hiciera ruido, pues cada que ve a una persona desconocida le da por hacer mucho escándalo.

–Tiene mucha fiebre, si sigue así comenzará a convulsionarse –Dijo mi hermana preocupada.

-¿y que tenemos que hacer? –Pregunté

–Lo más conveniente es darle un baño –Bien, iré a llenar la bañera –Fui a abrir la llave de agua para que se llene y cuando regrese, Alyssa le estaba quitando la ropa a Shizuru y mi rostro se sintió caliente.

-¿Q-que haces Alyssa? –Le pregunte confundida

-Pues quitando su ropa, ¿no la pensabas meter con la ropa puesta o sí?

–¿Q-que dices?, ¿te das cuenta que es mi Jefa?, cuando se entere que la desnude me echará del trabajo.

–Natsuki, ¿no vez como esta?, esta desmayada por la fiebre y delirando, debiste llevarla a un hospital, ¿Qué pensabas hacer?

–Te iba a llamar para que me ayudes, por suerte estabas aquí -le sonreí y ella solo movió la cabeza en negación.

-vaya que sí, tienes suerte, ahora ayúdame a desvestirla, quítale los zapatos y las medias.

-B-bien – me acerque, le quite los zapatos y luego las medias, pues traía su uniforme de trabajo, al ir deslizando las medias por sus piernas toque su piel y es muy suave y blanca… además sus piernas son lindas, bien formadas… "pero que estoy pensando" gire mi rostro para no ver más, pues era incómodo y de alguna manera sentía que estaba invadiendo su privacidad

–Nat, ¿porque estas tan roja? - ¿Eh? No estoy roja -fruncí mi ceño y me separé de ella.

-mouu, no tienes remedio, ten mejor ve por estas medicinas, yo me haré cargo –E-está bien –Salí dirigiéndome a la farmacia más cercana, aliviada por no tener que desnudar a mi jefa, por alguna razón estaba nerviosa… compre los medicamentos lo más rápido que pude y regresé con Alyssa.

Al entrar Alyssa ya había terminado de bañarla y estaba arropándola con mi Pijama favorita –Listo, le bajo la fiebre, solo un poco, ahora tienes que ponerle paños húmedos en la frente hasta que baje completamente, te dejo el termómetro para que le tomes la temperatura cada 20 minutos, y dale la medicina cada 6 horas.

–Está bien Alyssa, cualquier cosa te marco.

–si… como sea, bueno yo me retiro se me hizo tarde, hablamos después dejé a Akari con Nagi y se desespera si tardo, cuídate hermanita, nos vemos pronto

– saludos a Nagi -me despedí y se fue dejándome sola.

Al ver el rostro de Shizuru, tan sereno, tan tranquilo… tan débil, me dieron ganas de ayudarla pase lo que pase, pues aunque parezca ser fuerte e independiente, también necesita ser protegida, seguí las instrucciones de Alyssa paso por paso y después de un rato la Fiebre comenzó a bajar, puse a lavar su ropa y me quede cuidandola.

"Por cierto… ¿a que vendría Alyssa?"

 ** _Pov Shizuru_**

¿Qué será?, ¿Qué será?, esta aroma tan embriagante, tan dulce, tan fresca… esta fragancia exquisita, que hace que me descontrole.

¿Qué será? Voy en busca de este embriagante olor, tan fresco, tan adictivo… camino sin parar hasta que a lo lejos veo una figura acercándose a mi… el movimiento de sus caderas es tan sensual… mientras más se acerca veo su mirada, esa mirada que hace que mis pies se debiliten, luego sus labios, esos labios que me provocan, te acercas a mí, me tomas de la cintura, tu mirada esmeralda esta posada en mí, me deseas, te deseo también, tu rostro se acerca poco a poco al mío… mi corazón no lo soporta más, mi estómago esta alborotado, me cuesta respirar, mi cuerpo está caliente y mis labios piden los tuyos, tu rostro cada vez está más cerca, estoy ansiosa, ansiosa de probar esos labios para saciar mi deseo, vas directo a besarme pero ¡oh sorpresa!, te lanzas directo a mi cuello, me lames dejando un camino húmedo, no te conformas solo con mi cuello y vas directo a mi cara, estoy un poco sorprendida pero no me desagrada en absoluto, te separas de mi –Ikezu –esa palabra sale de mis labios, estoy agitada, excitada, necesito más de ti, tu mirada esta directo a la mía, tus sexys labios se abren diciendo –Woff, Woff –"¿Woff?".

Abro mis ojos y estoy en un lugar desconocido, una dulce y fresca aroma me rodea, volteo y veo un perro Akita moviendo su cola alegremente – ¡Dhuran!, ¡aléjate de ella, ya la despertaste! –giro mi rostro para ver a la persona que hace tal alboroto –¿Natsuki? – digo confundida, mi corazón se acelera y mi rostro se siente caliente al verla solo con una toalla rodeando su desnudo y definido cuerpo.

-Shizuru… lo siento, me descuide un momento y Dhuran hizo de las suyas… estas roja, ¿aun tienes fiebre? –Se acerca con su mirada preocupada, acerca su rostro al mío y junta su frente con la mía, estando así tan cerca, hace que deje de respirar por un momento y mi corazón sigue latiendo con fuerza –Na-Na-Na-tsuki- digo sin poder disimular mi nerviosismo, pues se alcanzan a distinguir perfectamente su no tan grande pero bien formado busto _"demonios que es esta sensación"_

–No, al parecer no tienes fiebre, ¿cómo te sientes Shizuru? – _"para ser sincera, con ganas de comerte enterita, pero es mejor que me reserve los comentarios"_ dejo de mirar su escultural cuerpo

-me siento bien, ve a cambiarte para que luego me expliques que hago aquí -Porque la verdad no tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo aquí, lo último que recuerdo era que estaba en mi oficina haciendo una investigación de autos y que me sentía un poco mal… y ahora heme aquí en la que parece la habitación de Natsuki, es muy sencilla pero acogedora, y su aroma esta por todos lados, hasta en mí, _"un momento, ¿y estas ropas?"_ estoy vestida con una pijama que no es mía, y para nada mi estilo, es una blusa de tirantes y un short muy corto, blanco con perritos y huesitos, un poco infantil pero tierna -S-si lo siento, ahora vengo, Ven Dhuran..! Vamos -Natsuki sale de la habitación con su mascota tras ella y por un momento me siento celosa porque ese animal puede ver la piel de Natsuki.

Decido levantarme para echar un vistazo y mi cuerpo se siente débil, siento un ligero mareo y mi cabeza duele "ouch", observo la habitación y está llena de poster de motocicletas y no esta tan desordenada como su lugar de trabajo _"sí que es rara"._ Después de un rato, entra la peliazul a la habitación con una mesita de cama, en ésta había un plato con sopa y jugo de naranja -N-no se cocinar, pero compre algo de sopa y jugo para que desayunes, te sentirás mejor -dijo con ligero rubor en sus mejillas " _awww se ve tan tierna que me dan ganas de lanzarme encima de ella"._

-Ara… muchas gracias… Natsuki me consiente hoy ¿se puede saber por qué? ¿y porqué de pronto me secuestraste, me desvestiste y amanezco con tu ropa y en tu cama? ¿acaso Natsuki se aprovechó de mi debilidad y abuso de mí? -puse mi rostro fingiendo estar triste, aunque no podía ocultar mi sonrisa al ver la cara de Natsuki ponerse tan roja.

-N-no es eso, ayer entre a tu oficina y estabas ardiendo en fiebre y como no sabía a quién llamar o donde vivías, te traje a mi departamento, y-yo no te desvestí lo hizo Alyssa y me dio indicaciones para bajarte la fiebre, por cierto, tienes que tomarte estas pastillas cada 6 horas para que te recuperes totalmente y aquí está tu ropa, está limpia- ¿Alyssa?, quien demonios es ella, que hacia aquí con Natsuki y por qué dejo que me desvistiera, debió hacerlo ella misma, admito que me da un poco de coraje y decepción a la vez.

-Ara y ¿quién es Alyssa? Porque Natsuki permitió que me viera como Dios me trajo al mundo -Le dije en tono molesto y claramente vi a Natsuki estremecerse -A-Alyssa es mi hermana, ella está estudiando enfermería así que no tiene nada de malo -Su ceño fruncido y el puchero en su cara hizo que se me bajara el enojo -Ya veo… ¿así que… tú me cuidaste? O tu hermana hizo el trabajo.

-B-bueno, ella tiene una hija que cuidar y se fue temprano… y no es como si te hubiera cuidado yo, s-solo te baje la fiebre, no podía dejarte como estabas… por cierto, tu auto está abajo, tuve que tomarlo para traerte, aquí están las llaves, pero no te vayas aún, hasta que te sientas mejor, Alicia vendrá y te preparara algo de comer, yo me iré trabajar – al ver bien a Natsuki me doy cuenta que tiene pequeñas ojeras, señal de desvelo, para ser sincera nunca nadie se había desvelado cuidándome, siempre que me enfermaba me las arreglaba yo sola para reponerme, o cuando vivía en Kyoto las sirvientas por órden de mi padre me cuidaban, pero nadie aparte de mi madre lo había hecho solo por preocupación y esto hace que sienta una sensación desconocida en mi pecho.

-puedo darle el día libre a Natsuki como agradecimiento – le dije con sinceridad -No hace falta, además mi Ducati está en Fujino Motor's y no puedo dejarla más tiempo allá, recupérate pronto Shizuru siéntete como en tu casa

-Gracias Natsuki –Le contesto dándole una sonrisa

-No te preocupes… por cierto, mañana después del trabajo quedé de encontrarme con las demás para empezar con el proyecto -Salió de la habitación, se despidió de su mascota y se fue. Desayune, me tome el medicamento y después de un rato caí dormida como un bebe.

El sonido de la puerta abrirse hizo que me despertara mire el Reloj y apenas era medio día, me levanté, me vestí y salí de la habitación, vi a Dhuran emocionado de ver a la persona que iba entrando, era una señora de unos cuarenta y tantos -Hola Señorita Fujino -Saludo cortésmente -Hola, debes ser Alicia, Natsuki me dijo que vendría

-Si señorita Fujino, también a mí me aviso que estaría aquí, yo le ayudo a la niña Natsuki en el aseo desde que se casó -Admito que esta señora me da curiosidad, debe saber mucho de la vida de Natsuki, pues con mi experiencia sé que todas las sirvientas están al tanto de todos los chismes de sus patrones y por alguna razón quiero que me cuente todo, así que comienzo preguntándole cosas sobre la peliazul pero esta señora es tan fiel que no quiere soltar nada, después de un rato de intentar e intentar y usar algunos de mis métodos para sacar información, logre sacarle un poco, me dijo que Natsuki lleva dos años de casada, que tiene una hermana, una sobrina que es el punto débil de Natsuki, que sus padres aún viven, me dijo que su esposo nunca estaba en casa y que era raro verlos juntos, que se separaron pero que no sabe el motivo de la separación.

Después de un rato más de platica Alicia acabó con sus deberes y se fue, me quede sola con Dhuran, me senté en el sofá de la sala y Dhuran se acostó en mis pies, encendí la tv para matar el tiempo, admito que ya me siento mejor, pero quiero esperar a Natsuki. Dhuran y yo solo volteamos a ver la puerta esperando que la ojiverde entre por ahí -Ara… parece que alguien aparte de mi extraña a Natsuki ¿verdad? -me ve con sus ojos de cachorrito triste, se ve tierno pero no tanto como su dueña – ¿Te molestaría compartir a Natsuki conmigo? –Le dije al perro como si pudiera entenderme -Grrrrr -un gruñido recibo como respuesta, _"vaya… creo que si me entendió"_ -Ara… no debes ser posesivo con ella, debes aprender a compartir -Grrrrrr – otro gruñido.

-bueno yo no me daré por vencida, Natsuki será mía, porque la necesito y si quieres guerra, guerra tendrás -Grrr Woff Woff

-lo tomare como un sí, que comience la batalla entonces -ese perro me ve con su mirada retadora.

Después de la declaración de guerra y después de un largo rato, al fin aparece Natsuki, y el estúpido perro hace primero su jugada, va a encontrarla lamiéndole la cara y Natsuki lo recibe con los brazos abiertos besándole la cabeza y acariciándolo.

-Hola mi cachorrito hermoso, me extrañaste, siiii me extrañaste -me sorprendió el tono en el que le hablaba, pues su voz que es ronca, ahora era aguda, algo así como cuando te cambian la voz en un video y la hacen parecer como las ardillitas, además le hacía caras tontas -Ara… natsuki no piensa saludarme.

-así, hola, ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Ya comiste? -me saluda de la manera más indiferente, y el maldito perro me mira con esa mirada de triunfo y hasta parece que se le forma una sonrisa.

-me siento bien, gracias a Natsuki, y no he comido, te estaba esperando -es verdad la estaba esperando, quería comer con ella -mm bien calentare un poco –dice la peliazul dirigiéndose a la cocina -Ara… no hace falta, yo caliento por ti, descansa un poco -su mirada incrédula se dirigió a mí - ¿estás segura?

-Si tranquila, es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi salvadora -le digo con tal picardía y guiñándole el ojo, para poder provocar ese sonrojo que tanto me gusta ver. Después de un rato la comida estaba servida y comenzamos a comer (me sorprendió mucho al ver la cantidad de mayonesa que le ponía a su plato), un silencio se formó entre nosotros, pero era un silencio acogedor, nada incomodo, terminamos de comer y veo a Dhuran que va con Natsuki con su correa en el hocico -Si, si, ya voy, Shizuru iré a dar un paseo con Dhuran.

-Ara… creo que un poco de aire fresco me vendría bien, voy con ustedes – no puedo dejar que se vallan sin mí - ¿Estás segura? ¿No necesitas descansar? – Sus ojos esmeraldas lucían preocupados al mirarme

-Natsuki se preocupa mucho por mí, ya me siento mejor, descanse todo el día.

Salimos y caminamos hacia un parque bastante lindo, sentí una paz, una paz que tenía mucho sin sentir, estar al lado de Natsuki me hace sentir una tranquilidad inmensa, me hace sentir con confianza y me hace tener la sensación de que estando a su lado todo puedo lograr, no tengo miedo junto a ella, no entiendo cómo Natsuki puede lograr en tan poco tiempo causar todas estas sensaciones desconocidas, quiero saber más de ella, quiero saber todo de ella, bueno, no es que me interese, si no que necesito saber cómo es la persona en quien estoy confiando mi libertad ¿verdad?.

Así que para saber un poco más de ella rompo el silencio que hemos tenido desde que salimos - Natsuki se debe sentir sola, ahora que vive sin compañía -le pregunté solo mirando de reojo -Tengo compañía, Dhuran está conmigo –Dijo sin voltear a verme.

-ya veo… ¿y estás bien solo con Dhuran? -mjm – respondió la ojiverde – ¿Natsuki extraña a su esposo? -Natsuki se detiene y me voltea a ver con evidente molestia

-Escucha, tu eres mi Jefa, yo soy tu empleada, entre nosotros solo debe existir relación laboral y no es necesario que sepas de mi vida ni yo saber de la tuya y te dije que no me llames por mi nombre.

-Natsuki es cruel… -seguí caminando dejándola atrás y alcance a distinguir un puchero en su cara – Oii, ¿me estas escuchando?, te dije que no me llames por mi nombre y no soy cruel, no te he hecho nada -corre un poco y me alcanza junto con Dhuran.

– Natsuki ha visto un lado de mí que muy pocos conocen, yo no conozco nada de ti – escuche un suspiro de mi acompañante

-Me encantan las motos, la mayonesa, me gustan los días lluviosos, me encanta la época de frio… y si lo extraño… algunas noches me siento un poco solitaria -al escuchar lo último me sentí un poco deprimida, pero me dió armas para jugarle una broma -Ara… si quieres puedo hacerte compañía todas las noches -Le regale una sonrisa y ella se sonrojó

-T-tonta no digas eso – Sonreí al ver su expresión tan infantil -Esas cosas te aseguro que muchas personas las saben, algo que no sepa nadie… ni si quiera tu esposo -Natsuki pone su cara pensativa -no lo sé… soy muy simple… no se me ocurre nada.

-Ara… no creo que Natsuki sea simple, creo que es interesante, pero bueno… suficientes preguntas por hoy – Le ofrezco una sonrisa y seguimos caminando, en ocasiones, no puedo dejar de verla, su pelo lacio, negro azulado, se ve tan suave y sedoso que quisiera tocarlo, sus labios delgados, su piel blanca, sus ojos verdes esmeralda… un momento… son iguales a los de mi sueño, no puede ser ¿tuve un sueño húmedo con Natsuki?, ¿pero por qué?, ni si quiera es mi tipo, admito que tiene sus cosas pero… no es mi tipo, además la chica de mi sueño era tan pasional que sin siquiera tocarme hizo que me excitara, Natsuki es muy fría y grosera, aunque a veces es tan tierna y amable… y sus reacciones son tan graciosas que me dan ganas de abrazarla… es por eso que siempre le hago bromas de doble sentido, además… con ella puedo ser solo Shizuru, de verdad me dan ganas de saber todo de ella y no es como si me interesara, simplemente que necesito de ella, la necesito para vencer a mi padre y no es como si pensar en ella la mayor parte del tiempo haga que sea especial… no, no, Shizuru Fujino no tiene personas especiales, bueno tal vez mi madre pero nadie más, yo debo ser especial para Natsuki, no viceversa…

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí Nat -la voz de un chico me saco de mis pensamientos, al voltear a ver quién era, veo que es un hombre pelinegro con cara de estúpido y enseguida se acercó a Natsuki para besarla, una rabia surgió en mí, que si ahora tuviera un arma no dudaría en usarla contra ese bastardo.

-Takeda… no esperaba verte hoy -Natsuki puso cara de boba, le sonrió como estúpida y me dieron ganas de bofetearla

– o si… Takeda ella es Shizuru Fujino… es mi Jefa -eso de solo Jefa, me hizo sentir una punzada en el pecho, solo soy su Jefa… el estúpido dirigió su mirada hacia a mí -Hola Fujino-San, un gusto soy Takeda el esposo de Natsuki – _"esposo… de natsuki… no puede ser…"_ -Ara… creí que Natsuki ya era libre y sin compromisos -solté la sonrisa más fingida que tengo en mi repertorio

– E-estamos pasando por una situación complicada -Dijo el estúpido frotándose la nuca y haciendo una sonrisa estúpida (¿Cómo se pudo fijar en el?)

-Estoy luchando por lo nuestro… amo a Nat y sé que ella aun siente lo mismo por mí – El estúpido vio a Natsuki estúpidamente enamorado y Natsuki solo se sonrojo… como explicarles lo que siento en este momento, tengo ganas de matar al tipo y mi pecho duele al saber que Natsuki aún tiene grandes sentimientos hacia él, y yo no sé qué decir.

– ¿qué les parece si les invito algo? -Dijo el estúpido dirigiéndose a las dos. Yo simplemente quiero huir de aquí -No, ya me voy -las palabras salieron por si solas de mis labios y mis pies se movían por si solos hacia el lado contrario de la pareja -Espera Shizuru… te acompaño por tu auto.

No hace falta Kuga-Han, después mando por él, adiós – No entiendo por qué siento tanta rabia al verlos juntos, mi pecho duele, me alejo lo más rápido posible de ellos, quiero olvidar, quiero que desaparezca esto que siento, tomo un taxi, marco un número y espero con ansias a que conteste y después de algunos tonos, contesta una voz melosa.

-Tomoe-chan, te espero en el hotel de aquella vez, en media hora… -Si, ya sé, no es una buena idea pero de verdad necesito despejar mi mente, y que mejor manera que con sexo.

Y así mi noche continúa comiéndome nuevamente a esa peliverde, se ve que lo disfruto, pues gritaba y gritaba sin parar, por mi parte no sentí nada, pero me ayudo a que se borraran un poco los sentimientos que tenía.

Al día siguiente, sentía un poco de inquietud al ir al trabajo, pues no quería ver a la responsable de mis tormentos, así que fui directo a mi oficina sin saludar a nadie y al entrar, estaba esperándome mi amiga Haruka.

-Fujino… que pasa contigo, porque no viniste a trabajar, fui a buscarte a tu departamento y no estabas, siempre avisas cuando no vas a venir y ayer ni señal de vida diste.

Y ahí va Haruka dándome un sermón, el cual no tenía ganas de escuchar –Ara… Haruka-Chan, me enferme… y después hice algunas cosas

-¿mmmm segura que estas bien? Luces un poco molesta y eso es raro en ti –Dijo preocupada

-Sí, si estoy bien

– ¿y por qué estas enojada?

-¡Es que Natsuki es una idiota! –Haruka abrió los ojos a más no poder.

-¿Qué tiene que ver la delincuente en todo esto? –sin pensar le conté a Haruka que Natsuki me ayudaría a vencer a mi padre, que me cuido toda la noche, lo que me causaba estar cerca de ella y lo que paso con su estúpido esposo, hasta la guerra que tengo con el perro posesivo. (Aunque le dije a Natsuki que no le contaría a nadie de nuestro plan, sé que Haruka no me traicionará)

-¡Oh por Dios! –Haruka echó un grito que seguro se escuchó por toda la empresa –¡Te gusta la delincuente! – _"¿gustarme? ¿ami? Jaaaaaaa, si como no"_

–No seas tonta Haruka, ¡¿cómo me va a gustar el Iceberg?! –Haruka tenía su boca abierta.

-A ver shizuru, te estas comportando de manera muy extraña, es raro que te salgas de control, y lo más raro es que sea por una persona, cuando te gusta alguien, esa persona hace que saques lo mejor y peor de ti… así que para saber si te gusta o no la delincuente te hare un pequeño cuestionario… y solo piensa las respuestas, no me las digas _–"Le demostraré que está equivocada, Shizuru Fujino no puede estar enamorada"_ –Bien empieza.

-okey, ¿Alguna vez has sentido ternura hacia ella? –" _si… he sentido un poco de ternura y como no… si su carita de cachorrita es tan linda, que hace que me derrita"_

-¿piensas en ella seguido? _–"Si, por alguna razón la mayor parte del tiempo está en mi mente"_

-¿Qué es lo que sientes cuando piensas en ella? _–"una explosión de sentimientos desconocidos, que me causan terror y me hace sentir estúpida"_

-¿Te pone nerviosa? _–"¡Claro que me pone nerviosa!, aunque fue solo porque estaba semi-desnuda delante de mi"_

-Imagínate no verla nunca más _–"No ver a Natsuki nunca más… nunca ver ese sonrojo que pone cada que le hago bromas, nunca ver su carita de cachorro enojado cada que se enoja, nunca verle esos ojitos esmeralda que tanta paz me dan, me sentiré desprotegida sin ella... joder eso me pone triste"_

-¿Fujino… eso que está saliendo de tu ojo es una lágrima?

-ara… no Haruka-Chan, creo que m-me entró una basurita –digo sollozando y limpiándome el ojo.

-Okey… ahora Imagínatela con su marido –toda la tristeza que sentía cambio violentamente a rabia _"¿Q-Que está diciendo esta estúpida?, no puedo imaginármela con su estúpido esposo, me dan ganas de mandarlo a asesinar… si… tal vez esa sea la solución, así Natsuki no tendrá tiempo para nadie más solo para mí, haré que lo torturen, que lo despellejen vivo y por más que grite clemencia me burlare en su cara"_

-F-Fujino, ¿Por qué me miras así? _–"¿eh?"_

–Ara… ¿de que estas hablando Haruka-Chan? -Haruka estaba temblando y me miraba con miedo –Me vez con una mirada asesina que hasta parece que me vas a matar.

–Tal vez sea porque Haruka-Chan dice tonterías –Siento mi ojo haciendo un Tic.

-ya veo… bueno prosigamos, última pregunta… ahora imagínate tú con la delincuente, haciendo cualquier cosa… si te agrada estar cerca de ella es porque te gusta y si no de plano estoy equivocada y no sientes nada por ella _-"ara... imaginarme con Natsuki… haciendo cualquier cosa… mmmm interesante… puedo tenerla a mi merced, primero besaría esos labios que tanto deseo, saborear cada parte de su piel, morder suavemente esos pechos que se ven tan deliciosos, tocar ese trasero tan bien formado, tocar todo su cuerpo, todas sus curvas, haría que gimiera y que gritara mi nombre cuando llegue al orgasmo… y ese cuello, ese delgado y fino cuello… lo dejaría marcado para que todos supieran que es de mi propiedad y que no tienen permiso a si quiera mirararla"_ mi corazón se acelera, siento mi cara súper caliente, mi estómago esta hecho un lío, mi respiración se agita y mis pies tiemblan.

-Ten pervertida -¿he? Haruka me da una servilleta y tiene su cara de que se burlará de mí y yo la veo confundida –Estas sangrando de la nariz – ¿He? ¿Qué?, _"rayos me deje llevar"_ , le arrebato la servilleta a la rubia y comienzo a limpiar mi nariz y efectivamente, al verla esta manchada de rojo.

\- vaya, vaya… al parecer si te gusto estar cerca de la delincuente… y al parecer te fuiste por las cosas sucias… -pequeños sollozos de mi salen sin querer.

\- ¡y ahora que tienes Fujino!, si empiezas a llorar no podre reírme de ti

-Haruka-Chan… Creo que me gusta el Iceberg –pequeñas lagrimas salen de mis ojos (lo que está apunto de decir lo dijo como una niña haciendo un berrinche) –no puede ser haruka, a mí no me puede gustar nadie… menos esa grosera, Iceberg, infiel, se suponía que ella se tenía que enamorar de mí y no al contrario..!, ¿que hice mal haruka?, como pudo pasar esto, esto no debió pasar… yo… yo… que voy a hacer…! –Estaba que sentía que me llevaba el diablo, pues recién me doy cuenta que por primera vez, me gusta una persona.

-Oii Shizuru, te espero saliendo del trabajo, para llev… ¿estas llorando? –y como siempre Natsuki entra sin tocar y en el momento menos indicado.

-¿Q-que paso?, ¿Por qué lloras?, ¿te sientes bien? –se acerca a mí la peliazul preocupada y Haruka la ve sorprendida y yo la veo aun sollozando y con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¡vete de aquí! ¡No te quiero ver! ¡Fuera de mi vista Kuga..! –Le grito tan fuerte, que mi garganta duele… ¿porqué le grite?, eso ni yo misma lo se…

Continuara…

Gracias por sus Reviews

Saludos


	9. Chapter 9

**_Capítulo 9_**

 ** _Pov. Natsuki_**

Cuando era adolecente, lo único que me interesaba era correr en moto, Saeko decía que era una rebelde sin causa y que me comportaba como un hombre, a mí me daba igual, siempre hacia lo que yo quería. Después, en mis días de universidad, comencé a conocer un poco más de la vida y ya no solo me interesaba correr motocicletas, me interesaba crearlas. Después llego el amor y me case… no me arrepiento, siempre he creído que todo pasa por alguna razón y no voy a mentir que he pasado momentos muy lindos que no cambiaría por nada, a pesar de que mi vida matrimonial era un caos, épocas buenas, épocas malas y ahora no sé cómo describir mi relación con Takeda. Dos años después entré a trabajar a Fujino Motor's, diseñé mi primer automóvil de principio a fin. Con mi jefa empecé mal, me arrolló y ni una disculpa me pidió, era prepotente, alzada y me caía mal, después descubrí que era humana y que, como todos, tenía sentimientos y emociones y ya no me caía tan mal, ya era más soportable, aunque muchas veces para mí es un misterio saber que piensa, hay días en que no entiendo a la gente, de hecho, hay días en que ni yo misma me entiendo y ahora mucho menos entiendo a mi enojadísima Jefa, no sé qué demonios le picó que esta echa una fiera.

\- ¡vete de aquí! ¡No te quiero ver! ¡Fuera de mi vista Kuga..!

-P-pero que pasa – ¿Qué demonios le pasa?y claro que no dejaré que me grite.

-¡es tu culpa, todo el lio que siento es tu culpa, tu eres la culpable de todos mis tormentos…! – "¿Pero qué diablos está diciendo?" golpeaba el escritorio y parecía que le salían llamas de su cuerpo.

-¡Oye Shizuru yo no te hice nada estas loca..! -mi cuerpo empieza a temblar al ver la furia de Shizuru y más porque se acercaba a mi como una serpiente a punto de lanzar su veneno, pero como toda Kuga escondo mi nerviosismo y la miro fijamente – ¡si tienes algo que decirme háblame claro déjate de estupideces Fujino! – le grito y cada vez la siento más cerca, comienzo a sudar y trago saliva, hasta que siento que alguien toca mi brazo.

-Delincuente, Fujino está pasando por un mal momento, será mejor que esperes afuera, en lo que se tranquiliza –Haruka me jala del brazo y me empuja fuera de la oficina.

-Yo no le hice nada, controla a esa serpiente venenosa – mi enfado cada vez se notaba más, ¿cómo se atreve a gritarme sin razón?

-Hay Kuga… pobre de ti… -la rubia me veía con pena y me daba palmaditas en la espalda, para después volver a entrar a la oficina de la serpiente, sentí como si algo muy malo me fuera a suceder y sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo, mi piel estaba chinita, no sabía qué hacer, mire a mi alrededor y todos los trabajadores me miraban sorprendidos, era obvio que escucharon todo - ¿Se les perdió algo? – pregunte fríamente, echando la mirada más aterradora que tengo y de inmediato todos dejaron de mirarme.

Me senté en mi cubículo tratando de pensar que es lo que le hice a Shizuru, en mi mente pasaba todo lo que habíamos hecho ayer, desde que la deje en mi departamento, no falte al trabajo como para que eso sea un motivo, comimos juntas, caminamos por el parque con Dhuran tranquilamente, platicamos muy ameno, me hacia sus bromas estúpidas… y por más que echaba cabeza no encontraba la razón de su disgusto… al contrario creo que me comporte más amable de lo normal, es una malagradecida, después de que cambie lo más preciado para mí que es dormir por estar cuidándola, me grita sin razón. Pero eso me pasa por querer ayudar, creo que tendré que dejar las cosas claras y exigir respeto entre nosotras, se acabó la Kuga amable, de hoy en adelante seré el lobo que ponga en su lugar a esa feroz serpiente.

Después de unas horas, al fin salió Haruka de la oficina de Shizuru –Fujino te está esperando –me dice la rubia gritona y yo solo frunzo el ceño.

–uhm –la ignoro completamente

–Si fuera tu iría lo más pronto posible, no querrás que se vuelva a enojar –mi mente está en un dilema entre ir o mandarla al diablo y por supuesto, elegiré la opción 2

–ahora estoy muy ocupada, iré cuando tenga tiempo – pero claro que no estaba haciendo nada importante, pero tampoco estaré ahí cuando ella quiera, si quiere hablar conmigo tiene que venir.

–Como quieras, te lo advertí – me dijo en tono molesto y se fue.

Pasaron los minutos y Shizuru aún seguía encerrada en su oficina, yo aún seguía con mi orgullo de hacerla esperar, pues bien merecido se lo tiene. Y para mi mala suerte después de unos minutos sale Shizuru con su bien ensayada sonrisa y con una tranquilidad que daba miedo -Kuga-Han, podría venir un momento por favor, necesito hablar de algo importante -su voz tranquila no concordaba con el tic en su ceja y la mirada que tenía, pues en su mirada se veía como si ardiera el mismísimo infierno, sentí mi cuerpo temblar, pero claro que no lo demostraba.

-Estoy ocupada Fujino -le dije sin verla y seguía haciéndome tonta en mi laptop.

-¡Kuga a mi oficina ahora! - ¡me alzo la voz en público! Cosa que nunca había hecho, voltie a verla y pose mis ojos en los suyos y entonces…

\- ¡S-sí, señora! – las palabras salieron por si solas y toda mi rudeza se desplomo, ¿Cómo pude decirle eso?, ¿enserio? ¿Si señora? Que es ella ¿acaso un comandante en jefe en un ejército? Mi cuerpo se movió por si solo y me levante tan rápido como mis pies me lo permitieron y fui directo a su oficina y ella entro tras de mí.

Shizuru se sentó tras su escritorio y me hizo señal que tome asiento frente a ella, obedecí enseguida y un silencio incomodo se formó entre nosotras, el aura maligna ya no se sentía y al verla parecía como si se estuviera debatiendo entre hablar o callar, su mirada estaba dirigida a sus manos, las cuales estaban entrelazadas girando sus dedos pulgares uno sobre otro, como vi que no rompía silencio comencé a hablar yo –ahora si me vas a decir que de…

-no debí gritarle a Kuga-han, lo siento -me interrumpió con su voz tranquila, por mi parte me sorprendí, no esperaba una "disculpa", sus ojos rojos seguían enfocados en sus manos, como si hubiera algo interesante en ellas.

– Claro que no debiste gritarme, he pensado toda la mañana en algo que te pude haber hecho y no se me ocurre nada –crucé mis pies y mis manos y un puchero de disgusto se formó en mi rostro, su mirada carmesí se dirigió hacia a mí y frunció su ceño.

-No hiciste nada Kuga, no te preocupes… ahora dejémonos de tonterías y comencemos a trabajar –sus ojos se dirigieron nuevamente a sus manos y en su mirada notaba algo de nostalgia –otra cosa… Kuga-Han tiene razón, nuestra relación solo debe ser de trabajo, no es necesario hablar de cosas innecesarias– para ser sincera me daba un poco de rabia sus palabras, no entendía a Shizuru, de nuevo puso esa mascara que tanto le gusta usar, además ¿Por qué ahora me llama Kuga, cuando antes, a pesar de las veces que le dije que no me llamara así, simplemente me ignoraba vilmente?, ¿Qué fue lo que le hizo cambiar?, y lo más importante… ¿Qué pude haber hecho, para que ahora se vea más frágil que nunca?, por más que le daba vueltas al asunto, no entendía las razones –¿De que querías hablar cuando entraste esta mañana? –una vez más sus ojos se posaban sobre mí.

Tome una pluma y un papel que había en su escritorio y escribí la dirección del restaurante de Mai, pues ahí era el lugar en donde nos reuniríamos para discutir sobre el proyecto para vencer a su padre, extendí el papel y lo deje sobre el escritorio –saliendo de trabajar te veo en este lugar, nos reuniremos con los demás para hablar sobre el proyecto – Shizuru tomo el papel y sus ojos rojizos comenzaron a leer – y me alegra que tengas en claro que nuestra relación solo es laboral y espero que tus ataques de ira no se vuelvan a repetir –le dije poniéndome de pie y dispuesta a salir de ahí.

-Te compensare esto que estás haciendo por mí, como también a todo el equipo – y de nuevo queriendo comprar todo con dinero.

-Está bien, tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos – Salí de su oficina echa una fiera, sin saber verdaderamente el motivo, sin ganas de pensar sobre el asunto, me senté en mi cubículo para perder el tiempo, pues no tengo muchas cosas que hacer, el verdadero trabajo comenzará después de esta noche…

Llega la hora de la salida y bajo como rayo al estacionamiento, voy por mi Ducati y me dispongo a salir a toda velocidad, saliendo veo a Shizuru en la acera, esperando tal vez un ¿Taxi? Y entonces recuerdo que su auto aún estaba en mi departamento, pero eso ya no es asunto mío, no tengo por qué preocuparme que se vaya en taxi, después de todo por su culpa yo me fui mucho tiempo en uno, así que decidí seguir mi camino "no voltees Natsuki, no voltees, haz como si no la hubieras visto, acelera, acelera".

Y de pronto me detengo frente a ella -Sube –le digo sin más, estoy comenzando a notar que mi cuerpo no obedece a mi mente y esto no me gusta nada.

-ara no hace falta Kuga-Han, iré en Taxi – su tranquilidad me desespera, quito el casco extra que llevo siempre conmigo y se lo doy.

-Vamos Fujino, no quiero llegar tarde por tu culpa, te recuerdo que gracias a ti, varios días anduve en ese transporte y créeme que es más tardado de lo que parece –la castaña Frunció el ceño y me arrebató el casco –Espero que al subir no tengas problemas con tu uniforme – sonreí levemente y espere a que se subiera.

-Descuida, me las arreglare y que quede claro que solo acepto por el compromiso que tenemos Kuga-Han, no me gusta subirme a estos vehículos, no son para nada seguros –tomo el casco se lo puso y como pudo se subió, agarro suavemente mi blusa y sentí un ligero temblor en sus manos.

-Descuida, soy buena conductora, confía en mí – una sonrisa de malicia salió de mi rostro, pues al parecer la gran Fujino teme a las motos, creo que se tiene bien merecido un sustito, puse en movimiento mi querida Ducati y di un gran arrancón, un pequeño "Kyaaaaa" se escuchó de mi compañera y eso me alegro, mi pequeño plan estaba saliendo a la perfección y al parecer de verdad le daba miedo pues termino rodeándome completamente la cintura y si no fuera por su casco su rostro estuviera como chicle pegado en mi espalda, el agarre era tan fuerte que parecía un koala abrazado a mí.

Fuimos directamente al restaurant de Mai y al llegar una emocionada Mai nos recibió –¡Natsuki…! ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte! ¡te extrañe mucho! Eres muy mala mira que no visitarme y solo comunicarte conmigo por teléfono, debería castigarte –Mai me abrazo y sus muy dotados pechos estaban asfixiándome –M-Mai n-no puedo r-respirar.

-Ara, ara, no me presentaras a tu amiga Kuga-Han –por un momento olvide que Shizuru venia conmigo, Mai y yo volteamos a verla y de nuevo sentí esa aura maligna junto con esa sonrisa tan propia de ella y mi amiga pechugona inmediatamente se separó de mí.

-S-si, ella es Mai Tohika, Mai, ella es mi Jefa Shizuru fujino

-Mucho gusto Tohika-San, espero nos llevemos bien –la castaña le sonrió a Mai y le dio una pequeña reverencia –Llámame solo Mai.

-Gracias Mai-san, en ese caso llámame solo Shizuru.

-Muy bien Shizuru-San, adelante pasen ya todas están esperándolas.

Mai nos llevó a un cuarto privado, en donde ya estaban esperándonos Midori, Nagi y ¿Nao? –¿Nao tu qué haces aquí? – con diversión se quedó mirándome a mí y luego a Shizuru.

-Tengo que ver en que está metida mi cachorrita, le gusta hacer tonterías y tengo que estar al pendiente de ella – como siempre Nao tan despreocupada y ahora limándose las uñas –tengo que cuidar que no te desvíes de tu camino Nat.

-Idiota, yo puedo cuidarme sola y deja de limarte las uñas –me desespera ese nuevo habito que surgió en ella.

-Bueno, deben estar muy bien limadas si no quieres lastimar a tu mujer, ¿No es así Fujino-San?, Soy Nao Yuuki la mejor amiga de la cachorra –la mirada divertida de Nao se dirigió hacia Shizuru con una sonrisa burlesca, por mi parte estaba confundida, pues no sabía a qué se refería, pero al ver las uñas de Shizuru me doy cuenta que están tan cortas y bien cuidadas.

-Ara, ara parece que Yuuki-San tiene mucha experiencia y se esfuerza por tener contenta a su mujer –una pequeña sonrisa emano del rostro de la castaña.

-Bueno, hago lo que puedo.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con las uñas? –pregunte confundida, a lo que todos se quedaron mirándome, Midori, Mai y Nao soltaron una gran carcajada, Nagi se la estaba aguantando y Shizuru solo reía bajo -Qué… ¿Que dije? –pregunte aun confundida.

-Hay cachorrita, a veces eres muy inocente, tal vez más adelante te lo explique con manzanitas, o tal vez Fujino-San quiera darte unas clases.

-Ara… yo encantada de ser la sensei de Kuga-han – y nuevamente todas comenzaron a reír.

-ya déjense de tonterías y comencemos – la verdad no entendía nada de lo que hablaban, así que decidí pararlas y comenzar a trabajar, pero antes pedimos algo de comer.

-Chicas, ella es Shizuru Fujino, Fujino, ella es Midori Sugiura, nos ayudara en la fabricación de todo el exterior y motor, ya conociste a Nao Yuuki, no tiene nada que ver aquí, pero es de confiar, mi cuñado Nagi Homura nos ayudara en todos los asuntos legales que se necesiten y Mai nos estará apoyando en las piezas necesarias como asientos, faros, espejos etc.

-Vaya, vaya, que tenemos aquí la hija de Takeshi Fujino, será interesante trabajar con usted señorita –mi cuñado se dirige a Shizuru con gran curiosidad – Tiene los ojos de su padre –una sonrisa algo frívola se forma en su rostro.

-ara Homura-kun ¿acaso conoce a mi padre? -preguntó shizuru con gran interés, por mi parte me sorprendí, desconocía que Nagi tuviera algo que ver con los Fujino.

-Tuve el placer de conocerlo hace algún tiempo, su padre es un hombre muy interesante… pero esta reunión no es para hablar de él… espero nos llevemos bien Fujino-San –Nagi hace una pequeña reverencia.

-llevémonos bien Homura-Kun

-ne Shizuru-San, siento que te he visto en alguna parte –todas miramos a Midori confundidas, mientras ella se sobaba la barbilla y miraba a Shizuru pensativa -mmm, no logro recordarlo… supongo que, en alguna revista junto a tu padre, los Fujino son famosos, espero nos llevemos bien Fujino-San.

-Igualmente Sugiura-San, llevémonos bien –y al fin después de tanta presentación y perdedera de tiempo, comenzamos a hablar de cosas importantes, les explique lo que necesitábamos sin entrar en detalles y todas aceptaron brindarnos su ayuda. También les expliqué, que el prototipo tendría que hacerse fuera de Fujino Motor's debido a que no queremos que el padre de Shizuru se dé cuenta.

Shizuru comenzó a explicar su reciente investigación de autos más cotizados y los que encabezaban la lista eran demasiados y todos de distinto modelo y para diferentes necesidades, también nos mostró una pequeña encuesta de lo que la gente esperaba de un automóvil, muchos empresarios les gustaría que fueran elegantes y económicos, los jefes de familia les gustaría que fuera amplio, pero que no parecieran las típicas VAN que parecían de viejitos, pues la gran mayoría eran padres jóvenes, los jóvenes solteros optaron por que sean veloces, la mayoría de mujeres querían que fuera compacto y un color llamativo.

Entre varias opciones no sabíamos por cual decidirnos, Midori opto por crear un auto para empresas ellos compraban mucho, Mai por los autos para mujeres, Nagi solo observaba sin decir nada, Nao se fue por los deportivos y no llegábamos a ninguna solución porque todas las propuestas tenían un "pero".

-Ojala los autos fueran como las computadoras ensambladas, que las escoges y armas a tu gusto –Dijo Mai dando un suspiro.

-Ara Mai-San, que gran idea –Todas pusimos gran atención a Shizuru – Que pasaría si en vez de crear un proyecto de un solo auto, ¿se pudiera crear uno con varios autos? – ahora todas la mirábamos confundidas –Bueno, como saben mi meta es crear un proyecto, no importa cuál sea o como sea y necesito que tenga ventas, muchas ventas, así que… que les parece si como dijo Mai-San… -y comenzó a explicarnos su alocada pero impresionante idea, todo este tiempo desde que me entere lo de su padre, pensé que Shizuru no tenía ni la menor idea de que hacer, pero ahora entiendo que con o sin mi ayuda tiene todo lo que se necesita para derrotar a quien se le ponga enfrente.

-¿y quieres que todo ese trabajo lo haga la cachorra? –interrumpió Nao con su ceño fruncido –No estoy de acuerdo –dejo de ver a Fujino y ahora me miraba enojada –Natsuki recuerda el concurso, falta menos de 8 meses y aun no terminas ni tu diseño, si haces lo que Fujino quiere, apenas tendrás tiempo para respirar..! –Nao tiene razón, apenas tengo tiempo para avanzar, lo que Shizuru quiere lo podría lograr, pero tendría que dejar a un lado lo que yo quiero, sin embargo, prometí a Shizuru que la ayudaría.

-iré el siguiente año –le dije sonando segura

\- ¡¿Estás loca?!, ¿tienes idea de lo que estás haciendo? –aún seguía echa una fiera la pelirroja –Fujino, no tienes derecho a usar a la cachorra como una máquina de trabajo para tus propios beneficios – le dijo a Shizuru y dio un fuerte golpe a la mesa.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Nao, deberías de enfocarte a lo tuyo Nat, si no vas este año al concurso todo el esfuerzo que has puesto hasta ahora quedara echo nada –Dijo Midori, Shizuru no decía nada, solo escuchaba y bebía su té.

-Me parece buena la idea de Fujino, creo que fácilmente llegara a su meta, aunque creo que es mucho trabajo para Natsuki –Dice Mai mientras comía algo de fruta.

-Desconozco que planes tenga Kuga-Han –Dijo Shizuru con su característica tranquilidad - si le dejara todo el trabajo a Kuga, entonces tener un equipo sería un desperdicio – después dirigió una mirada aterradora hacia Nao y juro que vi temblar a mi amiga –Yuuki-San, admiro la forma en la que se preocupa por Kuga, pero creo que ella ya está grandecita para tomar sus propias decisiones – dio un suspiro y todas la mirábamos atentas –no le dejare todo el trabajo a Kuga, su único trabajo será, hacer cálculos, le diré que es lo que quiero y ella convertirá mis ideas en números que Haruka y Yukino entiendan para que hagan los diseños, aunque la mejor persona para diseñar el motor es Kuga-Han, es la parte más importante del auto y no hay mejor persona que ella y al terminar los diseños Sugiura-San fabricara el exterior y Mai-san las piezas restantes.

-N-No lo sé… aun es mucho trabajo para mi cachorrita –dijo Nao frunciendo su ceño, pero sonaba algo nerviosa.

-se de alguien que ha seguido los pasos de Natsuki desde que era una rebelde sin causa, es casi tan buena como ella, aun no tiene experiencia pero sé que es capaz de ayudarnos

-¡Oooo es verdad…!, Nina y yo siempre hicimos un gran equipo, estoy segura que con ella avanzaremos, además quiero verla, hace mucho que no la veo desde que se fue a estudiar al extranjero –ella es una gran persona, y se esmera mucho en lo que hace, su talento es inigualable y estoy segura que es mejor que yo -ahora solo falta entregar diseños falsos a Reito, para que tu padre no sospeche – tengo que hacer creer a su padre que estoy cumpliendo con mi parte del trato, antes de que nos quiera despedazar.

-mis estudiantes pueden crear algunos diseños para entregarlos a Fujino mayor –Dijo Midori emocionada.

-Bien ya tenemos todo el plan echo –Dije animada

-Otra cosa más Kuga-Han –Shizuru interrumpió – ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas para terminar lo que sea que estés haciendo?

-mmm no lo sé… unos 4 meses tal vez

-Bien, tu concurso, según entendí es dentro de 8 meses ¿cierto? –Yo solo asentí –Necesito que me des 3 meses de todo tu tiempo, saliendo de la empresa y fines de semana, no se mucho de autos, pero tengo algunas ideas y quiero que tú me ayudes a implementarlas, después de estos 3 meses tenemos que tener todo el trabajo listo para comenzar a diseñar, después de que termines con lo tuyo, comenzaras a diseñar los motores, eso es algo que quiero que tu hagas, antes de que sea tu concurso tendremos que terminar todo para comenzar con los prototipos y mostrar el proyecto en Fujino Motor's para comenzar con las ventas, apostare todo en este proyecto y solo tenemos una oportunidad para ganar –Shizuru se mostraba segura, para ser sincera esto es algo arriesgado, pero creo que es la única forma de lograr el objetivo deseado.

-Bien, te daré todo mi tiempo, pero el domingo quiero tenerlo libre después de las 7:00 pm y no acepto un no como respuesta – Shizuru puso una mueca de disgusto, pero no me importa necesito algo de tiempo libre para mí, aunque sea algunas horas, además, a esas hora pasa mi programa favorito y no puedo dejar de verlo, pase lo que pase.

-Ara… está bien Kuga-Han, trabajemos juntas entonces, llamare a Haruka y a Yukino para que estén al tanto de todo, sé que puedo confiar en ellas –Para ser sincera yo también confió en ese par.

-Creo que hay un pequeño problema con sus planes –interrumpió Nagi –Si es un proyecto de Fujino Motor's, todo tiene que ser creado ahí, si fabrican las piezas en otra parte, no será totalmente proyecto de la empresa, además las pruebas de calidad también tienen que hacerse ahí –Joder, Nagi tiene razón, la idea de que Midori fabrique las piezas en otro lado esta desecha, debemos encontrar la manera de que se creen en la empresa sin que Fujino mayor lo sepa…

-Le diremos a Miyu y a Akira, ellas son de confianza, sé que se puede contar con ellas, encontraremos la manera de que las fabriquen en días no laborales, aunque Mai si puede fabricarnos lo demás, ya que eso siempre se compra a una empresa externa –Al parecer a Shizuru no le pareció mi idea, pero la acepto, las demás también aceptaron y así comenzó nuestro plan de "Liberen a Shizuru", Midori llamo a Nina, Shizuru a la gritona y a Yukino, yo llame a Miyu y a Akira y después de un rato llegaron.

Al ver a Nina lo primero que hice fue reclamarle el no haberme avisado que estaba en Japón, después de mi reclamo nos abrazamos, me alegró verla, pues, aunque le gano con 3 años, pase mis años de rebeldía junto a ella, muchas aventuras pasamos juntas y la verdad le tengo un gran cariño, es como mi otra hermana y aunque tenía mucho de no verla el sentimiento sigue igual, fue igual que en los viejos tiempos, seguía llamándome Natsuki-One sama y seguía estando pegada a mi como una abeja a la miel. Empecé a preguntarle de cómo le había ido, que había hecho, me contesto que bien pero que ahora que estaba de regreso quería recordar viejos tiempos junto a mí, y aunque sea una vez hacer las cosas que hacíamos de jóvenes, pero que esta vez no tenía ganas de ser una fugitiva, pues les cuento que una vez nos siguió la policía, yo iba con Nina a toda velocidad en una moto de pista pero gracias a mi astucia la policía no nos alcanzó, sonreí al recordar esto y le conteste que, por mi encantada de volver a hacer las locuras de antes, estábamos tan entretenidas en la plática hasta que Shizuru nos cortó la inspiración. Y fue entonces que recordé el por qué las llamamos, estando todas juntas las pusimos al tanto con el plan y aceptaron encantadas, después de estar todo arreglado comimos y bebimos un poco, al anochecer nos despedimos y cada quien se fue por su camino, Shizuru y yo volvimos juntas a mi departamento pues ahí estaba su auto.

-Entonces te veo aquí mañana después del trabajo, sé que tal vez será difícil llevarnos bien, debido a tus ataques de enojo, pero tenemos que tratar de soportarnos, estaremos mucho tiempo juntas – le dije fuerte y claro, pues estaba cansada de sus ataques, la castaña frunció su ceño y subió a su auto.

-Te aseguro que ya no pasara Kuga-Han, hasta mañana entonces –encendió el motor y arranco –la verdad no sé qué pensar de Shizuru, hasta apenas ayer sentía que estaba con la verdadera Shizuru, ahora siento una extraña vibra provenir de ella, tiene su máscara, pero algo diferente a como cuando la conocí, pero bueno, eso no debería importarme, prometí que la ayudaría y no me puedo echar para atrás, aunque tengo el presentimiento que desde hoy abra muchos cambios inesperados en mi vida…

Ha pasado un mes, desde que comenzamos con el plan "liberen a Shizuru", Shizuru y yo hemos trabajado mucho tiempo juntas, sus ideas me parecen realmente buenas, estoy segura que será todo un éxito, en este tiempo nos hemos llevado realmente bien y a pesar de todo ella y yo hacemos un gran equipo, me sorprende su inteligencia y a pesar que nuestras conversaciones son puramente laborales no se me hace para nada aburrido y el tiempo se pasa muy rápido.

Los viernes se ha hecho costumbre que todo el equipo, excepto mi cuñado, nos reunamos en el restaurant de Mai, con el motivo de tener a todas al tanto de nuestros avances, Midori me entrego un diseño para dárselo a Reito y así no sospechen de nuestro plan y no es como si no confiara en Reito, sino que simplemente entre menos sepan de lo que tramamos mejor.

Cuando tengo tiempo libre veo a Takeda, mi relación con él ha mejorado bastante, hemos hablado de volver a vivir juntos, y sinceramente no me parece mala idea, después de todo, él es mi esposo y prometimos estar juntos toda la vida y algo que me ha enseñado Saeko es a no romper mis promesas. Takeda está al tanto de lo ocupada que he estado y acordamos en volver a vivir en la misma casa en cuanto termine el concurso y durante ese tiempo soy libre de quedarme en su casa o él en mi departamento (aunque por una razón desconocida aun no hemos dormido juntos, cada quien se queda en su respectivo hogar), tenemos una relación un poco complicada, pues no estamos ni juntos ni separados.

En estos momentos quisiera tener un día libre solo para mí, y no salir de casa ni si quiera a que me de el sol, me siento cansada y con mucho sueño, pero es lunes y tengo que ir a trabajar, cuando voy de salida al abrir la puerta me encuentro con mi querida hermana Alyssa, con Akari en brazos y Nagi a su lado, tenía cara de preocupación y eso era raro en él y me di cuenta que su visita era porque ocurría algo serio.

-Natsuki, necesito que me hagas un favor -me dijo Alyssa, estaba agitada y con ojos llorosos.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -no pude evitar sonar preocupada.

\- ¿Recuerdas la vez que vine sin avisar a tu departamento? -me dijo con la cabeza gacha -necesitaba decirte algo, pensé que estaba solucionado y ya no te dije nada, pero ahora se puso peor y solo a ti puedo confiar lo más importante de mi vida.

Continuara…

Hola... espero que esten bien..!

Tarde muchisimo en subir este Cap, la verdad este mes ha sido muy pesado para mi, estuve trabajando con una persona que de verdad, nunca había conocido a nadie tan déspota y grosera como ella, gracias a ella no dormí varios días y casi literal las 24 horas trabajando, también tuve problemas con la pareja y ademas toco donar sangre...! cosa que ya se soluciono, aunque ¿saben? hoy estoy muy contenta...! en unas horas nacerá mi segunda sobrina o sobrino, bueno ya no importa, por eso no subi el cap, pero aqui esta..!

Gracias por sus Reviews, de verdad me emociono con ellos y me hacen dejar mi flojera a un lado para escribir, este capitulo tiene poco acercamiento con las protagonistas, pero es necesario, comenzaran con el plan "liberen a Shizuru", espero les guste y dejen sus Reviews, se aceptan sugerencias.

Hasta pronto..! pórtense mal, borren evidencias y nieguen todo..!

Bye bye


	10. Chapter 10

**_Capitulo 10_**

 ** _Pov Shizuru_**

Después de mi platica con Haruka, me quedó claro que necesito dejar a un lado mis sentimientos por Natsuki, pues ella no me pertenece, ni es libre, le pertenece al idiota de su esposo, así que decidí que mi relación con ella sea puramente laboral, nada de sentimientos, dejaré de observar cada gesto, cada cosa que hace, tendré que hacerme a la idea que con ella no tengo oportunidad, que si me aferro a ese sentimiento la única que saldré lastimada seré yo… pues ella, está claro que aun siente algo por el idiota, además no es como si estuviera súper enamorada de Natsuki, solo me gusta y es solo un poco, solo un poco, especial para mí.

Al ser grosera con Natsuki, lo primero que hice fue pedirle una disculpa por mi actitud, tuve mis razones para actuar así, pero ella no debe saberlas, como siempre con ella pierdo el control y es una cabeza hueca que a veces no se da cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor.

Dejar mis sentimientos a un lado es lo único que puedo hacer, pero de verdad me es muy difícil, como cuando me subí en la moto de Natsuki, sé que ir a tal velocidad lo hizo a propósito y por instinto me abrace a ella pues temía caerme, pero cuando la abrace mi corazón se tranquilizó y me hizo sentir volar… me sentí en las nubes, y esto queridos amigos es un sentir prohibido, "regla N° 1, no debo sentir nada al tocarla", tocar a Natsuki debe ser como tocar una piedra, sin valor alguno.

Después, llegamos con su amiga que se presentó como Mai Tohika y me dieron ganas de descuartizarla, pues casi asfixiaba a Natsuki con sus grandes dotes, he ahí otro sentir prohibido, "Regla N° 2, no debo querer asesinar a las personas que se le acercan a la peliazul", pero de verdad es difícil, no puedo controlarme, como cuando le seguí el juego a Yuuki Nao, la bromita que le hicimos y que la inocente de mi Natsuki no entendió, apuesto que si hubiera entendido, su sonrojo hubiera sido grandísimo y eso hubiera sido peligroso para mí, así que "Regla N° 3, Prohibido hacer bromas para hacer sonrojar a mi Natsuki", como también queda prohibida la estúpida sonrisa que estoy haciendo ahora al imaginármela sonrojada, como también decir Mi Natsuki, debo entender que no es mía, aunque de verdad duele, no pensé que el que alguien me guste pueda ser tan doloroso…

En principio Nao me agrado, después quise ahorcarla pues la manera en que defendía a Natsuki era muy descarada, me hacía pensar que sentía algo más que amistad por ella , es muy igualada con mi Natsuki "no Shizuru que no es tu Natsuki, es del idiota" como dije, es difícil controlarme, pero con la que más rabia me dio, fue con esa peliazul llamada Nina, ella se le pegaba a Natsuki como sanguijuela, además, ¿Qué pasado tan negro tendrá la peliazul al ser perseguida por la policía? y he ahí algo que también tengo prohibido, "Regla N° 4, está prohibido querer saber más de Natsuki", aunque también hay algo que me tiene inquieta, ¿Qué será tan importante lo que tiene que hacer la morena para pedirme que no la moleste el domingo después de las 7:00 p.m.? no creo que sea por ir a misa (pero eso no debe de importarme ¿verdad? Seria desobedecer el reglamento).

El que no me inspiro nada de confianza fue Nagi Homura, pues siento algo de maldad en él, me hace pensar que es doble cara y en eso de ser doble cara yo tengo experiencia, pero no puedo hacer nada, si Natsuki confía en él, no me queda de otra que confiar. La única a la que no le pongo peros es a Midori y la idea de que Miyu entre al equipo me desagradó bastante, pues no me gusta la confianza que tiene con Natsuki, pero bueno, eso ya no me debe importar, debo enterrar mis sentimientos por esa ojos esmeralda. Ahora tengo que concentrarme, pues aposté todo por el plan que ideamos para vencer a mi padre, creo que es la única manera de lograrlo y para eso necesito pasar todo el tiempo con Natsuki y no es porque quiera estar a su lado, si no que es la única que puede hacer que mis ideas se puedan crear, debido a eso puse un plazo de 3 meses, entre menos convivamos mejor, después de esos tres meses, que termine lo que sea que esté haciendo y vaya a su dichoso concurso, por cierto ¿de qué será?

Y así de la nada ya ha pasado un mes desde que comenzamos a trabajar juntas y cada vez se me hace más difícil fingir cuando estoy junto a ella, cada vez se me hace más difícil abstenerme a jugarle bromas, aún sigo con el sentimiento de matar a aquellas que se le acercan, aun quiero ganarle a su perro y quiero hacer que Natsuki me vea solo a mí, lo único bueno de todo esto es que no me he topado con el idiota de su esposo.

Para apaciguar un poco mis demonios de ver a Natsuki de manera distinta y de querer comérmela enterita, aún sigo viéndome con Tomoe… siento un poco de pena con ella, pues se ve que en realidad le agrado, pero me ayuda a no pensar tanto en la peliazul aunque sea solo momentáneo, tal vez si convivo más con ella, borre estos sentimientos, bien dicen que un clavo saca a otro clavo, espero que ese dicho sea verdadero.

Volviendo al tema de mi plan, todo marcha a la perfección, hace unos días, Midori nos dio un diseño para entregar a Reito y como era de esperarse, Reito dijo que no era lo suficientemente bueno, al estar con él me propuso un trato algo tentador en caso de que mi padre gane la batalla, pero no quiero llegar a tal extremo, ¿quieren saber cuál fue su propuesta? les contare lo que pasó…

 ** _Flashback_**

-Shizuru-San, esto no servirá para lo que quieres –me dice con su característica sinceridad y tono serio –he estado pensando en una cosa, te queda poco tiempo… -se voltea y me mira con seriedad –sabes que yo te aprecio demasiado y quiero lo mejor para ti… así que, si no logras tu meta, te propongo ser tu esposo solo por apariencia… me haré cargo de la empresa y tu serás libre de hacer lo que te plazca –su mirada era sincera –tendremos un hijo, pero hay formas para concebirlo sin tener que hacerlo de forma natural… conozco tus preferencias y las acepto, quedarás embarazada con inseminación y le daremos a tu padre el nieto que tanto quiere, con esto le darás gusto a tu padre y serás libre, te dejaré hacer lo que más deseas, tu padre te dejará en paz y no tendrá por qué meterse en tu vida nunca más –con una gran sonrisa y con su mirada nostálgica me veía.

-Ara… agradezco tu apoyo Reito, pero quiero luchar antes de tomar tal medida, confío en que se me ocurrirá algo – Reito es muy importante para mí, es como un hermano y agradezco de corazón sus intenciones –Tampoco puedo hacer que Reito deje su oportunidad de conocer a alguien especial y se sacrifique al estar conmigo sin quererme.

-Te quiero Shizuru, para mí no sería ningún sacrificio el estar a tu lado –"ara… esto sí que no lo esperaba" –al contrario, para mí sería un honor pasar mi vida a tu lado –tomó dulcemente mi mano y depositó un beso en ella, esto me dejo sin palabras –piénsalo y recuerda que siempre estaré para tí cuando me necesites –salió de mi oficina dejándome sola y sorprendida.

Fin Flashback

Como verán es una oferta tentadora, pero aun si la aceptara no sería totalmente libre, así que pondré todo mi empeño en este plan, estoy segura que lo lograre con la ayuda de todas y claro de Natsuki.

Ahora estoy en la empresa un poco desesperada, pues son más de las 11:00 am y de Natsuki ni sus luces, es raro que aún no llegue, pues a pesar de todo, es responsable y siempre llega a tiempo ¿Le abra pasado algo?, estoy pensando miles de cosas cuando escucho el sonido de mi celular y al ver el número, es un número desconocido.

-¿Diga?

-H-Hola Fujino, soy Natsuki – y al fin aparece la responsable de mis preocupaciones, escuchar su voz hace que me tranquilice, pero a la vez siento mi corazón latir fuertemente (y esto está prohibido sentirlo)

-Ara no sabía que Kuga-Han tenía mi número telefónico –Odio llamarla de nuevo por su apellido, pero es algo que tengo que hacer, no quiero sentirme en confianza con ella, es muy peligroso para mí.

-S-si bueno, el día que me arrollaste me diste tu tarjeta y de ahí estaba –no pude evitar sonreír con esto y no puedo creer que aun tenga mi tarjeta guardada después de tanto tiempo.

-ohh ya veo… ¿ahora me explicaras por que no has llegado al trabajo?

-B-bueno es que tuve un contratiempo y te quería pedir un favor… -me sorprendió que quiera un favor y es obvio que haré lo que sea por ella.

-si está en mis manos, con gusto lo hago Kuga-han –mentira, aunque no esté en mis manos lo haré, me siento feliz que Natsuki necesite de mí -aunque presiento que me pedirás el día libre ¿Cierto? -Es obvio que querrá el día libre, me pregunto ¿que habrá ocurrido?

-B-bueno… no solo un día… si no varios –no dije palabra alguna y ella se quedó callada unos segundos – mira Fujino, no dejaré de trabajar, trabajaré desde casa, necesito hacer algo importante y no puedo hacerlo a un lado –¿Qué será tan importante para no querer venir a trabajar?, seguro se querrá revolcar con su estúpido esposo, no dejaré que eso pase, puedo concederle cualquier favor, pero no ese.

-¿se puede saber cuántos días libres necesitas?

-dos semanas - ¿dos semanas?

-Kuga-han sabe que tenemos mucho trabajo, además aún tengo varias cosas pendientes contigo no puedo dejar que faltes tantos días.

-No dejare de trabajar, trabajaré en casa, no dejare el trabajo botado, por favor de verdad necesito estar en casa –su voz suplicante hace que mi corazón se estruja y no puedo decirle que no.

-Ara, en ese caso si Kuga-Han solo necesita estar en su casa, iré a su casa a supervisar que en realidad este trabajando, aun necesito aclarar algunos puntos contigo –que quede claro, no es como si quisiera vigilarla, si no que el tiempo es oro y de verdad aún tengo algunos puntos que aclarar con ella.

-P-pero Fujino, no creo que sea buena idea

-Entonces te quiero en la empresa en media hora -un gruñido se oyó al otro lado de la línea.

-Oii de verdad eres mala, pero si no hay otra opción, está bien, tu ganas, pero te advierto, tendrás que tener paciencia, no quiero que salgas con tus escenitas de enojos y menos con mi mayor adoración, porque si le haces algo o le gritas, entonces conocerás la furia de Natsuki Kuga –q-que diablos, ¿me está amenazando?, ¡cómo se atreve! estuve a punto de decirle que se olvidara del permiso, pero cuando iba a hablar, solo se escuchó un pi pi piii, corto la llamada, pero esto no se quedara así, le daré su buena lección, además ¿Quién es su adoración? Seguro el estúpido esposo, o tal vez ¿Nina?, tendré que averiguarlo de inmediato, tome las llaves de mi auto y me dirigí a toda velocidad al departamento del Iceberg.

Al llegar el vigilante como ya me conocía me dejo entrar de inmediato, subí al departamento de Natsuki y voy que echo fuego de rabia por amenazarme, pero ya vera que hasta su "adoración" se las verá conmigo, toque la puerta y de inmediato sale la peliazul, me sorprendo al verla, esta con un short azul cian muy corto y una blusa de tirantes blanca, manchada de quien sabe qué, admito que se veía muy sexy y me quede mirándola, todo enojo que sentía se esfumó.

-Pasa –me dice haciéndose a un lado, al entender que estuve como boba mirándola maldigo por lo bajo y entro, al entrar cual fue mi sorpresa, veo un desastre en su departamento, hay juguetes, peluches, sonajas, cobijas y en medio de todo ese desastre una pequeña niña rubia ojos azules, exactamente igual a la niña de la fotografía de su cubículo, esta niña estaba jugando con Duran, me quede sorprendida ¿Qué hacia Natsuki con esta niña?, ¿Acaso se sentía tan sola que ya no le basto Duran y la adoptó?, casi me da un infarto y la volteo a ver confundida.

-Tengo que cuidar a Akari durante dos semanas, mi hermana Alyssa tuvo que salir del país –no me dio más explicaciones, pero solo eso necesitaba escuchar para volver a calmarme (es sorprendente como mi mente me puede jugar bromas tan pesadas, que te guste alguien, hace que no pienses con claridad).

-Ara... no sabía que Kuga fuera niñera –le dije burlándome y un lindo sonrojo salió de sus mejillas y no pude evitar enternecerme ante tal acción (y hoy termino mi record de no romper ninguna regla, regla N°3 quebrantada)

-N-no soy niñera, solo que fue una emergencia –después de esto la niña comenzó a llorar y para mi sorpresa Natsuki fue de inmediato a su cuidado, la alzo y le hablaba igual que a Duran, haciéndole muecas y con su ya mencionado tono de ardillita y la pequeña comenzó a sonreír, se veían tan tiernas que me quede perdida en esa imagen, si tuviera mi cámara, plasmaría este momento en una fotografía y seria perfecta para una galería.

Natsuki la llevo a su cuna le dio su biberón y después de un rato, se durmió, fue entonces que volvió conmigo a la sala para comenzar a trabajar.

-así que la adoración de Kuga-Han es esa pequeña –me dirigí hacia ella con una sonrisa

-Bueno si… es mi sobrina, claro que la adoro –mi corazón se enterneció al escuchar esas palabras y al ver sus ojos llenos de amor, su puchero y un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas –bueno empecemos a trabajar –me dijo sacando su laptop y una carpeta en donde tenía sus apuntes, mientras mi corazón no paraba de latir fuertemente (otra regla quebrantada).

Trabajamos un rato mientras la niña estaba dormida, porque cuando despertó, Natsuki se quedaba jugando con ella y yo solo la veía como boba, un mundo de sensaciones llegaban a mi interior, algunas veces me enternecía, otras me daban ganas de jugarle bromas doble sentido y muchas veces tuve que soportar no reírme fuerte, pues cuando la pequeña Akari hacia sus necesidades, Natsuki tenía que cambiarla, esa cara de desagrado es nueva para mí, pues esa combinación de ceño fruncido con un puchero y ganas de vomitar, hace que la peliazul se vea muy graciosa, después de un rato, llego la tarde-noche y opté por marcharme, no sin antes decir algunas cosas.

-Durante estas dos semanas trabajaremos solo de 1:00 p.m a 6:00 pm aquí en tu departamento, te daré tiempo para que cuides a tu sobrina, pero me tendrás que compensar ese tiempo, ¿de acuerdo? –después de todo no soy una ogra, al ver el cariño que le tiene Natsuki a esa beba, no puedo evitar darle tiempo para que convivan, Natsuki aceptó contenta y al ver su sonrisa me contagio su alegría.

Los días pasaron sin más, en las mañanas iba a la empresa, alegue que Natsuki está incapacitada debido a un accidente, en mi ausencia, Haruka tomaba mi lugar como Jefa, cuando llegaba con Natsuki, siempre me recibía con una sonrisa a lado de su sobrina, aunque cada día que pasaba veía a la ojiverde mas cansada que el día anterior, pues aunque parezca raro, cuidar a una niña de apenas un año y meses es más cansado que trabajar un día entero, Akari apenas aprendió a caminar y solo quiere andar caminando, Natsuki como buena tía va tras ella, cuidando que no se caiga, confieso que en el trabajo no hemos avanzado mucho, pero ver a Natsuki haciendo tal labor me encanta, por cierto debo decirles que desde aquella vez que me quede con las ganas de tomar una fotografía he traído mi cámara fotográfica y he tomado fotos de Natsuki en todo momento, en principio Natsuki se molestó, pero al mostrarle una foto junto con su sobrina le encantó y me puso la condición de que se dejaría tomar solo si le enviaba todas las fotos.

Estar así con Natsuki, Akari y hasta con el odioso de Duran, es lo más cercano que he estado de una familia, se siente cálido estar las tres juntas, en ocasiones cuando Natsuki está haciendo anotaciones y necesita concentrarse yo me encargo de la pequeña diablilla, es impresionante como alguien tan pequeño te quita todas tus energías, y con esto no quiere decir que me moleste cuidarla, al contrario me llena de paz y me contagia su alegría, excepto cuando comienza a hacer sus berrinches, ahí se la doy a Natsuki para que la calme, yo no sé calmarla y menos como ella lo hace, haciendo esas caras raras, ahora Akari está tranquila me fascina que con tan solo decirle algunas cosas tontas ella me sonríe y balbucea.

-No pensé que la gran Fujino hiciera esos pucheros y esa voz tan tierna–me dice una Natsuki divertida y de inmediato el nerviosismo me invade, sin darme cuenta tal vez, solo tal vez, estaba haciendo caras raras igual que la ojiverde -te vez linda así, más que con tu máscara -siento mi rostro caliente y mi corazón se acelera, es la primera vez que Natsuki me hace un cumplido ¿Por qué es un cumplido verdad?, sin saber que hacer veo el reloj y casi es hora de irme.

-Ara… que rápido se pasa el tiempo es hora de irme – "Bien Shizuru, no pudiste decir otra cosa más estúpida, ahora ella te puso nerviosa a ti y estoy segura que ni cuenta se dio".

-Si… ya es hora… -un silencio se forma entre nosotras.

-Hasta mañana Kuga-Han, hasta mañana pequeña – Le digo a la pequeña mientras la alzo para llevarla con la peliazul, al entregarla, Akari comienza a llorar y alza sus bracitos hacia a mí, esto me rompe el corazón, le doy un beso en la frente -Mañana jugaremos de nuevo -le susurro y me dirijo a la salida.

-¡Shizuru! – la voz de Natsuki me detiene y la volteo a ver confundida –B-bueno sé que es hora de que te marches… pero al parecer, le agradas a Akari… y bueno pensábamos dar un paseo… ¿quieres acompañarnos? –me toma por sorpresa la propuesta de Natsuki, además el sonrojo en su rostro es muy grande y como siempre mi corazón se acelera –B-bueno solo es por Akari, al parecer no quiere que te vayas – suelta a la pequeña y camina con sus pasitos torpes hacia a mí.

-Ara… está bien, si Akari lo pide, no puedo negarme ¿verdad? – claro que es por la niña, el rostro suplicante de Natsuki no tiene nada que ver "no puede ser… me siento feliz…" pero como siempre mi rostro se muestra tranquilo.

-Bien vamos –salimos del departamento con Akari en su carriola y nos dirigimos al parque al que fuimos la última vez, entre platica y platica de cosas tontas y jugar con Akari en los juegos infantiles, se pasó el tiempo, cuando nos dimos cuenta el sol se comenzaba a ocultar, después, fuimos a cenar, la deje en su departamento, me fui al mío y al llegar a mi enorme departamento, después de tanto tiempo… sentí soledad…

Y así las dos semanas pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el ir al parque con Natsuki y Akari se hizo habitual, la reunión con el equipo fue en el departamento de la peliazul y estar con ellas cada vez era más placentero también al fin descubrí el por qué Natsuki quería tanto estar libre después de las 7:00 los domingos y es que a las 8:00 salía una serie llamada Game Of Thrones, de la cual Natsuki estaba enviciada y no se la perdía por nada, de echo esa vez me toco cuidar a Akari mientras ella veía ese programa, que para mi gusto es demasiado violento, aunque al parecer también es muy triste, pues al terminar el programa, Natsuki corrió a abrazar a Akari con unas pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos y solo murmuraba "¿Por qué HODOR?, no puede ser, maldito George R. R. Martin" y yo solo veía asombrada tal comportamiento.

En este tiempo también conocí a los padres de Natsuki y a su hermana cuando fueron a recoger a Akari, me sorprendió el gran parecido que la señora Kuga tenía con Natsuki, era su misma imagen y Alyssa era la viva imagen de Akari y para ser sincera el Sr. Kuga no tenía nada de parecido a ellas, pero bueno así es la genética, cuando llegaron solo estuve un momento con ellos, pues parecía como si quisieran hablar de algo importante, así que no quería ser inoportuna y me despedí de todos, cuando llego el turno de despedirme de Akari me causo una gran nostalgia, pues ya no la vería a diario, me he encariñado mucho con esa niña, logró sacar un lado maternal que no sabía existía en mí.

En este momento, estamos todo el equipo reunido y como siempre esa Nina pegada a Natsuki, Mai haciendo comida, Midori con su botella de vino tinto, Haruka y Yukino muy acarameladas, Nao, Miyu y Akira no asistieron en esta ocasión, nos pusimos al tanto de todo, a pesar de que apenas llevamos un mes y medio plasmando mis ideas ya llevamos un 60% del trabajo realizado, Haruka y Yukino podrán comenzar con los primeros diseños, al terminar la reunión Mai me dijo que tendría una fiesta sorpresa para Natsuki, pues era su cumpleaños la próxima semana y estaba invitada, por alguna razón me da un poco de miedo asistir, pues seguro me encontraré con su marido, pero aun así acepté, pues no puedo faltar.

Después de un rato todas se fueron, quedándome a solas con Natsuki, se sentía un poco solitario, pues hacía falta su sobrina, era la primera vez después de dos semanas que estábamos solo ella y yo

-hace falta Akari –le dije con un poco de nostalgia

-Si… -Natsuki solo veía hacia la nada

-Creo que Natsuki sería buena madre – al verla noté cierta tristeza.

-a Takeda no le gustan los niños –una sonrisa fingida puso en su rostro –yo siempre insistía con tener uno… pero el siempre evitaba la conversación, diciendo que aún no era tiempo… - no sabía que decir, no me imaginé que Natsuki quisiera ser madre… otra cosa en mi contra…

-Creo que tu marido es un idiota –le solté sin más y Natsuki me vio sorprendida –Creo que dejar ir a Natsuki y no querer formar una familia con ella es un gran error –sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso y retiro su vista de la mía.

-B-bueno… es verdad, no vivimos juntos… pero estamos tratando de intentarlo de nuevo –este comentario fue como un puñal en mi corazón, me sentí mal al pensar que Natsuki volvería con ese idiota.

-Te dejo ir una vez… aún sigo creyendo que es un grandísimo idiota –soy sincera, si Natsuki estuviera conmigo no al dejaba ir por nada en el mundo, de pronto escuche a Natsuki soltar una gran carcajada y al verla estaba roja de tanto reírse.

-Jajajaj hay Shizuru, mira que me has sorprendido, primero tus muecas raras que le hacías a Akari, después tu voz, jajaja y ahora diciendo palabras tan impropias para ti jajajaj, quien diría que la gran Fujino sería un saquito de monerías jajajaja –frunzo mi ceño y al darse cuenta, ella se queda inmóvil un momento –N-no te enojes Shizuru solo era una pequeña broma.

-Ara, parece que Natsuki quiere que la castigue –vi claramente como trago saliva y su semblante cambio a miedo, para ser sincera no tenía idea que le causara tanto miedo.

-N-no discúlpame de verdad no quería que te enojes –me decía dando un paso hacia atrás, mientras yo me acercaba más a ella y al estar a tan solo unos centímetros de su rostro veo sus ojos esmeraldas y me pierdo por un segundo en ellos, después, veo sus labios y me entran unas ganas inmensas de besarlos, pero se que, al hacerlo, ella se alejará de mí y tal vez le cause repulsión, así que hago a un lado esa idea y solo suelto un ¡Buuu! Haciendo que Natsuki de un brinco del susto y caiga al suelo de sentón, al ver su cara de espanto no pude evitar soltar una gran carcajada y después ella me siguió, las dos reímos sin parar hasta que nuestros estómagos dolieron… y fue ahí… en ese momento… que me di cuenta, que ponerme reglas es un desperdicio tratándose de esa mujer, que estar junto a Natsuki, verla reír, ver sus expresiones, era todo lo que necesitaba y si ser prisionera de la empresa de mi padre hace que esté junto a ella, nada me haría más feliz que estar en esa prisión toda mi vida…

"no es tuya Shizuru, Natsuki no es libre" esas palabras aun resonaban en mi mente, pero aun así… en este momento y en este lugar… he decidido estar junto a Natsuki no importa que… si su felicidad no es conmigo, quiero que sea feliz… y quiero estar junto a ella y hacer que me comparta un poco de su felicidad, también, quiero protegerla de todo aquel que le haga algún mal… y fue cuando me di cuenta, que lo que siento por ella no solo es un "Gustar", es algo mucho más grande, tal vez, esto es a lo que se le puede llamar estar enamorada, querer que Natsuki sea feliz, aunque no sea conmigo…

-Eres muy cruel Natsuki –ella es cruel, al hacer que cada día me enamore más de ella sin tener esperanza alguna de ser correspondida… y los demonios que tengo dentro, esos demonios que me hacen desearla y necesitarla cada vez más… no se van.

-Oii Shizuru, yo no soy cruel –doy un gran suspiro y le regalo a la peliazul la mejor de mis sonrisas, y una mirada llena de amor y dulzura, en la cual, deseo transmitirle todos estos sentimientos que están por desbordarse y de verdad, deseo le lleguen a su corazón.

Continuara…

.

.

Holaaa, buenas buenas, aquí dejo el otro capitulo, ya lo tenia avanzado, espero les guste, y ojala no les moleste eso de que Nat es fanática a GOT xD, la verdad yo soy fanática a GOT, no me pierdo esa serie por nada...! y quiero poner un poquito de esa serie aquí en este Fic, como también he puesto muchas vivencias personales.

Acepto sugerencias y reclamos..!

y ahora que tengo un buen de tiempo, les contestare sus Reviews, que tan feliz me hacen.

Garde18: gracias a tu Review, le puse mas entusiasmo a subir el capitulo pasado =P, Saludos.

marfry: créeme que hago lo posible por no tardar y actualizare lo mas pronto posible espero que te siga gustando la historia.

lolipo: En los siguientes capítulos, prometo que llevara mucho ShizNat, ya es hora jeje Saludos :D, gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia.

OSIRIS VALENSKY Gracias por leer :D, te aseguro que el plan "Liberen a Shizuru" se pondrá mejor.

Jen: Gracias, creeme que le echo todas las ganas y actualizare lo mas pronto posible.

Chat'de'Lune: Me encantaron tus comentarios..! la verdad si se me van varias faltas ortográficas, en este cap. seguro se me fueron también, pero créeme que lo revisé mas de dos veces jejeje, espero tu calificación :D, que bueno que te gusto el Fic. y claro que disfrutare de mi sobri =D, fue una hermosa niña, peso para sorpresa de todos 3.800 Kg =O. Saludos..! y gracias por leer.

Taiga: jajaj claro, todo debe ser eliminado sin importar que xD, sobre tus predicciones, vamos a ver si acertaste a alguna jajaja Saludos...! gracias por comentar

Nicocchi17 siii Shizuru se quería rendir, pero en este cap se dio cuenta que con la Peliazul nada es como ella quisiera jajaja, Saludoss Gracias por leer..!

Alita: Gracias por tu felicitación =D, es una linda beba..! y dejame decirte que es sorprendente como una bb con apenas unas horas de nacida, llegue a ser una de las personas mas importantes de tu vida..!, muchas gracias por leer, espero te guste este capitulo.

jessi-04 si..! le dejaron la bebe a Nat solo dos semanas xD. Saludos y gracias por leer...!

PD: La razón por la que Alyssa dejo la bebe a Nat, y que broncas trae esa mujer...! lo verán en los siguientes capítulos..!

Gracias por leer y por sus Reviews. Espero de corazón les siga gustando esta historia, que es con mucho cariño para todas ustedes =)

Bye, Bye...! pórtense mal, borren evidencias, si tienen amigos policías que ayuden a ocultar el cadáver, consigan testigos falsos y nieguen todo...! jajaja

Muchas gracias por leer..!


	11. Chapter 11

**_Capítulo 11_**

 ** _Pov. Natsuki_**

-Solo serán dos semanas Nat, sé que estas al tope de trabajo… pero no puedo dejar a Akari con nadie, no confío en nadie, más que en ti… -Nagi y Alyssa tenían sus manos entrelazadas con fuerza, en los dos se veía el dolor que les causaba separarse de la pequeña –Viajaré a EUA con Nagi y nuestros padres –mi hermana se quedó en silencio un momento –Nunca pensé que tendría que enfrentarme a mi pasado y que me llevaría a ustedes en el camino… - pequeñas lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos, su mirada se dirigió a su hija, mientras la pequeña jugaba con Duran –No puedo permitir que Akari esté lejos de su familia y lucharé porque todos estemos juntos, como hasta ahora –Alyssaa cambio su semblante a uno con determinación.

-Lo sé… tú no eres culpable de que esto esté pasando Alyssa, además Nagi es buen abogado, sabrá llevar el caso para que todo quede aclarado –le di una sonrisa para tratar de tranquilizarla –y por Akari no te preocupes, me las arreglaré para no separarme ni un momento de ella, vete tranquila, está en buenas manos – me acerco a Alyssa y le doy un cálido abrazo.

-Gracias Nat, te llamaré a diario para saber de mi beba –nos separamos del abrazo y Alyssa se dirige a Akari y la toma entre sus brazos.

-Mi amor, te quedaras un tiempo con tu tía Nat, pórtate bien, no la hagas enojar –le susurra a mi sobrina y le besa la frente.

-Cuida de mi hija Nat, yo protegeré a tu hermana y a tus padres con todo lo que tengo –Nagi me dijo posando su mano en mi hombro, a lo que yo solo le respondí con una sonrisa, después fue con Akari para despedirse, me causa mucha tristeza e impotencia ver a mi hermana así, pues sé que está pasando por momentos difíciles y no puedo hacer nada por ayudarla, además tan solo imaginar el no verlos más, me causa mucho pesar, minutos después, llegaron mis padres con la cuna, juguetes, ropa y todo lo necesario para que Akari este conmigo durante dos semanas.

Por estar arreglando todo lo necesario para la estancia de mi sobrina y despedir a mis padres y a mi hermana, olvide por completo el trabajo, tenía más de 3 horas de retraso y desde hoy Akari se quedaría conmigo, no podría dejarla, lo único que se me ocurrió fue pedirle permiso a Fujino para faltar dos semanas, recordé la tarjeta que tenía cuando me atropelló y decidí marcar directo a su celular, al marcarle estaba algo nerviosa, temía que le entraran sus ataques de ira, aunque para mi sorpresa estuvo tranquila y me dio el permiso, claro con la condición de que ella vendría a trabajar conmigo y estuve de acuerdo, no puedo pedir más, pero eso sí, le deje bien claro que no quería sus berrinches y menos delante de Akari.

Las siguientes dos semanas pasaron muy rápido, como pudimos avanzamos en el trabajo, Akari se portó muy bien, es fácil cuidarla, cansado pero fácil, además con la ayuda de Shizuru todo fue más sencillo, cada vez me sorprende más esa mujer, nunca pensé que detrás de esa serpiente enojona hubiera una tierna Shizuru maternal y para mi sorpresa Akari se encariño con ella, debido a eso tuve que decirle que nos acompañara a los paseos por el parque y para ser sincera, aunque no lo quiera aceptar, me he acostumbrado a su compañía, fue fácil acoplarnos y llevarnos bien.

Todos los días, mi hermana me hablaba preguntándome por su hija, para saber si la alimentaba bien, si no la veía triste, enferma o demás, ya saben todas las preocupaciones de una madre, también me ponía al tanto de cómo iban las cosas por haya, y aunque no me dio detalles, al parecer todo salió bien y lo mejor de todo es que no hubo la necesidad de un juicio, no entiendo bien lo que pasó, pero que mis padres y Alyssa estén bien, con eso me basta, pues al parecer el pasado de Alyssa no interferirá en su forma de vivir de ahora, me gustaría contarles exactamente del por qué el viaje de Alyssa, pero es un tema que no me gusta tocar, ni si quiera a Takeda le he contado todo, solo lo esencial.

Ahora me encuentro a solas con Shizuru, viendo a Mai y a las demás irse, es bueno tener amigas como ellas en mi vida, todas ellas hacen que mis días se alegren un poco más, y hacen que disminuya esa sensación en mi corazón, de que algo me falta.

-hace falta Akari -la voz de Shizuru me tomo por sorpresa

-Si… -Le respondi a Shizuru sin mirar a ningún lugar en especifico

-Creo que Natsuki sería buena madre –no pude evitar sentir tristeza con esto, pues recordé lo que paso con Takeda… que, por cierto, ya van dos semanas sin verlo, y para ser sincera no lo he extrañado, no como debería al menos, al parecer cada día me acostumbro más a su ausencia, o tal vez el estar trabajando con Shizuru y cuidando a Akari, no me quedaba tiempo para extrañarlo… ¿Que por qué no lo he visto?... Pues… porque Akari estaba conmigo…

 **Pensamiento de Nat**

El primer día que Akari se quedó conmigo, al anochecer Takeda llegó de visita a mi departamento –Hola Nat, disculpa por venir sin avisar, pero tenía tantas ganas de verte – y ahí estaba Takeda en la puerta, un poco sonrojado con un pequeño ramo de rosas, me las dio y me dio un beso en los labios.

-Qué sorpresa, pasa –al entrar, Takeda se quedó inmóvil un momento mientras veía todo el desastre causado por Akari, cosa que me causo gracia –Akari está de visita –Me miro con sorpresa –Estará conmigo durante dos semanas, Alyssa Viajó a EUA –le dije mientras iba por akari para cargarla.

-vaya… que sorpresa… y ¿por qué la cuidaras tú? ¿y tu trabajo? –la forma de preguntar me molestó demasiado, pues parecía enfadado porque Akari estaba conmigo.

-Bueno, no había nadie más para cuidarla, además no me molesta, sabes cuán importante es ella para mí y Fujino y yo trabajaremos aquí–fui a sentarme a la sala con mi sobrina en los brazos.

-Sé lo importante que es esa niña para ti Natsuki, de hecho, muchas veces me demostraste que ella era más importante que yo…

-No sé porque nunca te ha agradado Akari, apenas es una bebé –le dije algo molesta

-bueno, tú te la pasabas hablando de ella, tu haz echo que me sienta menos cuando estas con ella.

\- ¿Enserio Takeda? ¿estás consiente de lo que dices? ¡Es mi sobrina!, ¡es obvio que la quiera!, me molesta que seas así, dices puras tonterías, es solo una niña, ¡que este encariñada con ella no te puede perjudicar en nada! –mi molestia era cada vez más evidente, las idioteces que decía mi marido son de otro nivel, no puedo creer que tenga esa mentalidad tan absurda, ¿cómo puede sentir celos de una niña? –Creo que es mejor que te vayas, no quiero discutir enfrente de la niña –le dije lo más calmada que pude, pues no quería gritar enfrente de Akari.

-No Nat, discúlpame, sabes que no soy bueno con los niños, no sé qué hacer cuando tengo uno enfrente -Cuando vivía con Takeda, él nunca quiso tener bebes, a pesar de que yo siempre le insistía, su actitud me dolía mucho, pero con el paso del tiempo me hice a la idea de que estando con él, ser madre es muy poco probable –que te parece si en estas dos semanas te dejo para que estés con tu sobrina -se quedó un momento en silencio -Nat… hay algo que quería hablar contigo… en este tiempo que hemos estado separados… he estado pensando en lo que me decías de tener un hijo… -Se acercó a mí y tomo mi mano –Sabes… me aterra el ser padre, tengo miedo de cometer los errores que cometió el mío, pero de verdad quiero intentarlo contigo y si eso te hace feliz, quiero tener un hijo contigo… y ojala sea una nena igual de hermosa que tu… en cuanto estemos bien y estés segura de aún querer estar conmigo… quiero que vallamos al doctor y lo intentemos –acaricio mi mejilla y me dio un beso en la frente, no tengo palabras para describir lo que siento… por una parte, entiendo el punto de Takeda, pues su padre, a pesar de ser muy pequeño, lo golpeaba a él y a su madre, entiendo su miedo, por otra parte me siento un tanto decepcionada, pues tuvimos que estar separados para que el considere el formar una familia, si me hubiera dicho meses antes esto, hubiera sido la persona más feliz.

-lo pensare Takeda, será mejor que te vallas, Akari tiene que dormir y me siento un poco cansada –lo acompañe a la puerta, mientras solo pensaba en sus palabras y dudas surgían en mí, ¿Aún quiero formar una familia con él?, ¿Estar con Takeda y tener un hijo de él, hará que este sentimiento de que "algo me hace falta" termine? ¿por qué dudo tanto, si se supone que lo amo?

-Te quiero, no lo olvides – sus palabras me sacaron de mi trance y me dio un tierno beso en los labios -Hasta pronto Nat.

-Hasta pronto Takeda…

 **Fin**

Después de recordar todo lo ocurrido, regresaron esos sentimientos encontrados que tenía en ese momento.

-a Takeda no le gustan los niños –traté de sonreír para que Shizuru no notara mi tristeza–yo siempre insistía con tener uno… pero el siempre evitaba la conversación, diciendo que aún no era tiempo… -sin pensar le conté algo a Shizuru que solo le había contado a Mai, pero por alguna razón, en estas dos semanas mi confianza hacia ella ha crecido bastante.

-Creo que tu marido es un idiota –Me sorprendió que la castaña dijera eso de repente –Creo que dejar ir a Natsuki y no querer formar una familia con ella es un gran error –sentí mi cara caliente y no pude evitar sentirme un poco nerviosa al escuchar esto.

-B-bueno… es verdad, no vivimos juntos… pero estamos tratando de intentarlo de nuevo – Fue algo estúpido lo que dije, pero fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

-Te dejo ir una vez… aún sigo creyendo que es un grandísimo idiota – me causo gracia la forma en que lo dijo, pues Shizuru tenía ese semblante serio y parecía tan refinada, que al escuchar las palabras "Grandísimo idiota", no concordaban para nada con su apariencia, como tampoco las caras de tonta que le hacía a Akari, ni su voz de tonta (obvio que no diré la palabra "tonta", me puede ir muy mal) y no pude contener mi risa.

-Jajajaj hay Shizuru, mira que me has sorprendido, primero tus muecas raras que le hacías a Akari, después tu voz, jajaja y ahora diciendo palabras tan impropias para ti jajajaj, quien diría que la gran Fujino sería un saquito de monerías jajajaja –de repente Shizuru cambia su semblante de serio a uno de "vas a morir hoy" (pensé que al omitir la palabra "tonta" no pasaría nada) –N-no te enojes Shizuru solo era una pequeña broma.

-Ara, parece que Natsuki quiere que la castigue –trague saliva y me invadió el terror

-N-no discúlpame de verdad no quería que te enojes –trate de alejarme de ella, pero ella se acercaba más a mí, al notar su rostro a centímetros del mío y la mirada intensa de sus ojos rojos, me hizo temblar y mi corazón se agitó del susto, creí que me infartaría, de pronto escucho un ¡Buuu! Doy un gran brinco y al querer dar un paso atrás tropiezo y caigo de sentón, esto hace que duelan mis sentaderas, de pronto escucho una gran carcajada provenir de la castaña y de inmediato me contagia con su risa, nos reímos un buen rato hasta cansarnos, Shizuru se quedó viéndome un momento, no sé cómo describir su mirada, pues percibía algo de nostalgia y un poco de alegría en ella.

-Eres muy cruel Natsuki -más de una vez me ha dicho que soy cruel y no entiendo por qué.

-Oii Shizuru, yo no soy cruel -le dije con mi ceño fruncido, un suspiro escapó de sus labios y me mostró una sonrisa que nunca había visto en ella y me miraba con tal intensidad, que sentí que el tiempo se detenía y una paz inundo mi corazón y por primera vez en mucho tiempo… me sentí relajada, sin preocupaciones y sentí cálido mi corazón.

Al querer levantarme sentí dolor en mi trasero -Auch..! -me queje del dolor, shizuru me ofreció su mano para ayudar a levantarme y la tome de inmediato.

-Ara… parece que Natsuki se lastimo por mi culpa – puso su cara triste, que por cierto era fingida -Tal vez debería dar un masaje a Natsuki en su trasero para que baje el dolor – una sonrisa pícara se formó en su rostro y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-Shizuru no digas tonterías -dejo de mirarla y camino hacia mi departamento.

-ándale, seré gentil con tu traserito Nat-su-ki –sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo

-Shizuruuuu, te dije que no me llames por mi nombre -Shizuru me siguió.

-Ara… Natsuki se ve linda cuando hace esos pucheros

-Shizuruuuuu

-También cuando se sonroja

-uhmm, no se puede contigo, ¿verdad? -y así fue como nuestra relación solo laboral, se convirtió en una amistosa, al menos eso creo yo, y para ser sincera, no me desagrada.

.

.

.

.

.

Desde ese día, algo entre Shizuru y yo cambió, en la empresa éramos como siempre, ella mi jefa y yo su empleada, pero fuera de ella, éramos amigas, ella comenzó a reír mas, aunque las bromas de doble sentido volvieron para mi desgracia, a las cuales ya me estoy acostumbrando, ya no he visto esos ataques de ira que solía tener, ya no he visto esa mirada de querer matarme, bueno, no a mí, pues por alguna razón cada que Takeda y ella se cruzan, el aura maligna de Shizuru aparece, a veces pasa con Nao, Nina y hasta con el pobre duran, una vez le pregunte el por qué su desagrado con ellos, a lo cual me contestó "No soy yo, son mis demonios, aunque pensándolo bien… tú tienes la culpa", me dejó sorprendida su respuesta, no sé por qué de todo me culpa, que si se enoja, que si llora, que si le cae mal alguien… de todo soy culpable y además cruel, aun no termino de conocer y mucho menos entender a esa mujer de mirada intensa.

Es sábado y para mi sorpresa Shizuru me dio el día libre, ¿Razón? No lo sé, el día se me ha hecho demasiado largo, y no he hecho más que salir un rato con Duran, comer y después ver un maratón de GOT. Takeda me invito a salir, y quedo de pasar por mí a las 8:00 pm, me dijo que nos iríamos de antro, lo cual me agradó bastante, pues hace mucho que no voy, y un poco de diversión no le hace mal a nadie. Faltando solo una hora para nuestro encuentro me metí a bañar, después me vestí, me puse mi juego de ropa interior favorito que es color negro con encajes, unos jeans, una blusa sin mangas un poco escotada y unas sandalias, sé que no es ropa apropiada para ir al antro, pero no me gusta usar falda o vestidos, creo que no van conmigo, para completar mi atuendo usé un collar que me regaló Saeko a juego con unos aretes que me regalo Alyssa y lleve el pelo suelto y un poco de maquillaje y después de unos minutos llegó Takeda.

-Te vez hermosa Nat – le conteste con un "gracias" me dio un beso a lo cual correspondí y nos fuimos a nuestro antro favorito… Dzeo.

Al llegar había poca gente y para mi sorpresa Takeda me llevó al lugar donde fue mi despedida de soltera, en el lugar VIP, al acercarme me percate que en el lugar, todo estaba apagado –Oye Takeda, todo está oscuro, creo que no debemos entrar –le dije a mi marido preocupada.

-No te preocupes Nat –me sonrió dulcemente y cuando íbamos entrando las luces se encendieron y después se escuchó un "¡Sorpresa!" Seguido de un "Feliz cumpleaños N° 27 Nat…!", y ahí estaban todas, estaba Nao y su novia, Midori, Alyssa, Nagi, Mai, Tate, Nina, Miyu, Akira, la gritona y su novia y para mi sorpresa Shizuru, todas estaban aquí, hasta Youko Sagisawa que es la doctora de mi familia, fue una gran sorpresa, nunca me imaginé que me organizarían una fiesta… para ser sincera olvidé que hoy era mi cumpleaños.

-Neee Natsuki, pensaste que nos olvidamos de tu cumpleaños ¿verdad? –me dice Mai burlándose y yo me suelto a reír, esto hace que Mai frunza el ceño -¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-jajaja Mai, es que la verdad no me acordaba que era mi cumpleaños- al decir esto todos se quedaron mirándome sorprendidos y comenzaron a reír y es que la verdad con tantas cosas en mi cabeza no se ni en qué día vivo –Mouu Natsuki, no tienes remedio, no puedo creer que hasta tu cumpleaños olvides, de nada sirvió decirle a todo el mundo que no te felicite – me dijo Mai con un puchero.

-Hay cachorra de verdad eres idiota –dijo Nao acercándose a mí y dándome un abrazo –ten cachorrita un pequeño regalo –Nao extendió su mano y me dio una pequeña caja, dentro había un collar, pero un collar para perro, lo cual me sorprendió, pensé que el regalo seria para mí, y al parecer es para Duran, vi que tenía una pequeña placa en forma de hueso, al leer lo que tenía grabado decía: Natsuki Kuga, y del otro lado la dirección, teléfono y nombre de Nao.

-¡oye..! ¡Grandísima idiota!, ¡qué clase de regalo es este..! – Le dije molesta

-es para que si algún día se pierde mi cachorrita, me llamen para ir a rescatarla – todas comenzaron a reír y yo solo fruncí el ceño, aunque la verdad me pareció gracioso.

-Me toca a mí Nat –Dice Takeda abrazándome por la espalda –aquí está mi regalo –me dio una cajita y dentro había un collar con un Corazón que tenía grabado "14-Feb-20XX, comenzó nuestra historia" –me gire a ver a Takeda y le di un abrazo, para después darle un beso rápido en los labios -Gracias Takeda –y me sonrió.

Después se acercaron una por una para darme un abrazo y un pequeño presente… al final toco el turno de shizuru, me dio una pequeña bolsita y al sacar lo que había dentro, vi que era un llavero para foto, el cual tenía la forma exactamente igual que mi Ducati y cada llanta era para poner una foto, en una estaba vacío y en la otra estaba una tierna foto con Akari y yo juntas, mi corazón se aceleró al ver tal detalle y enseguida abrace a la castaña –me encanto Shizuru, muchas gracias.

-Ara, ara… ese era el objetivo –Shizuru correspondió a mi abrazo –Feliz cumpleaños Natsuki – me dijo cerca del oído y volví a sentir esa paz, que tanto me hacía sentir la castaña, permanecimos un tiempo abrazadas, hasta que la voz de Takeda nos separó.

-Deberíamos sentarnos a cenar –Dijo Takeda señalando la gran mesa llena de comida, a lo que todas asentimos, tomamos un lugar y comenzamos a cenar y como siempre la comida era exquisita, fue preparada por Mai y como era de esperarse mi amiga peli-naranja pensó en todo y me dio un frasco de mayonesa.

La cena estuvo muy tranquila, platicando de todo un poco hasta que un gran grito nos sorprendió a todos, un grito proveniente de Midori –¡Ya sé dónde te vi Fujino..! –Nuestra mirada se dirigió a Midori –Eres la pequeña que gano el concurso internacional de fotografía con tan solo 13 años de edad –Shizuru la miro sorprendida –siempre me pregunte que habría sido de ti, tenías futuro.

-ara Midori-San, no creí que alguien se acordara de eso… ha pasado bastante tiempo –Shizuru puso su sonrisa fingida y en sus ojos se notaba nostalgia –Por cosas personales no seguí con la fotografía, pero espero pronto retomarlo, es algo que deseo -¿a Shizuru le gusta tomar fotos?, no sabía eso de ella… y no pude evitar el pensar, que a pesar de nuestro acercamiento, aun parece ser una desconocida, "ya abra tiempo para conocernos" fue lo que pensé mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en mi rostro .

-Lo estaré esperando sorpréndeme –Dijo Midori emocionada – ¡ahora que empiece la fiesta! – lo dijo aún más emocionada, sacando de no sé dónde, gran cantidad de bebidas alcohólicas, de todos colores y sabores, dando inicio a una alocada noche.

Todas comenzaron a beber, cada quien en pareja, Takeda no se separaba de mí, Nao acaramelada con Anh, la gritona con Yukino y con Shizuru, Miyu hizo gran amistad con Alyssa y Nagi, Midori platicaba con Youko, Mai besuqueándose con Tate, todo estaba marchando de maravilla hasta que a Nao se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de bajar a la pista de baile, a mí no me agradaba bailar así que yo me quede en la barra con Takeda y Shizuru bebiendo Whiskey.

-Natsuki se ve muy bien el día de hoy –me dijo Shizuru en cuanto Takeda nos dejó un momento a solas mientras iba al retrete, y como siempre Shizuru hacia que la sangre subiera a mi cabeza.

Shizuruuu… no empieces –hizo su ya conocida sonrisa pícara mientras yo la veía de arriba abajo, no me había dado cuenta que también ella se veía muy linda, traía un vestido negro, que llega un poco más arriba de las rodillas, con un escote en la espalda y de frente que hace que se vea sexy… me avergoncé al pensar esto y de inmediato volteé la mirada, y sin verla le dije –T-también te vez bien Shizuru -de pronto sentí unos brazos rodeándome, era Takeda y me empezó a besar el cuello, me incomodó que hiciera esto, pues Shizuru estaba a un lado, me zafé de su agarre y al voltear a ver a la castaña, ya no estaba, la busque con la mirada e iba directo a los sanitarios.

Al quedarme a solas con Takeda comenzamos a recordar los viejos tiempos, de cuando nos conocimos, cuando éramos novios, los planes que teníamos y note que andaba más cariñoso de lo normal, pues no dejaba de besarme y abrazarme, después de un rato me percaté que Shizuru aún no había regresado ya habían pasado más de 20 minutos, la busque por todo el lugar y a lo lejos la vi tonteando con una tipa, era castaña, pelo a la altura de los hombros, con grandes dotes y figura perfecta, se notaban muy cercanas, esto me desagradó bastante, ¿Cómo se atreve Shizuru a ligar en este lugar?, alguien podría verla y decirle a su padre, me quede mirándola un momento y aquella castaña abrazo a Shizuru, y parecía que le decía algo al oído, mi jefa volteo a verme y me hizo una seña de saludo, sentí un extraño sentimiento nada agradable por cierto, bebí mi copa de un trago y pedí otra.

-Natsuki, ¿estás bien?, pareces enojada –gire mi vista hacia Takeda

-Estoy bien, no pasa nada – de nuevo busqué a Shizuru con la mirada y vi que la tipa la agarró de la mano y se fueron a la pista de baile, el mesero me dio otra bebida y de nuevo me la tome de un trago, pidiéndole nuevamente otra.

-Nat, no deberías de beber demasiado rápido – ignore el comentario de Takeda, no podía quitar mi vista de Shizuru, la tipa se le pegaba haciéndole movimientos sensuales, Shizuru agarraba sus caderas y las dos se movían al ritmo de la música, mi irritación creció al ver tal cosa, no soportaba ver tal escena -Natsuki, ¿me estas escuchando?, ¿Qué es lo que tanto miras? -El tono enojado de mi esposo hizo que dejara de mirar y puse mi atención en él.

-N-nada… ¿Qué decías? -Takeda estaba por decir algo, cuando llega a interrumpir mi querida amiga Peli-roja

\- ¡Cachorra!, ¡Takeda! que hacen aquí, vamos a bailar - dice Nao abrazándome la espalda y sin querer volteo a ver de nuevo la pareja bailarina, le contesto a Nao con un "uhmm" y de inmediato voltea a ver lo que mis ojos ven -Vaya… Fujino no pierde el tiempo -frunzo el ceño, Nao me ve extrañada para después hacer esa sonrisa malévola - ¿Me pregunto si Fujino se la llevará a la cama? -al imaginarme a Fujino con esa tipa teniendo sexo, se me revuelve el estómago y por alguna razón quiero romperle la cara a Nao por hacer que imagine tal cosa.

-Es problema de ella, eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo -le digo a la pelirroja, y de nueva cuenta me tomo todo el contenido de mi copa.

\- Ya veo… Así, que así son las cosas… -la voz de Nao sonó como si se acabara de enterar de un gran chisme y yo cansada de escuchar sus estupideces tomo a Takeda de la mano y lo arrastro conmigo a la pista de baile.

-Creí que no querías bailar -me dice mi marido confundido

-Se me está subiendo, espero que bailando se me baje un poco -Es verdad, estoy empezando a sentir los efectos del alcohol, nos pusimos exactamente a un lado de shizuru y comenzamos a bailar y aunque no soy buena bailando hacia mi mayor esfuerzo, al ver de nuevo a Shizuru veo que aquella castaña le dice algo al oído, Shizuru asiente sonriéndole coquetamente y se van tomadas de la mano hacia la salida, y de nuevo vino a mi mente aquella imagen de Shizuru y esa tipa teniendo relaciones, y no es que me importe o me moleste, ella se puede meter con quien quiera, pero si se entera su padre, todo quedará arruinado y todo mi tiempo invertido será un desperdicio -Espérame un momento, tengo que decirle algo a Shizuru -le dije a Takeda mientras caminaba hacia la castaña, le iba a dejar en claro unas cuantas cosas, al alcanzar a mi jefa le tome el brazo y la lleve conmigo a los sanitarios, pues ahí se podría hablar más tranquilamente sin el escándalo de la música -¡Shizuru!, ¡deja de coquetear con mujeres! – Sus ojos rojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, y fue cuando me di cuenta que lo que le dije parecía un reclamo de pareja y me puse algo nerviosa -B-bueno es que alguien que te conoce te puede ver y tu padre se puede enterar y todo lo que hemos hecho no servirá de nada – ahora su semblante era de confusión.

-Natsuki sabe que no me gusta el coqueteo con hombres -hizo una pausa, como dudando si decir lo siguiente -¿Acaso Natsuki esta celosa? -sentí un calor inmenso en mis mejillas y mi corazón latir a mil por hora, mi cerebro trabajaba velozmente pensando en una respuesta correcta.

-No seas tonta Shizuru, ¿cómo voy a estar celosa?, y-yo no soy como tú – la castaña bajo la mirada, creo que mi respuesta no fue la más correcta, pues se me fue la mano con esto último, pero ¿cómo puede pensar que estoy celosa?, ni si quiera a Takeda le he hecho una escena de celos y mucho menos a ella, ella es una mujer.

-Entonces Natsuki no tiene por qué meterse, sé lo que hago –sus ojos rojos me miraron, tenía el ceño fruncido– He estado con muchas chicas y hasta ahora mi padre no se ha enterado – la rabia me invade al escuchar esas palabras y una sonrisa aparece en su rostro – además, no hay nadie conocido, y las que conozco, son de confianza… sé que tú lo eres, ya me lo has demostrado… hasta ahora has guardado el secreto de cuando me encontraste en la oficina… - el recuerdo de ver a Shizuru con aquella peliverde me llega a la mente y crece aún más mi rabia – Así que no tienes por qué preocuparte, diviértete con tu marido… yo veré con quien me divierto esta noche.

-¡Bien!, haz lo que quieras, pero si tu padre se llega a enterar no me digas que no te lo advertí –Quería correr de ahí, no quería ver más a Shizuru y al irme choque con una peliazul, era mi amiga Nina.

-Natsuki-Onesama..! Te estaba buscando – voltea a ver a Shizuru –A ti también Fujino –con la mano izquierda agarra a Shizuru y con la otra agarra la mía –Vamos a entrar a un concurso, al equipo ganador se le obsequiará una botella – dice jalándonos a ambas.

-Ara… Nina-San, me temo que no soy buena para estos concursos, no soy buena bebiendo

-Vaya… la gran Fujino tiene miedo a un poco de alcohol – le digo con sarcasmo, y ella me echa sus ojos matones

-Vamos Nina-San, ganemos ese concurso –Dice mi Jefa decidida, aun echándome ojos asesinos.

\- ¡Bien, a ganar...! -dice Nina emocionada.

.

.

.

El concurso consiste realizar una serie de juegos en el menor tiempo posible, cada juego lo realizara un integrante del equipo, les explicare cada juego:

Juego 1 (Nina): El mesero te da un Shot de Vodka y te da 3 vueltas en tu mismo eje, el integrante, en este caso Nina, tiene que correr al otro extremo del antro, en donde hay una bebida la cual tienes que tomarla sin usar tus manos, después de que se acabe la bebida tendrá que ir a darle la mano a su compañera, que está en otro lugar del antro.

Juego 2 (Mai): de igual manera el mesero te da un Shot de Vodka, 3 vueltas en su mismo eje, corres al otro extremo del antro y ahí está un mesero esperándote para tomarte un gran vaso de quien sabe qué cosa, tienes que tomártelo de un sorbo y de igual manera tienes que correr con tu otra compañera y darle la mano para que pueda iniciar el siguiente juego.

Juego 3 (Natsuki): lo mismo, shot de Vodka, vueltas en tu mismo eje, corres a al otro extremo y este juego consiste en adivinar el trago, te ponen varios vasos pequeños con varios tipos de bebidas y tienes que adivinar cuál es cuál, solo te puedes equivocar una vez, si te equivocas dos, tienes que adivinar uno más y así sucesivamente.

Juego 4 (Shizuru): empieza igual, el juego consiste en preparar la bebida que te diga el mesero y después bebértela de golpe.

El equipo que realice todos los juegos en el menor tiempo es el ganador, son 4 equipos de 4 integrantes, nuestro equipo estaba conformado por Mai, Nina, Shizuru y yo, pues somos las únicas que estamos en "mejores condiciones", aunque la verdad yo ya me sentía un poco ebria.

El DJ dio comienzo al concurso, pasó el primer equipo, el cual hizo un tiempo de 4:05 minutos, el segundo equipo hizo un tiempo de 5:10 minutos, el tercer equipo solo hizo un tiempo de 3:45 minutos y ahora es nuestro turno.

Nina comienza bien, se toma el shot como agua da las vueltas y corre hacia donde se encuentra el otro mesero, toma sin problemas el vaso con la boca y se lo bebe enseguida, al terminárselo va con Mai, de igual manera se toma el shot como agua da sus tres vueltas, estaba a punto de tropezarse pero recobro el control enseguida, va con el mesero y bebe el gran vaso de quien sabe que bebida sea, va corriendo hacia a mí y toca mi mano, enseguida el mesero me da el shot de Vodka, que déjenme decirles que el vodka para mí es como veneno, pero un poco no hace daño ¿verdad?, voy corriendo a donde se encuentra el mesero y hay 10 tipos de bebidas diferentes, pruebo la primera y es wiskey, la segunda es Ron, la tercera dije que era cognac, y me equivoqué, primer error, después probé la siguiente y de nuevo me equivoque, ahora tenía que adivinar dos más, tome la siguiente y era tequila y lo más rápido que pude probé el siguiente y como no conocer ese sabor horroroso.. era Vodka, ya me sentía mareada y como pude, corrí hacia Shizuru, toco su mano y comienza su turno, toma su Shot, da sus respectivas vueltas y corre con el siguiente mesero, el cual le entrega un papel en donde decía que bebida preparar, Shizuru prepara la bebida sin problemas y se la toma enseguida, nuestro tiempo fue de 3:55 minutos, quedamos en segundo lugar, tristemente nos vamos al lugar VIP, donde se encuentran las demás y nos reciben con un "¡buuuu perdedoras!".

Y así paso la noche, todas bebiendo, Nina al parecer conoció a un tipo rubio y andaban muy acaramelados, Nao de nueva cuenta se perdió con su novia, Alyssa y Nagi se fueron temprano para cuidar a Akari, Miyu y Akira también se fueron, Midori y Youko siguen platicando y compitiendo por ver quién es la mejor bebedora y yo me encuentro ahora con Takeda, Mai, Tate, Shizuru, la gritona y su novia, y déjenme decirles que a pesar de que Shizuru dijo que no era buena bebedora, lleva varias bebidas y sigue como la fresca mañana, en cambio yo, ya me siento muy mal, todo iba bien, hasta que veo entrar a aquella castaña "amiga" de Shizuru y para mi mala suerte se dirige hacia nuestra mesa.

-Shizuru-San que mala eres al abandonarme –le dice mientras la abraza.

-Ara… tú fuiste la que se perdió Akane-san –le dice Shizuru con una gran sonrisa

-Me acompañas un momento, necesito hablarte de algo –le dice guiñándole el ojo y Shizuru se va tras ella, de nuevo siento esa incomodidad nada agradable.

-Mai sírveme otra – le doy mi vaso a Mai.

-Nat ya has bebido demasiado, creo que es suficiente por hoy - mi amiga pelinaranja aleja la botella lejos de mí, al ver esto le robo su bebida y me la tomo de un sorbo.

-Nat…! es Vodka, tú te pierdes con él.

-Estoy bien Mai n-no p-pasa nada -mentira, no estoy bien, veo todo que da vueltas y tengo ganas de echar pleito.

-Natsuki Kuga suficiente...! -huy Mai ya se está enojando.

-huyyy m-mai tranquilízate… es mi cumpleaños, déjame ser -le digo de lo más despreocupado, mientras ahora agarro la bebida de Takeda y me la tomo de un sorbo.

-Deberías hacerle caso a Mai Amor – Me dice mi esposo y por alguna razón me siento molesta ahora con él -Si quieres vámonos a casa a descansar, creo que es suficiente por hoy

-No me quiero ir a casa Takeda -la mayoría de veces cuando bebo me dan muchas ganas de fumar, veo que Tate que tiene encendido un cigarro y se lo quito, típico de cuando andas ebria, te da por hacer bobadas y piensas que todo mundo quiere compartir sus cosas contigo, le di la primera fumada… y de ahí todo fue oscuro… desde aquí todo es como los anuncios que dan en el cine, solo pequeños fragmentos de película, solo que son pequeños fragmentos de las idioteces que quien sabe que estoy haciendo, pues solo alcanzo a distinguir pequeños segundos de lo que esta pasando, veo la cara de Takeda preocupado y me enojo con él, no me pregunten por qué, porque no lo sé, veo a Shizuru con la tipa esa, siento frio, todo da vueltas, voy en un auto… siento calor, necesito refrescarme, por alguna razón siento que estoy en el colegio, mmm estoy comiendo algo… es suave y dulce… es delicioso y adictivo, sabe mucho mejor que la mayonesa y ahora siento más calor, quiero probar más… intento dale un mordisco a lo que sea que estoy comiendo pero mi cuerpo se siente pesado y de ahí solo es oscuridad.

.

.

.

.

Siento los primeros rayos de sol en mi cara y unos brazos rodeándome, seguro que Alyssa de nuevo entro a mi habitación y se quedó dormida en mi cama, aún con los ojos cerrados empiezo a tratar de recordar todo lo sucedido y no recuerdo mucho, no sé cómo llegue aquí, abro un ojo y veo la pared de la habitación color violeta, cierro de nuevo mi ojo pues los rayos del sol me deslumbran, y es ahí cuando entro en razón, es imposible que Alyssa este conmigo, además mi habitación no es violeta, entonces si Alyssa no está junto a mi… ¿Quién es? ¿Takeda?, no, no puede ser él, según recuerdo estaba enojada con él, abro los ojos y lo primero que hago es verme… y adivinen que… estoy solo en ropa interior, mi corazón se acelera, ¿Por qué estoy así?, giro para ver la persona que está a mi lado y casi me infarto al ver a mi jefa solo con una delgada bata lila cubriéndola y para rematar abrazándome con fuerza, ella estaba murmurando cosas, además sonríe y su cara está muy roja, se agita mi respiración y por más que quiero tranquilizarme entro en pánico.

-¡ahhhhhh..! –un gran grito sale de mi garganta y hago un movimiento hacia atrás que hace que caiga de la cama, haciendo que Shizuru despierte.

-ara… no sabía que Natsuki fuera tan escandalosa al despertar – lo dice con una gran tranquilidad, tallándose uno de sus ojos, mientras mi pánico crece aún más.

-Shi-Shi-shi-Shizuru q-que hago aquí, ¿po-po-por qué estoy en ropa interior? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cómo llegue aquí?–me siento tan avergonzada que jalo la sabana para cubrirme, haciendo que Shizuru quede totalmente descubierta y mostrando su escultural cuerpo, solo cubierto con esa delgada bata y se veían sus piernas desnudas tan atléticas y bien formadas, y yo me regaño internamente por pensar en tales cosas.

-¿olvidaste lo que paso anoche? – me pregunta extrañada

-N-no recuerdo mucho… y bebí mucho Vodka, jeje y eso hace que me pierda un poco… -quito mi vista de ella y siento mucho calor.

-que tristeza -pone su rostro fingido de estar triste -Natsuki no recuerda nada, mientras yo nunca podré olvidar lo que paso, fuiste una bestia anoche, Nat-su-ki… -hizo un guiño, trague saliva y no sé cómo explicar todo lo que siento en mi estómago y pecho.

-¡Queee…! ¡Shi-shi-zuruuu no bromees con eso! – porque es una broma ¿verdad?, no puede ser, que hice, que me hizo Shizuru, estoy segura que Shizuru abusó de mí, estaba tomada e inconsciente, y ella se aprovechó y… ¡me violó...! ¡oh Dios!, lo único bueno de todo esto es que no se fue con aquella odiosa castaña pechugona, joder pero que estoy pensando, me estoy desviando de lo importante ¡mi Jefa abusó sexualmente de mí...!

\- ¡Abusadora...!, ¡me violaste! -le dije mientras una pequeña lágrima salía de mis ojos, me cubría el cuerpo con la sabana y Shizuru solo me vio confundida.

-Natsuki es muy cruel…

Continuará….!

Muchas gracias por sus Reviews...!

les dejo este Cap, espero les guste...!

Saludos a todas(as) y gracias por leer.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Capítulo 12_**

 ** _Pov. Shizuru_**

Desde la partida de mi madre, una parte de mí se fue con ella, la parte soñadora e inocente, desde su partida no he sido la misma, pues ella era mi única amiga, la única en la que confiaba, la única que me brindaba su apoyo… y cuando se marcho fue un gran golpe para mí, varios años me negué a hablar con ella, pero después de tanta insistencia de su parte, volvimos a tener esa relación madre e hija, y aunque aún no sé exactamente cuáles fueron las razones de su partida, siempre he creído que fue culpa de mi padre. Aunque admito que de vez en cuando un cierto rencor surge en mí por dejarme sola con todas las responsabilidades que conlleva ser una Fujino, y más aún, cuando necesito un abrazo, un concejo o al menos la compañía de alguien.

Cuando se fue mi madre una gran soledad me invadió, busqué llenar esa "soledad" con chicas, mi primera experiencia sexual fue con una Sempai en preparatoria, no tenía sentimientos serios hacia ella, pero de alguna manera me hacía sentir querida y debido a mi egoísmo, le rompí el corazón, pues ella sentía más que ese cariño de "amigas con derechos", y yo nunca quise formalizar una relación… después, hubo muchas chicas más, aunque para mi desgracia el sentimiento de soledad, ese sentimiento que quería borrar de mi pecho… crecía más, me sentía vacía, pero al pasar el tiempo, ese sentimiento de "soledad" se volvió parte de mí y ya no estaba con ellas solo por apaciguar ese sentimiento, se volvió un gusto estar con chicas diferentes cada fin de semana, excepto por Tomoe, ella fue la primera en mucho tiempo que he estado más de una noche, aunque déjenme decirles que no la he visto desde hace varias semanas y a decir verdad, ya no me dan ganas de buscar a nadie, ni tontear con nadie, raro en mí.

A pesar de mis muchas conquistas, nunca llevaba a "mis chicas" a casa, siempre era en casa de ellas o en un hotel de paso, la razón por no llevarlas, no es por miedo a mi padre, él nunca estaba en casa, la razón era porque el único lugar en el que me sentía cómoda y podía quitarme la máscara que siempre usaba era en mi habitación, y no quería compartirla con nadie, ese espacio era mío, nadie más que yo y claro mi nana Kaede podía entrar, cuando me mude a Tokio fue lo mismo, a este departamento la única que ha entrado a mi habitación soy yo, ni la señora de limpieza entra aquí, es mi lugar, es mi espacio personal, nunca he permitido que nadie más entre… hasta ahora… Natsuki es la primera mujer a la que he dejado entrar, y no solo eso, he compartido mi preciada cama con ella y la muy mal agradecida, no recuerda ni cómo llegó aquí y además ¡me está acusando de violarla..!, y aunque no lo crean yo no le he hecho nada… (nada que ella no quiera claro) aunque ganas no me faltaron, pues anoche las cosas se pusieron candentes, con decirles que la abusadora iba a ser Natsuki, sí, como leen ¡Natsuki iba a abusar de mí!, mis demonios estaban a punto de salir al ataque, pero estaba en Shock por su comportamiento que me quede estática y cuando al fin recobre la compostura y mis demonios estaban a punto de atacar… la muy cruel me dejo con las ganas, no saben lo difícil que fue contenerme… y ahí esta ella, la causante de mis tormentos, de mis tantas noches sin dormir, de que lleve ya varias semanas de abstinencia… ahí esta… enfrente de mi… en ropa interior… sin recordar nada de lo ocurrido… aww esta mujer me volverá loca, como es que de ser una mujer tan caliente, ahora es el Iceber que conocí.

-sigues con eso Shizuru ¡yo no soy cruel! –Dice y su sonrojo crece más y más… mientras escanea mi recamara -¿Que me hiciste?, ¿D-donde está mi ropa? – me dice con pánico, mientras yo observo cada uno de sus movimientos desde mi cama.

-Ara… claro que Natsuki es cruel, me acusas de algo que no hice, cuando tú fuiste la abusadora y ahora sales con que no recuerdas nada -le digo a Natsuki en tono serio, pues me siento dolida por su actitud, como es que anoche me llevo al cielo y ahora me suelta, y hace que me dé un doloroso golpe con la cruda realidad

-Shizuru, no inventes cosas, ¡déjate de tus estúpidas bromas! - y de nueva cuenta camina de un lado a otro por toda la habitación, aun cubriéndose con la sabana, que por cierto solo se cubría la parte de adelante, la parte de atrás estaba descubierta deleitándome con ese hermoso traserito.

-Si Natsuki no me quiere creer no es mi problema… ¿o es que acaso Natsuki finge que olvidó todo y no se quiere hacer responsable de lo que hizo? – se detiene y me ve molesta.

-¡Joder!, es enserio, dime que fue lo que paso y donde demonios esta mi ropa -ve de un lado a otro y cada vez se ve más molesta -¡Por qué estoy en ropa interior! ¡Que me hiciste! -me dirige su mirada esmeralda y me empiezo a enojar ahora yo.

-¡entonces diré lo que quieres escuchar!, ¡no te hice nada!, discutiste con tu estúpido marido y te quisiste venir conmigo, después te lleve a tu departamento y no traías tus llaves, todo lo dejaste en el antro, así que decidí traerte aquí, cuando entraste dijiste que tenías calor, te desnudaste y fuiste a dormir a mi cama – todo es verdad, solo omití algunos detalles… ¿Razón?, creo que esta mujer aún no está preparada para la verdad, y además con esa actitud, no creerá nada de lo que diga -y eso fue todo ¿Contenta? -le dije con reclamo.

-B-bueno si… eso es más creíble… yo lo siento por desnudarme… -dice sonrojada y de nueva cuenta escanea toda la habitación, hasta que algo llamo la atención, su mirada estaba dirigida hacia la prenda que me regalo mi madre… aquel conjunto color vino que hizo especialmente para mí, que por cierto aun no uso -¿Natsuki? – le digo confundida, pues es impresionante como lo mira, es como si estuviera frente a ella una gran obra de arte, se ve tan tierna con esa mirada, que hace que de inmediato todo mi enojo desaparezca… aun no entiendo como esta mujer puede hacer que cambie de humor de un momento a otro –Natsuki puede probárselo si desea - le digo con burla, esperando un sonrojo por parte de ella, pero mi misión falla… ya que la peliazul no deja de ver ese conjunto color Vino –Si quieres puedo modelarlo para ti –le digo pícaramente aún con la esperanza de ver aquel sonrojo, pero por segunda vez fallo, ella solo mira esa prenda -¡Natsuki me estas escuchando! –mi enojo está por salir nuevamente, al ver que esa prenda tiene más atención que yo. Debido a mi fuerte grito, Natsuki sale de su trance, me voltea a ver y en sus ojos verdes había un brillo especial.

-¡Shi-Shizuru..! –toma la prenda y me la muestra –¡Como hiciste para conseguir esto! aun no sale a la venta y solo serán unos pocos, tuve que apartarlo desde meses atrás… además, no sabía que saldría color Vino, ¡Esta Genial…! -El brillo en sus ojos, era tal cual como la de una niña cuando le dan el juguete que tanto había esperado, soltó la sabana de la emoción quedando descubierta y mostrando esas curvas y ese cuerpo escultural que tanto deseo, por mi parte siento entre confusión y ganas de reírme por su comportamiento, y una vez más me impresiono de lo que esta chica me hace sentir.

-Ara… fue un regalo de mi madre – al ver su cara solo es de sorpresa.

-¿y cómo lo consiguió tu madre?, es imposible conseguirlo antes de que salga a la venta, pues es de colección limitada – tenia gran interés, puso su cara de cachorrito pidiendo comida, solo que ella pide información.

-Mi madre los diseña, el color vino lo hizo especialmente para mí –su boca y sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa –Mi madre es dueña de la marca "Dolce Fantacia" y déjame decirte que yo he diseñado algunos conjuntos – su sorpresa crece aún más –De echo yo diseñe el que llevas puesto –le señalo el sexy conjunto negro con encajes que la hace ver tan sexy y antojable, no imagine que alguno de mis diseños se viera tan bien.

-¡¿Enserio?! ¡Wooow no lo puedo creer...! tienes talento, este es uno de mis favoritos –dice emocionada y volvió a ver aquel conjunto color Vino –Nunca imagine que tu madre fuera la dueña de mi marca favorita de ropa interior, tiene talento – cada vez parecía mas emocionada –y mucho menos imagine que tú también diseñaras… y ahora recalco mi teoría, eres un estuche de monerías –dejó de ver aquel conjunto para mirarme directamente a los ojos – ¿Qué más escondes… Shizuru Fujino? –Su tono de voz sonó diferente a lo que acostumbra, haciendo que mi corazón lata rápidamente.

-Si Natsuki quiere, puedo mostrarle todo de mí… -me levanto y me acerco seductoramente hacia ella, hasta quedar a unos centímetros de su rostro, al sentirme cada vez más cerca, Natsuki da un paso hacia atrás y yo doy otro hacia ella.

–Shi-shizuru –Natsuki retrocede un paso más, y yo avanzo uno más, hasta topar con la pared, estando junto a ella, me acerco más a su rostro quedando a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia y al ver sus ojos esmeraldas puedo notar ¿confusión?, ¿Miedo tal vez?, ¿Desprecio? Pero en estos momentos no me importa, quiero probar esos labios, esos labios que horas atrás fueron míos… y son deliciosos, siento su respiración rozar mi rostro, mi estómago hormiguea, mi corazón palpita tan fuerte, que quizá Natsuki lo alcance a escuchar.

–Solo a Natsuki le puedo mostrar los demonios que se esconden en mi interior… – Ahora su mirada esmeralda me ve con tal intensidad que hace que mi corazón lata aun mas, decido acortar esa maldita distancia que me mata, no me importa si es a la fuerza, quiero probar esos labios una vez más, me aventuro a seguir ese trayecto hasta sus labios, toco su rostro con mi mano y de pronto la peliazul me empuja lejos de ella.

-¡No! n-no me toques –Dice Natsuki con enojo, y esas palabras, esa mirada, fue como una daga que atravesó mi corazón.

-L-lo siento, no quise incomodarte – me disculpe enseguida, pues invadí su espacio personal, al ver a Natsuki, ella me veía con desprecio, como si pensara que yo quisiera a hacerle daño, como si yo fuera un bicho venenoso que al tocarme seria letal para su vida, sentí decepción, y una gran tristeza invadió mi ser… apenas pude contener esas lagrimas que amenazaban por salir al sentir su desprecio.

El ambiente era pesado y el silencio reino entre nosotras, hasta que un ruido se escucha provenir de su estómago anunciando que es hora del desayuno, haciendo que la peliazul se sonroje. Gire mi rostro para no ver a la oji-verde, di un suspiro, tranquilice un poco mis emociones y puse mi ya conocida cara tranquila…

–Si Natsuki quiere puede ducharse mientras yo preparo el desayuno -le dije mirándola una vez más, rompiendo el silencio – además, no quiero que te de un resfriado estando con tan poca ropa -comencé con las bromas para aligerar el ambiente un poco, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa y de inmediato la peliazul busco de nuevo la sabana y se cubrió el cuerpo -Tu ropa está en la sala.

-Gracias, pero creo que debería irme –Me dice con la cabeza gacha

-Por favor… quédate, será como una ofrenda de disculpa por invadir tu espacio personal – ella solo asintió, le di indicaciones de donde estaba el baño y la sala, y salió sin decir palabra alguna, mientras yo trataba de ocultar todas estas inquietantes emociones y miedos.

Me puse ropa cómoda y fui a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, mientras lo hacía solo pensaba en todo lo sucedido… ¿de verdad soy tan desagradable para Natsuki?, de ser así… ¿Por qué actuó de esa manera horas antes? ¿Será que siente algo por mí y no lo quiere aceptar? ¿O solo fue obra del alcohol? ¿Será que al decirle lo que verdaderamente ocurrió se alejará de mí?, no… no puedo permitirlo… yo solo quiero estar a su lado… es doloroso sentir su desprecio… pero es más doloroso estar alejada de ella… decidí estar con ella pase lo que pase… solo quiero su felicidad… solo quiero ver esa sonrisa que hace que lata mi corazón con fuerza… quiero aferrarme a este sentimiento aunque cause dolor, aunque mi corazón se desborone cada vez que sienta su rechazo…

-Shizuru… Shizuru… ¿estás bien? –me perdí tanto en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta a qué hora llego la peliazul.

-ara… estoy bien… no te preocupes… solo estaba muy concentrada y me distraje un poco…

-entonces… si estás bien… ¿Por qué lloras? –sin darme cuenta las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer mi rostro, use las palmas de mis manos para limpiarlas y Natsuki solo me miraba confundida.

-N-no tengo idea de por qué estoy así, yo… yo… lo siento yo…–le digo con mi voz entre cortada y aun limpiándome las lágrimas –L-lo siento dame un momento a solas, ya se pasara –me giro dándole la espalda siguiendo con mis labores de cocina –En un momento termino para desayunar.

-P-pero Shizuru –Siento a Natsuki acercarse y por más que ame estar cerca de ella, en estos momentos es la persona que menos quiero que este junto a mí, necesito estar sola, aunque sea solo un momento quiero estar sola.

-¡Estoy bien!, dame un momento ¿sí? –Le digo con tono fuerte para que entienda que quiero estar a solas, pues si está conmigo, estoy segura que romperé en llanto y no quiero decir cosas innecesarias, tengo que guardar estos sentimientos, no quiero ser odiada por ella. Natsuki se alejó de mí y sentí alivio, tuve tiempo para reponerme y calmar un poco mis emociones.

Minutos después me tranquilice un poco, serví el desayuno, y entre nosotras no había más que silencio, solo se escuchaba el sonido de los cubiertos rozar los platos, no teníamos el valor de mirarnos, al menos no yo… nuestras miradas estaban dirigidas hacia nuestros respectivos platos, y en este momento a pesar de que Natsuki está frente a mí, la siento más lejos que nunca…

-Shizuru… si… -rompió el silencio cabizbaja -si… el motivo por el que lloraste fue por mi actitud de hace un momento yo l-lo siento, me sorprendiste y no supe que hacer…

-ara… no pasa nada -le dije con una sonrisa en el rostro -esas lagrimas no tiene nada que ver contigo -mentira -te pido una disculpa, no debí llegar tan lejos con mi broma – mentira no era una broma – de hoy en adelante seré más cuidadosa, aunque… no por eso dejare de hacerte bromas -la oji-verde frunció el ceño y no pude evitar reír.

-Shizuru… ¿Por qué tanto empeño en avergonzarme? – cruzo sus manos.

-Bueno, eso es porque, las expresiones de Natsuki son lindas – le sonreí y di un sorbo a mi Té, para mantener la calma.

-Jum, no digas tonterías -Dice la peliazul volteando a un lado, haciendo puchero y sonrojada -Luces triste Shizuru… sé que no soy nadie para meterme en tus asuntos… pero si te puedo ayudar en algo… solo dime -me dijo aun sin mirarme, pero ahora estaba más sonrojada –y gracias por darme asilo esta noche… lamento si interrumpí tu cita con la castaña de ayer –al decir esto su semblante cambio a… ¿desagrado?

-No te preocupes Natsuki, siempre puedo seguir con lo que deje pendiente –para ser sincera aun no entiendo por qué su descontento hacia Akane –Es buena chica, no entiendo por qué a Natsuki le desagrada tanto… si no la ha tratado aún.

-uhmm, no me desagrada –dijo aun sin mirarme con su barbilla recargada en la palma de su mano y su codo apoyado sobre la mesa –Oye Shizuru… ya que eche a perder tu cita… y para agradecerte que me dieras asilo esta noche… y al ver que estas triste… -con su mano libre comenzó a golpear la mesa con sus dedos -¿Recuerdas aquella vez que me dijiste que querías saber algo de mí que no supiera ni siquiera Takeda? –sus ojos nuevamente me vieron y me sorprendí.

-Ara… ¿Acaso Natsuki me dirá su más oscuro secreto?

-No… no te diré nada –"vaya decepción" –te lo mostraré –se puso de pie –Paso por ti a las 6:00 pm –Se sonrojó y saco algo de su pantalón –Gracias nuevamente por este regalo… al parecer no olvidé todo en el antro- Me sonrió - me gustó mucho –era el llavero que le di y yo solo sentí alegría a ver que traía mi pequeño regalo.

-En el lugar en donde falta la fotografía, es para que Natsuki ponga a su otra persona más importante… -le dije implorando que no ponga la fotografía de Takeda.

Después me quede un momento en shock, pues apenas entre en razón de que Natsiki me invitó a salir… ¿Es una cita?, ¿me mostrará su secreto?, ¿me lo está confiando a mí y no se lo ha dicho a su estúpido esposo? –Bien, lo tendré en mente… y sobre lo otro… ¿vas o no vas? –Salí de mi shock al ver que Natsuki se estaba desesperando por oír mi respuesta –Si no quieres ir no te preocupes –me dice volteando y cruzándose de brazos, mientras yo recupero la tranquilidad, pues aún no lo podía creer.

-Ara… Claro que iré –"pero por supuesto que iré, no puedo desaprovechar esta oportunidad" –No puedo desaprovechar la oportunidad de conocer los secretos de Natsuki.

-B-bueno no es la gran cosa… pero siempre que me sentía mal, eso me animaba –dice con una sonrisa en los labios -nos vemos dentro de un rato –dio media vuelta y se fue... y hasta que cerró la puerta pude volver a respirar… ¡Natsuki me invito a salir…! ¿Cómo jodidos voy a contener estos sentimientos por más tiempo pasando tanto tiempo con ella?, esta mujer me está torturando… pero me hace feliz el estar cerca de ella… y de nuevo se forma en mi rostro aquella sonrisa estúpida que hago cada que pienso en la Ojiverde… y después vuelvo a la realidad… sé que no debo hacerme ilusiones… Natsuki es amable… solo está preocupada por mi… y lo que paso anoche… solo fue por el alcohol… "Ya Shizuru..! Deja de ser pesimista, aprovecha al máximo los momentos con ella", me digo internamente y eso es lo que haré, aprovecharé los momentos con ella… y lo que paso anoche lo guardaré como el sueño más hermoso que he tenido, guardare en mi mente el sabor de sus labios, el olor y la suavidad de su cuerpo, como el más preciado de mis tesoros…

Y es que déjenme decirles que la Natsuki de anoche de verdad era otra persona, nada de esa inocente y tímida Natsuki que todos conocemos… nooooo nada que ver, con decirles que no me dejo ni moverme de la impresión (bueno solo al principio), sé que no tienen el menor interés de saber lo que pasó, pero aun así les contare, para que se den cuenta de lo bestial que puede ser esa mujer y si el Vodka la pone así, créanme que me dan ganas de ahogarla en ese líquido, aunque es triste que no recuerde nada…

 **Flashback**

La semana antes del cumpleaños de Natsuki, fue todo un reto para mí, un reto de autocontrol, pues cada vez era más común el encontrarme con su estúpido marido y aunque no convivíamos mucho, era difícil tan solo el verlo junto a ella, tenía ganas de desaparecerlo del mapa… pero obvio eso no pasara… no si Natsuki aún tiene sentimientos por el, no quiero que sufra… pero aun así la razón de soportarlo era simplemente porque mi plan era ser el mal tercio entre ellos, no quería que estuvieran a solas, así que procuraba irme hasta que ese tonto se fuera, pues bien dice el dicho, que es mejor tener a tus enemigos cerca.

Llego el día de la fiesta sorpresa de la peliazul, en la cual nosotros nos llevamos la mayor sorpresa al enterarnos que ella no se acordaba de su cumpleaños, no puede ser que sea tan despistada, todo iba bien hasta que a Yuuki-San se le ocurrió bajarnos a la pista de baile, y como siempre, al ver que Natsuki y el idiota no fueron a bailar, me quede junto a ellos, pero esta vez su marido andaba muy meloso con ella… y esto me enojaba mucho. Hubo un momento que nos quedamos a solas y aproveché para decirle que se veía increíblemente bien, pues esos jeans que traía le quedaban muy sexys y esa blusa escotada ni se diga, y mayor fue mi sorpresa que Natsuki dijo que yo también lucia bien, estaba por hacerle una broma pero llegó el idiota a interrumpir nuestro momento, la abrazo y la empezó a besar, no pude soportarlo y me fui al tocador a bajar un poco mi coraje… envidiaba tanto a Takeda porque él podía tocar a mi oji-esmeralda, lo envidiaba y lo odiaba al mismo tiempo… al salir sentí que alguien me jalo del brazo, al voltear a ver quién era, me lleve una grata sorpresa, pues era mi amiga Akane Higurashi, ella iba conmigo en la secundaria, compartimos la pasión de la fotografía, me dio mucho gusto verla nuevamente pues hacía años que no la veía, nos saludamos, nos abrazamos y nos fuimos a sentar a la barra, pedimos una copa y desde este lugar, veía a Natsuki reír con su esposo, no pude evitar sentir tristeza, y esto no fue desapercibido por Akane.

-¿Quién es ella Shizuru? –me dice viendo a la pareja de esposos.

-mmm trabaja para mi… pero supongo que ya somos… ¿Amigas? –le digo sin apartar la mirada de ellos.

-pues no creo que a las amigas se les vea como tú la vez –una sonrisa burlona se escapó de sus labios – ¿Acaso a la Gran Fujino, al fin le llego el amor?

-Ara… no sé de qué hablas, y aunque así fuera, ella tiene dueño, ¿vez al idiota a su lado?, es su esposo.

-Pues eso nunca te detuvo en tu época de estudiante… no sé por qué tiene que detenerte ahora

-supongo que ahora es diferente… si ella es feliz con el… no puedo hacer nada –La castaña se sorprendió al escuchar mis palabras

-Valla Shizuru… no lo puedo creer… te has enamorado de verdad… -me dice aun con semblante de sorpresa

–Bueno… tal vez hice daño a muchas personas y ahora me tocaba a mi… pero bueno, dejemos eso a un lado, ¿qué ay de ti?, ¿cómo has estado? – le pregunto mirándola

-Bien, he conocido al amor de mi vida –me dice emocionada –no ha de tardar en llegar, quiero que lo conozcas –y así como en los viejos tiempos empezamos a platicar de todo y nada, me dijo que ella y su novio Kazu-kun llevaban varios años de noviazgo y que tenían pensado dar el siguiente paso muy pronto, también me platicó que ha crecido como fotógrafo, y que ahora aparte de tomar fotografias también las edita, es diseñador gráfico, al estar platicando me di cuenta que Akane daba pequeños vistazos hacia donde se encontraba Natsuki, de repente me abrazó y fue un abrazo para nada amistoso, más bien algo coqueto y me dijo en el oído -Tal vez tu amiga tenga más interés en ti de lo que te imaginas -la mire confundida y volteé a ver a Natsuki, ella estaba mirándome y tenía su ceño fruncido, le salude con la mano y ella solo me ignoró.

-¿de qué hablas? -le pregunte extrañada

-no te quita la vista de encima -me dice divertida -y su mirada cuando me ve, es una que dice "aléjate de ella o morirás" –da una sorbo a su copa –Ven vamos a bailar –me jala del brazo y me lleva a la pista de baile –Apuesto que ella no nos quitara la vista de encima –me dice al oído –estoy segura que te alejará de mí en cuanto tenga alguna oportunidad –y empezó bailar muy sensualmente diría yo, nunca imagine que mi amiga se moviera de tal manera, así que le seguí la corriente y de vez en cuando veía a Natsuki, Akane tenía razón, no dejaba de vernos y ahora se le había unido Nao, no nos quitaban la vista de encima.

-¿estas insinuando que son celos? –Le dije confundida a mi amiga peli-ocre –eso no puede ser… Natsuki no es lesbiana –le digo sin dejar de bailar y muy cerca de su oído.

-claro que son celos, conozco esa mirada –Akane se apegó más a mí moviendo sus caderas –Vamos, sígueme el juego Shizuru –me guiñó el ojo y como no tenía nada que perder… pues le seguí el juego –Te lo dije –me dijo con una gran sonrisa –vienen para acá –gire mi rostro y Natsuki traía casi arrastrando a Takeda, su rostro parecía verdaderamente molesto, no puedo mentir, siento un poco de alegría al pensar que está celosa, después de poco tiempo Akane me apego a ella y de forma demasiado coqueta me susurro en el oído –Hagamos esto más interesante, vamos a ver qué hace ahora –se separa y la miro confundida, pero le doy una sonrisa coqueta para seguir con su juego, me toma del brazo y me lleva hacia a la salida, caminamos un poco y siento que alguien me jala del brazo, al voltear veo a una Natsuki muy molesta, veo de nuevo a Akane y solo me guiña el ojo y alcanzo a leer en sus labios un "te lo dije".

La peliazul me llevo hasta los sanitarios y me reclamo por andar coqueteando con mujeres, se parecía mucho a una escena de celos, me sentí entre sorprendida y contenta al escuchar esas palabras, después salió con que no quería que lo hiciera por no tener problemas con mi padre, cosa que me pareció algo lógica, pero aún tenía la esperanza de que fueran celos, me aventure a preguntarle directamente si sentía celos, a lo cual, al oír su respuesta me arrepentí inmediatamente pues me dejo en claro que "no era como yo", esto me dolió y me molesto mucho, después de eso tuvimos una corta discusión, le dejé claro que sabía lo que hacía, y que no se metiera en mi vida amorosa, Natsuki parecía muy enojada y cuando se iba se topó con Nina, quien nos obligó a entrar a un concurso, el cual perdimos quedando en segundo lugar.

Después de que se terminara el dichoso concurso nos fuimos a la mesa, me sentía incomoda pues no quería seguir viendo a Takeda tan meloso con mi Natsuki, tome algunas copas, pero no tanto para estar tan ebria, no tanto como la peliazul que se veía bastante tomada, minutos después volvió Akane con juego de coquetería, me dijo que fuera con ella y sentí alivio al alejarme de ese par.

-y bien ¿cómo te fue? – me dice mientras caminábamos

-te dije que no es lesbiana –le digo deprimida

-mmm creo que no se ha dado cuenta aún, no te rindas, creo que tienes oportunidad, ven te presentare a mi Kazu –me llevo hasta donde estaba su novio, nos presentó y estuvimos platicando muy amenamente, Akane me dijo que hizo un curso de fotografía y arte fuera del país y me dijo que debía tomarlo, apenas me iba a dar los detalles hasta que vi a Natsuki discutiendo con su esposo y al verme vino directo hacia a mí.

-Takeda te dije q-que n-no quiero irme a casha aún –Dice enojada, apenas y podía hablar de lo tomada que estaba –M-me iré con Shi-shizuru –se acerca más a mí –Hazte a un lado arpía –le dice empujando a Akane lejos de mí, yo solo veo la escena confundida –Me v-voy con Shizuru – le dice a su marido y me abraza.

-No amor, no puedes causarle molestias a Fujino, tienes que venir conmigo vámonos a casa – le dice el idiota mientras yo estoy sorprendida por la escena, y teniendo a Natsuki abrazándome no pude evitar sentir satisfacción al ser la preferencia de la peliazul.

-Ara… Masashi-Kun, no te preocupes yo cuido de ella –le sonrío.

-Vez, esha me cuidara, pudes irte tranquilo –le hace una seña de que se valla y Takeda solo frunce el ceño.

-¿Segura que vas a estar bien? –me dice preocupado.

-sí, segura –le digo confiada, Takeda solo se va molesto y mi satisfacción crece aún más.

-Te lo dije, solo es cuestión de tiempo –Dice Akane divertida –Te ayudamos a llevarla, apenas puede caminar –me dice mientras tomo a Natsuki de la cintura para ayudarla a caminar, Akane se acerca para agarrarla del otro lado.

-No t-te me acerquesh arpía –le dice Natsuki con enojo a la castaña, Akane frunce el ceño y yo rio por lo bajo. Al ver el rechazo de la peliazul no quedó más remedio que entre Kazu-kun y yo lleváramos a Natsuki a mi auto. La sacamos del antro y se sintió el fresco de la madrugada, era apenas la 2:00 am. La subimos a mi auto y le dije a Akane que avisara a las demás. Decidí llevarla a su apartamento, pero al llegar me dijo que no tenía llaves y no quedó más remedio que llevarla al mío. Al llegar como pude la subí y se sentó en el sillón de la sala.

-mmm hace calor

-ya ya Natsuki, te daré algo para que duermas -voy a mi habitación para buscar algo fresco para que se pusiera, y mientras buscaba caí en cuenta que estaba sola con Natsuki, en mi departamento, de inmediato se me ocurren miles de cosas pervertidas "Ara… Shizuru… deja de pensar en eso… no puedes aprovecharte de ella, no en ese estado" muevo mi cabeza de un lado a otro para que se me vayan tales pensamientos, después de encontrar una pijama fresca me giro y me llevo una gran sorpresa al ver a Natsuki recargada en el marco de la puerta… y más aún porque está en ropa interior.

-Hacía mucho calor y así está mucho mejor –me dice viéndome directamente –Recuerdas que prometiste darme una clase –la mire confundida

-¿Una clase? –le dije, mientras ella se acercaba

-Valla Shizuru, que mala memoria tienes –se acercaba aún más, tan sensual que mi boca se abrió de la sorpresa –No te preocupes… yo haré que lo recuerdes –No podía creer lo que veían mis ojos, era una Natsuki totalmente diferente, se acercaba a mí con un paso tan sensual que me quede estática y mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza –Estoy lista para esa clase de besos… Sensei –me dice con su mirada llena de deseo y cada vez estaba más cerca de mí, mi cuerpo no se movía no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo –vamos Sensei, que esperas, estoy lista.

-Natsu –sus labios apresaron los míos, no lo podía creer, no podía creer que Natsuki me estaba besando, no podía creer la suavidad y lo dulce de sus labios, no podía creer sentir su cuerpo tan cerca del mío, no podía creer que esto fuera verdad, yo solo estaba inmóvil sin saber qué hacer, nunca había estado así de nerviosa frente a una mujer, mi corazón latía a mil por hora y mi temperatura comenzaba a subir –Vaya Sensei, quien es la sonrojada ahora –me dijo separándose solo un poco, con una sonrisa tan jodidamente sexy y coqueta y con sus ojos llenos de deseo, y de nuevo juntó sus labios con los míos, esta vez no lo desaproveché y de inmediato le correspondí, me tomo de la cintura para pegarme más a ella, yo hundí mis manos en su pelo, mientras nuestras lenguas comenzaban a luchar, a conocerse, a conocer cada espacio de nuestras bocas, mi respiración faltaba, pero tenía miedo de separarme de Natsuki, tenía miedo de que todo fuera un sueño, hasta que no aguantamos más pues nos faltaba el aire, un segundo bastó para tomar una bocanada de aire y empezar de nuevo con nuestro juego, Natsuki me llevo hasta la cama y me recostó con cuidado aun besándonos, quedando encima mío, nunca había sentido tales emociones, nunca había sentido tanta pasión, tantas necesidad de sentir contacto de una persona, la ojiverde se separó nuevamente a tomar aire.

-Sensei es deliciosa… y adictiva –se lame los labios y llego a mi limite, mis demonios están por salir, no puedo contenerme más, la jalo hacia a mí para besar nuevamente esos labios y Natsuki me corresponde, nuestra respiración es agitada, la peliazul comienza a tocarme desesperadamente, acaricia mis muslos y mi trasero por debajo del vestido, mientras yo comienzo a tocarla por debajo del sostén y me aventuro a llegar a su intimidad… al tocarla me doy cuenta que estaba tan mojada… varios gemidos escapan de sus labios.

-Ara… parece que Natsuki está lista para la siguiente etapa –una sonrisa sale de su rostro y no sé cómo demonios me quito el vestido, pero lo hizo de una manera muy hábil, comenzó a besarme el cuello y bajaba poco a poco rumbo a mis pechos, mientras su mano masajeaba mi intimidad, se sentía tan bien que creí que iba a morir de placer, hasta que se detuvo y sentí todo su peso sobre mi… -¿Natsuki? -si… Natsuki se durmió y me dejo con las ganas y la necesidad de continuar, mi respiración aún estaba agitada y mi entrepierna punzante me indicaba que necesitaba más de la peliazul.

Después de un rato de estar llamándola y moviéndola para que termine su trabajo y al ver que no despertaba, me resigne a que el juego había terminado, hice a Natsuki a un lado y me fui a dar una ducha bien merecida para bajar un poco mi calentura, me puse mi bata de dormir y por unos minutos mire a Natsuki dormir, se veía tan tranquila, tan inocente, tan linda y una vez más me di cuenta que estaba locamente enamorada de ella, le di un beso en la frente, ansiando que salga la luz del sol para hablar de lo sucedido y una vez más las ilusiones de estar con Natsuki crecieron.

 **Fin Flasback**

Y eso fue lo que paso… Natsuki es muy cruel al ilusionarme y luego botarme, creo que me estoy volviendo masoquista, pues estar al lado de ella es doloroso, no sé qué pensar, tal vez Akane tenga razón y tenga una oportunidad con ella… o tal vez solo fue el momento… el amor es doloroso… pero para ser sincera, nunca me había sentido tan viva como ahora.

A pesar de mis cambios de ánimo, ahora estoy ansiosa por que llegue la hora de mi cita con la ojiverde, no sabía cómo vestirme, me cambie varias veces como si fuera una adolecente esperando a su amado, bueno, en mi caso mi amada y opte por un vestido sencillo, deje mi cabello suelto y me di una retocada con maquillaje.

Son las 6:00 pm y suena el timbre, abro la puerta nerviosa y veo a la ojiverde con un sexy traje de cuero de motociclista, trago saliva y la veo sorprendida.

-Shizuru… no puedes ir vestida así, ponte esto –Me da un traje parecido al suyo, también de motociclista y unas botas a juego.

-¿Ara?

-Tenemos que ir en moto, con esto estarás más cómoda e irás más segura.

Continuara…

Hola...! ¿Qué tal?, aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero sea de su agrado, no pude actualizar tan pronto, ya saben los compromisos laborales que uno tiene, además que tuve que salir de vacaciones forzosas xD (huy sí que sufrida jajaja) y déjenme decirles que me gustaron mucho :D, pues había verde por todos lados jajaja Naturaleza por doquier y eso me encanta…!, aunque es triste que en todos lados, sientas esa inseguridad que no te deja disfrutar al máximo… Es triste que nos estemos destruyendo entre nosotros… y más triste que se haya llegado al punto en que todo esto que está pasando, ya se nos haga normal… pero bueno, creo que ese tema no es para hablarlo aquí.

Otra razón de mi atraso, fue que ya llevaba medio capitulo y no me gusto, y lo volví a reescribir… espero les guste, si tienen alguna duda no duden en preguntar, en el siguiente capítulo ya se avanzara más la historia, me he enfocado en la parejita que no le he avanzado mucho, pero bueno, al menos vimos que la Natsuki ya tiene sentimientos por nuestra Shizuru, Garde18, has tenido un poco de razón en tu comentario, no es fácil para Natsuki de la noche a la mañana aceptar que está enamorándose de otra persona, y más aún que esa persona es mujer, pero vamos a ver que pasa mas adelante.

Gracias por sus Reviews, acepto concejos y críticas constructivas…

Disculpen los errores ortográficos…! (Especialmente a ti Chat'de'Lune, jajaja, pero agradezco infinitamente tus correcciones)

Saludos a todos los que me dejan Reviews..! y a los que no también...!

beso y abrazo para todas(os) bye bye..!


	13. Chapter 13

**_Capítulo 13_**

 ** _Pov. Natsuki_**

No entiendo cómo es posible que llegué a esta situación, es decir, hasta hace unos meses Shizuru era un dolor de muela para mí, y ahora, aquí estoy frente a su puerta, para llevarla a un paseo, no soporto verla triste y de alguna manera me siento responsable de que esté decaída, además le causé muchas molestias al terminar en su departamento, no puedo creer que haya terminado tan ebria, nunca había perdido el control por la bebida, nunca me había pasado esto de la pérdida de memoria y para saber más de las idioteces que hice, le hablé a Mai, y según ella, me dijo que me puse a beber como loca y a buscar pelea a quien se me pusiera enfrente, una de ellas fue la chica con la que estaba Shizuru, aunque el más afectado fue el pobre de Takeda, pero ya le llame para disculparme, ahora entiendo eso que dicen que la peor cruda es la "cruda moral" esa que pasas al siguiente día, en el cual todos se pueden burlar de ti y no tienes armas para defenderte, además deje todas mis cosas, lo bueno es que Mai es buena amiga y guardo todo… aun no me creo que terminé en el departamento de mi jefa… desnuda… que es lo peor, además tengo el presentimiento de que la historia de Shizuru, no es de todo cierta… pero por alguna razón no tengo ganas de saber lo que paso exactamente, pues me da un poco de escalofrío, prefiero quedarme con lo que me contó.

Bueno, como decía, aquí estoy frente a su puerta, me siento nerviosa, me aventuro a tocar el timbre esperando que mi jefa abra la puerta, después de unos segundos ella abre y la veo con un vestido, se ve muy bien, no lo puedo negar, pero para esta ocasión esa vestimenta no sirve.

-Shizuru… no puedes ir vestida así, ponte esto –Le doy un traje de motociclista y unas botas a juego esperando que le queden, los compré especialmente para ella.

-¿Ara? –me dice confundida

-Tenemos que ir en moto, con esto estarás más cómoda e irás más segura –no puedo evitar reír por lo bajo por la cara de confusión y pánico que hizo.

-¿N-nos iremos en tu moto? –dice con miedo

-Claro que sí, si no vamos en ella, no tendría sentido –Hace un puchero

-Bien, solo porque en serio quiero conocer el secreto de Natsuki –me sonríe y me invita a pasar. Ella se va a cambiar, mientras yo la espero en su gran sala, y déjenme decirles que es tan grande casi como mi departamento, todo el lugar está pintado en tono violeta y blanco, demasiado infantil para mi gusto, los muebles son elegantes y se ve que son muy costosos, su recamara también es muy amplia y el baño ni se diga, tiene un Jacuzzi como para 6 personas, que buena vida se dan los Fujino.

Mientras la espero suena mi celular y al ver la pantalla es mi cuñado Nagi.

-¿Diga?

-Ohh Natsuki, solo quería informarte que no podré ayudarte más en el proyecto

-¿Qué?, ¿por qué?, no me puedes dejar así Nagi, necesito a alguien de confianza

-Lo siento, se me presento algo, y no puedo hacerlo a un lado… pero no te preocupes, te enviare los documentos que necesitas, para que estés amparada legalmente.

-mmm está bien, los estaré esperando...

-Gracias Nat… -Nagi se quedó callado un momento –Natsuki debe recordar que lo más importante para mí es mi familia, tu eres parte de ella y sé que lo que planean Fujino y tú saldrán victoriosas

-s-si lo se… -La voz de Nagi se oía algo melancólica -espero no te estés metiendo en problemas cuñado

-jajaja, claro que no, ten un poco de fe en mí, cuídate cuñada y hasta luego

-si… hasta luego –colgué el teléfono, y mientras esperaba di un pequeño recorrido al lugar, de verdad es bastante grande… al ir caminando me llamo la atención una recamara, la puerta estaba entreabierta y por alguna razón me llamo la atención, en mi interior estaba debatiéndome entre si entrar o no, y como era de esperarse me gano la curiosidad, así que abrí la puerta y me llevé una gran sorpresa al ver fotos por doquier, había fotos de paisajes hermosos, fotos de personas de distintas edades, fotos de animales, pero lo que más me sorprendió, fue ver una pared repleta de fotografías mías, en unas estaba diseñando, en otras estaba con Akari, otras con Duran, hasta está una cuando veía ¡Game Of Trhones!,!no puedo creer que me haya tomado tantas!, le advertí que solo me dejaría tomar unas pocas y con Akari, pero hay demasiadas, me siento acosada, siento que Shizuru es como Helga, ¿Quién es Helga?, ¿Alguna vez han visto la caricatura de ¿!Oye Arnold!?, bueno, pues parece que Shizuru me hizo un altar como Helga se lo hace a Arnold en el armario de su habitación, solo falta la escultura de goma de mascar, con la goma que yo mastico…!.

-Ara… parece que Natsuki es muy curiosa –sentí un escalofrío al escuchar esa voz, con ese acento tan peculiar.

-Sh-Shizuru ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Por qué hay tantas fotos mías? – Al voltear a verla, me quede sin habla, pues el traje de motociclista se ve realmente bien en ella, se alcanzan a distinguir sus bien definidas curvas, recogió su cabello en una coleta dejando algunos mechones sueltos, dejando a la vista su blanco cuello, no pude evitar tragar un poco de saliva.

-Natsuki me dio permiso de tomárselas, no pensé que se enojaría conmigo –me dice poniendo su cara falsa de tristeza.

–S-se te ve bien –le digo ignorando su comentario y desviando mi vista de ella – al parecer adiviné tu talla.

-Ara… me quedo perfectamente, tal vez Natsuki tomó mis medidas mientras yo dormía –me sonríe, con esa sonrisa que hace cada que me pone nerviosa –estoy lista para mi cita con Natsuki – me guiñó un ojo y yo sentí el calor en mis mejillas.

-Shizuruu no es una cita… es… es solo una manera de agradecerte por alojarme una noche en tu departamento –le digo nerviosa y dirigiéndome a la salida –vamos que se hace tarde –salimos de su departamento y nos dirigimos al estacionamiento.

Le di un casco, nos subimos a mi Ducati y arranqué, Shizuru en principio se sentía temerosa de agarrarme, pero cada que subía la velocidad se abrazaba más a mí, no pude evitar sonreír, pues me divertía conocer a esa Shizuru, la que no es perfecta, a la que se muestra tal cual es.

Al ir en la carretera me llegaron grandes recuerdos de mi adolescencia, siempre que me sentía triste me salía de casa sin que Saeko y Yamada se enteraran, en ese tiempo no tenía motocicleta, pero gracias a que Nao siempre tubo buenos "amigos", sus amigos me prestaban una. Me encantó volver a sentir esta sensación de libertad, esta sensación que hacía mucho no sentía, aunque de alguna manera esta vez es distinto, pues siento una tranquilidad inmensa, una tranquilidad que solo siento cuando estoy con Shizuru, que, para ser sincera, me da un poco de miedo.

 ** _Pov. Shizuru_**

Ahora entiendo por qué a Natsuki le gusta tanto andar en motocicleta, es agradable la sensación que te causa, el sentir el viento sobre tu cuerpo, te hace sentir libre, hace que sientas que todos tus males han desaparecido, además de la hermosa vista que se aprecia, vamos a la orilla del mar, y se ve el sol que está apunto de ocultarse, este paisaje es digno de una fotografía… pero lamentablemente los mejores momentos no se pueden plasmar en papel.

Después de ir unos minutos por carretera, aun con poca luz del sol, alcancé a ver a lo lejos a una multitud de personas y varias motocicletas de pista estacionadas, junto a un… supongo que es un restaurant-Bar, que déjenme decirles que parece una vil cantina, tal vez Haruka tenga razón, y Natsuki sea una delincuente, no puedo negar que siento miedo al estar en este lugar, está en medio de la nada, está anocheciendo y esas personas se ven muy rudas, todos están vestidos con sus trajes de motociclistas, y las chicas por igual se veían rudas y peligrosas, nos estacionamos y nos bajamos dejando el casco en la motocicleta.

-Es mejor de lo que parece Shizuru, confía en mí, no tengas miedo –Natsuki me ve con su cara cachorrito y todo el miedo y la inseguridad que sentía se esfuma –Ven vamos –la peliazul me toma de la mano y mi corazón brinca al sentir su tacto, fuimos directo al bar.

-Miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí –se acerca un tipo pelinegro, alto y musculoso –La hija del gran Kuga –se pone frente a nosotros –pensé que no te vería mas por aquí, ¿acaso ya le soltaron la correa a la lobita? –dice con burla a mi Natsuki, ¿Quién se cree este tipo para hablarle así? –Y mira, que bien acompañada estás –me mira de arriba hacia abajo mientras yo le echo mi mirada asesina, la cual dio resultado pues de inmediato quitó su vista de mí.

-Ren, a pesar del tiempo aún sigues igual de idiota –dice la peliazul con una sonrisa –Pensé que el tiempo te haría sentar cabeza, pero me equivoque, creo que lo idiota no se te quitará nunca –me sorprendí al escuchar eso y el tipo solo frunce el ceño.

-y tú sigues siendo un témpano de hielo –se acerca a Natsuki -¿Acaso quieres que te de una paliza como en los viejos tiempos? –le dice con enojo, "no puede ser, este tipo quiere golpear a mi Natsuki, no se lo permitiré"

-Según me acuerdo el que recibía la paliza eras tú Ren, parece que el ser tan idiota te ha afectado la memoria – le dice la oji-verde con seguridad y yo no entiendo nada ¿Acaso Natsuki se agarraba a golpes con hombres?

-Bueno vamos a probar quien le da la paliza a quien – mi corazón latía fuertemente esperando a que se le fuera encima, no puedo creer lo que está pasando, al ver a mi alrededor, me percaté que había varias personas mirando la escena –que sea en pareja, para que sea más emocionante –el tipo me mira con burla, pero yo no le quito la mirada, esa mirada que tan ensayada tengo, pues si va a ver golpes no me voy a dejar, agradezco a mi madre que me haya obligado a tomar clases de defensa personal –¿Dónde dejaste al chicle que no se despegaba de ti?, ¿Acaso esta mujer es ahora la actual? -¿Chicle?, ¿Natsuki tenía una pareja para agarrarse a golpes? – ¿Esta mujer tiene las agallas necesarias para enfrentarme? –me ve nuevamente con burla

-Ara… creo que cualquiera puede vencerlo Ren-Kun –le digo con desafío y seguridad, no puedo dejar sola a mi Natsuki, la peliazul me voltea a ver sorprendida, y yo le sonrío, para que sepa que todo está bien.

-Entonces que empiece el duelo, Ren – dice mi oji-esmeralda, mi corazón comenzó a latir por la adrenalina, estaba por tomar mi pose de combate –Vamos Shizuru, sígueme – me toma de la mano y me lleva hacia afuera, ¿Qué no íbamos a pelear?

.

.

.

.

Y aquí estoy, otra vez en la moto con Natsuki, escuchando los motores de ambas motos acelerar, según la ojiverde, el reto consiste en ganar una carrera, me dijo que el motivo de ser en pareja es porque es más difícil de controlar la motocicleta, me advirtió que me agarrara fuerte y ella hacia todo el trabajo, no les voy a mentir, estoy demasiado nerviosa rogándole a los dioses que no vayamos a sufrir ningún accidente.

Una sexy chica pelirroja se puso en medio de las dos motos dando la señal de salida, Natsuki aceleró la motocicleta, mi corazón latía a mil por hora a causa de la adrenalina, hizo un caballito y yo me sentía morir del susto, mi agarre con la peliazul era tal que sentía que la asfixiaba, al ver a nuestro oponente hizo lo mismo con su acompañante, íbamos a la par, cada segundo que pasaba Natsuki aceleraba más, pero nuestro oponente tomo la delantera, había varios obstáculos en medio de la carretera, los cuales la oji-verde esquivaba con destreza, al sentir tal adrenalina, sentí que Natsuki, nuestro enemigo y yo, éramos los únicos habitantes en la tierra, sentí una sensación que nunca había sentido, ¿miedo?, ¿nerviosismo tal vez? Es indescriptible… de lo único que estoy segura, es que no me importa si siento miedo o nerviosismo, me siento feliz de estar junto a Natsuki.

Después de unos metros había una señal de "Peligro, puente en construcción" mi corazón dio un vuelco y solo me aferre más a la peliazul, "agárrate fuerte" escuche de mi acompañante, no hizo falta que lo dijera pues yo ya estaba más que aferrada a ella, dio una vuelta derrapando llanta y alcanzamos a Ren en medio de la vuelta, perdió ventaja debido a la falta de visibilidad por el humo de las llantas quemadas, mi corazón estaba que no paraba de latir, Ren nos pasó y al frente me di cuenta que había una rampa, Natsuki no lo dudo y acelero en dirección a esa rampa haciendo que saltáramos en el aire pasando a nuestro rival, a varios metros ya estaba la meta y nosotras teníamos la ventaja, Natsuki aceleró aún más dejando a nuestro enemigo muy atrás y al fin llegamos a la meta saliendo victoriosas. No puedo negar que al detenernos casi beso el suelo de alivio, pero como siempre tengo que tener mi semblante serio, Ren llegó a los pocos segundos, se bajó, se quitó el casco y venía hacia nosotros.

-Bien, has ganado de manera limpia –le dice con una sonrisa –me alegra que sigas siendo la misma loba veloz –se acerca y le da un abrazo, siento mi sangre hervir al ver tal atrevimiento, estoy por ir a separarlos pero Natsuki se me adelanta y le da un golpe en la cabeza.

-Te he dicho que nada de acercamientos Ren – el pelinegro se soba la cabeza y empieza a reír

-Lobita, a pesar de tanto tiempo de no vernos no puedes darme ni siquiera un abracito –dice con lágrimas en los ojos -es bueno verte de nuevo, se te extrañaba por estos lugares –la peliazul le sonríe y le da un golpe suave en el hombro

-Me alegra verte de nuevo amigo mío –Le dice natsuki contenta

-y tú lo hiciste muy bien, llámame Ren, soy el mejor amigo de esta loba –me dice saludándome de mano.

\- Soy Shizuru un gusto Ren-kun –y así, cada uno de los conocidos de Natsuki se acercaron a saludar, y empezamos a platicar de todo un poco, según Ren, cuando Natsuki iba en el último año de secundaria venía a estas carreras, aquí conoció a Nina y a estas personas, que a pesar de su apariencia ruda son amigables, realmente se siente un ambiente agradable. Al ver a mi alrededor, unos chicos comenzaron a hacer acrobacias, otros a competir, mientras Natsuki, Ren y yo nos sentamos frente a una fogata, pues ya era de noche y comenzaba a hacer frio. Minutos más tarde se oyeron sirenas de policía, y como si fueran ladrones, todos tomaron sus motocicletas y se fueron.

-Vámonos Shizuru –Natsuki me jaló del brazo hacia su moto, nos pusimos los cascos y se arrancó a toda velocidad, una unidad de policía iba persiguiéndonos, admito que estaba llena de terror al pensar que podía parar en la cárcel, nos siguieron por algunos minutos, hasta que Natsuki hizo un par de maniobras para perderlos, se orilló, apagó su motocicleta y nos escondimos tras unos arbustos hasta que pasaran nuestros perseguidores, no puedo creer que yo Shizuru Fujino este escondiéndome tras unos arbustos como vil ladrona, pero admito que me gusta esta sensación de rebeldía.

-Natsuki, ¿por qué nos sigue la policía? –le pregunto mientras veía las unidades policiacas alejarse

-B-bueno Shizuru, e- es que son carreras ilegales –me dice nerviosa – lo siento, no tenía contemplado que sucediera esto.

-Ara… así que ¿no es la primera vez que te persigue la policia? –le digo cruzándome de brazos.

-la verdad me ha pasado muchas veces, una vez me pasó con Nina, pero mira, gracias a esa persecución encontré este lugar, ven sígueme –caminamos por un pequeño camino de piedra, alumbrado con pequeñas lámparas a la orilla, después de caminar un rato, llegamos a un pequeño mirador, tenía una vista hermosa, pues había un gran barranco en donde solo se escuchaba las olas chocar en las piedras, se veía la luna reflejada en el océano y a lo lejos se veía las luces de la ciudad, era una vista increíble.

-Fuiste muy valiente al aceptar esa carrera – Me dice Natsuki, mientras se recargaba en el barandal y miraba el océano

-Nunca imaginé que fuera una carrera, pensé que Natsuki se pelearía –le digo imitando su posición.

-¿Shizuru… ibas a pelearte con un tipo, por ayudarme? –me mira confundida

-Por Natsuki pelearía con quien sea –le digo dándole una sonrisa –aunque para ser sincera, nunca imaginé que en mi primera cita con Natsuki fuéramos perseguidas por la policía –reí por lo bajo y mi peli-azul solo frunció su hermoso ceño, "amo cuando lo hace"

-Shizuru no es una cita…

-No sabía que Natsuki tuviera un lado de chica mala –Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios

-Cuando iba en preparatoria, Saeko siempre decía que era igual a Yamada, en ese entonces no sabía porque–dijo con algo de sentimiento –Mi padre era el mejor en las carreras, yo no sabía hasta que comencé a correr –Mi Natsuki parecía algo triste –Tubo un accidente el día que nací, casi le cuesta la vida, desde entonces dejó de andar en motocicleta, pues tenía miedo que algo le pasara y nos dejara solas a Saeko y a mí – una sonrisa salió de su hermosa boca – después, decidió retomar su carrera de químico laboratorista y junto con mi madre tienen un laboratorio.

-Envidio un poco a Natsuki en algunas cosas – al decir esto me mira confundida –Tienes un padre y una madre unidos y apoyándote siempre – le digo mientras observo las luces de la ciudad -Además tienes una hermana que se ve que te adora, y ni se diga de tu linda sobrina –le regalo una sincera sonrisa.

-B-bueno… Saeko siempre me dijo que no se necesitaba tener la misma sangre para ser una familia –dice mientras jugaba con las llaves de su motocicleta -Alyssa no es mi hermana de sangre y a pesar de eso, la quiero como si lo fuera – ¿Alyssa no es su hermana?, no sabía cómo reaccionar, ante tal declaración.

-y-yo no sabía –no sabía que decir, nunca imagine que no fueran hermanas, aunque para ser sincera, ahora que lo pienso, no se parecen en nada.

-No es como si fuera un secreto Shizuru, no te preocupes –me dice con voz tranquilizadora – ¿recuerdas cuando se fue del país dos semanas?

-Si lo recuerdo…

-Pues fue a conocer a su abuela, ella apenas se enteró que Alyssa existía, Alyssa tampoco sabía nada de ellos, sus padres murieron en un accidente cuando ella apenas tenía dos años de edad, que fue cuando Yamada la trajo a vivir con nosotros – la peliazul se rasca la barbilla como pensando si seguir con la historia o no –Es una historia larga, tal vez te la cuente otro día –da un gran suspiro –La razón por la que te digo esto, es que si no tienes una buena familia, has de tus amigos tu familia –sus ojos esmeraldas se dirigen a los míos y mi corazón comienza a desbocarse –por ejemplo, Nina, Mai, Midori y Nao, para mí son como mis primas, sé que puedo contar con ellas siempre –¿Natsuki las ve cómo Primas? Y ahora que me siento estúpida al querer asesinarlas cada que se le acercaban, su amor hacia ellas es solo puramente amistoso, entonces… ¿yo que soy para ella?

-ya veo… -Aun sin quitarle la vista, me atrevo a preguntarle –entonces… ¿Qué soy yo para Natsuki? –le digo, de manera directa y seria, mientras en mi estómago se formaba un gran hueco, al esperar su respuesta, y rogando porque no me viera como parte de su familia, no quiero que me vea como una prima o una hermana... quiero ser vista ante sus ojos como mujer.

-B-B-Bueno tú para mí e-eres –El nerviosismo la invade y su rostro se pone rojo como un tomate –eres t-tu eres –cada vez se pone más nerviosa y voltea hacia todas direcciones menos a verme –t-tu eres –Me señala y frunce su ceño -¡Una acosadora! –me dice con un grito, "ara… ¿Una acosadora?" –Si eso es, eres una acosadora, ¡por qué tienes tantas fotos mías en ese extraño cuarto! – y hasta ahora recuerdo que Natsuki encontró todas las fotos que le tome mientras cuidábamos a su sobrina, no puedo negar que tiene un poco de razón, ¡soy una acosadora!, pues casi una pared entera está llena de sus fotografías, pero no me pueden culpar, en todas se veía tan hermosa que no pude evitar ponerlas todas.

-ara… Natsuki tiene una mala impresión de mi – reí por lo bajo – "Ella tenía razón. Nunca se veía bonita. Se veía como si fuera arte, y el arte no tiene que verse bonito; tiene que hacerte sentir algo", esta frase me dejó marcada, la leí en un libro, y siempre ha estado presente en mí, quiero que mis fotografías sean arte – la peliazul me mira como si no entendiera nada, y sonrío al ver tal carita -todas las fotos que están en ese cuarto, las he tomado yo… cada foto me ha causado un sentimiento, el cual, he querido plasmar y tratar de transmitir a los demás – la oji-verde ahora me ve con sorpresa –o eso intento… ¿Alguna vez has visto una gran cascada que te haga sentir libertad?, ¿o alguna vez has visto una escena que hace que sientas sentimientos como ternura, enojo, decepción?, o como ahora, ver el inmenso océano, que hace que sientas tranquilidad… y al mismo tiempo, te hace sentir, que comparado con él, no eres nada, y que debes apreciar los pequeños momentos como este… todo eso trato de plasmarlo en mis fotografías, tomarlas en el momento justo –Su mirada esmeralda me veía atenta, mientras yo veía el inmenso océano, sintiendo la briza y el viento que movía mis cabellos, y escuchando el agradable sonido de las olas chocar – siempre he querido viajar por todo el mundo, para fotografiar a cada persona, cada lugar, cada evento que me haga sentir algo especial… y con eso algún día, hacer una exposición de todas mis fotografías, en la cual, las personas que las vean puedan sentir lo que yo sentí al momento de tomarlas, y si no puedo transmitir el sentimiento que yo tuve, quiero hacer que sientan algo al solo verlas – mire a Natsuki nuevamente a los ojos –Cuando le tomé las fotos a Natsuki, quise plasmar en ellas el amor y ternura que le brindabas a Akari, la pasión con la que hacías tu trabajo… -le sonrío y ella solo me mira fijamente –aunque las fotos de Natsuki solo las quiero para mí, me sentiría celosa si alguien más siente lo que yo siento al verlas –Le sonrío coquetamente y su sonrojo vuelve una vez más, junto con aquel puchero de cachorrito enojado.

-S-Shizuru, deja de decir cosas tan vergonzosas –se voltea según ella muy indignada cruzándose de brazos –Me gusta tu sueño Shizuru, te ayudaré a cumplirlo… venceremos a tu padre para que viajes por todo el mundo – Me dice con la seguridad que posee, mientras en mi corazón siento que puedo renunciar a lo que sea con tal de estar a su lado –Con tu mente y mis conocimientos será pan comido –ahora pone una pose de victoria.

-Claro que si Natsuki, juntas lo venceremos – una vez más me recargaba en el barandal admirando la hermosa vista, pero lo que más disfrutaba, era la compañía de mi amada ojiverde.

-Oi Shizuru… Mai dijo que fui grosera con tu amiga… l-lo siento, me disculparé con ella –y otra vez, está en su mirada esa molestia de la noche anterior – ¿Acaso esa mujer ya ha ganado tu corazón?-Al decir esto, puedo ver cierta tristeza en su rostro.

-Akane es mi amiga, comparte los mismos gustos que yo… ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – ¿Es mi imaginación o noté algo de alivio en ella? "ya estoy imaginando cosas que no son"

-B-bueno, siempre es bueno que tu corazón no este vacío – me dice apenada, si esta mujer supiera que ella ocupa mi corazón y mi mente… ¿Qué reacción tendría?

-ya veo… Natsuki aún tiene en su corazón a Takeda ¿Verdad? –sé que soy masoquista, pero no puedo dejar de sentir curiosidad acerca de los sentimiento hacia su esposo.

-Es complicado… tengo sentimientos encontrados –Esta declaración me llena de alegría pues al parecer está dudando de su sentir.

-Alguien me dijo una vez, que en el momento en que te paras a pensar si amas a alguien, ya has dejado de amarle para siempre –le digo con sinceridad, hace mucho tiempo mi madre me dijo la misma frase. La peliazul deja de mirarme y sigue observando el paisaje con mirada melancólica.

-No lo sé… es complicado… -Dice afligida, mientras no puedo de dejar sentir satisfacción al saber que tal vez su corazón ya no pertenece a esa persona…

.

.

.

.

 ** _Pov Natsuki_**

 ** _3 meses después_**

Como puede ser que esa mirada rojiza me tenga congelada, es como la mirada de una serpiente que me hipnotiza para ser devorada por ella… y yo… yo simplemente me dejo llevar, me acerco y veo la silueta de ¿Una mujer?, es una mujer con esa mirada color vino tinto, que hace que pierda la cabeza, ahora ella es la que se acerca a mí y yo simplemente me quedo estática, sin moverme, mientras ella se acerca y deposita sus suaves labios sobre los míos… ¿y yo?... yo solo me dejo llevar por la tentación y el placer que me causa el sabor de sus labios…

Riiiiiing, Riiiiing, son las 7:30 am, suena el despertador haciéndome dar un brinco del susto, ¿Otra vez soñando cosas raras?, desde que desperté junto a Shizuru he tenido toda clase de sueños raros… he soñado que beso a otra mujer… y para ser sincera, eso me pone un poco nerviosa, pero me excuso con que tal vez el motivo de esos sueños son por el largo tiempo de abstinencia que he tenido, me voy directo tomar una buena ducha y a después a desayunar.

Han pasado tres meses desde que fui a mi lugar secreto con Shizuru, y por alguna razón, desde esa vez aparte de tener esos sueños extraños, no dejo de pensar en lo que ella me dijo, ¿Qué es Shizuru para mí?, no puedo negar que es especial, me ha gustado saber cosas de ella, conocerla más, pero ella no es como una hermana… ni si quiera como una prima, es especial si… pero no la veo como familia, ni si quiera como una amiga o conocida, ni si quiera la veo como mi jefa… Entonces… ¿Qué es Shizuru para mí?, eso es algo que no he podido resolver, ni me he podido contestar, solo sé que desde ese día, solo quiero que Shizuru cumpla sus sueños y que sea feliz.

Ahora me dirijo como siempre en mi Ducati, a la empresa Fujino Motor's, con mi ahora jefa Haruka, alias la gritona y desesperante frentona, agradezco que solo será por 1 mes, pues Shizuru tuvo que ir a su ciudad natal Kyoto por asuntos de trabajo, en la empresa no hago nada, pues tengo que fingir que estoy a favor de Fujino mayor, haciendo trabajos inútiles para entregar, por cierto ya he terminado el diseño de mi moto, aunque no lo crean Shizuru me dio algunas ideas que mejoraron el diseño, ahora cada día que salgo de la empresa voy con Midori para la creación de las partes, la terminaré más pronto de lo que pensaba, aún faltan 3 meses para mi concurso, y tal vez en 1 mes la termine, y el proyecto de Shizuru va más avanzado de lo esperado.

Voy entrando a la empresa y como es costumbre saludo a Sanada y a todos los trabajadores, cuando de repente la frentona sale y me jala a un rincón donde no hay nadie – ¡Delincuente!, el señor Fujino está esperándote en la oficina de Shizuru – Me dice Haruka entre nerviosa y con miedo

-¿y que quiere? – le pregunto con mi ceño fruncido

-No lo sé, solo me dijo que quería hablar contigo

-Bien, iré a ver que quiere, gracias frentona –le sonrío y me voy lo más rápido posible al ver su cara de enojada, llego a la oficina de Shizuru y entro como es costumbre sin avisar.

-Ohhh, Kuga-San, tenía tiempo sin verte… -me dice con su expresión falsa –Reito me ha tenido al tanto de todo… veo que has cumplido tu palabra –Me mira con su mirada amenazante.

-Claro que si Sr. Fujino, todo va como lo hemos planeado –le digo segura.

-Me alegra mucho kuga-San, espero de verdad no me defraude –se sirve una taza de té y le da un sorbo –me han llegado rumores que irá al concurso de Fukka, ¿es Eso verdad? – ¡joder! ¿Cómo se ha enterado? Cierto malestar de enojo surge en mi pecho.

-Es verdad Señor, ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver?

-Si sigues igual de obediente como hasta ahora, me aseguraré de que ganes el primer lugar… -y otra vez queriéndome comprar… al parecer será mejor terminar el proyecto "liberen a Shizuru" antes que el concurso –pero si me defraudas, me encargaré que ni siquiera te permitan entrar, a ese ni a ningún otro –y otra vez esa mirada amenazante que tanto me asquea.

-No se preocupe Señor, estoy siguiendo todas las instrucciones de su hija, tal como quedamos –le sonrío de manera que sepa que no le tengo miedo –no debe de preocuparse, usted mismo dijo que ella no tiene la capacidad de crear algo grande que pueda vencerlo ¿No es así? –Su seño se frunce – y no se preocupe por lo del concurso, si gano tiene que ser por mí misma, y si pierdo tengo que esforzarme por mejorar –ahora pone su cara de molestia –Así que guárdese su ayuda para otra ocasión.

-Kuga-san no puedo creer que sea tan inocente… pero como quieras, ve por el camino difícil –Me mira directamente a los ojos queriéndome intimidar, pero yo no le aparto la mirada, si algo me enseñó Saeko fue a no agachar la mirada ante nadie, y menos con personas como él –Recuerde que tengo ojos en la empresa, no juegue conmigo, por que perderá y se arrepentirá –camina hacia a mí y pone su mano en mi hombro –pase buen día señorita Kuga, nos veremos en otra ocasión.

Mi molestia crece al pensar que un tipo como él puede ser el padre de Shizuru, no puedo permitir que ese tipo gane y la tenga amarrada a él, quiero que Shizuru sea libre y cumpla su sueño de viajar por el mundo… ¿Pero por qué siento esta inquietante sensación en el pecho al pensar que cuando Shizuru se vaya no la veré mas?, muevo mi cabeza de un lado a otro para no pensar en esas cosas, "ella tiene que irse", y con esto en mente me dispongo a "trabajar" y terminar mi día laboral, pero antes de eso escucho la voz Chillona de Haruka diciendo que le cuente todo lo ocurrido con Fujino, y yo le cuento con la única condición que no le diga nada a la castaña de mi encuentro con él.

Al salir de trabajar, fui con Mai y Tate para llevar el diseño de las piezas que necesitaba y me dijeron que las tendrán en una semana, después fui con Midori y Nina para terminar algunos detalles de mi proyecto y aproveché para pedirle ayuda a Nina con algunos diseños necesarios para el plan "liberen a Shizuru".

Y después de un largo día… llegó la hora de ir a mi hogar, era ya de noche, me sentía tan cansada y con sueño, que si en este momento me acuesto me quedo completamente dormida, llego a mi edificio, estaciono mi motocicleta y me dirijo a mi departamento con unas ganas inmensas de dormir, pero antes quiero comer un Sandwich de mayonesa, al llegar abro la puerta y como siempre duran me saluda contento, enciendo la luz y casi me da un infarto al ver a Alyssa durmiendo con Akari en el sillón de la sala, al sentir el brillo de la luz mi hermana despierta.

-Alyssa, me asustaste… ¿Cómo entraste? – le digo acercándome a ella

-Natsuki, Nagi se fue – me dice con su voz entrecortada y sus ojos llorosos, y yo no puedo creer lo que acabo de escuchar –Nagi me dejo Nat me ha dejado esta carta, y estos documentos –y entonces mi hermana rompe en llanto –Son documentes de divorcio, él ya lo ha firmado – llora con tal sentimiento, y yo me siento inútil al no saber que decir o que hacer, lo único que hago es ir a abrazarla, tomo la carta y al leerla dice:

" _Alyssa, ya no puedo fingir que te amo, estoy cansado de esta vida tan aburrida, he encontrado algo que me llena y hace que me sienta vivo, no me busques, te enviaré dinero para Akari, te dejo los documentos del divorcio firmados por mí, solo falta tu firma, espero y los firmes pronto, enviaré a una persona a recogerlos la próxima semana"_

 _Nagi Homura._

 **Continuará….**

Hey que onda!

Lamento mucho la tardanza, de verdad he estado muy ocupada, apenas hoy tuve tiempo de terminar el Cap. Espero les guste...

Les aviso que tal vez, tardaré con el siguiente Cap. pues estoy en una certificación y de ahí comenzare un proyecto... bueno solo si me lo dan. Pero prometo hacer mi mayor esfuerzo por actualizar.

Contestaré Reviews:

LOLA: awww, no sientas dolor T_T, de verdad hago mi mayor esfuerzo por actualizar, pero hay que trabajar, hay cuentas que pagar. Prometí que acabaría el Fic y lo terminaré, solo tenme paciencia por favor.

Danichan: Gracias...! que bueno que te gusto, de verdad todos sus comentarios me encantan...! y trataré de actualizar lo mas pronto posible.

Chat'de'Lune: Agradezco tus correcciones de verdad, pero a veces por mas que relea el cap se me pasan x_x, gracias nuevamente por seguir esta historia.

Aoi007: Gracias por darme una nueva oportunidad y leas mi historia, me alegra que te guste, y por lo de la escena repetitiva, la verdad me gusta que vean el punto de los dos lados, pero tratare que sea lo más corto posible en los siguientes, y por lo de Takeda, en los siguientes capítulos se verá algo de esta pareja.

Nicocchi17: Bueno, espero que te guste este cap. no paso nada... pero créeme que ya está próxima su relación =).

Lolipo: Que bueno que te gusto =D, espero que este te guste también.

Vitaly Aless: heyy que bueno que te gusto =D, me siento feliz que a otras autoras les guste mi Fic =D, yo te sigo en la historia de Slipping Away, me encanta..! espero actualices pronto xD, aunque entiendo que a veces de verdad no se puede =(

: Nat es amable con Shizuru, solo que a veces le da miedo lo que le hace sentir X_X, pero pronto se dará cuenta de sus sentimientos ;)

LILA: jajaja a mi también me encantan los celos de estas dos mujeres =P

andre-chan: veremos a Tomoe y sus locuras muy pronto muajajaja

Alita: Que bueno que te gusto el cap, jajaj si me la dejaron con las ganas xD, pronto nat se dará cuenta de sus sentimientos, pero quiero que se den cuenta que es difícil para ella, que de la noche a la mañana le guste una mujer.

NEFILM33: jajajaja pronto verán que pasará con Tomoe xD, y vemos que hacemos con Takeda xD

Hookedonreading: I suck for the English language. Thanks for following the story. I 'm glad you like. thank you for your Reviews.

Cobalto585: Que bueno que te gustó...! y me alegra haberte sacado algunas sonrisas ;). Espero que estés bien y espero noticias de ti =D

Creo que es todo... acepto sugerencias y criticas constructivas, por cierto, les comento que tengo en la mente otro Fic. xD que no me deja en paz, pero por falta de tiempo no lo he empezado, además de que quiero primero terminar este... y ojalá cuando lo publique me den la oportunidad y lo lean =D.

Gracias a todas(os) los que dejan Reviews, y a los que no..! Gracias por leer =D

Hasta la próxima...!


	14. Chapter 14

**_Capítulo 14_**

 ** _Pov Shizuru_**

Fue muy raro regresar a casa, se sentía igual, olía igual, nada había cambiado, sigue estando ese Jardín tan grande y bien cuidado, con flores de todo tipo, ese pequeño estanque en el que jugaba cuando era niña y aquella fuente de piedra en la que me sentaba a platicar con mi madre de cosas tontas, siguen estando los muebles antiguos, aquellas fotografías de todas las generaciones de la familia Fujino, cabe mencionar que no hay ninguna de mi madre, y mías, solo hay una… y estoy con mi padre, a pesar de que todo sigue igual se sentía distinto, me di cuenta que la que he cambiado fui yo... ya no era aquella niña que con buenas calificaciones trataba de ganarse el amor de su padre, o aquella niña que con su madre jugaba a ser una modelo. Ahora me había convertido en una persona que solo busca vencer a su padre y cumplir su sueño de viajar por el mundo, ahora ya no busco el amor de mi padre, ahora deseo el amor de una mujer, una mujer casada, de la cual, cada vez siento menos esperanzas de ganarme su amor… me pregunto si me extrañará, si pensará en mí, si aunque sea un poco, solo un poco, siente esa sensación de necesitarme a su lado. Doy un suspiro y camino hacia la cocina, sé que ahí encontrare a la única persona que me alegra ver en este lugar, mi Nana Kaede, ella es como mi segunda madre, ella ocupó ese rol cuando mi madre se fue de casa. Mi Nana fue la que me dio esa plática de sexualidad que les corresponde a los padres, aún recuerdo el sonrojo y nerviosismo de cada palabra que decía, aunque en ese momento yo ya era toda una experta en ese asunto.

-Estoy en casa Nana –le digo con nostalgia, al escuchar mi voz ella voltea y me mira, ahora tiene sus ojos cansados y con arrugas alrededor, pero su mirada es la misma que hace años… llena de ternura y amor hacia a mí.

-Ohhh querida… que alegría tenerte de regreso –se acerca con una sonrisa tan tierna que me hace sentir en casa y me da un cálido abrazo –me había dicho tu padre que llegarías más tarde, quería esperarte en la puerta –acaricia mi mejilla - he preparado tu platillo favorito, ya casi está listo, ve a tu habitación y tomate una ducha mientras termino– me da un beso en la frente –mírate nada más, sigues igual de hermosa, ya eres toda una mujer –me brinda una sonrisa, mientras me mira de arriba a abajo–pero aun sigues siendo mi pequeña Shizuru – me dice con su tierna voz y sus ojos llorosos.

-y tú siempre serás como mi madre Nana –me sonríe y le doy un beso en la frente –iré a darme una ducha, estoy ansiosa de volver a probar tu deliciosa comida – me da unas palmadas en el brazo diciendo "ve querida", voy enseguida a mi habitación junto con una chica del personal, me ayuda con mis maletas, al entrar a mi antigua habitación todo sigue tal cual como lo deje hace 8 años, aún siguen estando aquellos libros que leía, aquel escritorio en el que hacia mis deberes escolares, sigue teniendo aquella aroma a Jazmín que tanto me agrada.

Después de una buena ducha, al bajar al comedor, mi nana ya tenía todo preparado, mi comida favorita el bubuzuke con un buen té al estilo Kaede, me senté en el gran comedor y como era de esperarse, estaba sola, le pedí a mi nana que se sirviera y me acompañara, y con su compañía, comencé a deleitar mi paladar con la deliciosa comida, y a platicar de todo un poco.

-Mamá estoy en casa – una alegre voz nos interrumpió y al voltear estaba ahí una hermosa chica –Bienvenida a casa Hikari – y para mi sorpresa esta hermosa chica era la hija de Kaede, cuando me fuí, apenas era una niña de 10 años, y ahora es toda una mujer, supongo que ha de estar en los 18, es impresionante su cambio, tiene una gran figura y unos pechos que después de algunos años serán iguales a los de Mai, su cabello es lacio y obscuro, está tan largo que llega a más de media espalda, sus ojos son color miel, es una mujer muy guapa –saluda a la señorita Shizuru, acaba de llegar de Tokyo, estará aquí durante un mes.

-H-hola señorita Fujino-Sama –me dice nerviosa y sonrojada, y de inmediato recuerdo a mi peli-azul –Bienvenida a casa –hace una reverencia.

-Ara… Hi-Chan se ha convertido en una mujer muy atractiva –es inevitable no darle un cumplido, bien merecido lo tiene, al verla se sonroja aún más –No tienes por qué ser tan cortés conmigo, después de todo, te conozco desde que eras una niña, ven acompáñanos a comer –le digo señalándole una silla. Comenzamos a hablar de lo que habíamos hecho durante este tiempo, les hable de la empresa, de cómo la he llevado durante estos años, de los amigos que he conocido, Hikari me conto que está estudiando la universidad, la carrera de relaciones comerciales. Fue una tarde agradable, hasta que llegó mi padre, volvía de Tokyo y solo me dijo que mañana será nuestra primera reunión.

Aún no les he dicho el motivo por el que vine a Kyoto, bueno comenzaré con un poco de historia, en Kyoto se fundó la primera empresa de Fujino Motor's, cuando tenía 5 años de edad, mi padre fue a Tokyo a fundar la empresa que ya conocemos, dejándonos a mi madre y a mí por varios años solas, solo lo veíamos pocas veces al mes, sorprendentemente y aunque no lo crean, mi madre me ha dicho que antes de irse a Tokyo, mi padre era un padre amoroso y un esposo excepcional y misteriosamente cuando regresó, regresó siendo la persona que es ahora, por mi parte no tengo ningún recuerdo de esa faceta de padre amoroso, aunque me hubiera gustado verlo. Se preguntarán que tiene que ver eso… pues fácil, es porque mi padre quiere que lo acompañe a cerrar algunos negocios, como también a que algunas empresas de refacciones y partes de autos se asocien con nosotros, según mi padre da una buena impresión y confianza que seamos una "familia unida", cosa que todos sabemos es un fraude y una vil mentira, logrando estas asociaciones, haremos que ambas empresas, la de Tokyo y Kyoto fabriquen sus autos a menor costo, y entre menos inversión, mas ganancia.

Al día siguiente por la tarde, fuimos a la reunión con los futuros socios de la empresa, nos acompañaba Yamato Kanzaki, el padre de Reito, él ha sido la mano derecha de mi padre desde que mis abuelos murieron y tomó el control de la empresa, también ayudó a fundar la sucursal en Tokyo, el Sr. Kanzaki es algo así como el concejero de mi padre, le tiene tanta confianza, se podría decir que es su único amigo. La reunión fue muy aburrida, tenía que soportar a toda esta gente que se nota que solo piensan en dinero, sonreír todo el tiempo y dar buena impresión, soy experta en eso así que no fue tan difícil, después de unas horas, al parecer todo fue un éxito, pues se hicieron socios de Fujino Motor's.

Al regresar a casa, tuve el impulso de hablar con Natsuki, el no verla, ni hablar con ella durante apenas dos días, me hacía extrañarla como si hubiera pasado décadas sin saber de ella, así que tome mi celular y le marqué.

-¿Diga? –contesto con esa voz ronca que tanto amo.

-Hola Nat-su-ki, ¿me has extrañado? –le dije coquetamente imaginándome el rubor que esto provocaría.

-oiii, idiota no digas eso –sonaba nerviosa y no pude evitar reír

-ara… lo tomaré como un si –le digo con burla, después hablamos de como estuvo nuestro día, le dije lo que paso en la reunión, le conté sobre mi nana, sobre lo que quería hacer mi padre, ella me platico de sus avances en su proyecto y en el mío, al parecer todo marcha sobre ruedas, pasamos casi una hora hablando, lo cual para mi fueron tan solo unos minutos, hasta que para mi desgracia tuvimos que colgar.

Y así pasó una semana, unas semanas más y al fin podré regresar y ver a Natsuki nuevamente, aunque para mi fortuna hemos hablado todos los días, las reuniones con mi padre cada vez eran más cortas y han sido todo un éxito, en mis tardes libres he estado charlando con Hikari, nuestra amistad se ha fortalecido en estos días, ya no es para nada aquella niña a la que le hacían bullying en el colegio, ella y yo solíamos salir de compras algunas veces, se podría decir que Hikari es lo más parecido que tengo a una hermana, (cosa que antes ni lo notaba) el día de hoy saldremos a una exposición de arte, ahora estoy en el jardín, sentada en aquella fuente esperando a que salga, cuando suena mi celular y al ver el nombre de quien hablaba, era mi Natsuki, mi corazón se aceleró tan solo al saber que ella fue la que, en esta ocasión, marco primero.

-Ara… Natsuki, de verdad me extraña –dije con mi típica coquetería

-Basta Shizuru –su voz apenada era evidente, como me gustaría ver su cara en estos momentos

-Yo si te extraño – fui sincera, de verdad no he dejado de pensar en ella.

-Solo ha pasado una semana

-Para mí se siente como si hubieran pasado años

-T-tonta –se queda en silencio

-¿Pasa algo? –le digo preocupada, pues su silencio era algo extraño, y si me llamó fue por algo importante

-en realidad no… - un silencio más, lo que hace que me preocupe, ¿Cómo que no pasa nada, entonces que hay con esa actitud tan rara? - s-solo que estoy cuidando a Akari y pensé que te gustaría saludarla, ya sabe decir tía –dice emocionada y mi preocupación desaparece enseguida.

-Ara… por su puesto –se escucha que le pasa el teléfono a la pequeña y se oye la voz de natsuki diciendo "di Hola Shizuru" cosa que me causa gracia, después de eso se oye la respiración de Alyssa Jr –Hola, mi pequeña Akari, estas cuidando de tu tía Natsuki –Le digo con cariño, y del otro lado solo se escuchaba pequeñas sonrisas, balbuceos y a Natsuki diciendo "di tía, enséñale lo que sabes decir", me enternece tal acción de la ojiverde, me hace extrañarla más, después de un rato de insistirle a la pequeña de que dijera "tía", dejó de insistir y le quitó el teléfono.

-mmm parece que no está de humor para decir tía –Me gustaría tanto ver el ceño fruncido que sé que está haciendo en estos momentos – lamento hablarte por algo tan tonto, pero me acorde de cuando la cuidábamos juntas y yo… -una vez más su silencio, se escucha nerviosa, que querrá decir ¿quisiera que la cuides tú? O quizá ¿Quiero ver de nuevo esa cara tonta que le hacías?, la verdad cualquiera de las dos posibilidades me gustan, ¡Natsuki piensa en mí!, quizás no tanto como yo en ella, pero al menos me tiene en su mente, aunque sea algunos minutos, segundos tal vez, pero no importa el tiempo que sea, me piensa.

-¿y tú que Natsuki? – le pregunto, esperando que me dé una respuesta lo más pronto posible

-b-bueno yo… -¡Tú que Natsuki!, dime de una buena vez, mi paciencia se está agotando, me tienes echa un mar de nervios –yo… Tal vez echo de menos que estés con Akari y conmigo –evidentemente está nerviosa, sus palabras me dejan sin habla, mi corazón late de felicidad, ¡me extraña! –O-ósea, n-no es q-que te e-eche de menos a ti, sino que, era más fácil cuidarla con tu ayuda – hay mi Natsuki es tan inocente, no se da cuenta que en cuanto dijo la frase "Echo de menos que estés con Akari y CONMIGO" ha hecho que mis demonios se alboroten y quieran que mande todo al demonio para ir con ella hasta Tokyo.

-Entonces Natsuki solo me quiere como niñera –Finjo un sollozo

-N-no, no solo como niñera –sin querer suelto una risa y se escucha un gruñido del otro lado de la línea –¡Oi!, deja de jugar conmigo –awww, hasta por teléfono se escucha tan tierna enojándose.

-Está bien Natsuki, dejare de hacerte bromas si dices que me extrañas

-¡N-no lo diré!

-Al parecer no soy nada en la vida de Natsuki –bromeo una vez más fingiendo tristeza y sollozando –no me extraña ni un poquito

-B-basta, ya te dije que no diré nada, y si eres algo en mi vida, eres esa jefa acosadora y chantajista que solo molesta– me dice con su ya conocido tono gruñón –y yo soy solo la empleada desobediente –al decir estas palabras comienzo a recordar cuando conocí a la ojiverde, no solo era una empleada desobediente, era una empleada berrinchuda, indomable y gruñona, aunque pensándolo bien, aún sigue siéndolo… pero ahora para mi es una empleada berrinchuda, indomable y gruñona jodidamente sexy y linda… y tierna… y sexy… y antojable… y condenadamente linda…

-Para mí Natsuki dejo ser aquella empleada, berrinchuda, indomable y gruñona que era cuando entró a trabajar –le digo sonriendo –para mí, ahora Natsuki es una persona especial, tienes mi confianza y mi querer, te sorprendería saber lo importante que eres ahora en mi vida, y no miento cuando digo que te extraño y lo bien me hace escuchar tu voz… de verdad me haces falta –sí, lo admito, deje que mi corazón hablara, no es como si decirle que es linda, sexy y antojable sea una buena idea, y no es como si me le confesara ¿Verdad?, son solo palabras que se le pueden decir a una… ¿Ami-empleada?, o tal vez… a alguien a quien ¿quieras conquistar?, ¿Cómo se conquista a una persona?, es decir, he tenido muchas conquistas, pero solo me bastó con miradas y un poco de coqueteo, pero esta clase de conquista solo es para quedarte una noche en su cama, ¿Cómo conquistas a alguien para quedarte en su corazón? ¿Llevarle rosas? ¿Invitarla a cenar? ¿Serenata tal vez?, ¿cómo la abra conquistado su estúpido esposo? –Si Natsuki pudiera entrar en mí, tendría una mejor idea de lo que siento… de lo que me haces sentir… -se lo digo casi en susurro, me estoy poniendo sentimental, se forma un nudo en mi garganta, tengo ganas de llorar… que hay con lo de "ocúltale lo que sientes, no digas nada o saldrá corriendo, te va a odiar, le darás asco", ¡joder! ¿Y si fue una confesión?, no, no lo creo, no le he dicho que si quiere ser mi novia… ¿Aun se usa eso?, además no podría ser mi novia… sería su… ¿Amante?, no me importaría la verdad, me quedo muda, esperando a que diga algo, tal vez diga "si quiero ser tu novia", se vale soñar…

-Shizuru… yo… -espero que mi corazón pueda con su respuesta y no se vaya a romper en mil pedazos –y-yo, no sé qué decir… solo sé que

-Shi-Chan –interrumpe Hikari abrazándome por la espalda y hablándome cerca del oído, y por primera vez quiero asesinarla por interrumpir –Estoy lista para nuestra ci-ta –me dice de una manera extrañamente coqueta, raro en ella, nunca me había hablado así.

-ohh Hi-chan, dame un momento, estoy en algo importante –le digo alejándome de ella, dándole mi sonrisa falsa y tratando de controlarme.

-lo siento Natsuki, Hi-Chan es la

-te dejo Shizuru, no quiero retrasarte en tu cita –no me dejo terminar, parecía enojada –es mas no quiero interrumpirte en ninguna de tus citas, no te marcare más y ni te molestes en marcarme, estaré ocupada, adiós –colgó… Natsuki colgó… se enojó… sin que me dejara explicar, yo no tengo una cita con Hikari, es más, aunque ella sea demasiado sexy, ni siquiera la veo como mujer, por Dios es la hija de mi Nana, ¡es como mi hermana!, ¿Natsuki esta celosa?, de inmediato le volví a marcar, y para mi mala suerte no contestó, intente una vez más y esta vez me envió directo al buzón…

-Shi-Chan… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Todo bien? – no, nada está bien, interrumpiste en el mejor momento, tal vez Natsuki me iba a decir "solo sé que tus palabras me asquean" tal vez fue mejor que no escuchara, o tal vez me iba a decir "solo sé que te amo Shizuru, te deseo y quisiera que en este momento estés en mi cama" si como no, eso no pasará ni en mil años.

-Estoy bien Hi-Chan, vámonos, se hace tarde –le sonrío con mi sonrisa Fujino, ella se emociona, me toma del brazo y salimos de la mansión.

 ** _Pov Natsuki_**

Enojo, es lo que siento, ¿Por qué? No lo sé, me siento como en esos días que va a llegar tu periodo y sientes que quieres golpear a todo el mundo, así me siento, aunque apenas hace una semana que me llegó, no puede ser por mi periodo, ¿Entonces qué es? quisiera decirle sus verdades a Shizuru, es una mujeriega, primero esa pelos disparejos, después la castaña del bar y ahora esa tipa Hi-Chan, ¿Qué le pasa?, ¿no se puede quedar con una nada más?, que haga lo que quiera, eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo, Shizuru puede hacer con su vida lo que le plazca, puede acostarse con la vieja que quiera, si la descubre su padre será su problema y le restregaré en la cara lo idiota que fue, que su papa la descubrió por ser una calenturienta y mujeriega. Aparte como se atreve a decirme "Natsuki me haces falta, de verdad te extraño, eres importante para mi… bla bla bla", idioteces, "se nota que me extraña", viene cualquier mujerzuela y se revuelca con ella arggg, es desesperante, un momento, ¿Por qué siento rabia por ésto?, tal vez si me extraña, creo que soy su amiga después de todo, o tal vez extraña ponerme a trabajar como negra, si eso es, le hago falta solo para trabajar y terminar sus estúpidos diseños, fui una tonta al hablarle, fue culpa de Akari, si… akari fue la culpable de que le hablara, estar cuidándola me recordó cuando Shizuru y yo la cuidábamos, fueron dos lindas semanas, por cierto y ¿Akari?, hay demasiado silencio, giro la vista en donde la deje y no estaba, no puede ser, dicen que cuando tienes un niño en casa, el silencio es signo de que está a punto de suceder una travesura, me pongo de pie y la busco en la cocina y si… ahí está, no sé cómo saco la bolsa de harina de Hot-cakes y tiene la cara llena de ese polvo, en el pelo también, y aun lado esta Duran, también lleno de harina, ahora es blanco, ambos se comían la Harina, genial Duran, se supone que debes ayudarme a cuidarla y te le unes en sus maldades, me acerco y alzo a Akari para limpiarla.

–Akari tu no vayas a ser una mujeriega… o una hombreriega… como sea que se diga –le digo y ella me sonríe, y ahora si dice "Tia" - Akari, tú debes de ser virgen hasta los 40, nada de andar de loquita a temprana edad, debes estudiar, y ser una gran profesionista, tal vez te gusten las motos como a mí y nos hagamos socias en una gran empresa… -creo que es difícil ser madre, ser tía lo es, aunque no lo quiera siempre me llegan aquellos pensamientos de ¿Qué será de su futuro? ¿Acaso la hará llorar cualquier patán? –Si te hacen llorar los golpearé hasta que te imploren perdón de rodillas –le digo en susurro, y me hace un puchero –Está bien, te enseñare a defenderte, haré que tú los golpees y los hagas llorar hasta que te imploren perdón, no por algo era la mejor en artes marciales en la preparatoria – le digo y ahora me vuelve a sonreír –si… te haré ruda, serás una rompecorazones, nadie romperá el tuyo –ahora se carcajea –Tu tía Natsuki te protegerá –le doy un cálido abrazo, y se escucha un prrrrrrrrr (un gas) enseguida de un horroroso olor –Vamos Akari ¿Enserio?, ¿no esperaras a que venga tu madre a cambiarte? Te gusta verme sufrir ¿verdad? – le sonrío, me sonríe y me alegra la tarde… aunque no tanto, odio cambiar pañales.

Ha pasado una semana desde que el estúpido de Nagi se fué, no puedo creer que haya dejado a Alyssa y a Akari, es un maldito infeliz, como se atreve a decirme "Natsuki debe recordar que lo más importante es mi familia" si como no, se ve que son importantes cuando las abandona y huye como si nada a quien sabe dónde, para ser honesta, envidiaba un poco la relación de mi hermana, siempre se veían tan unidos y se veía que se amaban, pero al parecer las apariencias engañan, Alyssa me dijo que hace meses lo comenzó a notar raro, desde que llego de aquel viaje en donde conoció a su abuela, por cierto Alyssa es mitad americana y mitad Japonesa, su padre es de Nueva York, su madre era de aquí de Tokyo y su abuela paterna es condenadamente rica, es dueña de una cadena de laboratorios de medicina y cuando se enteró de que Alyssa existía, amenazó a mis padres con demandarlos por secuestro si no iban a su encuentro, mis padres y Alyssa se asustaron y fue por eso que decidieron ir al extranjero, pero en cuanto llegaron, su abuela dijo que solo era chantaje para conocerla, vaya forma de obligarla, pero al parecer son buenas personas, me pregunto cómo era su padre y su madre…

Con trabajos cambie a Akari, su pañal estaba repleto de excremento, hasta se salía por los lados, fue asqueroso, le di su biberón y ahora duerme plácidamente. No entiendo como Nagi pudo abandonar a esta pequeña, el matrimonio es complicado, díganmelo a mí, que no se ni que hacer, siempre me pregunté si era buena esposa, es decir, de esposa no tenía nada, pocas veces hice de comer, pocas veces hacia los quehaceres de la casa, odio limpiar y la cocina ni se diga, soy un desastre, en un comienzo yo cociné, pero no soy nada buena, lo admito, ni a mí me gustaba lo que cocinaba, el pobre Takeda se la comía por puro compromiso, por eso decidimos contratar a Alicia. ¿Cuándo fue que mi matrimonio se fue al caño?, he leído algunas revistas de "como llevar un buen matrimonio", según esto lo más importante es la comunicación, punto malo para nosotros, no teníamos buena comunicación, después decía que la confianza, confiaba en Takeda, es decir no tenía miedo que me fuera a engañar, punto bueno para nosotros, decía que siempre se debía demostrar el cariño, 10 puntos menos para nosotros, pasaba días, o semanas que ni un mísero beso nos dábamos, después decía que nunca se debía dejar la pasión a un lado, pfffff había veces que pasaba hasta un mes sin tener sexo…! Y cuando lo haciamos solo era de meter, sacar y terminar, bueno él porque yo no terminaba, ya hasta ni me acuerdo de cuando fue mi último orgasmo, y después de nuestra "noche pasional" cada quien por su lado, durmiendo dándonos la espalda, me sentía triste, me sentía no deseada, porque muchas veces lo buscaba y me rechazaba, después de todo el rechazo, deje de buscarlo y él no me daba señas de querer intimidad, tal vez estaba equivocada y si me engañaba, no lo sé… otra cosa que decía era no caer en la rutina y otro punto malo para nosotros, nuestros días siempre eran los mismos, del taller a la casa, él a jugar Fifa 2016 o Destiny en el PlayStation, o llegaba tarde, y yo a ver la tv o salir con Duran a pasear, me sentía más amada por Duran que por mi marido… que triste, creo que tal vez los dos dejamos que esa rutina gobernara y de luchar cada día por conquistarnos, los dos somos culpables, el por distanciarse y yo por no insistir… ¿me pregunto si aún abra futuro para nosotros?, tal vez si los dos ponemos de nuestra parte, aún alcancemos a rescatar nuestra relación, quien sabe… tal vez aún exista esa chispa y vuelva a surgir el amor… un sonido me saca de mis pensamientos, es mi celular, llego un WhatsApp, al verlo me doy cuenta que es de Shizuru y dice "Natsuki, ¿puedo marcarte? ¿Estás enojada?", pfff no estoy enojada, porque debería de estarlo, no la molestaré para que se revuelque con esa mujer, no le contestaré, que se quede con su Hi-Chan, a los pocos minutos llega otro mensaje… es de Takeda "¿necesitas ayuda con Akari?, compre Pizza y una papilla para ella, podemos comer todos juntos mientras vemos una película ¿Te parece?" a él si le contesto "Me encantaría, te espero" bloqueo de nuevo mi celular y lo dejo en la mesa de centro, si Shizuru la está pasando bien, yo también puedo hacerlo ¿No?

.

.

.

.

 _Y en otro lugar de Tokyo, estaba un chico peliblanco, ojilila, buscando entre un mar de documentos._

 _-¡joder!, esto no sirve de nada –dice mientras ojeaba una carpeta –creo que tendré que buscar más –voltea a ver una gran montaña de cajas con archivos pasados –todo sea por conseguir algo de poder –se forma en su rostro una sonrisa malévola, toma su celular y marca un numero-hola, soy Nagi Homura, ¿ya tienes los documentos del divorcio?_

 _-Aun no los ha firmado la Señorita Alyssa, en cuanto firme le comunico_

 _-bien, te lo encargo- cuelga el teléfono y sigue en su búsqueda._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Pov. Shizuru_**

Hace una semana que no sé nada de mi Natsuki, no contesta mis llamadas ni mis mensajes, le he preguntado a Haruka por ella y solo me dice que está igual de gruñona que siempre. Para matar el tiempo un rato y olvidarme un poco de la ojiverde, fui con Hikari a un nuevo bar que acaban de inaugurar, bebimos, bailamos y ahora estoy de regreso en la gran mansión Fujino, con Hi-Chan cayéndose de ebria, admito que también me pase de copas, al ver así a mi amiga, me recuerda aquella vez que cargué a Natsuki de la misma forma, y después, sus besos, sus caricias… como me hace falta.

-Shi-Chan, ¿Estás pensando en ella? –me toma por sorpresa su pregunta, ¿Acaso sabe algo de Natsuki? –oí lo que le decías aquella vez que hablabas por teléfono, le decías que te hacía falta, que la extrañabas, ¿es un amor no correspondido? –me dice con su mirada triste, yo solo asiento y la ayudo a sentarse en su cama, ella vive aquí en la mansión, junto con mi Nana –Ohh Shi-chan, es imposible que alguien no vea tu belleza y tu hermoso corazón… -con una de sus manos acaricia mi rostro y se acerca –esta noche… haré que la olvides –me dice acortando aún más la distancia, yo la tomo de la mano suavemente y la separo con cuidado.

-Ara… Hikari está muy tomada, no debería de decir esas cosas, además eres una niña – le gano con casi 11 años, es una niña, le acaricio la mejilla, se ve muy linda sonrojada debido al alcohol.

-Era una niña, cuando te fuiste Shizuru-chan –nuevamente se acerca a mis labios –tengo 18 años, ahora… ya tengo edad para muchas cosas –sonríe –eres mi primer amor, cuando jugabas conmigo, cuando íbamos de compras, cuando me cuidabas y me defendías de las chicas que me molestaban, todo eso hizo que me enamorada de ti –siento su respiración tocar mis mejillas –te amo Shizuru, por favor, acepta mis sentimientos - junta sus labios con los míos, y en automático le respondo el beso, puede ser motivo del alcohol, o tal vez la abstinencia. Me gusta el sabor de Hikari, comenzamos a acelerar el beso, a uno más pasional, invade mi boca con su lengua, recorre mi espalda con sus manos sobre mi ropa, la excitación me está invadiendo, sus besos son en verdad deliciosos… un beso, ¿Hace cuánto que no beso a una chica? O si… la última chica que bese fue a Natsuki… pero ella ni lo recuerda, tal vez, Hikari tenga razón, y ella me ayude a olvidar a Natsuki… después de todo ella se ha olvidado de mí, no responde mis llamadas, ni me ha llamado, comienzo a besar su cuello, bajo hasta sus pechos, ella gime, y esto me enciende más, la aprisiono más a mí y entonces la miro, miro sus ojos color miel, me mira con deseo, con ¿amor?, un sentimiento de culpa me invade, al desear ver en lugar de esos ojos color miel, aquellos ojos esmeralda, los ojos de Natsuki, quiero a Natsuki, no puedo hacerle esto a Hikari, sé lo que se siente, que te den alas y te dejen caer, es doloroso, es doloroso amar y no ser correspondida, no puedo romperle el corazón… lágrimas comienzan a brotar de mis ojos, lágrimas incontrolables, la ojimiel me mira con tristeza.

-lo siento Hi-Chan, lo siento –la abrazo y comienzo a llorar como niña entre sus brazos –lo siento, lo siento, lo siento –no puedo parar de disculparme, no puedo evitar sentir remordimiento –yo… la amo a ella, lo siento, por favor perdóname –lloro sin parar y ella me rodea con sus delgados brazos, dándome protección.

-Está bien Shi-Chan, no se puede evitar, tu corazón ya tiene dueña… -me dice sollozando –por lo que escuche y por cómo te vi, no le ha confesado tus sentimientos ¿verdad? –me dice mirándome, su mirada con lágrimas es triste, vacía, ¿Sera así la mía, en estos momentos? – entonces no es un amor no correspondido si ella no sabe lo que sientes, confiésale tus sentimientos Shizuru, di que la amas… y si ella no te sabe valorar, si ella te deja ir… entonces iré yo por ti y luchare por ti – el sentimiento me invade una vez más, y de nuevo lloro con tanta fuerza que mi pecho duele… esa noche lloramos hasta quedar dormidas, dormí en su habitación y de alguna manera al día siguiente me sentí liberada…

 ** _2 semanas después_**

Al fin llegó la hora de regresar a Tokyo, la última reunión que tuvimos fue una exhibición de todos los modelos de autos que fueron creados en Fujino Motor's, desde el primer auto, hasta el más actual, y de cuantos se vendieron de cada uno, el motivo de ésta exhibición, fue para motivar a los socios.

Después de la noche que pase con Hikari, me desahogue con mi nana con santo y seña todo lo que había pasado con Natsuki, y de la nula comunicación que hemos tenido hasta ahora, desde aquella vez, ella sonrío y me dijo "parece que te enamoraste de una niña tonta que no sabe lo que quiere, tienes que echarle una mano, dile lo que sientes Shizuru"

Y aquí estoy, frente a su puerta, apunto de confesarme. Compré unos guantes de motociclista para Natsuki, esperando que fuera una perfecta excusa para venir tan temprano, ya casi es invierno, y Natsuki siempre anda en su motocicleta, no debe pasar frio… toco la puerta, me siento nerviosa, mi corazón late tan fuerte, ¿Qué le voy a decir?, practique durante todo el vuelo lo que le iba a decir y ahora estoy en blanco, no sé cómo empezar, toco otra vez la puerta, es temprano son apenas las 7:00 am, por lo que sé, Natsuki es perezosa tal vez aún esté dormida, me va a encantar ver su cara recién levantada, la he extrañado tanto, ya quiero verla, se escuchan unos pasos tras la puerta "ya viene" joder estoy tan nerviosa, nerviosa y feliz por verla de nuevo, abre la puerta y me quedo sin respirar, no era Natsuki, es… su esposo, está en pijama, a lo lejos, se escucha una voz conocida, la voz de Natsuki, ella está tan solo cubierta por una toalla, siento mi corazón romperse… las esperanzas se han ido…

-ohh Fujino, que sorpresa verte por aquí tan temprano –me dice Takeda

-¿Shizuru? –dice Natsuki confundida por verme aquí

-Fujino, tuviste suerte de encontrarnos, nos mudaremos a nuestra antigua casa, ¿verdad amor? –me dice abrazándola por la cintura… al parecer volvieron, volvió con ¡ese idiota!, siento que voy a llorar, me siento estúpida al venir, mi corazón está roto… duele mucho.

Y todo mi plan para confesarle lo que siento se esfuma…

 _Continuará…_

Hola... que ondas...!

Les dejo nuevo Cap.!, gracias a todos por sus Reviews, alegran mi día mil ochomil.

Me preocupa que no les guste este cap xD, ya que Nat, nuevamente sin pensar hizo sufrir a Shiz T_T. y si, hice que volviera Nat con Takeda, pero es algo que tenia que pasar... así Natsuki aclarará sus sentimientos...

Nicocchi17: si Nagi se fue..! ¿Porqué? ¿Que clase de poder busca?, ¿porqué le interesa tanto divorciarse?, eso lo veremos en los siguientes capítulos...! jajaj Saludos, Gracias por tus comentarios, me motivan de verdad a seguir y a hacer tiempo para escribir.

No: Oeeee que onda...! jajaja, gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que pueda apoyarte en tu des-aburrición xD espero que este también te guste =D

7u7: Ya se, Nagi pintaba de ser bueno, pero seamos sinceras... su sonrisa de verdad es maléfica.

andre-chan: Gracias por tu comentario =D un abrazo para ti. Créeme que pronto se dará cuenta ;)

Cobalto585: También eras una rebelde sin causa en tu adolescencia :O, yo empecé con mi "rebeldía" hasta que pase de los 20 :(. antes de esto era una ñoña :'( Saludos y un abrazo para ti.

dinamox: Gracias por tus buenos deseos, ya termine la certificación, ahora solo espero los resultados y la respuesta definitiva para el proyecto x_x, estoy nerviosa.

Chat'de'Lune: lo sientooo, no perdí a Takeda en el desierto T_T, pero prometo que en el próximo capítulo, saldrán cosas interesantes. Un saludo para ti :D

Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y por leer y a los que no comentan pero leen, gracias, espero sea de su agrado.

Acepto críticas constructivas.

Saludos y hasta el próximo cap...!


	15. Chapter 15

**_Capítulo 15_**

 ** _Pov. Natsuki_**

-¿Shizuru? - sabía que Shizuru llegaría hoy, pero no esperé verla hasta más tarde.

-Fujino, tuviste suerte de encontrarnos, nos mudaremos a nuestra antigua casa, ¿verdad amor? –dice Takeda contento. No puedo dejar de ver a Shizuru, luce algo sorprendida, supongo que al encontrar a Takeda aquí la sorprendió. Ella tampoco me quita la mirada, tiene una mirada apagada, está triste…

-¿Amor?

-¿He?, ah Sí, e-es verdad… -¿Por qué me duele decirlo? Por qué siento como si…

-Felicidades –Shizuru sonríe falsamente –ahora veo en que estabas ocupada – mira a Takeda con desprecio y su tono de voz cambia a uno más fuerte, ¿está enojada? – Espero que ahora que empiezas a jugar de nuevo a la casita no vayas a descuidar tu trabajo – sí, está enojada ¿Cuál es su problema?

-descuida, eso no pasara –soy firme, me contagió su enojo, debe saber que no puede venir a mi casa y enojarse por nada -¿solo a eso venías? –le digo esperando a que me diga el motivo de su repentina visita.

-y-ya no tiene importancia, apresúrate, ya casi es hora de trabajar –se da la media vuelta y se va, dejándome con un raro sentimiento…

-No entiendo por qué no le caigo bien a tu jefa, nunca le he hecho nada –Dice Takeda confundido, yo solo encojo los hombros y me preparo para mi día laboral.

.

.

.

Llegué al trabajo más temprano de lo común y de Shizuru ni sus luces, me dirijo a mi cubículo para fingir que trabajo y una hora más tarde llega mi jefa y saluda a todos menos a mí, aún sigue de mal genio y lo peor de todo es que no se ni por qué, después de ella llega la frentona y de igual manera saluda a todos, especialmente a Yukino y a mí solo me dirige una mirada de odio ¿Pues qué les hice?

El día laboral paso tan lento que casi me quedo dormida en mi cubículo, ahora me dirijo al departamento de Shizuru, no sin antes hacerle una llamada a Takeda avisándole, he decidido darme otra oportunidad con él y tratar de recuperar nuestro matrimonio, va a ser difícil, lo sé, pero para ser sincera, en estas últimas semanas, la soledad me estaba matando, ese vacío en mi pecho crecía sin parar, la tristeza y enojo también estaban presentes, pero no tenía ni la menor idea de por qué estaba así, hasta que un día, llego Takeda y ese vacío, enojo y tristeza de alguna manera se apaciguaron un poco. Fue entonces que pensé que una segunda oportunidad no estaría tan mal, y tal vez con su ayuda esos sentimientos desaparezcan, porque no son nada agradables.

He llegado al departamento de Shizuru, desde hoy todas las reuniones serán ahí, le dije que mi departamento aún seguía disponible, pero ella me ordenó, ¡sí me ordenó! Que dejara de insistir y que siguiera sus órdenes, tengo la sensación que no quiere volver a mi ex-hogar, todo el día ha estado insoportable, hablándome solo para lo necesario y echándome esas miradas matadoras que tanto me asustan. Llego al departamento de Shizuru, golpeo la puerta y al abrir ya están todos, esta Nina, Midori, Mai, Miyu, Akira, la frentona, su novia la cuatro ojos y ¿Nao? ¿No tiene nada que hacer? Ella no tiene nada que ver aquí. Entro y me voy directo a sentar.

-llegas tarde Natsuki – y otra vez Shizuru atacándome.

-Si cachorra, no vez que no podemos empezar sin ti –dice Nao enojada ¿Enserio?

-Tú no tienes nada que decir, ni si quiera tienes por qué estar aquí –le digo con mi ceño fruncido.

-Claro que tengo muchas cosas que hacer aquí, estoy en medio de una investigación importante –me contesta la pelirroja muy seria

-¿Investigación? ¿De qué? – acaso ¿está loca? ¿Qué tenemos que ver nosotras con su estupidez?

-Claro, le ayudo a mi amorcito en una historia que quiere publicar en su revista –me sonríe maliciosa

-¿Qué historia? –dice Mai interesada

-No te puedo decir, es se-cre-to – sonríe

-Está bien nadie de aquí quiere saberlo – la ignoro, igual no me importa sus historias tontas

-Hay, la delincuente tan amargada como siempre –dice la frentona

-¡Cállate maldita frentona! –le digo con enojo

-¿Cómo me dijiste? –se enojó, pero no me importa, solo quiero acabar y largarme de aquí.

-¡ohh no lo había notado si esta frentona! –dice Nao sorprendida

-¡oye no te metas! –la defiende su novia Yukino

Y así empezó una pelea de palabras yo estaba peleando con Haruka, Nao con Yukino, Miyu y Akira solo observaban, Midori veía disfrutando la pelea acompañada con una copa de vino, Mai trataba de tranquilizarnos pero nadie le hacía caso y Shizuru solo bebía de su té tranquilamente. Después de un rato entró Nina en mi defensa y ahora estaba Nina y yo contra la frentona y de repente no sé por qué demonios ahora yo peleaba con Nao, a Shizuru ya se le empezaba a notar el tic en su ceja que hace cada que se enoja, pero nadie le tomo importancia y seguimos discutiendo. Ahora Nao tenía un plátano y estaba amenazando a yukino para que soltara a Nina, ya que la cuatro ojos la traía de los pelos.

-¡Basta! –Dijo Shizuru enojada, dando un golpe con sus palmas en la mesa y poniéndose de pie, todas nos detuvimos y la miramos sorprendidas – ¡Haruka Siéntate!, ¡Yuuki deja ese plátano en su lugar!, ¡Yukino suelta a Nina! Y tu Natsuki… -me miro con su ceño fruncido - ¡deja de poner esas estúpidas expresiones!

-¡oye! –le digo enojada, ¿estúpidas expresiones? Que se cree, ya me tiene cansada su estúpido mal genio, Nao se comenzó a burlar de mí y le di una mirada de "no molestes"

-empecemos a trabajar –dice mi jefa seria, pero aun con su tono de molestia -Natsuki, que avances haz tenido, supongo que en este tiempo al menos debiste avanzar en algo ¿No? –y de nuevo hablándome enojada.

-Si sigues hablándome así, no te mostrare nada

-¿hablándote cómo? apresúrate mientras más pronto acabemos mejor

-pues entonces acabemos hasta mañana, no tengo idea de lo que te pasa, ¡eres estresante! ¡Llegaste de un humor que me revienta el hígado! – la castaña estaba furiosa, esa aura maligna que tenía tiempo sin ver, estaba ahí, dirigida toda hacia a mí y ¿por qué? No tengo idea –o ¿acaso necesitas a tu Hi-Chan, para que se te baje tu mal genio? – le digo con sarcasmo dándole media sonrisa.

-ohhh esto se pone bueno –dice Nao, sacando una libreta, un lapicero y poniéndose sus lentes.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Hikari en todo esto? –dice mi jefa enojada.

-Tiene mucho Shizuru, mientras tú quieres que esté trabajando como negra en tu proyecto, tú te la pasas teniendo citas con esa Hi-Chan y quien sabe con quién más – ahora las miradas sorprendidas se posaron en mí, mientras Nao escribía tan rápido, que hasta parecía que su vida dependía de eso.

-Eso es algo que no te importe, además tú también te divertiste ¿No? –cada vez me hablaba más enojada y ahora todas las miradas estaban sobre la peli-ocre por su actitud jamás vista ante sus ojos.

-Sí, si me divertí Shizuru, no tienes idea de todo lo que me divertí mientras tú te revolcabas con esa tipa - ¿Por qué le reclamo esto? ¿Por qué me enoja tanto imaginarla con ella? En mi interior sé que debo parar, pero no puedo, las palabras salen de mi sin control – pero parece que a ti te gusta eso ¿no?, ¿A cuántas has metido en tu cama Shizuru? ¿Cuántas te has tirado en este sofá? –Ahora le señalo el sofá de su sala –O es que ¿acaso quieres que nos vayamos pronto para salir y buscar a la primera que se te cruce y pasar el rato con ella? –joder no me puedo detener –no tienes idea de cómo quisiera ya terminar este estúpido jueguito entre tu padre y tú, ya estoy cansada de esto, ¡eres insoportable! –le digo dando un puñetazo sobre la mesa ya de pie.

-Ara… si soy insoportable para Natsuki, entonces eres libre de irte –dice con su voz más calmada –o mejor aún, estas despedida –se enoja de nuevo –y si Natsuki, he llevado a muchas mujeres a la cama y no tienes idea de cuánto me divertí teniendo sexo con cada una de ellas –cada palabra que dice hace que mi cólera suba más, siento el enojo en mis venas, mi corazón late tan rápido, sus palabras me enojan y al mismo tiempo me hacen sentir… rota…

-ohhh favor que me haces Shizuru, me evitas la fatiga de mandarte al demonio, disfruta a tus zorras mientras puedas –la veo con enojo, ella me ve con enojo –revuélcate con quien quieras, solo por placer mientras estas vacía por dentro –le sonrío, sé que está mal lo que le digo, pero quiero que sufra, quiero lastimarla, quiero sacar toda esta rabia que tengo dentro y al ver su expresión, lo estoy logrando, le han dolido mis palabras.

-Ara… prefiero revolcarme por placer que estar toda mi vida con una persona que no quiero, jugando al estúpido juego de "intentarlo nuevamente, somos marido y mujer" – dice con sus dedos haciendo comillas y se burla, admito que si su intención fue la misma que la mía, ha logrado lastimarme – Prefiero estar sola que estar con una persona que así la tenga a pocos pasos, me haga sentir sola y vacía –listo, ella ganó la batalla, de verdad me siento lastimada.

-okey… creo que esto se está poniendo demasiado intimo – Nos interrumpe Mai con ese tono tranquilizador tan propio de ella –estando así no podremos trabajar, no sé qué pase entre ustedes, pero creo que deben arreglar sus diferencias ¿ne? –nos sonríe a ambas.

-Claro que no, no vez que ya me despidió, yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí –le digo enojada –me largo - y me dirijo a la salida.

-Natsuki-Chan – Mai me detiene agarrándome de la muñeca –Dije que tienen que arreglar sus diferencias –me dice con esa sonrisa estilo Mai que hace cada que quiere golpearme si no obedezco sus órdenes y no puede faltar esa venita que se hace en su frente cada vez que esta enfurecida - ¿ne?

-P-pero Mai

-No hay nada que arreglar –Dice Shizuru caminando hacia la cocina, y por como camina se ve que aún se la lleva el diablo.

-estoy de acuerdo con ella, déjame ir Mai – me zafo de su agarre –Mi amiga dio un suspiro para tranquilizarse

–Bien, entiendo –dice tranquila –Escucha Natsuki, eh invertido mucho tiempo en este proyecto y no solo yo, las demás también, y ahora resulta que nada más quieren dejarlo así como así, sean serias –Voltea a ver a Shizuru –Fujino-San, no pensé que fuera esa persona que deje las cosas a medias, sea profesional – Reprende a Shizuru la pelinaranja

-Te pagaré –le contesta Shizuru desde la cocina sirviéndose un poco de su estúpido té, esto me enoja aún mas

-Clarooo la señorita ricachona te pagara todo Mai, no tienes por qué preocuparte –le digo con sarcasmo y Nao sigue escribiendo cada cosa que pasa –También te pagara a ti y a ti –señalo a Miya y a Akira –y a ti Midori te comprará un viñedo para que hagas toooodo el vino que quieras y te emborraches hasta morir –me sorprendo a mí misma por lo sarcástica que ando.

-Ohh enserio, no suena nada mal –Dice Midori emocionada

-Bien, no quería llegar a esto –Mai hace señas a cada una de las presentes y se enfoca en Haruka –Haruka – le guiña un ojo y la frentona va hacia el bolso de Shizuru sacando sus ¿llaves?, no entiendo que está pasando, pero cada una se levanta y empiezan a salir

-¿A-adónde van? –pregunto confundida pero todas me ignoran

-¿enserio es necesario Mai? Se estaba poniendo bueno, necesito más información para mi historia–dice Nao frunciendo el ceño y mi amiga peli-naranja solo le dice "si es necesario" y le da esa mirada aterradora que la hace temblar, y yo sigo sin entender –está bien… -me mira nao con tristeza - lo siento cachorra, haz lo que puedas por sobrevivir – se levanta y también sale del apartamento con la frentona.

-Natsuki, Shizuru-San, iremos por algo de cenar, tienen aproximadamente dos horas para arreglar sus problemas –Mai sale con Haruka y cierra la puerta, se oye un clic y es cuando reacciono completamente, me levanto, me dirijo a la entrada, giro la manija de la puerta y ¡está cerrada con llave!, estoy sola con Shizuru, un escalofrió invade mi cuerpo al estar a solas con esta serpiente venenosa.

-¡Mai!, ¡abre la puerta! –le grito con todas mis fuerzas

-No te abriré Natsuki, arreglen sus problemas, y ni te molestes en seguir gritando, iremos a cenar.

-N-no espera, no te vayas por favor – le grito desesperada, pero es en vano, oigo pasos alejarse y después… todo es silencio. Volteo a ver a Shizuru y la veo tranquilamente bebiendo té.

.

.

.

Ha pasado media hora desde que nos dejaron encerradas, estoy en la sala sin decir nada, y la serpiente ponzoñosa sigue tomándose su té tranquilamente, en silencio, como si no pasara nada, no puedo creer que esté tan tranquila, yo estoy desesperada por salir. No pienso hablar nada con ella, ella es la culpable, si quiere arreglar las cosas ella debe empezar.

Tal vez haya otra salida, creo a ver visto un balcón la vez pasada que vine aquí, tal vez pueda aventarme por ahí, pero esa idea es eliminada al recordar que estamos en el último piso del edificio. Ya se romper la puerta, si eso ayudara, no mejor no, se ve muy costosa y tengo que pagarla, no tengo dinero como para malgastar en eso… o tal vez no la pague, ¿para qué?, la serpiente ricachona tiene suficiente dinero como para pagar cientos de puertas, no, tal vez miles de puertas, tal vez tenga dinero para comprar la empresa entera, no es tan mala idea derribarla, pero ¿Con que?, necesito una hacha o algo… tal vez tenga una por aquí, recorro todo el lugar con la vista y no encuentro nada… demonios no hay nada, además ¿por qué Shizuru tendría un hacha? ¡Ya sé! tal vez si salgo al balcón y grito "auxilio me tienen secuestrada" los vecinos pidan ayuda y manden la policía a sacarnos, pero esa idea también es eliminada al ver la habitación de mi jefa cerrada. Qué tal si llamo a Takeda, si es una buena idea, que venga a mi rescate con una o dos hachas y derribe la puerta, o mejor aún con una motosierra, pero me dijo que irá a una reunión, así que también queda fuera ese plan. Tengo que salir de aquí, no soporto más este silencio y aún estoy muy enojada con Shizuru como para querer hablar, me hace enfurecer esa mujer.

Doy un gran suspiro y volteo a ver a mi acompañante, tiene su vista fija en su té, su semblante es serio, nostálgico… tal vez me pasé con lo que le dije… no debí ser tan dura… además no me debe importar con quien se acueste, se puede acostar con todo Tokyo si es que ella quiere, no tiene nada que ver conmigo, se puede ir al hotel a tirarse a quien quiera, o a su espacioso Jacuzzi, a mí no me debe de importar… ¿Cuántas se abra tirado en este sillón?, mi molestia crece al imaginarme eso, estoy pensando puras estupideces argggg, quiero salir de aquí, ¡estar con ella me está matando!, veo el reloj y solo han pasado 40 minutos, aún falta más de una hora para que vuelvan. Doy un suspiro.

-¿Tienes copias de tus llaves? –le digo sin mirarla

-No… si las tuviera ya hubiera abierto –me dice sin levantar la vista y con tono molesto, sigo sin entender por qué la molestia de Shizuru, es decir cuando ella se fue, estábamos tan bien, hasta me agradaba estar con ella. Tal vez se enojó por que no contestaba sus llamadas, pero vamos, no quería interrumpirla en sus "citas" con "Hikari", tan cercanas son que le dice "Hi-Chan" qué clase de apodo es ese, es mas ¿qué clase de nombre es ese?, ¿Qué clase de persona será? ¿Cómo será?, dicen que el nombre de una persona tiene mucho que ver con su personalidad, ¿Cómo será su personalidad?, a ver busquemos el significado en el Dios Google que todo lo sabe, tomo mi celular y empiezo a teclear "significado del nombre Hikari", elijo el primer enlace y me muestra lo siguiente:

 _Significado literal: Luz  
Significado abstracto: Que será bello, radiante, brillante_

Mmm, según esto dice que es bella… y radiante… y brillante… volteo nuevamente a ver a Shizuru… ella merece a alguien bella… merece a alguien que la ame y que ella ame… merece ser feliz… tiene derecho a serlo… pero entonces… ¿Por qué siento esta incomodidad? ¿Por qué me molesta tanto el pensar que ella está con otra persona? ¿Qué es Shizuru para mí?, sacudo mi cabeza para no pensar en más tonterías y ahora tecleo "significado del nombre Shizuru" elijo el primer enlace pero no dice nada… veo varios enlaces y nada… hay una lista de significados de nombres, pero solo encuentro el de "Shizuka", Shizuru es un nombre compuesto y significa:

 _Significado: silencio, callado, silencioso, calma  
Significado abstracto: Que será callada y pacífica  
Pronunciación: Shizuka, Shizu, Jo, Kiyoshi  
Nombre de: Chica (Shizuka), Chico (Kiyoshi)  
en nombres compuestos: Shizuna, Shizuya, Shizuru_

Bueno es verdad luce calmada, pero pacifica jaaa..! eso sí que no, lleva el demonio por dentro, faltó decir que es enojona y peligrosa, cuando se enoja da miedo, siento que en cualquier momento sacara un cuchillo y me asesinará, es como esos asesinos seriales que se ven tranquilos y calmados, pero cuando se enojan son tan sanguinarios que te atacan sin piedad y te descuartizan sin remordimiento y con una sonrisa en el rostro, joder que tal si me descuartiza, será culpa de Mai, ella llevara el remordimiento de que me dejó a manos de esta asesina y me hizo pedacitos, ¡seré asesinada por mi jefa!, no puede ser, moriré joven a mis 27 años, doy otro vistazo hacia ella y mi mirada y su mirada se encuentran, un escalofrío me recorre y de inmediato le quito la vista, tal vez esté pensando en cómo atacarme, ¡hay no! ¡no tengo nada con que defenderme!.

-yo… -el silencio se rompe, ella empezó a hablar, la veo y está meditando si hablar o no –yo… lamento desquitarme contigo… -me dice sin alzar la vista hacia a mí –eres libre de dejar el proyecto cuando quieras Natsuki, no te obligare a seguir en él –cierra los puños con fuerza, le cuesta decir todo esto.

-ya veo… ¿se puede saber que paso para que estés tan de malas? –le pregunto lo más tranquila posible, no quiero ver un cuchillo apuntando hacia a mí.

-no son tus asuntos –de nuevo frunce el ceño

-bien, si no quieres hablarlo está bien –y de nuevo nos invade el silencio, no la entiendo, no entiendo a Shizuru, ¿por qué solo conmigo está enojada? ¿Por qué no se desquita con la frentona? Ella es más desesperante que yo. Shizuru da un suspiro.

-No es que no quiera hablarlo…pero, tengo que salir sola de esto y tú no me puedes ayudar, nadie puede hacerlo, así que es mejor afrontarlo por mi cuenta –ella está triste… ¿Por qué?

-no debí decir lo que dije de ti y menos frente a las demás… admito que me descontrole, te grite y te ofendí frente a todas y de verdad lo lamento… - de verdad me siento arrepentida, lastimé a Shizuru intencionalmente. De nuevo nos quedamos en silencio.

–te propongo algo Natsuki –la miro y me mira –olvidemos todo lo que pasó, sigue trabajando conmigo, prometo no desquitarme más contigo, es más, ni siquiera nos sentaremos juntas a trabajar como antes, cada que nos juntemos estaremos con las demás, ya no hace falta tenerme cerca… ya te dije todo lo que quiero hacer, prometo que al terminar este proyecto no sabrás nada de mí y al final cada quien se irá por su lado… claro, solo si aún quieres continuar.

-Solo que también prometas que no te acostaras con nadie – ¡pero qué demonios!, ¿Por qué le dije esto?, me mira sorprendida, era de esperarse, como pude decirle tal estupidez.

-¿Por qué? –si ¿Por qué Natsuki? ¿Por qué dices cosas taaan estúpidas?, ahora como saldré de este embrollo… ya se con Fujino mayor, como siempre

-tu padre, te puede descubrir y todo se ira al caño –Frunce el ceño, demonios, sacara el cuchillo, lo arruine todo, voy a morir.

-Bien, no me acostaré con nadie –mi corazón siente alivio y un poco de… ¿Felicidad? Y una sonrisa se forma en mis labios

–Entonces… trato echo –me acerco a ella y le extiendo la mano para cerrar el trato, ella toma la mía, su mano es suave… nos quedamos un momento con nuestras manos estrechadas y mirándonos -¿Por qué fuiste a mi departamento esta mañana? –y de nuevo mi estúpida boca vuelve a hablar sin obedecer a mi cerebro, pero no puedo con la curiosidad de saber a qué fue. Shizuru suelta su agarre de mi mano y me quita la mirada

-nada importante –me dice aún sin mirarme, pero está nerviosa

-ya veo… ¿así que fuiste a tocar mi puerta a las 7:00 am, para decirme nada importante?

-ya no importa –me dice con tristeza y luego pasa a un lado de mí, dirigiéndose a la cocina. Inmediatamente la agarro de la muñeca, haciendo que Shizuru voltee.

-dime – quiero saberlo, no sé exactamente la razón de por qué quiero saberlo, pero necesito saberlo, argg es tan complicado.

-no

-dime

-no te diré

-¡Dime!

-¡No! – ¡Hay no! otra vez se enojó, inspecciono todo el lugar para ver si no hay un cuchillo cerca… y al ver que no hay ninguno insisto

-Vamos Shizuru, debiste tener algo muy importante para ir, no creo que solo haya sido por darme los buenos días –me cruzo de brazos y ella solo me mira enojada

\- ¡¿Por qué?!

-¡¿Por qué, qué?!

-¡¿por qué quieres saber?! – Buena pregunta… ¿Por qué quiero saber?

-b-bueno yo… yo solo… tengo curiosidad - al decir esto no puedo seguir mirándola.

-unos guantes -¿he? Alzo una ceja confundida

-¿Unos guantes?

-si unos guantes

-¿Qué guantes?

-te traje unos guantes de Kyoto –Shizuru ya no me mira, tiene su ceño fruncido y sus brazos cruzados.

-¿fuiste a mi departamento a las 7:00 am para darme unos guantes?

-sí –aun no me mira

-¿y luego que paso? No recuerdo haber recibido guantes –algo en mi pecho me inquieta… es extraño, no sé explicarlo, se siente algo así como felicidad al saber que Shizuru se acordó de mí y tristeza a la vez porque siento que lo arruine, creo que estoy enloqueciendo.

-me arrepentí –aún está enojada

-¿Por qué? –creo que solo le estoy echando más leña al fuego, pero siento la necesidad de saberlo todo

-ya no importa, no te los daré –suspira y se dirige de nuevo a la cocina

-¿Por qué? –le pregunto de nuevo

-Ara… Natsuki anda muy curiosa hoy –me dice mientras se sirve más té ¿Cuántas tazas lleva? ¿10? ¿20? Y ahora pone su sonrisa falsa, pero su mirada no me engaña… tiene algo mas –Si me contestas con sinceridad el porque te molesta tanto saber con quién me acueste o no, te diré todo lo que quieras saber –ahora amplia más su sonrisa, me cambio la jugada, y no sé ahora como jugar.

-ya te dije, es por tu padre –le digo con seguridad, pero en el fondo sé que es mentira, simplemente me enoja imaginarla con alguien más, aunque es un misterio la razón de mi molestia.

-es imposible que mi padre lo sepa –me dice segura

-¿y cómo es que estás tan segura Shizuru? – le digo con curiosidad

-soy muy discreta –me sonríe –lo he hecho muchas veces, ya me hubiera descubierto, y no hubiera desaprovechado la oportunidad para amarrarme a él –ahora sonríe más, yo solo frunzo el ceño, otra vez siento rabia –Creo que Natsuki no es sincera –me mira directamente a los ojos y esto me pone nerviosa, su seguridad me pone nerviosa, se acerca a mí –no me pidas que sea sincera contigo, si tu no lo eres ni contigo misma –y con esto gana el juego, me quedo sin palabras, no sé qué decir, ella sonríe de lado. Se escucha que tocan la puerta y enseguida se escucha a Mai diciendo "ya se arreglaron" suelto el aire de mis pulmones pero aun no puedo hablar "salvada por al campana".

-¿entonces seguirás trabajando conmigo? – me pregunta mi jefa

-S-si –le contesto nerviosa, siento mi corazón acelerado por su proximidad -Mai, ya estamos bien –le contesto a mi amiga y me alejo de mi jefa –ya puedes abrir

-No confió en ti Natsuki… Fujino-San, ¿aún está el proyecto en marcha? –a veces Mai es taaaan odiosa.

-Si Mai-San, aún está en marcha, puedes abrir –le dice Shizuru tranquila. Se escucha la llave entrar y después abren la puerta, la primera en entrar es la frentona y Mai detrás de ella, la usa como escudo.

-Haruka-Chan, necesito hablar contigo más tarde –Dice Shizuru tranquila mostrándole una sonrisa tan malévola, que claramente vi un ligero temblor en la frentona, ojala la descuartice y la tire a la basura.

-N-no tengo tiempo Fujino, yo ya me tengo que ir –la frentona está nerviosa –p-por cierto tienes visita –se hace a un lado, y veo a Nina que trae del brazo a una chica.

-¡Shi-Chan…! – dice la desconocida emocionada soltando a Nina y corriendo a los brazos de Shizuru, y esta acción hace que se me revuelva el estómago.

-H-Hi-Chan, ¿Qué haces aquí? – ¿Hi-Chan? ¿Esa mocosa es Hi-chan? Shizuru es una asaltacunas, cuantos años tendrá ¿15?, en automático me acerco para jalarla y quitársela de encima, pues es como una sanguijuela que no se le quiere despegar.

-Natsuki-onesama, no la maltrates, no vez que es taaaaan linda –dice Nina y la sujeta cariñosamente del brazo pegándosele, la mocosa me mira enojada, muuuy enojada.

-¿quién eres tú? Suelta a Shi-Chan ¡ahora! –volteo hacia donde está dirigida su odiosa mirada y está dirigida hacia mi mano… que está en la cintura de Shizuru… después dirijo mi mirada a su rostro de Shizuru… ¿y esta sonrojada? Se ve linda sonrojada… otra vez me siento nerviosa y me alejo de Shizuru de inmediato –Así que eres tu… -me dice la tal Hi-Chan y me mira de arriba hacia abajo ¿Quién se cree esta mocosa?

-mira estúpida sanguijuela, deja de verme así

-eres… eres… muy "normal" –ignora mi comentario y se cruza de brazos –no entiendo que tienes de especial –hace un puchero

-¿Qué haces aquí Hi-Chan? –Pregunta Shizuru –sí que haces aquí mocosa.

-Tu padre me envió a que viviera contigo y vigilarte – ¿a vivir con Shizuru? ¿Solas? ¿Dormirán juntas? Volteo a ver a Shizuru y mira confundida a la mocosa, veo ahora a la mocosa y sonríe victoriosa. ¡No puede ser! ¡No puedo permitir esto!

-¿Dormirán juntas?/ ¿Te mandó a que me vigilaras? –Respondemos Shizuru y yo al mismo tiempo, ambas nos miramos sorprendidas, joder mi bocota otra vez me traicionó, es verdad aquí lo importante es que el padre de Shizuru mando a esta precoz a vigilarla. La pelinegra me mira confundida, después sonríe y de nuevo abraza a Shizuru. Y ahora me surgen unas ganas inmensas de agarrar un cuchillo y desmembrarla parte por parte…

.

.

.

-Estoy en casa –digo mientras entro y dejo las llaves en una pequeña mesa, son cerca de las 10 de la noche, saludo a Duran y veo a Takeda que está en la cocina y me mira sonriente acercándose a mí. Es raro llegar a mi antigua casa, está limpia, se nota que Takeda llamó a Alicia para que la deje implacable.

-Bienvenida a casa mi amor –me da un beso en los labios –ven, vamos a cenar-me dice aun cerca de mi rostro para después irnos a sentar en el pequeño comedor. La cena está servida, es una cena lujosa, hay vino, un corte de carne jugoso, admito que se esforzó, ¿lo preparo?, ¿lo compro?, como sea se ve delicioso.

-¿Tu preparaste todo esto? –le pregunto curiosa

-Claro para mi linda esposa –me sonríe, yo levanto una ceja como diciéndole "ya enserio dime la verdad?, él se da cuenta de mi gesto y suelta una pequeña risa –Bueno, Alicia me ayudo un poco – yo no cambio mi rostro aun lo miro con esa mirada de "dime la verdad" –está bien… yo solo corte los vegetales –Sonrío ante la confesión y doy un bocado, y si, es delicioso -Ya traje tu ropa, le dije a Alicia que la acomodara en tu armario – sonríe nuevamente -¿Qué tal tu día? ¿Cómo te fue?

-¡pésimo! –le digo con mal humor y dando un suspiro, la molestia volvió.

-¿Qué paso? –me pregunta curioso

-Shizuru estuvo atacándome todo el día, se ha estado desquitando conmigo de todo, ya no la soporto Takeda –tomo un sorbo de vino – me dijo que era libre de elegir si quiero dejar de trabajar o no… ¿Puedes creerlo? –le digo con burla – ¡y después me despidió!

-mmmm ¿y porque te despidió? –me dice mientras se llevaba un trozo de carne a su boca.

-B-bueno le dije cosas hirientes… le dije que ya estaba cansada de ella… -ahora que lo pienso, estando en su lugar yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, ósea, ¡le insinué que era una cualquiera!, ¡enfrente de todas!, tenía derecho a enojarse… y a despedirme… rayos, ahora siento culpa.

-ya veo… ¿y si estas cansada de ella porque simplemente no aceptaste el despido?

-No lo sé… supongo que he invertido mucho tiempo en ese proyecto… -he invertido mi tiempo, esfuerzo y además de que enserio quiero que Shizuru sea libre y cumpla sus sueños.

-pues creo que tu no estas para que te hagan malas caras, o pases malos ratos –dice sincero –Si quieres puedes renunciar, yo te apoyo en lo que decidas, te evitaras muchos dolores de cabeza –toma mi mano y le da un apretón. Después de eso la cena transcurrió tranquila, he de admitir que hablar con Takeda me gustó, hablamos de cómo iban las cosas en el negocio, dice que ha crecido en todo este tiempo, tiene metas futuras de comenzar a hacer nuevas sucursales, me da gusto por él, hacía mucho que no platicábamos así de bien, tranquilos, sin ocultar nada, platicar como dos buenos amigos, siento que puedo confiar en él, creo que tal vez no es imposible volver a encender esa llama que tanto nos hace falta.

Hablamos también de Alyssa, cada día la veo un poco mejor, hace días que firmo su divorcio, ahora es soltera… madre soltera… ¿me pregunto que se sentirá ser madre soltera?, cuidar a un hijo sola no creo que sea una tarea fácil, Alyssa no la tiene fácil, en las mañanas se va a la universidad y deja a Akari en guardería, después cuando sale de la universidad trabaja unas horas en un consultorio y después a las 6 pm la va recoger, hay días en que se ve muy cansada, la entiendo a la perfección, no es fácil cuidar a un pequeño demonio que no se le acaba la energía por nada, aunque corra un maratón de 100 km, una simple siesta de media hora y repone la pila. Una gran ayuda para ella y para mi sorpresa es Miyu, después de mi cumpleaños hicieron una buena amistad y le ayuda bastante con Akari, cuando Alyssa no puede ir por mi sobrina va Miyu, algunas veces yo y así hacemos lo posible por ayudar en lo que se pueda a mi hermana, además que también tiene el apoyo de mis padres. Sé que es difícil para ella, es difícil criar a una pequeña sola, pero es más difícil cuando pregunta por su papá, ya tiene casi dos años, de alguna manera se da cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor, admiro a Alyssa, es fuerte, a pesar de que sé que en el fondo está sufriendo por la partida de Nagi, siempre tiene una sonrisa para mi pequeña sobrina, y una mirada llena de amor y de ternura hacia ella, es una gran madre.

Hablamos de mi proyecto para el concurso, ya casi todo está listo, las piezas ya están terminadas, solo tengo que ensamblarla, faltan tan solo dos meses para que el gran día llegue, después hablamos de puras tonterías y no sé cómo fue que la plática volvió a Shizuru nuevamente y de nuevo el enojo volvió a mí.

-¿entonces vivirá con ella una niña de 15 años? –dice de Takeda confundido

-¡Sí! ¿Puedes creerlo? No sé qué piensa en meter a gente en su departamento, y menos a esa mocosa precoz –la carne que me comí se revuelve en mi estómago – estoy segura que tendremos muchos problemas por su culpa.

-No le veo nada de malo que viva alguien con tu jefa Natsuki, tal vez se sienta sola, merece a alguien que la acompañe, además es otra mujer, no entiendo porque tu enojo –su confusión aún sigue.

-no lo entiendes Takeda –mi ceño fruncido es notable.

-si no me explicas no lo voy a entender Natsuki

-Olvídalo, pero no me gusta para nada que esa mocosa viva con ella –se ve que esa mocosa muere por Shizuru y eso ¡me enferma!

-¿Por qué no te gusta que viva con ella? -¿porque? Veamos tengo varias razones, la primera, es que su padre la envío a vigilarla ¿Cómo podemos confiar en ella? Shizuru dijo que no había problema con eso, que la mocosa era de confiar, pero ¿Cómo estar seguros? ¿Cómo saber si no es solo una farsa? ¿Cómo saber si lo único que busca es enamorarla?. Shizuru enamorada… ¿será la mocosa quien se gane su corazón? ¿Cuándo sea libre Shizuru estará de novia con esa escuincla? ¿Viajaran juntas? ¿Cuántas veces abran tenido sexo? es seguro que esa mujer se meterá en la cama con ella, es de esperarse que lo vuelvan a repetir, no dudo que lo hayan hecho muchas veces en Kyoto, "Basta Natsuki" eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo, pero me da rabia tan solo pensar que las dos compartirán su departamento… su cama… Shizuru prometió no acostarse con nadie… tiene que cumplir y segunda razón, no, no tengo más razones.

-ya te dije no lo entenderías –ni yo misma lo entiendo… Takeda tiene razón… no tiene nada de malo que estén juntas, hacen bonita pareja… aunque sea una mocosa precoz…

-Mmmm, si no estuviera seguro de tu sexualidad, juraría que son celos –me dice en broma con una sonrisa dibujada, yo lo veo enojada, ¿Cómo puede hacer esa clase de broma? ¿Celosa yo? Jaa…! Es lo más estúpido que he escuchado en este tiempo, yo no soy celosa, ni si quiera con él, mucho menos con Fujino, yo ¡Natsuki Kuga no soy celosa! Además que no tendría por qué.

-No digas estupideces Takeda, como voy a estar celosa de mi jefa –le digo con evidente enojo

-ya, ya solo era una broma… no tienes por qué enojarte… -Se levanta de su lugar y se acerca a mí –tuviste un día muy pesado amor –se pone en mi espalda y me empieza a masajear los hombros –estas muy tensa –ahora me da besos en el cuello –relájate, solo serán pocos meses hasta que termines el proyecto de Fujino… -sigue besándome el cuello y me acaricia el abdomen –te amo –me susurra en el oído y después me da un beso en él haciendo mi cuerpo estremecer. Tal vez Takeda tenga razón, solo necesito relajarme y olvidarme de todo, giro mi rostro y junto mis labios con los suyos, dejándome llevar por sus tiernas caricias, quiero olvidar a Shizuru y a esa mocosa, no me debe importar lo que hagan, me olvidare de ellas aunque sea por esta noche… y que mejor que tener sexo, para dormir como bebé y ya mañana será otro día…

Yo… yo no estoy celosa…

Continuará…

Y bueno… aquí otro capítulo más… espero les guste. Hare todo lo posible por actualizar pronto. Les pido un poco de paciencia con el Shiznat, ya está a la vuelta de la esquina xD

Dejen sus reviews…! Créanme que me alientan a actualizar lo más pronto posible…

Ando con un poco de prisa y no podré contestar Reviews… pero Gracias a todos por sus comentarios me alegran bastante…!

Cualquier aclaración o duda, no duden en decirla, como también inconformidades y sugerencias :D

Saludos, besos y abrazos a todas(os).


	16. Chapter 16

**_Capítulo 16_**

 ** _Pov. Natsuki_**

Cuando tenía 17 años, comencé con un horrible vicio, fumar, me encantaba fumar en los días lluviosos, cuando hacia frio, cuando tenía problemas en la preparatoria, el cigarro era realmente bueno para relajarme, cuando necesitaba despejar mi mente, el cigarro también era mi remedio, cada calada que le daba, cada que sentía mi garganta raspar debido a esa calada, era una tranquilidad inmensa, me gustaba sentir esa sensación, la tranquilidad, aunque sea solo unos pocos minutos. Comencé con 5 cigarrillos al día y después se convirtieron en 10, 15 y cada vez más, cuando no tenía un cigarro cerca era realmente desesperante, necesitaba el cigarro para estar tranquila, para relajarme, sentir el humo en mis pulmones se convirtió en necesidad, y más aún cuando bebía, un buen whiskey y un cigarro era la combinación perfecta, hasta que un día un profesor me dijo que olía mal, desde ahí, después de fumar masticaba goma de mascar sabor a hierbabuena para contrarrestar el olor, pero aun así estaba impregnada a ese desagradable olor a tabaco, el mismo profesor me dijo "ahora hueles peor… hierbabuena y tabaco no es una buena combinación" desde entonces decidí dejar ese horrible vicio, creo que a nadie le gusta que le digan que apesta, fue difícil en un principio, cada que tenía ganas de fumar usaba una goma de mascar para tranquilizar la necesidad de tener un cigarro en los labios, hasta que poco a poco la nicotina abandonó mi cuerpo y lo dejé por completo. Pero aun así, en muchas ocasiones fumaba cuando bebía, realmente me encantaba la combinación de alcohol y tabaco, pero ya no era una necesidad el tener la nicotina en mi organismo, hasta hace algunas semanas, el vicio volvió, me sentía intranquila y ni Takeda puede quitar eso, solo un cigarro puede tranquilizarme, como ahora, estoy en el pequeño balcón de mi habitación, Takeda está dormido y yo aproveché para salir a fumar, estoy sentada en una de esas sillas reclinables, doy una calada a mi cigarro y veo el humo esparcirse en el aire, hoy hay luna llena, está muy grande y realmente resplandeciente, el cielo está despejado, se ven perfectamente todas las estrellas y constelaciones, es hermoso, este mismo cielo lo ven muchas personas en diferentes países, el mismo cielo, es lo único que nos une, cuando Shizuru se valla, será lo único que nos unirá, las mismas estrellas que vea ella las veré yo… a menos que esté del otro lado del mundo y allá sea de día, creo que viajar es emocionante, conocer varias partes del mundo, otras culturas y paisajes increíbles, seguramente Shizuru la pasará increíble y tomará fotos impresionantes.

Me siento realmente mal al prohibirle a mi jefa tener sexo cuando yo lo he tenido, es muy egoísta de mi parte, pero ese sentimiento de pensar que alguien más la toca y la besa es molesta, no quiero que Shizuru sea de alguien más...

-Amor, te resfriaras, hace frio –Takeda me saca de mis pensamientos, pone una manta en mi espalda, para cubrirme de la fría noche y me da un beso en la mejilla, mientras yo apago lo poco que queda de mi cigarro –no deberías fumar… es malo para tu salud –me dice preocupado, yo simplemente le sonrío.

-Me dieron ganas… trataré de dejarlo –me pongo de pie aun con la manta en mi espalda y me dirijo al baño a lavarme los dientes, para después ir a mi cama, un beso más recibo de Takeda y me dice "Te amo, quiero recuperarte" yo solo le sonrío y le acaricio la mejilla, en sus ojos puedo ver sinceridad –buenas noches –le digo dándole un beso en la frente para después cerrar los ojos y dormir.

.

.

.

Ha pasado una semana desde que tuvimos la pelea Shizuru y yo, se ha portado normal, hablábamos solo de trabajo y la discusión que tuvimos se quedó en el olvido, o eso creo yo, Shizuru me dijo que habrá una cena de gala como aniversario de Fujino Motor's y que todo el personal tenía que estar presente y obviamente no me quedo de otra más que aceptar, no me gustan ese tipo de fiestas, no me gusta vestir de gala, pero ya que no hay otra alternativa lo tendré que hacer, afortunadamente puedo ir acompañada, iré con Takeda, es la persona indicada, aunque conociéndolo tampoco le agrada ese tipo de lugares, pero es mi marido y tiene que estar presente y aburrirnos juntos.

Convencerlo fue cosa fácil, para que negarlo, es impresionante el cambio que ha tenido, es bueno conmigo, atento, cada que tiene la oportunidad dice que me ama, aún sigue jugando la consola de PlayStation, pero ya no como antes que se quedaba hasta la madrugada, ahora ha comprado otro PlayStation para que juegue en línea con él, me ha ayudado a subir mis personajes y somos una pareja de asesinos en Destiny, para ser sincera ahora entiendo por qué el vicio de mi esposo con este juego, es gratificante tener tu personaje armado y poder asesinar a otros jugadores, o hacer las misiones diarias para ganar un buen premio, también jugamos Fifa, me burlo de él cuándo le gano y él de mí cuando me gana, como recompensa, el perdedor prepara la cena o la va a comprar, nuestra relación realmente ha mejorado bastante, la comunicación ahora es más notoria, no tengo miedo a hablarle de cualquier tema y él tiene la confianza de hablarme de lo que sea, se ha convertido en un buen amigo aunque claro es mi esposo. Me agrada pasar tiempo con él, mi cariño a crecido en las últimas semanas, además de que ya se lleva mejor con Akari, hasta le ha agarrado cariño, cuando Alyssa tiene que trabajar en las tardes y Miyu no está disponible para ser niñera, ayudo a cuidarla, bueno la cuidamos entre los dos, salimos al parque a los juegos de niños y para ser sincera, Takeda parece un niño subiéndose a los juegos junto con mi sobrina, es tierno verlos así.

Llego el día de la dichosa cena, he traído un vestido largo azul marino, tiene escote Halter, solo se abrocha al cuello para dejar mi espalda descubierta, es sencillo pero elegante, de calzado elegí unos zapatos de tacón de aguja abiertos color plata, para combinar con la joyería plata que traía. Takeda uso un Smoking, se veía muy apuesto. Al llegar al evento, nos recibió el padre de Shizuru, nos recibió con su sonrisa falsa como siempre, nosotros solo hicimos una seña de saludo y entramos al lugar, buscamos nuestra mesa correspondiente y nuestras acompañantes eran Miyu, Akira, la frentona y su novia, va a ser una velada muy aburrida fue lo primero que pensé, lo bueno que Takeda está a mi lado para entretenerme un rato.

Takeda se portó cariñoso conmigo, de vez en cuando me decía cosas al oído criticando a uno y que otro de los invitados, haciéndome reír, me daba besos en mi mejilla y me abrazaba cada que tenía oportunidad, se comporta tal cual cuando éramos novios.

Después de estar hablando solo idioteces con mis acompañantes, recorrí con la mirada todo el lugar y a lo lejos vi a Shizuru acompañada de Reito, ambos sonreían a los invitados que, como buenos lame botas se acercaban a saludar, algo en mi interior se encendió, me sentía nerviosa, Shizuru se veía realmente linda con ese vestido color vino que le quedaba ajustado en la parte de arriba haciendo notar su perfecto cuerpo, su escote era tipo Strapless y tenía un corte desde su pierna hasta su tobillo, dejando ver su perfecta y definida pierna, traía su pelo recogido solo dejando unos cuantos cabellos sobre sus mejillas, parecía una diosa, para ser sincera nunca he conocido a una mujer más hermosa que ella. Shizuru dirige su mirada hacia nuestra mesa y se acerca con Reito tomándola de su brazo, yo no puedo quitarle la vista de encima, cada paso que da hacia a nosotros hace que mi corazón lata con fuerza.

-Ara… buenas noches a todos, gracias por venir –Saluda con ese acento tan propio de ella, no me había dado cuenta de lo bonita que es su voz, de lo sensual que es al mover sus labios al hablar, de lo delicada que es con cada movimiento que hace, de lo hermosa que se ve al retirarse el cabello de su rostro, y sus ojos, esos ojos tan seductores, ese peculiar color rojo que tienen, los hace únicos, una mirada de ella y te perfora el alma, hace que todo en ti se alborote y te pierdas en ella.

-¿No es así Kuga-San? – fue hasta que escuche mi apellido que me di cuenta que no había dejado de ver a Shizuru, Reito me hablaba… ¿Qué me pregunto?

-Perdón no te escuche ¿Qué decías? –le pregunté lo más normal que pude, escondiendo mi nerviosismo, me aterraba la idea de que me haya descubierto observando a Shizuru.

-Que soy afortunado al tener tan bella compañía como lo es Shizuru-San – ¡claro que es un maldito afortunado!

-a eso… s-sí, se ve linda, lástima que solo será tu acompañante por unas horas – una media sonrisa se formó en mi rostro, todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia a mí, pero es la verdad, solo tendrá de compañía a Shizuru unas horas, no es como si vivieran juntos o algo. Vi de reojo a Shizuru y claramente vi que sonreía. Reito frunció su ceño.

-En ese caso, lamento decirte Kanzaki, que entonces yo soy el más afortunado al tener esta mujer a mi lado –interviene mi esposo, mirándome y agarrándome de la cintura juntándome hacia él y dándome un beso en la mejilla. Por alguna razón me sentí incómoda ante tal acción –y más afortunado aún, porque es mi esposa y siempre estará conmigo –mi corazón no paraba de latir, sentía incomodidad, vergüenza, ya no sé ni que sentía. Al ver a mi jefa, ahora tenía cara de molestia.

-Entonces soy el segundo más afortunado, aunque no pierdo las esperanzas de ganarme el amor de Shizuru algún día –Dice Reito con una sonrisa, yo solo me rio y digo "si como no", Reito me ve con evidente molestia –ahora si me disculpan nos retiramos – tomó el brazo nuevamente de Shizuru y se fueron, yo solo pude ver los sexys movimientos de Shizuru, la manera de mover su cadera es realmente cautivadora.

Después de unos minutos los meseros comenzaron a servir la cena, era un corte de carne cocido a término medio y como guarnición verduras, llenaron nuestras copas de vino tinto y comenzamos a cenar. De vez en cuando veía la mesa en donde se encontraba mi jefa, su forma de comer era acorde a ella, elegante, delicada, sonreía a cada uno de sus acompañantes y de vez en cuando bebía su vino, y vuelvo a lo mismo, sus labios son perfectos, cualquier persona estaría celosa de esa copa, la cual tiene la suerte de tocar esos hermosos labios… me pregunto ¿Qué se sentirá besarlos?, ¡joder Natsuki, en que estás pensando!, desvío mi mirada de ella y siento mis mejillas arder, doy un suspiro y me concentro en mis acompañantes, están platicando las mismas tonterías, pobre Takeda, tiene que soportar estar rodeado de mujeres.

Terminamos nuestros alimentos y me sentía aburrida, rogaba por irme lejos de aquí y el pobre de Takeda se notaba que estaba más aburrido que yo – ¿Salimos a tomar aire? –le digo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias lo necesito –se pone de pie, toma mi mano y salimos al gran jardín que hay afuera del lugar, está alumbrado con lámparas dando la sensación de un ambiente romántico, hay una alberca y alrededor de ella hay luces blancas, nos sentamos en una pequeña banca a platicar.

-ya me quiero ir –le digo con desgano

-lo sé, lo noté desde que llegamos –me sonríe – te vez realmente linda Nat –toma mi mano –sabes que en el tiempo que estuvimos separados me hiciste mucha falta –Mi mira de una manera realmente encantadora, llena de amor – en algún momento pensé que iba a perderte y eso me llenaba de miedo –ahora se ve triste –estoy dispuesto a dar todo de mi por hacerte feliz –sonríe de lado –haría lo que fuera por que seas feliz – me da un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias –le digo con sinceridad, cada día que pasa estoy segura que podremos lograrlo, podemos lograr estar bien como matrimonio –sé que lograremos recuperar lo nuestro –le acaricio su mejilla con mi mano y le doy un corto beso.

-Te amo Nat –me dice al separarnos

-Conque aquí estabas Kuga-Han –nos interrumpe nada más y nada menos que Fujino mayor –quisiera hablar contigo si es que tu esposo me lo permite –le sonríe a Takeda

-Iré por un trago, te espero en nuestra mesa –me dice mi esposo y se va.

-se ve que es un buen hombre su marido Kuga-Han–se sienta en donde hace unos momentos estaba Takeda – Reito será un buen esposo para Shizuru y un buen elemento para el negocio –dice sin mirarme – es un hombre inteligente como su padre, estoy seguro que hará crecer la empresa –comienzo a sentir enojo, cada que estoy con él siento rabia, por tratar a Shizuru como un objeto ¿la casará con ese imbécil?

-Su hija nunca será feliz a su lado – digo con reproche –la va a condenar a una vida que no desea, la venderá a un hombre que no ama y será infeliz toda su vida –el sonríe ante mis palabras

-Las emociones te hacen débil Kuga, ya te lo he dicho –aún no me mira, solo ve en una dirección y al ver cuál es, ve a Shizuru, puedo notar en su voz… ¿Nostalgia? –Amar hace que no pienses con la cabeza, te hace pensar con el corazón y eso te hace débil, amar te hace idiota – entrelaza sus dedos y empieza a jugar con ellos – y siempre la persona que amas es la que más te lastima… pero no lo entenderás hasta que lo vivas en carne propia –ahora me mira y sonríe, de una manera que nunca había visto en su rostro, es una sonrisa llena de tristeza.

-¿lo dice por experiencia señor? –le pregunto, no puedo creer que tenga sentimientos.

-quien sabe… -de nuevo mira a su hija, con nostalgia – debe saber Kuga, que no solo tu pareja puede lastimarte –sonríe –Shizuru me interesa... la eduqué para que no tenga sentimientos, para que no se deje pisotear de nadie –frunce su seño –su estúpido sueño no le dará poder, el poder es lo único que necesitas para ser feliz y tener el control de las personas – ¿qué estupidez está diciendo este ruco? – para tener poder lo que menos necesitas son los sentimientos… -suspira sin dejar de verla -pero cambiemos de tema, a lo que es importante –regresó el Fujino que conozco, el serio y el prepotente, comienzo a ponerme nerviosa, tal vez se enteró del plan "liberen a Shizuru" –¿Hay algo que necesite saber de Shizuru? –me dice con gran interés.

-No sé a qué se refiere Fujino-San –sé perfectamente a qué se refiere, si supiera que su hija se ha llevado a la cama a varias mujeres y a una de ellas se la tiro en su oficina, me pregunto ¿Qué pensaría?.

-Mis informantes me han dicho que la han visto diferente –me dice con seriedad, mientras la ve a lo lejos –yo la veo diferente, su mirada es diferente –frunce su ceño – tiene en su mirada un brillo que no tenía antes, ese brillo que está en una mirada cada vez que se está enamorada – ¿Shizuru enamorada? – ¿usted sabe quién puede ser esa persona que idiotiza a mi hija kuga-han? –pues tal vez sea al persona que usted mismo mando Fujino, la "Hi-Chan", quisiera decirle eso… pero sería suicidio.

-Me temo que no sabría cómo responderle señor, al único hombre que he visto cerca de ella es a Reito –digo con seguridad, estoy diciendo la verdad, el único hombre con el que tienen contacto es con Reito, pero vamos con Shizuru ni el más guapo de los hombres seria un peligro.

-espero que así sea Kuga-han, no me oculte nada, o de lo contrario no solo usted recibirá el castigo debido a su traición, si no que su esposo se hundirá con usted –se pone de pie, ya se me hacía raro que no me amenazara -no le quito más su tiempo, su esposo la espera –Me hace una seña de despedida y se va directo a la aburrida fiesta. Admito que ahora si me dejo confundida… ¿Shizuru se ha enamorado? ¿Hikari ha logrado enamorarla?, siento una rara sensación en mi pecho, no puedo imaginar que alguien ocupe su corazón, de alguna manera me hace sentir triste...

Por otra parte las amenazas de Fujino nunca me han preocupado, pero ahora es diferente, ahora no solo me hundirá a mí, a Takeda también, no puedo permitir eso… si logramos que Shizuru le gane la batalla, sé que Fujino me desprestigiará y se encargará que no avance en mis proyectos y nadie los acepte, pero eso ya lo tenía calculado. Nagi antes de irse, me protegió contra cualquier tipo de daño que me quisiera hacer Fujino, hizo un papel en donde Shizuru y yo tenemos todos los derechos de los diseños, porque aunque trabajemos en Fujino Motor's siempre trabajamos fuera de la empresa, no hicimos nada ahí, ni utilizamos su material ni tecnología, cuando la necesitaremos será cuando fabriquemos los prototipos, pero ahí Akira pondrá solo los derechos de fabricación a Fujino Motor's, pero los diseños serán de Shizuru y míos, Nagi pensó en todo, aunque ahora dudo de su veracidad. Me dijo que en cuanto Shizuru quedara libre, ella y yo firmemos un documento en donde le concedemos todos los derechos a Fujino con la condición de que no se tendrá que meter con Shizuru ni con conmigo, de lo contrario le llegarían demandas y se publicaría todas sus amenazas a la prensa, y eso para Fujino, sé que es un gran golpe para su reputación, aunque para mi mala suerte solo tengo una prueba en donde me amenazaba, grabé la conversación que tuvimos la vez pasada, espero eso sea suficiente o me iré a la ruina.

Volví a la mesa en donde me esperaba mi esposo, se le veía la cara de un aburrimiento total, me senté a su lado y me uní a la conversación que tenían los demás, hablaban de viajes, de lugares que habían visitado, de negocios, de todo un poco. Después de un rato el señor Fujino dio un discurso, en donde hablaba de la empresa, y también en donde me felicitó por el éxito de mi anterior diseño, fue agradable tener la atención de todos los presentes y sus aplausos, Shizuru me miró sonriente y se acercó a felicitarme personalmente, claro que el estúpido de Reito la seguía como perro en celo, no puedo creer que Fujino quiera casar a Shizuru con este perdedor, cueste lo que cueste no lo voy a permitir, Shizuru tiene que elegir con quien compartirá el resto de sus días, y si alguien ya está en su corazón, si la estúpida sanguijuela se ha ganado su corazón, tiene derecho a vivir su vida con ella, por mucho que me desagrade la idea, tiene derecho a ser feliz con ella o con cualquier persona que ame, y estoy segura que esa persona, no es Reito.

.

.

.

Los días pasaron rápidamente, últimamente no he dormido bien, me siento desvelada, en las noches solo doy vuelta y vuelta en mi cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, pensando si de verdad Shizuru estará enamorada de la sanguijuela, y cuando por fin puedo dormir un poco, llegan esos sueños en los que estoy con otra mujer, ¿me pregunto si eso contará como infidelidad?

Odio sentirme con sueño y bostezando cada 5 minutos, se formaron esas ojeras debajo de mis ojos que trato de cubrir con un poco de maquillaje, odio verme como un zombie andante, pálida y ojerosa, pero no soy la única, últimamente a Shizuru se le ve más cansada, lo bueno que ya no está de mal genio, pero aún se ve en sus expresiones tristeza, pensé que al estar la pequeña sanguijuela a su lado su humor iba a ser más alegre… tal vez no esté enamorada de ella… por cierto, les comento que la mocosa se unió al equipo, ella conseguirá clientes para el proyecto, según eso es muy buena en relaciones comerciales y no me quedó de otra que aceptar, esperando que de verdad sirva de algo y nos ayude a vender y como es parte del equipo cada que tiene oportunidad, se abraza a Shizuru y le dice cosas como "hoy estas muy linda Shi-chan", "me encanta tu sonrisa" "me encantan tus ojos Shi-Chan" argg me da rabia todas esas cursilerías.

Cada día que pasa hace más frio, el invierno se siente cada vez más cerca y me encanta, prefiero sentir la briza fría que sentir mi cuerpo pegajoso por el sudor que provoca el calor, aunque admito que me hubieran servido mucho esos guantes que Shizuru dijo que me iba a regalar, se me congelan las manos cada que conduzco mi Ducati.

Mi jefa ha cumplido su promesa de no estar ella y yo a solas, siempre que nos juntamos estamos con las demás, hasta la estúpida de Nao que no deja de escribir cosas en su libreta, admito que me da curiosidad saber que es lo que escribe, pero no le doy el gusto de que lo sepa. Nina por alguna razón no se le despega a la Sanguijuela, mientras la sanguijuela no quiere despegarse de Shizuru, odio ese tonito de voz en que la llama "Shi-chan esto, Shi-Chan aquello" de verdad me cae mal, aun no confío plenamente en ella, lo único bueno de esto, es que no comparten la misma cama, duermen en habitaciones separadas y eso de alguna manera me hace sentir aliviada.

El día de hoy nos juntaremos nuevamente en el departamento de Shizuru, ya hemos terminado los diseños y vamos a planear la fabricación del prototipo, pero antes de ir a su departamento, Alyssa me dijo que pasara hoy por Akari a la guardería, ella tiene doble turno y tengo que hacer de niñera mientras estoy trabajando y lo peor es que tengo mucho sueño. En cuanto llego a la guardería le doy una última calada a mi cigarro y lo tiro al suelo apagándolo con mi pie, meto una goma de mascar sabor a hierbabuena a mi boca y me dirijo hacia la puerta.

-Hola señorita Kuga –me recibe una mujer de unos 25 años, es la maestra que está a cargo de Akari –Esperaba poder hablar con Alyssa de algo muy importante –me dice preocupada, lo cual enciende mi alerta de problemas.

-¿Le paso algo a Akari? –le digo con ansiedad.

-No, no, no se preocupe Akari está bien –respiro aliviada –su hermana me dio indicaciones que solo tiene permiso de recoger a la niña Usted, la señorita Miyu y por supuesto ella –su semblante es serio, algo pasa –Hace algunas horas vino el Señor Homura y me pidió que lo deje pasar un rato con su hija –al escuchar esto palidecí más de lo que ya estaba ¿Nagi vino por Akari? ¿Por qué? ¿Quiere llevársela? No puedo creer que tenga el descaro de venir después de que la abandonó, a ella y a Alyssa –obviamente yo me negué, él me dijo que estaba bien y se quedó unos minutos en la ventana mirándola, Akari lo vio y comenzó a llorar queriendo ir con él, inmediatamente le pedí al señor Homura que se retirara y lo hizo sin objeción alguna –terminó su relato y yo me alarmé, nunca imagine que se atreviera a venir.

-¿le puedo pedir un favor? –Me mira extrañada –necesito que no le diga nada de esto a Alyssa, por favor –no puedo permitir que se entere, apenas se está reponiendo de lo que pasó y seguramente esto le provocara mucho estrés –ha pasado por muchos problemas últimamente y esto la alterará bastante –se quedó un momento pensando

-E-está bien, no le diré nada –me dice con duda

-si vuelve a ver al Homura por aquí, por favor llámeme –le doy una tarjeta de las que me dan en Fujino Motor's con mis datos –no deje que se le acerque a la niña, por favor.

-Bien, cualquier cosa yo le llamo –toma la tarjeta y va por mi sobrina. Cuando Akari me ve, corre hacia a mí con su sonrisa de par en par diciéndome "Tia", mi corazón se llena de ternura y felicidad al ver esa sonrisa que es solo para mí, no puedo permitir que Nagi aleje a Akari de nosotras, pensare en algo para protegerlas, a ella y a mi hermana.

.

.

.

 _Escribí la siguiente parte mientras escuchaba esta canción: A Great Big World feat Christina Aguilera - Say Something, es un poco de lo que siente Shizuru, escúchenla y si no saben inglés como yo… ven el video con subtítulos xD, lamento la interrupción, sigan la lectura._

 ** _Pov. Shizuru_**

Enterarme que Natsuki volvió con el idiota fue un golpe doloroso, me sentí tonta, sentí rabia hacia ella, me sentí traicionada, sentí que todo el avance que habíamos tenido meses atrás se fue por el caño, sentía rabia de mi misma al haber tontamente tenido una esperanza, una esperanza de que ella me pudiera corresponder, sentía rabia hacia mí misma porque a pesar de que quería odiarla en ese momento, cada expresión que hacía, cada gesto que hacía, cada que me veía… solo sentía que la quería más…

La discusión que tuvimos fue inesperada… no imagine que me reclamaría por cosas tan personales y enfrente de todas, aunque para ser sincera no me molesta ni me avergüenza que sepan que he tenido sexo con mujeres, me gusta tener sexo con distintas mujeres… o me gustaba, todo cambio desde que conocí a esa peli-azul. Admito que cada palabra que salió de su boca me dolió, es triste pensar que tiene esa imagen de mí, si ella supiera, que es gracias a ella que he estado en abstinencia tantos meses, cosa que seguramente ella no ha hecho, y admito que me llena de celos solo el pensarlo. A veces por el comportamiento de Natsuki, creo que siente celos… pero vamos eso sería muy bueno para ser verdad.

Para controlar mi ira y la depresión en la que caí, tuve que ir con una Psicóloga, lo admito es extremo, pero tengo que aceptar que de alguna manera Natsuki no es para mí, que es feliz con su marido, y si ella es feliz yo debo buscar mi felicidad.

El día que Hikari se mudó a mi departamento, sentí la necesidad de tratar de olvidar a Natsuki en su piel… pero no tuve el valor de hacerlo, ella siente algo fuerte por mí y no es justo para ella que solo la use para olvidar. Vivir con Hikari ha sido placentero es una buena compañera, sentir el tener a alguien que me espera es agradable, nuestra amistad a crecido y cada día somos más cercanas. Mi padre le dijo que le informara de todo, de con quien salgo, quien me visita, de mis amistades y especialmente si había alguien románticamente en mi vida, obvio Hikari no le dijo nada de mi amor secreto por Natsuki, ella es fiel, es una buena amiga, aun así, tiene prohibido entrar a mi habitación.

Cuando fue la cena de aniversario de la empresa, quede fascinada de cómo se veía Natsuki, se veía tan sexy, el color del vestido hacia resaltar el color de sus ojos. Esa noche sentí en la mirada de la ojiverde algo diferente, me veía diferente, en varias ocasiones la pillé mirándome ¿Por qué? No lo sé, pero me encantaba tener su atención… por otra parte debo admitir que su esposo se veía bien, aunque me duela admitirlo hacen bonita pareja, me cuesta decirlo pero se ve que él realmente la ama, la manera en que la toca, en que la ve, en que la besa, es de un cariño sincero, es envidiable, me duele aceptar que él ha ganado, él tiene a Natsuki y no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo.

Quiero escapar, quiero correr lejos y olvidarme de todo este sentimiento, quiero perderme detrás del lente de mi cámara, entre paisajes y nuevas culturas. Si logramos que el proyecto sea un éxito me iré de Japón, buscaré estudiar fotografía en el extranjero y después haré mi recorrido por varios países para tomar fotografías y hacer una gran exposición, cuando me vaya, sé que no tendré entrada de dinero, sé que mi padre me dejará en la calle y, aunque tengo un ahorro considerable, no será suficiente para solventar todo los gastos que tendré, viajar es caro, pero me las arreglaré para buscar ingresos, tal vez le diga a mi madre que yo diseñaré algunos conjuntos y ella me dé algo de dinero por cada venta, ya me las ingeniaré cuando llegue el momento.

Viajaré, conoceré nuevas personas y quien sabe, a lo mejor me encuentre a alguna chica que me haga sentir lo que me hace sentir mi Iceberg, hare lo posible por cambiar mis sentimientos hacia ella, aunque quiero que por lo menos sea mi amiga, que cuando yo esté en el otro lado del mundo, pueda enviarle una fotografía y llamarle por teléfono para contarle de mis aventuras, que sea ella la primera que se entere cuando encuentre a alguien especial, también quiero que me cuente de ella, tal vez en un futuro tenga un hijo o una hija, ojala sea niña y se parezca a Natsuki, quiero conocerla, quiero que pasemos un día ella, su hija y yo, como lo hicimos con su sobrina, sé que no será fácil lograr que exista esa confianza, pero quiero estar presente en todos los momentos de su vida, cuando sea feliz quiero ser feliz con ella y cuando este triste, quiero llorar con ella... pero… ¿Cómo puedes cambiar tus sentimientos? ¿Cómo puedes manipular algo del cual no tienes el control como es el querer a una persona? ¿Puede ser posible? O tal vez soy una masoquista que le gusta estar en contacto con la persona que ama mientras ella es feliz con alguien más, alguien más, que la toca… alguien más, que ve cuando se despierta, cuando duerme, cuando llora, cuando ríe, alguien más, que puede ver ese lado que jamás muestra a las personas… sí… creo que soy masoquista.

El día de hoy comenzaremos a planear todo lo necesario para empezar a fabricar los prototipos, Haruka me dijo que Yukino y ella no podrían venir, así que estoy esperando a las demás, en mi departamento, no puedo regresar al de Natsuki, no podría soportar el pensar que ella y el idiota de su marido tuvieron sexo en él.

Han pasado 10 minutos después de la hora acordada y nadie ha llegado, se me hace raro, pues todas son muy puntuales. Minutos más tarde se oye que tocan la puerta y voy a abrir, y es la razón de mis locuras, de mis idas al loquero, es Natsuki y para mi sorpresa su sobrina viene con ella, la trae en brazos.

-Tuve que traer a Akari, Alyssa trabajara doble turno, lo siento – Me dice la peli-azul, con su linda expresión de pena y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Alyssa debe estar pasando por momentos difíciles después de que Nagi la dejara, debo admitir que desde un principio me dio mala espina ese sujeto.

-No te preocupes, tu sobrina siempre es bienvenida, además tenía mucho tiempo sin verla –le sonrío.

-Saluda a Shizuru –le habla a la niña con cariño, Akari solo se me queda viendo avergonzada, hace mucho que no la veo, es normal que me tenga desconfianza.

-Ara… Akari me olvido tan pronto –digo con mi tono entristecido, Akari sonríe y se estira hacia a mí para que la cargue, lo cual hago con gusto. Invito a pasar a Natsuki y se queda inmóvil unos momentos, saca su celular y enciende la pantalla para ver la hora.

-¿y las demás? Ya es tarde – voltea de un lado a otro buscando a las demás integrantes.

-Haruka y Yukino no van a venir –le digo mientras me dirijo a la sala con Akari en brazos, saco algunos peluches que tenía guardados y los pongo en la alfombra junto a ella para que juegue con ellos.

-Mai me dijo que tenía cosas que hacer pero que en un rato me llamará para ponerla al tanto –no me mira, está sonrojada, luce nerviosa y se sienta en el sillón para tres personas – ¿y tu Hi-Chan? Que milagro que ahora no está pegada a ti como garrapata –me dice con su ceño fruncido, no entiendo por qué le molesta tanto que Hikari este conmigo ¿verdad que parece que está celosa?

-Fue con Nina-San a hablar con un cliente –Cada vez Nina pasa más tiempo con Hikari, creo que siente algo por ella -Si no te molesta estar a solas conmigo, esperaremos por un rato más–digo mientras me siento en el sillón individual.

-N-no estamos solas, Akari está con nosotros –una sonrisa se forma en mis labios y solo le digo "esperemos entonces", su mirada solo está dirigida hacia su sobrina, desde la cena de aniversario, he notado que evita verme, y que se poner nerviosa cada vez que me ve… ¿Por qué? Es un misterio, no sé qué es lo que pasa por su mente.

Natsuki se sentó en la alfombra para jugar con Akari y ni una sola vez me dirigió la mirada. Por mi parte solo me quedo observando cada uno de sus movimientos, es tan guapa, como quisiera abrazarla… besarla… como quisiera que me permita amarla, que me permita tocarla, si Natsuki supiera que haría lo que fuera por ella, que si me dice quédate lo hago, por ella renunciaría a todo.

Si Natsuki me diera la oportunidad de estar a su lado… estoy segura que cometería errores, soy algo torpe en lo que se refiere a amar, ella ha sido la primera que ha movido mi mundo, muchas veces mi padre me dijo que el amor te hace estúpido, y creo que tiene razón, cuando estoy con ella no puedo pensar lógicamente, ella tiene el control de mí, me siento débil ante ella, soy apenas una niña en pañales en todo lo que tiene que ver con el amor, pero si Natsuki me permitiera estar a su lado, estaría dispuesta a aprender junto a ella, a mostrar mis sentimientos, a aprender a dar todo de mi… pero seamos realistas… solo son sueños estúpidos, tengo que darme por vencida, tengo que dejar estos sentimientos a un lado… tengo que decirle adiós a estos sentimientos… pero eso puede esperar… por hoy, solo quiero disfrutar de su compañía.

Se ve cansada, de vez en cuando se le ve luchar por no dormirse, quisiera decirle que se vaya a su casa a descansar, pero no quiero que me deje, es egoísta de mi parte, pero quiero pasar tiempo con ella, aunque sea en silencio sin decir nada, solo quiero estar junto a ella, solo las dos, aunque sea solo un momento.

Para entablar un poco de conversación y evitar que Natsuki caiga dormida, me siento frente a ella haciendo que Akari quede en medio de nosotras y comienzo a jugar con la niña, la ojiverde aún tiene ese color carmesí en sus mejillas, aún se ve nerviosa, yo solo la veo de reojo sin decir nada, ahora dirige su mirada hacia a mí, y su mirada es diferente, esa mirada con la que me miraba en la fiesta, esto hace que mi corazón se acelere y ahora me siento nerviosa yo.

-¿Tanto te gusta verme… Nat-su-ki? -bromeo con ella, le sonrío pícaramente, ocultando mi nerviosismo, hacía mucho que no le bromeaba debido a que nunca estábamos solas y esto solo provoca que su color suba de tono, extrañaba tanto esto… -¿o acaso Natsuki esta tan roja porque está pensando en cosas pervertidas mientras me ve? –me ve sorprendida con sus ojos muy abiertos y abre ligeramente sus labios. Yo sonrío ante tal expresión.

-¡S-si!, digo ¡no!, qui-quiero decir –esta tan nerviosa y roja que agacha su mirada y comienza a jugar con sus dedos, yo la miro atenta esperando su respuesta, admito que yo esperaba un "!Shizuru! no molestes" o un "No digas idioteces" como siempre lo hace – o-ósea no estaba pensando en nada malo… e-es s-solo que, ¡no puede ser!, siempre me pones en aprietos –cada que habla está más nerviosa –E-es solo que te vez cansada –Akari le sonríe a Natsuki y yo pongo mi cara triste. Si esta mujer supiera que la razón de mis desvelos es por su culpa, por estar pensando en ella.

-Entonces Natsuki piensa que me veo demacrada y fea debido a mi cansancio –le digo mientras finjo limpiarme una lagrima.

-N-no, no dije eso Shizuru –mira a todas partes excepto a mí –e-estas linda, siempre lo estás –al decir esto toda su cara esta roja y abraza a Akari para ocultar su rostro, y ahora yo siento mi cara arder al escuchar tales palabras, y no tengo una sobrina para ocultarme tras ella, mi corazón late tan rápido… ¿Cómo voy a cambiar mis sentimientos hacia ella si dice cosas como estas? ¡Que alguien me explique…! –Como sea –vuelve a dejar a Akari en la alfombra –Ten, mientras esperamos checa los diseños, he puesto algunas ideas, revísalas y me dices que te parecen –me dice dándome una carpeta con documentos.

-está bien, veamos qué es lo que tienes –tomo los documentos y me voy al comedor para alejarme de ella y poder concentrarme y para que este estúpido corazón deje de latir como loco.

Empiezo a revisar hoja por hoja y es espectacular lo bien que están hechos, cada hojeada que doy me impresiona, cada idea que le di, la plasmó exactamente como yo lo esperaba, todas mis ideas están en estos diseños. Tomo mi tiempo para revisar cada diseño, cada parte y todo está perfecto, las ideas que escribió son buenísimas y son perfectas para incluirlas, estoy segura que lo lograremos y estoy muy entusiasmada por comenzar el prototipo.

-Wow Natsuki todo está perfecto –le digo sorprendida, y al momento de verla veo que duerme plácidamente en el sillón con Akari a su lado. Decido dejarla dormir un rato, es mejor que duerma aquí a que vaya a su casa con el idiota de Takeda, aunque sea por estos momentos quiero que esté conmigo, no importa cómo.

Ha pasado cerca de una hora y las dormilonas no despiertan, como tampoco ni sus luces de Miyu y Akira, ni siquiera Hikari y nina han llegado, aunque Hikari me avisó que llegaría un poco tarde y apenas pasan de las 8:00. Estoy sentada en el sofá individual, leyendo un libro que me recomendó la Psicóloga, se llama "Como controlar tu ira" si suena estúpido, pero me ha funcionado muy bien, ya no siento tanta la necesidad de asesinar a Takeda cada que veo que besa a Natsuki.

Un sonido me saca de mi lectura y al voltear veo que es el celular de la oji-verde, está a un lado de ella, me acerco rápidamente y lo pongo en silencio no quiero que las despierte, al ver quien le llamaba era Takeda, dejaré que duerma un rato más, se ve que está profundamente dormida, se ve tan tranquila, con tanta paz, su respiración es lenta, me arrodillo frente a su cara y con cuidado retiro un mechón de pelo que tenía en su mejilla, es tan linda, sus labios están entre abiertos, me acerco a ella y me percato de su olor… ¿Natsuki fuma? Su aliento huele a cigarro con hierbabuena… joder, no me gusta el olor a cigarro pero viniendo de ella es jodidamente atrayente, sus labios son tan tentadores… quiero probarlos de nuevo… supongo que no se dará cuenta ¿verdad? Soy una mala persona al si quiera pensar en besarla mientras duerme y enfrente ¡de su sobrina!, pero solo será un pequeño beso… ambas duermen profundamente… no tienen por qué enterarse, nadie lo sabrá… solo yo. Estoy tan cerca que siento su aliento rozar en mi cara, me acerco hasta juntar nuestros labios, es tan placentero que quisiera quedarme así por siempre, cierro mis ojos para sentir más este beso, roso mis labios con los de ella, mi corazón esta tan acelerado que temo que lo escuche y despierte, después de unos segundos abro mis ojos y solo veo unos ojos esmeralda que me ven intensamente, Natsuki me descubrió besándola, pero ella no se separa, sus ojos solo están conectados a los míos, me separo lentamente quedando a solo unos centímetros de su rostro. No sé qué hacer, Natsuki me odiará por aprovecharme de ella, pero no dice nada, solo me ve, solo ve mis ojos, trago saliva sin saber que decir, joder que le puedo decir ¿Natsuki se me antojaron tus labios y los bese? No, mejor le digo "me caí y caí sobre tus labios, lo siento…" si como no, eso solo se ve en las películas románticas, el silencio me está desesperando, ella no dice nada, solo me ve intensamente, pero no puedo leer su mirada, no sé qué está pensando, seguro me querrá matar.

-cigarro con hierbabuena no es un agradable sabor – ¿enserio? ¿Fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió? Ahora si me va a odiar el resto de su vida, adiós a ser buenas amigas, adiós a que lloremos juntas eso no pasará nunca. Estoy tan nerviosa, ella aún no me quita la mirada, me ve directamente a los ojos, siento su mano en mi mejilla y acaricia con su pulgar mis labios, yo me estremezco ante tal acción y de repente me jala hacia ella uniendo nuevamente nuestros labios, mi corazón no para de latir, no puedo creer lo que está pasando, Natsuki no está ebria, está en sus 5 sentidos y me está besando. La tomo de su nunca para profundizar más el beso, mi estómago está alborotado, mi mente está en blanco, solo quiero sentir a Natsuki, solo quiero sentir sus labios, los cuales se mueven con fiereza sobre los míos, su lengua acaricia mis labios, pidiendo permiso de entrar a mi boca, y por supuesto yo le doy entrada, nuestras lenguas tienen una lucha en nuestras bocas conociéndose, chupo su labio inferior y ella se separa lentamente, nuestras respiraciones son agitadas. Natsuki me ve directamente a los ojos y yo no quiero decir nada, no quiero arruinar este momento.

-Y-yo solo lo hice porque te desagrada el sabor y para que no andes besando a las personas cuando están dormidas… n-no es como si hubiera querido besarte, quería molestarte –me dice entre jadeos y evidentemente nerviosa, yo me quedo muda, me cuesta respirar, no puedo hablar. Se levanta y alza a Akari aun dormida, recoge sus cosas y cuando me doy cuenta que está a punto de abrir la puerta me giro hacia ella y le digo.

-Creo que el cigarro con hierbabuena es mi nuevo sabor favorito –se queda unos mili segundos estática y solo escucho un "tonta" para posteriormente dejarme sola y con mi mente echa un lío…

¿Qué acaba de pasar?

Continuará…

Heyyy! que Onda =P

Gracias a las "fiestas patrias" tuve varios días de descanso y aproveché para escribir, este capitulo es el mas largo de todos, espero les guste!

Hay varios comentarios en los que dicen como van a quedar juntas Shiz y Nat, bueno, pues en este cap vemos que Nat ya no puede ocultar tampoco sus sentimientos, la atracción para con Shizuru ya es inevitable.

Acepto criticas.

Espero este cap sea de su agrado y ojalá escuchen la canción: Say Something- A Great Big World And Christina Aguilera.

Los siguientes días tengo mucho trabajo... estoy viendo lo del proyecto que les comenté, y no me dará tiempo de escribir, pero actualizaré lo mas pronto posible.

Gracias a todos por leer y gracias por sus Reviews, les mando muchos besos y abrazos.

Hasta el próximo Cap...!


	17. Chapter 17

**_Capítulo 17_**

 ** _Pov. Natsuki_**

No puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar… ¿que es lo que hice?… he besado a Shizuru, ¿Por qué? Sinceramente no tengo la menor idea del porque besé a mi jefa… solo recuerdo que estaba tan cansada que caí dormida… después empecé a soñar de nuevo con aquella mujer de ojos hipnotizantes y soñé que me besaba, después abrí mis ojos y ahí estaban esos ojos color carmín, tan hipnotizantes como aquella mujer que soñé, después vi sus labios… y no pude resistirme ¡la bese! ¡Besé a mi jefa! No encuentro alguna razón coherente, pero quiero creer que fue por el sueño, tal vez estaba pensando que aun soñaba, y por eso lo hice… ¡Diablos! A todo esto, ¿por que sueño que beso a una mujer? no soy lesbiana, estoy casada, quiero a Takeda y si besé a Shizuru fue solo por ese estúpido sueño, aunque le dije que fue por desquitarme de sus estúpidas bromas, y es verdad, ya estoy cansada de sus bromas, ya estoy cansada de que juegue conmigo, además ¿Cómo se atreve a besarme mientras duermo? ¿Por qué le gusta jugar conmigo? Pues le mostraré que yo también puedo jugar… ¡ohhh vamos! ¿A quién quiero engañar? soy incapaz de jugar como lo hace ella.

Por otro lado, tengo miedo… cuando la bese me hizo sentir miles de emociones que ni con Takeda había sentido, pero eso no quiere decir que me gusto el beso, que mi corazón se desbocara y que mi estomago estaba loco no quiere decir que me haya gustado besar a Shizuru ¿Verdad?, ósea, tal vez eso lo sentí por que fue la primera vez que besé a una mujer, y era algo así como la adrenalina del momento, si seguramente eso fue, por que no soy lesbiana, y la prueba está en que estoy casada… ¡Oh Diablos! Le he sido infiel a Takeda, he besado a alguien que no es él, ¿Cómo lo veré a la cara nuevamente? ¿Cómo podré besarlo ahora? Tengo que alejarme de Shizuru y no es que tenga miedo por verla o algo así, pero algo de mí, insiste que es peligroso estar cerca de ella.

-Estoy en casa –Aviso mi llegada, aun tengo en los brazos a Akari, ella duerme plácidamente. Duran me saluda con alegría dando pequeños ladridos y yo trato de hacerlo callar sin hacer mucho ruido.

-Bienvenida a casa amor –saluda mi esposo con una sonrisa, y eso solo me hace sentir remordimiento, de inmediato viene a mi mente aquel beso con mi jefa.

-S-si Gracias –digo sin poder ocultar mi nerviosismo. Se acerca e intenta besarme, por reflejo ladeo mi rostro recibiendo aquel beso en la mejilla.

-¿Todo bien? –pregunta con preocupación.

-S-si… solo estoy un poco cansada, es todo –En el ambiente se sentía cierta incomodidad, no tenia el valor de verlo a la cara y al parecer, él se había dado cuenta que algo andaba mal conmigo, estaba por decir algo para romper el silencio cuando el timbre sonó. Era Alyssa que venía a recoger a Akari, la invitamos a cenar y después de platicar un rato nos despedimos y se fue a su casa. No le dije nada acerca de que Nagi fue a buscar a Akari, pero le recomendé que se fuera de vacaciones con su abuela que vive en el extranjero, mientras más lejos este de aquí mejor, al menos en lo que encuentro al estúpido de Nagi para saber sus intenciones.

-Iré a tomar una ducha, quiero descansar –le digo a Takeda aun sin tener contacto visual, el solo contesta con un "si" mientras yo me voy directo al baño.

La tina de baño esta lista, a una temperatura adecuada y lista para recibirme, me desnudo, meto mi pierna derecha sintiendo el agua tocar mi piel, se siente realmente agradable, después sigue mi otra pierna para después sumergirme totalmente en el agua, estar así, en el agua es realmente placentero, mi respiración es lenta, veo el espejo empañarse debido al vapor que genera el agua. Me siento tan relajada que podría pasar toda mi vida en esta tina, mientras disfruto el baño comienzan a venir a mi mente todos aquellos momentos vividos con Shizuru, ¿Cómo es que llegamos a esto? Después de que la primera vez que la vi fue porque ella me atropelló, es estúpido, además, ese día se portó grosera y odiosa conmigo, o como cuando quería obligarme a usar su estúpido uniforme, o cuando me veía con desprecio por la ropa que usaba, entonces después de eso ¿cómo es que la besé? si no somos amigas, mis mejores amigas son Nao y Mai y nunca en mi vida les daría un beso, me da horror si quiera imaginarlo. Entonces Shizuru no es mi amiga, ni si quiera somos tan cercanas, ósea, hemos salido un par de veces si... me agrado pasar tiempo con ella y con Akari aquellos días que fui su niñera, o cuando fuimos aquella vez a las carreras clandestinas, fue muy divertido, ahí me di cuenta que Shizuru es un poco aventurera, hubo momentos en los cuales nos abrimos ella y yo... como cuando le dije que Alyssa no es mi verdadera hermana... ni si quiera sé por qué le conté, tal vez en este tiempo, tal vez, solo tal vez le tome cierto cariño... ¿pero de ahí a besarla? Shizuru es atractiva, y su sonrisa es muuuy linda, sus labios son atrayentes y besables... pero claro solo para hombres o lesbianas, ¡yo no soy lesbiana! solo acepto cuando una mujer es linda… y Shizuru es la mujer mas linda y sexy que he conocido en toda mi vida... creo que estoy pensando solo idioteces, tengo que alejarme de ella, sinceramente no se que cara poner cuando la vea... creo que le pediré vacaciones, si… entre menos la vea mejor para mí.

Después de casi una hora estar metida en la tina, empiezo el ritual de aseo.

Salgo del baño y encuentro a Takeda dormido, tomo mi celular y le envío un whatsapp a Shizuru para pedirle vacaciones.

 _Shizuru, Necesito ensamblar mi motocicleta, se acerca el concurso y tengo que tener todo listo… necesito al menos 3 semanas para enfocarme en ella, debo de dejar de ir a la empresa y desligarme de tu proyecto._

Bien, es un buen mensaje, no suena a que le pido permiso, si no a un aviso. Después de todo ya no soy necesaria para ella, además, ella prometió darme tiempo libre. Minutos después me llega su respuesta.

 _Mañana hablamos, mi padre quiere vernos a primera hora._

Hay no, solo eso me faltaba, tener que aguantar a su padre.

 _¿Y tengo que estar yo? No veo el motivo de ser necesaria para tu padre._

Es la verdad, no tengo nada que ver con Fujino mayor. Además no tengo ni ganas de hablar con él, lo aborrezco.

 _¿Quieres estar libre esas tres semanas? Te veo mañana en la empresa._

¿Me esta amenazando?

 _Ohh vamos, podría solo no ir, y dejar plantado a tu padre y a ti._

Que ni crea que estaré a su disposición siempre.

 _Si no vas, te demandaré por abandono de trabajo y me encargare que quedes fuera de tu concurso._

No lo puedo creer, es igual que su padre, logra lo que quiere solo con amenazas. Después de meditarlo un momento, llego a la conclusión que es mejor llevar la fiesta en paz, solo por esta vez la dejaré ganar.

 _Bien, ahí estaré_

Solo un día… solo un día soportaré estar cerca de ella… y de su estúpido padre, al menos no estaré a solas con ella. Volteo y veo a Takeeda dormir plácidamente, el remordimiento aún está presente, tengo que dejar a un lado a Shizuru y esforzarme por salvar mi matrimonio. Le doy un beso en la frente a mi marido y me dispongo a dormir.

.

.

.

¿Cómo es que llegue a esta incómoda situación?, Voy en un jet privado con Reito, Shizuru y su padre, nos dirigimos a Wakkanai ¿Razón? Al señor Fujino se le ocurrió la brillante idea de llevarnos a una reunión de negocios sin tener la gentileza de avisarnos, con el pretexto de presentarme como la creadora del auto deportivo que diseñé, por que no es por presumir, pero ha tenido un gran éxito, no es el auto mas vendido pero tiene ventas muy buenas. Shizuru y Reito vinieron porque son los líderes del proyecto, estaremos todo el fin de semana solo nosotros cuatro. Mi plan de alejarme de mi jefa es un fracaso, pues tendré que pasar tiempo con ella, aunque agradezco que no estemos solas, pero por alguna razón, no me gusta la presencia de Reito, aunque no es un mal tipo, pero no puedo evitar pensar que él será el esposo de Shizuru si llegase a fallar en su plan.

El viaje duró solo dos horas, llegamos a un lujoso hotel, que, para ser sincera, nunca en mi vida podré pagar una noche en un lugar como este, al entrar, el lobby era gigantesco y elegante, en la entrada había una piscina en la cual tenia una hermosa vista al mar, a un lado estaba la recepción, y ahí estaba el señor Fujino pidiendo nuestras habitaciones, agradecí infinitamente que cada quien estuviéramos en una habitación diferente, después de hacer la reservación a cada quien nos pusieron nuestros brazaletes y nos asignaron nuestra habitación, mi habitación está a un lado de Shizuru, después sigue la de Reito y para el Fujino mayor como era de esperarse fue la presidencial, la cual estaba ubicada en el último piso del hotel.

Al entrar a mi habitación era realmente grande, tenia una pequeña sala con equipo de sonido y una gran pantalla, también tenía una pequeña cocina, había un balcón en el cual se apreciaba la maravillosa vista al mar, la recamara tenía grandes ventanales, en los cuales también se apreciaba la gran vista y una cama King size, el baño estaba realmente grande, tenia Jacuzzi, no tan grande como el de Shizuru pero apuesto que cabían 4 personas perfectamente, es un lugar acogedor, podría vivir aquí sin problemas. Estaba por acostarme y ver la tv, cuando oigo a alguien tocar la puerta, maldigo en mi interior a quien se atrevía a molestar y fui con pesadez a recibir a la persona que estaba molestándome, quien para mi sorpresa fue nada más y nada menos que Shizuru.

-Iremos de compras – dijo entrando sin permiso y dándome llaves de un auto.

-¿y p-por qué tengo que ir yo contigo? –Me siento nerviosa por su presencia, lo que menos quiero es pasar tiempo con ella.

-No tuvimos tiempo de empacar, deberíamos al menos comprar algo para la reunión de hoy, será en la noche y tenemos que irnos presentables –Es verdad, Fujino mayor solo llegó y nos dijo que nos esperaba en el auto, para después ir al Aeropuerto, apenas me dio tiempo de avisar a Takeda y a Alyssa de mi viaje, no traje ropa, no puedo andar con la misma ropa junto a los empresarios más importantes de Japón ¿verdad? Aunque por mi que se vayan al diablo, el como me visto o luzco no tiene nada que ver con lo que verdad importa, y para ellos es el cómo diseño –vámonos –ordenó la castaña sin mas, y no me quedó mas remedio que obedecer.

Bajamos hacia el estacionamiento y ahí estaba nuestro auto, y era nada más y nada menos el mismo auto que yo diseñe, una sonrisa salió de mis labios, pues es agradable conducir algo que yo misma diseñé.

En el camino hacia el centro comercial, se sentía un ambiente incómodo, ambas estábamos calladas, ninguna de las dos ha mencionado el beso de ayer, por mi parte así está mejor, no tengo ánimos de dar explicaciones, sería muy incómodo para mí, pues no sabría ni que decir. De reojo vi que Shizuru saco su celular y lo estaba conectando vía bluetooth, para después poner música. Comenzó a sonar la canción de "Don't worry be Happy de Bobby McFerrin" la verdad, no pensé que a Shizuru le gustara esta clase de música, pensé que ella era mas de música clásica.

-No creí que te gustara ese tipo de música –rompí el silencio, Shizuru solo sonrió.

-Esa canción me recuerda a mi madre –contesto con nostalgia, y no pude evitar pensar que no se nada de su madre, casi nunca la menciona ¿Cómo será ella? –siempre me la cantaba cuando tenía un mal día, llegaba siempre con ese silbido del comienzo –Suelta una pequeña carcajada, al parecer al menos su madre no era tan mierda como lo es su padre, y esto por alguna razón me tranquiliza - siempre me hacia reír y alegraba mi noche –dice entre feliz y con nostalgia, ¿me pregunto por que no estarán juntas? Supongo que tiene algo que ver con su padre, al menos yo, no podría soportar ni un segundo a su lado, pero no por eso tenia que abandonar a Shizuru… vamos, es su hija, no tenía por que abandonarla.

-ya veo… mi madre nunca me cantaba, cuando tenía mal día me decía "ohh vamos Natsuki, no te aflijas por idioteces" –Cuando era niña, Saeko no era buena con lo sentimental, nunca nos abrazaba, o hablaba lindo, siempre era directa en sus palabras y un poco cruel, aunque no por eso dejó de ser una gran madre, y como ya lo he dicho es mi mejor amiga, aunque nos hemos distanciado últimamente –pero de alguna manera buscaba la forma de hacerme sentir bien, a su modo claro –Shizuru sonrío, con esa sonrisa sincera que hace que tenga un brillo especial, y hace que mi corazón sienta calidez.

-ahora veo de donde saco Natsuki su frialdad –dijo con burla, se termino la canción y comenzó una canción que nunca en mi vida había escuchado, al leer la pantalla del reproductor decía que la canción se llamaba "I think i love you de The Partridge Family", parecía que era realmente vieja y, aunque no era mala, era demasiado cursi para mi gusto.

–y esa canción a quien te recuerda ¿a tu abuela? ¿No es algo vieja? –digo con burla, la volteo a ver y ella me ve con su ceja levantada

-De echo me recuerda a mi Nana, ella siempre escuchaba este tipo de música, creo que la música de los 70's es muy buena

-mmm tienes razón, hay buena música de ese tiempo, pero me va más la música con mas ritmo ¿No tienes algo mas alegre? –Comienza a buscar entre su lista de reproducción, y se escucha una canción, que conozco muy bien, es una de mis favoritas.

-¿no me digas que no la conoces? –pregunta curiosa

-Claro que la conozco es del rey del Rock Elvis Presley y la canción se llama Burning love, es buenísima –comienzo a golpear el volante al ritmo de la canción, al parecer el ambiente incómodo es cosa del pasado, me alegro que así sea, me alegro que no salga a relucir la conversación del beso del día anterior, y todas las idioteces que han pasado. Es agradable hablar tranquilamente con Shizuru, como antes, antes que llegara la estúpida sanguijuela, no pude evitar el pensar que tal vez ella, es la persona que sospecha su padre, de la que Shizuru está enamorada.

El resto del camino, la pasamos escuchando música de los 60's y 70's, varias veces le dije a Shizuru que era una anciana por escuchar eso y ella solo decía que yo no conocía la buena música, a lo que contesté que después ella tendría que escuchar la mía.

Llegamos al centro comercial, se sentía el calor húmedo, me alegra que haya aire acondicionado en todas partes, si no, no lo soportaría, yo prefiero el frio, aunque a Shizuru parecía agradarle más el calor.

Fuimos al área de vestidos y compramos uno acorde a la ocasión, Shizuru compro uno color Uva, por mi parte hubiera elegido el que sea, pero mi acompañante insistió en uno color negro con escote, sinceramente me daba igual simplemente le dije que si y fuimos a pagar.

-Cortesía de mi padre –me dijo cuando estaba apunto de darle mi tarjeta a la empleada. Yo insistí que no era necesario que ella pagara, ósea el vestidito no es nada barato, pero puedo pagarlo, ella solo frunció el ceño y me dijo "Obedece Natsuki" con ese tono que hace cuando se va a enojar, y no es que le tenga miedo ni nada por el estilo, pero es mejor llevar la fiesta en paz ¿No? Pagó y fuimos a la siguiente tienda, lencería.

Podía jurar que mis ojos brillan de ver tanta lencería, estamos en una de las tantas tiendas de la madre de Shizuru, vimos varios modelos y todos me gustaban sin excepción, elegimos dos cada quien y yo estaba, para que negarlo, extasiada. Al parecer Shizuru se dio cuenta, pues solo me veía y sonreía.

-Ya que estamos aquí, deberíamos disfrutar de la playa –dijo con un toque de picardía mientras me jalaba a la sección de trajes de baño.

-N-no creo que sea buena idea –contesto nerviosa, la sola idea de pensar en usar un traje de baño frente a Shizuru me avergüenza mucho, y más aún, verla a ella en traje de baño.

-Claro que si, mañana tendremos tiempo libre, no la pasaremos encerradas en tan bello lugar –Aunque tenga razón, no quiero usar un traje de baño frente a esta pervertida.

-Me gusta ver tv –digo con la esperanza de que deje tal idea

-Vamos Natsuki, no seas aguafiestas –me sorprendió que la elegante Shizuru dijera eso, siempre la he imaginado con esa porte de elegancia con la que siempre actúa. Aunque la vez que fuimos a esa carrera de motos no lo parecía. Sonreí al recordar aquello.

Escogimos nuestros respectivos trajes de baño, ella eligió uno blanco de dos piezas, yo elegí uno azul, quería elegir uno de una pieza pero Shizuru dijo que ahora la anciana era yo, y ahí estaba mi estúpido orgullo, no quería ser criticada por ella, así que me lleve el de dos piezas.

Después de eso fuimos a comprar vestidos de playa. Cuando terminamos las compras fuimos a comer. Me sentía nerviosa, de tan solo pensar que preguntaría del beso, pero no dijo nada, y yo preferí actuar como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Llegamos al hotel y nos fuimos a preparar para la dichosa reunión.

Al llegar al lugar de la reunión, ahí estaba Shizuru, tan elegante y hermosa como siempre, pero a su lado estaba Reito tomándola del brazo, sentí incomodidad al ver esto, pues de nuevo recordé que él sería su futuro marido. El lugar, como todo lo que rodea a los Fujino, era elegante e impresionante, en la mesa en la que estábamos, estaban algunas de las personas más importantes en la fabricación de autos, aunque al parecer, no tan importantes como Fujino, pues aún con sus elegantes trajes, tenían esa cara de perros hambrientos, moviéndole la cola a Fujino como si él fuera su amo.

Después de presentarme como la diseñadora de aquel auto y que todos me felicitaran por mi logro y por mi "Don" al diseñar, hablaron solo de negocios, ventas y demás. Shizuru tenía aquella sonrisa con la que la conocí, de hipocresía y fue cuando entendí un poco más del porqué de su actitud, el ambiente en el que vive solo es hipocresía, su padre solo es hipocresía.

Acabó la reunión y cada quien se fue a sus respectivas habitaciones, me sentía realmente agotada, solo quería dormir…

.

.

.

 ** _Pov Shizuru_**

 _Día siguiente_

Estoy Feliz, estoy feliz de ver a Natsuki en traje de baño, no puedo creer que pudiera lucir mas sexy de lo que ya era, esas curvas, esas piernas… esos pechos, que aunque no son de gran tamaño son realmente hermosos… no puedo creer que hace algunos meses tuve el placer de tocarlos… y de besar sus labios apenas hace unos días… me pregunto qué pensará Natsuki de aquel beso… No tuve el valor de preguntarlo, no quería arruinar lo bien que la estábamos pasando, aunque mi Psicóloga me dijo que si quería salir del circulo vicioso en el que me encontraba, tenia que afrontar el problema, pero me da miedo afrontarlo, me da miedo alejarla de mí… Maldita Psicóloga, todo es su culpa.

 _FlashBack_

-Creo que Natsuki siente algo por mí – Digo, apenas abre la puerta Sara, mi Psicóloga y entro para enseguida acostarme en aquel sillón en el que tantas veces he estado contándole mis penas.

-Buenas noches Señorita Fujino… ¿Qué ha pasado? –Dice con serenidad mientras se sienta en su respectiva silla, se pone sus lentes y empieza a escribir en su estúpida libreta ¿Me pregunto que tanto escribirá?

-Ella me besó –le digo directamente. Ella abre los ojos un poco sorprendida.

-Ya veo… ¿y eso como se sintió con eso? –una pregunta estúpida… ¿Cómo cree que me sentí, al ser besada por la chica que me trae loca?

-Pues obviamente me ilusioné, creo que tengo oportunidad con ella –digo con entusiasmo – es decir, no tenia alcohol en sus venas, estaba consciente y me besó –ella me mira con tranquilidad

-Ya veo… ¿y que hizo ella después del beso?

-P-pues dijo que era por molestar, y se fue, pero no lo creo… ella no es de besar a las personas solo por molestar

-entiendo –dice tranquila mientras escribe en la dichosa libreta – ¿y en que circunstancias fue que ocurrió el beso?

-Ella dormía y no pude evitar besarla, después ella despertó y me regreso el beso –tan solo recordar ese beso que tuve hace apenas unas horas, hace que mi corazón se acelere como loco –Crees que tengo oportunidad con ella –Le pregunto con interés, ella debe de saber, sabe leer a las personas, y puede conocerla tan solo de saber que conducta tiene… o eso creo yo.

-Fujino-San, no puedo decir si tiene alguna oportunidad o no… -hace una pausa –la situación de Natsuki es difícil, ella esta casada, se separo de su esposo y por lo que me cuenta hace poco que han vuelto… y si han vuelto es por que quieren luchar por su matrimonio, por que aun sienten algo mutuamente –sus palabras hacen que mi ilusión desaparezca de un momento a otro… ella tiene razón, Natsuki no es libre… siempre olvido ese pequeño detalle.

-¿Y entonces? ¿Sugiere que me olvide de ella? –Pregunto con tono amenazante –Dígame como lo hago Sara-San, he intentado todo, alejarme de ella, solo mantener relación de trabajo, pero no funciona, cada vez siento mas amor por ella… yo… yo de verdad no se que hacer –mi voz empieza a quebrantarse –Vine contigo para que sacaras a Natsuki de mi mente, y no has hecho nada, no te pago para que no hagas tu trabajo –le digo enojada, conteniendo mis lagrimas.

-Eso no depende de mí, solo de usted, mi trabajo es escucharla y hacerle ver las cosas como son –Me desespera su actitud tranquila, estoy por perder mi compostura de amabilidad

-Entonces venir aquí es un desperdicio –me levanto de aquel sillón tan incomodo y comienzo a caminar de un lado a otro –no me sirves de nada si no sacas a Natsuki de mi cabeza, si fuera por mí hace mucho que ella estaría fuera de mi vida –le digo furiosa, pero al parecer a ella no le importa, su cara no tiene expresión alguna –pero cada que pienso tan solo en no verla nunca mas, mi pecho duele y siento que mi vida no tendría sentido sin ella, sin ver su sonrisa, sus expresiones, no podría vivir sin ella –digo un poco más tranquila

-Usted tiene un problema - ¿Enserio? ¡Vaya que descubrimiento! Estúpida vieja, creo que solo estoy perdiendo mi tiempo –Su problema tiene Nombre y apellido –eso ya lo sabía no tiene por que decirlo, de verdad es Idiota - Para solucionar cualquier problema tiene que afrontarlo Shizuru-San –me dice con tranquilidad –Es desgastante para usted el estar adivinando si tiene o no oportunidad con ella, tal vez Natsuki piense que es una de las tantas bromas que le hace, y para ella ese beso no significo nada.

-¿Qué hago para enfrentar mi problema? ¿Sugiere que le diga lo que siento?

-Sugiero que le hagas saber tus sentimientos… y así aquella persona le dirá lo que siente por usted –Ohhh lo hace ver tan fácil. Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida, como si todo fuera solo decirlo y ya.

-¿Y si se aleja de mi? ¿Si ya no la vuelvo a ver? –digo con tristeza

-De amor nadie muere Shizuru-San, el tiempo todo lo cura – hace una ligera pausa –Usted tiene que seguir su vida con o sin ella, si sigue como hasta ahora, ilusionándose y desilusionándose, entrará a un círculo vicioso, del cual será difícil escapar con el tiempo, y estancara su vida, estará muerta en vida, por que la vera feliz con su marido y usted solo estará con ilusiones sin sentido –Cada una de sus palabras son dagas en mi corazón, ella tiene razón… mi mundo gira alrededor de Natsuki… - si quiere cerrar ese círculo, solo podrá hacerlo enfrentando el problema – pero decirle a Natsuki lo que siento… me aterra –Es su decisión, seguir así toda su vida, o salir de ese círculo, dolerá un tiempo pero su vida seguirá.

 _Fin Flashback_

Y ahora estoy en ese dilema, enfrentar o no enfrentarlo… tal vez quisiera quedarme en ese círculo vicioso toda mi vida, tal vez mi felicidad es estar junto a ella… pero y si Natsuki de verdad es feliz con su esposo… ¿Quién soy yo para interponerme en esa felicidad? ¿Soportaré verla feliz con alguien quien no sea yo? Sinceramente no lo creo… no creo poder soportarlo.

-¿Que buena vista verdad Shizuru-San? –Escucho decir a Reito, mientras ve a las chicas en bikini, que hasta ahora me percato que hay más chicas aparte de mi Natsuki, mi vista solo se enfocaba a ella, que está pidiendo unas bebidas en el bar, mientras yo estoy recostada en un camastro.

-Si que linda vista –aun no quito mi vista de Natsuki.

-No creí que Kuga tuviera ese cuerpazo –Dice con lujuria –Lastima que está casada –lo veo con mi ceño fruncido, su comentario me enoja

-Ara, Reito-San, no deberías de tener esos pensamientos de tu compañera de trabajo

-lo mismo te digo a ti Shizuru, he visto como la miras –me toma por sorpresa su comentario –y esa mirada no es solo de deseo, en tu mirada hay algo mas… espero que no te hayas enamorado. El plan era enamorarla a ella, no al contrario -Estaba por decirle que eran divagaciones suyas, por más que Reito sea mi amigo no quiero que se entere de mis sentimientos, no cuando esta tan apegado a mi padre, pero la llegada de Natsuki impide mi comentario.

-¿Interrumpo algo? –dice la peliazul con molestia.

-Claro que no Kuga-San, solo le decía a Shizuru que hay muchas chicas lindas en este lugar –Contesta Reito con una sonrisa, y Natsuki solo lo ve con desprecio –Aunque creo que Kuga-San es una de las más bellas –La ojiverde se sorprende al escuchar esto, por mi parte se me revuelve el estomago de rabia al estar coqueteando con ella -¿No es así Shizuru? –ahora me ve divertido

-Creo que Natsuki es la más linda –Contesto tranquila, haciendo que la peliazul sonroje –Vamos Natsuki, nademos un rato –tomo a Natsuki de la muñeca y la llevo hacia el mar, no soporto que Reito la vea con lujuria, no soporto que los tipos de aquí la vean con lujuria, tal vez debí dejar que se comprara un traje de baño en el que muestre menos piel, no soporto que pongan su mirada en ella.

Después del incidente con Reito pase todo el día con la peliazul, nadamos un rato, nos subimos a la moto acuática, buceamos en algunos arrecifes, estar con Natsuki hace que mi mundo sea de color de rosa, me hace feliz, ojala pudiéramos estar así toda la vida, juntas.

Y así llego el fin del día y también la hora de despedirnos, cada quien entro a su respectiva habitación. Mi padre dio aviso que mañana saldremos a primera hora, sentí algo de tristeza, es la primera vez que siento tristeza al regresar de un viaje de negocios, pues se acabara mi tiempo con Natsuki… después de esto tal vez no la veré durante 3 semanas, pues tiene que ensamblar su motocicleta, 3 semanas sin verla, será muy doloroso, por otra parte ninguna ha dicho nada del beso, no tengo el coraje de preguntarle… mucho menos de decirle mis sentimientos, soy una cobarde…

Me di una ducha y quise descansar, pero no podía estar tranquila, así que decidí caminar, baje a la playa y camine por la orilla, quite mis sandalias para sentir la arena y el agua del mar en mis pies y escuchar el sonido tan relajante de las olas romper y como siempre en mi mente solo estaba la peliazul.

Natsuki tiene la culpa de que esté echa un lio, ella tiene la culpa por romper mi corazón de piedra, por hacer que aún una mujer tan vacía y egoísta como yo, puede llegar a amar, puede llegar a llorar por alguien, que aún una mujer como yo, puede llegar a sentir lo que es el amor… es muy cruel, ella es cruel, por ser tan linda, por ser tan amable, por tener una sonrisa jodidamente hermosa, por tener esos ojos, esos ojos que con tan solo una mirada me hace sentir vulnerable y sin armas para defenderme, solo ella puede dañarme, como también, solo ella puede sanar mis heridas, nunca imaginé estar así, mi padre tiene razón, el amor hace que no pienses correctamente, te hace idiota… pero solo el amor, hace que te sientas viva… y que a pesar de todo… vale la pena sentirlo… me pregunto si mi padre amó alguna vez a mi madre… sinceramente creo que no, tal vez fue un matrimonio arreglado como quiere hacerlo conmigo… hay tantas cosas que no sé, ni siquiera de mi propia familia…

Creo que Sara tiene razón, debo de salir de este círculo, antes que sea demasiado tarde, tengo que dejar las cosas claras, tengo que saber que es lo que ella siente… decidí regresar al hotel, y para mi sorpresa vi una silueta de una persona, que gracias a la luz de la luna y de algunas lámparas con poca intensidad, distinguí que era mi Natsuki, ella estaba fumando. Después de meditarlo unos segundos decidí acercarme.

-¿Me das una calada? –Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decirle, ella volteo con sorpresa para después fruncir el ceño y lanzar su cigarro lejos de nosotras

-No, no es bueno el cigarro Shizuru

-Entonces Natsuki no debería fumar –digo sentándome en la arena y ella imita mi acción.

-Lo se… es solo que, el cigarro me ayuda un poco con el estrés, supongo.

-Que es lo que le causa a Natsuki Estrés? –se quedó en silencio, parecía debatirse entre decir o no lo que pensaba

-Mmmm, no lo se, hay días que ni yo me entiendo… -parece pensativa… ¿Abra discutido con Masashi?

-¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar? –pregunto añorando saber que la aturde tanto.

-No, Shizuru –dice sin mirarme, solo ve el oscuro mar –y dime… ¿Qué haces a esta hora fuera de tu habitación?

-Salí a dar un paseo, necesitaba un poco de aire… extrañaré este lugar –mi mirada esta viendo las olas romper, como si eso me fuera a ayudar a calmar el corazón acelerado que tengo en estos momentos –Aunque extrañaré más estar con Natsuki –volteo a verla y estoy segura que se sonrojo, ya que aparto la vista de mi. No dijo nada, nos quedamos calladas algunos minutos.

-Natsuki… sobre lo que paso la vez pasada yo… -solté sin más, quería al menos saber qué es lo que piensa, que es lo que sintió, porque me beso, quiero saberlo…

-¿solo olvídalo si? –Interrumpió con sequedad –S-solo olvidémoslo, hagamos como si nunca paso y ya… -Golpe bajo, ¿cómo quiere que lo olvide? Tal vez Sara tenía razón, y ese beso no significó nada para ella… y ahora, ahora me siento enojada, por el hecho de que soy una tonta, una tonta que solo se hace ilusiones con una mujer casada, una tonta que aún tenía la mínima esperanza de que esa mujer deje su vida por mi… que ilusa soy… y ahora estoy aquí… a un lado de esa mujer que rompió aquella Shizuru sin sentimientos… sin decir nada… ¿Cómo haré para enfrentar mi problema? ¿Cómo sabré lo que realmente siente si tiene esas respuestas tan secas? -Sabes algo Shizuru –habló después de algunos minutos, mi cuerpo se estremeció al escucharla, Su voz era tranquila… demasiado tranquila para venir de ella, y eso me daba… un poco de miedo – Hay veces que no te entiendo… -la mire con extrañeza, agradecí a los empleados del hotel el haber encendido algunas lámparas con luz tenue, pues alcanzo a ver su rostro, ese rostro que aun sin mirarme muestra confusión… -Tu padre me ha dicho que estas enamorada – Trague saliva, estoy nerviosa… y no sé si sea por el hecho de que mi padre sospeche algo, o por escuchar que precisamente Natsuki diga la palabra "enamorada" –el cree que es un hombre, tranquila –Al parecer se dio cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba, pero aun lo sigo estando, el saber que mi padre piensa que es un hombre no me tranquiliza, pues no puedo articular palabra alguna –y yo se que no es verdad… tu estas enamorada de una mujer –hasta ahora Natsuki me dirigió una mirada, una mirada llena de nostalgia, mi cuerpo se estremeció, es lógico que piense que es una mujer… pero ¿Sabrá esa mujer es ella? –Sé que estas enamorada de la sanguijuela –Ahora su ceño fruncido mostraba que no le agradaba esa idea, la idea de que este enamorada de Hikari, pero… ¿Cómo llego a esa conclusión? –Lo sé por qué he visto cómo te mira –volvió su vista hacia el océano, pero aún se ve su molestia, y entonces me doy cuenta, que de alguna manera ella me observa y se preocupa por mi, y por alguna razón eso me hace feliz –y creo que deberías de dejar de besar a las personas mientras duermen –esto último lo dijo con reproche, el ceño fruncido y su tono de voz la delatan, está molesta, y a pesar de eso… se ve realmente hermosa, se ve hermosa ahí sentada, sobre la arena, mientras el viento mese levemente sus cabellos despeinados, se ve hermosa con ese Short de mezclilla ligeramente roto y esa blusa de tirantes que es, para que negarlo, horrenda, mi Pijama tiene mas estilo que ese trapo, que aunque es nuevo, parece más viejo que mi padre, pero aun así… se ve hermosa y estoy segura que con cualquier cosa que vista, estará hermosa ante mis ojos, joder, estoy perdida, la amo demasiado, tanto que es doloroso, es doloroso el solo verla, ver sus labios que aunque los he probado nunca serán míos, que su piel no puede ser tocada por mi cada que me plazca. Al parecer pase un largo rato observando a Natsuki, pues al no tener respuesta de mi parte me voltio a ver, con su mirada extrañada, y joder, es hermosa, realmente hermosa… solo ella puede hacer latir mi corazón como ahora está latiendo.

-Es verdad, estoy enamorada –digo mientras no quito mi mirada de la suya, no puedo dejar de ver esos hermosos ojos verdes, que ahora me ven con molestia.

-Entonces deberías dejar de hacer tus idioteces –contesta molesta, por mi parte no tengo intención de pelear, ya no mas, estoy perdida en sus labios, solo veo los movimientos que hacen al hablar, joder son tan lindos – ¡No puedo creer que me hayas besado! ¡Cuando estas enamorada de otra! –Esta enojada, pero aun así… ¡Es tan linda! -¡Qué clase de persona eres! Primero aquella peliverde con la que te encontré en la oficina, después la castaña del antro, y ahora que tienes a la estúpida sanguijuela en casa, ¡me besas en tu casa, donde vives con ella! -¿Debería sentirme ofendida? No, no me siento ofendida, solo quiero observarla, observar cada gesto que hace, es tan hermosa… -¿Pero sabes que? Se acabaron tus estúpidos juegos, yo me largo, ¡al diablo contigo! –Estaba por ponerse de pie, y esto me saca de mi trance

-Te Amo Natsuki –claramente vi un ligero temblor en la peliazul, y me vio sorprendida, tan sorprendida como lo estoy yo ahora, por decir tan despreocupadamente aquellas palabras, pero es el momento, es el momento de enfrentarme a ella, porque ahora entiendo que mi problema no es ella, el problema son estos sentimientos que están por desbordarse y no han sido dichos – Te amo profundamente… y sé que suena estúpido, pues ambas sabemos la situación en tu vida–Natsuki volvió a sentarse, se quedó estática, no hacia movimiento alguno, solo me veía con sorpresa – Pero estoy loca de amor por ti… tanto que duele… - las lágrimas comenzaron a salir – Estoy loca de amor por ti y no puedo ocultarlo más –mis palabras salían sin pensar, Natsuki quiso decir algo, pero en estos momentos no quería escuchar nada –Por favor, no digas nada, s-solo escúchame y después puedes decir lo que quieras – ella obedece, solo se queda mirándome, con sorpresa y nostalgia –yo no quise enamorarme de ti Natsuki, no quería enamorarme de nadie, pensaba igual que mi padre, el amor me parecía estúpido, pero llegaste tú, con tu actitud fría como un Iceberg –sonreí al recordar cada que me quejaba con Haruka de ella – pero dentro de ti… vi claramente que eres una persona tierna, y tan jodidamente linda, tus sentimientos son sinceros y puros, después sentí molestia al verte tan cerca de Yuuki y de Mai… y descubrí que eran celos… celos de que ellas tuvieran la dicha de poder abrazarte y tocarte… sentí celos hasta de tu estúpido perro que el recibiera tus caricias y tus besos… pero sobre todo… sentí celos de Masashi, tu esposo, el… el podía tocarte, besarte amarte cuando él quisiera y tú le correspondías, es doloroso el verte con el… sobre todo aquella vez que fui a tu departamento y… y ahí estaba el… contigo… cualquiera hubiera deducido lo que hicieron la noche anterior – mi pecho sintió dolor, al recordar tal escena, apreté mis puños, pues sentía rencor hacia Masashi, rencor que él no se merecía – Me enamoré de cada gesto que haces, de tu voz, tu ceño fruncido, tu sonrisa… Dios… tu sonrisa, cuando yo era la razón, me sentía tan viva y tan feliz, de que yo pudiera causar un poco de felicidad en tu vida… -Ella escuchaba atenta cada una de mis palabras… me veía con tristeza – y cuando me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ti, trate de echar estos sentimientos a la basura, trate tantas veces de olvidarte Natsuki… te juro que lo intente… intente hacerme a la idea de que no eras mía… de que pertenecías a alguien más… y yo… yo estaba de más, pero fue inútil, es inútil apaciguar estos sentimientos -las lágrimas no paraban, tenia tantos sentimientos en mi interior que no podía controlar, y mi voz temblorosa y la dificultad con la que decía cada palabra lo hacía evidente – Antes de ti era una mujer que ocultaba sus sentimientos tras una mascara de felicidad… y solo contigo… puedo ser aquella mujer que puede actuar como verdaderamente es… solo contigo puedo ser solo Shizuru, solo tu pudiste romper aquella máscara que me costó tanto construir, de verdad te amo Natsuki – me siento patética y vulnerable, si mi padre me viera… me mataría en este preciso momento, pero ahora lo que me mata es su mirada, la mirada de Natsuki de tristeza, de lástima hacia a mí -no me mires así por favor, no… no sientas lástima por mí -gire mi vista hacia otra dirección -si te digo esto, no es porque quiera que te sientas comprometida conmigo, ni mucho menos a que correspondas mis sentimientos, simplemente necesitaba decirlos, y solo deseo, que no te alejes de mi… quiero estar contigo en todos los momentos de tu vida, quiero que seas feliz… solo deseo tu felicidad… s-solo no me alejes de ti por favor -y ahora me solté a llorar como una niña, una niña perdida que solo espera encontrar a su madre y espera a que su madre le dé un gran abrazo. Me sentí aliviada al decir todo lo que siento, pero al mismo tiempo me sentí aterrada de las consecuencias que esto llegara a tener, no tenia el valor de ver a Natsuki a la cara, para ser sincera quería correr, correr y perderme. Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar y solo me abracé a mí misma… me sentía vulnerable, sin ser capaz de usar mi máscara… cuando de la nada, sentí unos brazos rodeándome, los brazos de Natsuki, y lo único que hice… fue devolverle el abrazo con mas fuerza y llorar, llorar como aquella niña que ha encontrado a su madre y ahora se siente protegida en sus brazos…

-Shizuru… yo… -nos separamos, solo para que su mirada llorosa se encontrara con la mía… y Dios, la cercanía que hay entre nuestros rostros… de verdad me hacía sentir vulnerable….

Continuara….

.

.

Hola!

Me siento tan apenada, por tardar tanto en actualizar... pero les juro que este capitulo me costó tanto escribirlo, que lo hice como 3 veces xD, pero bueno, creo que quedó bien, espero les guste.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y mensajes privados, realmente me motivaban a hacerme un poco de espacio en mi día, por que créanme que estos meses, aparte de que no tenia mucha inspiración, han sido muy pesados y tuve problemas de todo tipo u_u, pero bueno... hay que echarle ganas...

Por cierto, espero que les agrade la declaración de Shiz xD, en las tres versiones que hice es la misma jajaja, una parte de la declaración, debo confesarles que la hice parecida a la de una película que vi una vez por casualidad, se llama "Anatomy of a love seen".

Acepto comentarios, buenos o malos, sin mas que decir... me despido (ahora me pondré al corriente con las historias que no he leído, por ahí vi que escribiste una Cobalto585 y la leeré xD, y Garde18, nuevamente te digo #Ponteatrabajar xD)

Sin mas que decir, saludos y abrazos para todas(os) n.n


	18. Chapter 18

_Hola!, aquí dejo un nuevo capitulo, espero les guste... Hookedonreading pidió que cortara los párrafos largos, así que las letras negritas son del capitulo anterior, para que lo salten._

 _ **-Natsuki… sobre lo que paso la vez pasada yo… -solté sin más, quería al menos saber qué es lo que piensa, que es lo que sintió, porque me beso, quiero saberlo…**_

 _ **-¿solo olvídalo si? –Interrumpió con sequedad –S-solo olvidémoslo, hagamos como si nunca paso y ya… -Golpe bajo, ¿cómo quiere que lo olvide? Tal vez Sara tenía razón, y ese beso no significó nada para ella… y ahora, ahora me siento enojada, por el hecho de que soy una tonta, una tonta que solo se hace ilusiones con una mujer casada, una tonta que aún tenía la mínima esperanza de que esa mujer deje su vida por mi… que ilusa soy… y ahora estoy aquí… a un lado de esa mujer que rompió aquella Shizuru sin sentimientos… sin decir nada… ¿Cómo haré para enfrentar mi problema? ¿Cómo sabré lo que realmente siente si tiene esas respuestas tan secas? -Sabes algo Shizuru –habló después de algunos minutos, mi cuerpo se estremeció al escucharla, Su voz era tranquila… demasiado tranquila para venir de ella, y eso me daba… un poco de miedo – Hay veces que no te entiendo… -la mire con extrañeza, agradecí a los empleados del hotel el haber encendido algunas lámparas con luz tenue, pues alcanzo a ver su rostro, ese rostro que aun sin mirarme muestra confusión…**_

 _ **-Tu padre me ha dicho que estas enamorada – Trague saliva, estoy nerviosa… y no sé si sea por el hecho de que mi padre sospeche algo, o por escuchar que precisamente Natsuki diga la palabra "enamorada" –el cree que es un hombre, tranquila –Al parecer se dio cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba, pero aun lo sigo estando, el saber que mi padre piensa que es un hombre no me tranquiliza, pues no puedo articular palabra alguna –y yo se que no es verdad… tu estas enamorada de una mujer –hasta ahora Natsuki me dirigió una mirada, una mirada llena de nostalgia, mi cuerpo se estremeció, es lógico que piense que es una mujer… pero ¿Sabrá esa mujer es ella?**_

 _ **–Sé que estas enamorada de la sanguijuela –Ahora su ceño fruncido mostraba que no le agradaba esa idea, la idea de que este enamorada de Hikari, pero… ¿Cómo llego a esa conclusión? –Lo sé por qué he visto cómo te mira –volvió su vista hacia el océano, pero aún se ve su molestia, y entonces me doy cuenta, que de alguna manera ella me observa y se preocupa por mi, y por alguna razón eso me hace feliz –y creo que deberías de dejar de besar a las personas mientras duermen –esto último lo dijo con reproche, el ceño fruncido y su tono de voz la delatan, está molesta, y a pesar de eso… se ve realmente hermosa, se ve hermosa ahí sentada, sobre la arena, mientras el viento mese levemente sus cabellos despeinados, se ve hermosa con ese Short de mezclilla ligeramente roto y esa blusa de tirantes que es, para que negarlo, horrenda, mi Pijama tiene mas estilo que ese trapo, que aunque es nuevo, parece más viejo que mi padre, pero aun así… se ve hermosa y estoy segura que con cualquier cosa que vista, estará hermosa ante mis ojos, joder, estoy perdida, la amo demasiado, tanto que es doloroso, es doloroso el solo verla, ver sus labios que aunque los he probado nunca serán míos, que su piel no puede ser tocada por mi cada que me plazca. Al parecer pase un largo rato observando a Natsuki, pues al no tener respuesta de mi parte me voltio a ver, con su mirada extrañada, y joder, es hermosa, realmente hermosa… solo ella puede hacer latir mi corazón como ahora está latiendo.**_

 _ **-Es verdad, estoy enamorada –digo mientras no quito mi mirada de la suya, no puedo dejar de ver esos hermosos ojos verdes, que ahora me ven con molestia.**_

 _ **-Entonces deberías dejar de hacer tus idioteces –contesta molesta, por mi parte no tengo intención de pelear, ya no mas, estoy perdida en sus labios, solo veo los movimientos que hacen al hablar, joder son tan lindos – ¡No puedo creer que me hayas besado! ¡Cuando estas enamorada de otra! –Esta enojada, pero aun así… ¡Es tan linda! -¡Qué clase de persona eres! Primero aquella peliverde con la que te encontré en la oficina, después la castaña del antro, y ahora que tienes a la estúpida sanguijuela en casa, ¡me besas en tu casa, donde vives con ella! -¿Debería sentirme ofendida? No, no me siento ofendida, solo quiero observarla, observar cada gesto que hace, es tan hermosa… -¿Pero sabes que? Se acabaron tus estúpidos juegos, yo me largo, ¡al diablo contigo! –Estaba por ponerse de pie, y esto me saca de mi trance**_

 _ **-Te Amo Natsuki –claramente vi un ligero temblor en la peliazul, y me vio sorprendida, tan sorprendida como lo estoy yo ahora, por decir tan despreocupadamente aquellas palabras, pero es el momento, es el momento de enfrentarme a ella, porque ahora entiendo que mi problema no es ella, el problema son estos sentimientos que están por desbordarse y no han sido dichos – Te amo profundamente… y sé que suena estúpido, pues ambas sabemos la situación en tu vida–Natsuki volvió a sentarse, se quedó estática, no hacia movimiento alguno, solo me veía con sorpresa – Pero estoy loca de amor por ti… tanto que duele… - las lágrimas comenzaron a salir – Estoy loca de amor por ti y no puedo ocultarlo más –mis palabras salían sin pensar, Natsuki quiso decir algo, pero en estos momentos no quería escuchar nada –Por favor, no digas nada, s-solo escúchame y después puedes decir lo que quieras – ella obedece, solo se queda mirándome, con sorpresa y nostalgia**_

 _ **–yo no quise enamorarme de ti Natsuki, no quería enamorarme de nadie, pensaba igual que mi padre, el amor me parecía estúpido, pero llegaste tú, con tu actitud fría como un Iceberg –sonreí al recordar cada que me quejaba con Haruka de ella – pero dentro de ti… vi claramente que eres una persona tierna, y tan jodidamente linda, tus sentimientos son sinceros y puros, después sentí molestia al verte tan cerca de Yuuki y de Mai… y descubrí que eran celos… celos de que ellas tuvieran la dicha de poder abrazarte y tocarte… sentí celos hasta de tu estúpido perro que el recibiera tus caricias y tus besos… pero sobre todo… sentí celos de Masashi, tu esposo, el… el podía tocarte, besarte amarte cuando él quisiera y tú le correspondías, es doloroso el verte con el… sobre todo aquella vez que fui a tu departamento y… y ahí estaba el… contigo… cualquiera hubiera deducido lo que hicieron la noche anterior – mi pecho sintió dolor, al recordar tal escena, apreté mis puños, pues sentía rencor hacia Masashi, rencor que él no se merecía – Me enamoré de cada gesto que haces, de tu voz, tu ceño fruncido, tu sonrisa… Dios… tu sonrisa, cuando yo era la razón, me sentía tan viva y tan feliz, de que yo pudiera causar un poco de felicidad en tu vida… -Ella escuchaba atenta cada una de mis palabras… me veía con tristeza – y cuando me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ti, trate de echar estos sentimientos a la basura, trate tantas veces de olvidarte Natsuki… te juro que lo intente… intente hacerme a la idea de que no eras mía… de que pertenecías a alguien más… y yo… yo estaba de más, pero fue inútil, es inútil apaciguar estos sentimientos -las lágrimas no paraban, tenia tantos sentimientos en mi interior que no podía controlar, y mi voz temblorosa y la dificultad con la que decía cada palabra lo hacía evidente**_

 _ **– Antes de ti era una mujer que ocultaba sus sentimientos tras una mascara de felicidad… y solo contigo… puedo ser aquella mujer que puede actuar como verdaderamente es… solo contigo puedo ser solo Shizuru, solo tu pudiste romper aquella máscara que me costó tanto construir, de verdad te amo Natsuki – me siento patética y vulnerable, si mi padre me viera… me mataría en este preciso momento, pero ahora lo que me mata es su mirada, la mirada de Natsuki de tristeza, de lástima hacia a mí -no me mires así por favor, no… no sientas lástima por mí -gire mi vista hacia otra dirección -si te digo esto, no es porque quiera que te sientas comprometida conmigo, ni mucho menos a que correspondas mis sentimientos, simplemente necesitaba decirlos, y solo deseo, que no te alejes de mi… quiero estar contigo en todos los momentos de tu vida, quiero que seas feliz… solo deseo tu felicidad… s-solo no me alejes de ti por favor -y ahora me solté a llorar como una niña, una niña perdida que solo espera encontrar a su madre y espera a que su madre le dé un gran abrazo. Me sentí aliviada al decir todo lo que siento, pero al mismo tiempo me sentí aterrada de las consecuencias que esto llegara a tener, no tenia el valor de ver a Natsuki a la cara, para ser sincera quería correr, correr y perderme. Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar y solo me abracé a mí misma… me sentía vulnerable, sin ser capaz de usar mi máscara… cuando de la nada, sentí unos brazos rodeándome, los brazos de Natsuki, y lo único que hice… fue devolverle el abrazo con mas fuerza y llorar, llorar como aquella niña que ha encontrado a su madre y ahora se siente protegida en sus brazos…**_

 _ **-Shizuru… yo… -nos separamos, solo para que su mirada llorosa se encontrara con la mía… y Dios, la cercanía que hay entre nuestros rostros… de verdad me hacía sentir vulnerable….**_

 _ **(Hasta aquí es el capitulo anterior. Hookedonreading, ojalá te quede un poco mas claro lo que no entendiste, soy pésima para el ingles, si no lo traducía para ti jejeje, Saludos.)**_

 ** _Sin mas que decir, el capitulo 18, por cierto, es un poco diferente a los anteriores, espero lo disfruten:_**

 ** _Capítulo 18_**

 ** _Takeda_**

 _-¿Qué es lo que te pasa Takeda? -otra vez mi esposa reclamando su falta de atención – ¡vivimos en la misma casa! dormimos juntos a diario... y eres un completo desconocido para mí -ohhh vamos de nuevo ese sermón, ¿cómo quiere que le dedique todo mi tiempo? ella no se da cuenta que tengo que trabajar, preocuparme por el taller, y preocuparme por hacer algo para nuestro futuro, no puedo estar pendiente de ella todo el puto tiempo, necesito mi espacio, solo para mí, sin ella - no podemos seguir así, como dos desconocidos, se supone que tenemos que hacer cosas juntos... yo te quiero, pero a veces dudo que tu sientas lo mismo -o por favor, claro que la quiero, la amo, por ella me parto todo el puto día en el trabajo!_

 _-vamos Natsuki no digas idioteces, tengo presiones en el trabajo, ¡tengo que estar al pendiente de todo! tu solo cobras y ya, tú no tienes que preocuparte por dinero, por ver que es lo que vamos a hacer en el futuro, tu solo estas sentada tras el escritorio cobrando -me ve con dolor y enojo, me revienta el hígado que haga esas idioteces, que se ponga así solo por un poco de atención, quisiera terminar esta absurda pelea e irme a jugar playStation, para desconectarme de tanta estupidez por parte de ella -no te hace falta nada, hay comida, te saco de viaje, nunca te hace falta dinero, lo tienes todo! no gasto mi dinero en alcohol, no te trato mal, no me voy de fiesta con amigos, estoy todo el puto día trabajando, y espero llegar a casa a descansar y hacer lo que me gusta, y tú no haces otra cosa más que joderme que no te pongo atención ¿sabes lo estúpido que es eso? no verdad, eres tan tonta que no puedes captar algo tan simple, y siempre estas con sentimentalismos, busca algo que te guste y deja de joderme -le digo con furia, ella no quita su mirada de dolor, le duele, pero se me hace estúpido que se sienta mal por algo que no vale la pena._

 _\- Yo… yo no necesito tu estúpido dinero, todo lo relacionas con dinero, cuando hay cosas más importantes en una relación… -No puede ser… ¿acaso solo de amor se puede vivir? -¿Dices que todo lo que hago es cobrar? te recuerdo que llevo la administración, y si no fuera por mí ¡tu negocio sería un caos! ¿Dices que no me preocupo por nuestro futuro? si te ayudo es porque quiero salir adelante juntos, pero veo que tu no ves nada de lo que yo hago, y está bien, para ti no es nada -empieza a llorar, joder ¡no puedo creer que haga tanto drama por eso! -sabes que mis metas no era ser tu administradora, mis metas eran otras, dejé mis metas a un lado por ti, y tú no lo valoras, todo lo que hago por ti ¡no es nada! -vamos, que tan difícil puede ser administrar un negocio, ella no tiene desgaste físico, solo se la pasa sentada -creo que por más que he intentado hacerte ver que trabajamos como un equipo es imposible, tu... tu siempre crees tener la razón, nunca escuchas mis ideas, siempre haces lo que quieres, y no es como si quisiera que siempre hagas lo que yo diga, simplemente quiero que me escuches… yo no puedo seguir así Takeda, si no funciona el trabajar juntos, será mejor irme a trabajar a otro lado -suelta con rabia, y todo lo que sale de su boca son idioteces, son palabras estúpidas._

 _-yo no te necesito natsuki, si quieres dejar el negocio, hazlo, contigo o sin ti funcionará -contesto enojado, no necesito de ella, siempre he vivido solo y con, o sin ella puedo vivir, no la necesito -y si no estás bien conmigo, puedes irte cuando quieras, no estas obligada a quedarte -sé que no se irá, sus ojos lo dicen, ella me ama, yo también la amo, pero no puedo permitir que quiera entrometerse en mi vida -yo siempre hago lo que quiero, tú no vas a manipularme –sale enfurecida de la habitación, cerró la puerta con fuerza y se fue seguramente a llorar a la sala, mejor para mí, no quiero seguir discutiendo por idioteces._

.

Y esa fue una de las tantas peleas que tuve con Natsuki... fui un tonto en ese tiempo, ese dicho que dice "nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes" es muy cierto, nunca me di cuenta de todo lo que hacía Natsuki por mí, y que dejaba a un lado sus sueños por mí, no me di cuenta… hasta que nos separamos...

Cuando Natsuki comenzó a trabajar a Fujino Motor's la persona que contraté para que tomara su lugar era un desastre, no cuadraban los pagos, la atención a clientes se volvió pobre... ahí fue cuando noté que en realidad el negocio iba bien gracias a ella, cuando ella dejó de ayudarme, mis preocupaciones cada vez eran más, tenía que estar al pendiente de todo, de muchas cosas de las que Natsuki se encargaba, ya que ella sabía de autos y mi nueva secretaria no tenía idea de lo que era un auto mecánicamente.

Después empecé a notar distancia en mi esposa, ya no me buscaba, no me preguntaba que tal mi día, esas cosas que antes se me hacían estúpidas, las extrañaba tanto… pero no quería aceptarlo, no quería que ella viera que soy débil y que en realidad la necesitaba. Cada día Natsuki era más independiente, ya no me necesitaba… y joder, eso era realmente frustrante, ver que cada día era menos su insistencia para estar juntos... pero yo y mi orgullo, no quería aceptar que estaba mal, y que no tenía nada de malo decirle de vez en cuando que la amaba, que la admiraba, porque ella es una gran mujer, es inteligente, comprensiva, es hermosa… soy jodidamente afortunado de tenerla a mi lado... pero mi orgullo no dejaba que ella lo supiera, si le decía todo lo que sentía, sería darle la razón, de que ella todo el tiempo tubo razón en querer compartir tiempo juntos. Nunca le platicaba mis cosas y sus cosas se me hacían estúpidas, siempre hablaba de su sobrina… recuerdo cuando me platicó que le salió su primer diente… se me hizo tan estúpido, es decir, ¡es normal! ¡A todos los niños de su edad le salen los putos dientes!, eran pláticas estúpidas para mí… pero después las extrañaba tanto... aunque jamás lo aceptaría, mi orgullo podía más y jamás le daría la razón...

El día que nos separamos, ahora sé que yo fui el culpable, quise golpearla... y fue ahí que entendí que toda mi frustración quería sacarla con violencia... que tonto fui... ese día... perdí a la mujer que amo, y aunque haya luchado por estar nuevamente con ella... y aunque ponga todo mi esfuerzo por enmendar mis errores del pasado... cada vez la siento más lejos... cada día que pasa siento que la pierdo...

-Dime Tate, que hago para recuperarla -estoy en un bar junto con mi amigo Tate, Natsuki está de viaje con los Fujino...ni si quiera le importó saber si estaba de acuerdo en que se vaya o no...

-Dale tiempo amigo, el matrimonio es jodidamente difícil -que va... es lo más difícil que he hecho en mi vida -las mujeres están locas... sus cambios hormonales son impresionantes y nosotros no tenemos esos cambios, es decir, si estamos bien, todo el puto día estaremos bien, mientras no pase algo fuera de lo común... pero ellas, las puedes dejar bien en la mañana y regresas una hora después y ¡están de un genio terrible!, hay veces en que quieren ser tocadas y apapachadas y de un momento a otro las tocas y te quieren quemar vivo - suelto una carcajada por los comentarios que dice Tate y recuerdo que aunque Natsuki parezca una mujer poco femenina, siempre ha tenido esos cambios hormonales, tanto que cada que se sentía mal me decía "no tengo nada en contra de ti, estoy de mal humor, por favor si te digo cosas fuera del lugar, no soy yo, son mis hormonas" cuando se ponía en ese plan, mejor ni le hablaba, hasta que se le pasara el enojo

\- ¿y qué es lo que haces para salir vivo de un cambio hormonal? –Pregunto divertido

-Buena pregunta… yo traté de entender a Mai, pero jamás lo he logrado y sé que nunca lo lograré, y entonces entendí, que simplemente tengo que amarla... y no entenderla, cada que se pone de genio, guardar distancia, pues temo terminar en un baldío sin vida -sonríe - amo mucho a Mai, he tenido que tragarme mi orgullo por ella, lo más difícil para mí, ha sido aceptar mis errores –Ese es un gran error que yo cometí, nunca aceptaba mis errores, el orgullo no lo permitía, sentía que si los aceptaba era débil y yo no soy débil - siempre intento decirle a Mai lo hermosa que es... y lo importante que es en mi vida, a pesar de sus loqueras y de sus cambios hormonales... no imagino mi vida sin ella... cada día trato de hacerla sentir especial, así como ella me hace sentir especial a mi… -pone una sonrisa de estúpido. He cometido muchos errores en mi matrimonio... quiero enmendarlos, quiero que Natsuki me vuelva a amar como cuando nos casamos...

-Recuperaré a Natsuki Tate, haré que se enamore de mi nuevamente, he conseguido que esté nuevamente en casa... puedo conseguir que se enamore de mí otra vez -digo con determinación y con la esperanza de que mis palabras se vuelvan realidad.

-Si ella está contigo, es porque aun te quiere y siente algo por ti, aprende de tus errores, y lucha por tu matrimonio, valdrá la pena Takeda -da una palmada en mi espalda en señal de apoyo -si Natsuki te pide atención, invítala a cenar... a caminar... hagan cosas juntos, no porque la sientas segura, y esté contigo será tuya... así que si la amas lucha por ella –ese fue otro de mis errores, nunca pensé que Natsuki me dejaría, ella me amaba, lo sabía, por eso pensaba que hiciera lo que hiciera nunca me iba a dejar… que tonto fuí, no supe valorarla, no supe cuidarla…

\- haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para enamorarla.

.

.

.

Han pasado tres semanas desde que Natsuki se fue de viaje con los Fujino... y desde entonces se ha comportado de una manera extraña, no ha sido la misma, su cuerpo está conmigo, pero su mente esta en otra parte, ya no existe ese brillo que había en sus ojos cada vez que me veía, no veo la emoción que tenía al estar conmigo, muchas veces he pensado si hay alguien más en su vida... si el amor que antes era para mí… ahora pertenece a otra persona.

Cada día la siento más ausente, cada que hacemos el amor no siento ese amor con el que se entregaba a mí en el pasado, siento que solo se entrega a mí por compromiso... y aunque no lo quiera aceptar... ella no es feliz conmigo.

Cada día que pasa, solo trabaja en su proyecto, su rutina ahora es despertar y ensamblar su motocicleta, llega a casa y se duerme, actúa como si quisiera perderse en el trabajo para no pensar, ¿En qué? No lo sé… y no sé si quiero saberlo, es decir, si está conmigo es porque de verdad lo intenta, es porque intenta rescatar nuestra vida juntos… pero, ¿y si ya no me ama? ¿Si dejó de verme como pareja? Creo que solo está conmigo por querer rescatar lo que un día fuimos, ¿eso es lo que yo quiero? ¿Quiero que esté a mi lado sabiendo que no me ama? ¿Y que solo está conmigo por querer "intentarlo"? Sinceramente no me gusta estar así… pero tampoco tengo intenciones de dejarla ir… quiero tenerla a mi lado, sea como sea, quiero enamorarla, quiero que mi vida termine junto a ella, porque yo de verdad la amo…

Cada día me siento más solo… tal vez así se sentía Natsuki cada que pedía mi atención… ahora comprendo cuan difícil debió ser para ella, el estar conmigo sin tener comunicación alguna, solo vernos, saludarnos y cada quien por su lado, quisiera regresar el tiempo, cuando tuve esa discusión que ahora sé que no fueron estupideces por parte de ella, quisiera regresar el tiempo a esa pelea y decirle "Perdóname Natsuki, te amo… te valoro, valoro todo lo que haces por nuestra familia y estando junto a ti, siento que puedo hacer lo que sea" porque es así… yo nunca dejé de amarla, nunca dejó de gustarme, pero estaba tan ciego… pensé que al ser atento, al mostrar mis sentimientos, iba a perder mi valor como hombre de la casa… que equivocado estaba... Natsuki es mi esposa y tiene el derecho de saber lo que siento, y sentirse valorada.

Y ahora estoy solo en casa, un domingo por la tarde, un domingo que se supone tengo que compartir con mi esposa, pero ella prefirió ir a terminar su motocicleta… y está bien… ese proyecto es importante para ella y tengo que apoyarla… es solo que, quisiera compartir tiempo con ella como lo hacía antes, viendo una película, los dos en pijama, con palomitas y golosinas, con Duran a un lado… pero cada vez encuentro más difícil regresar a aquellos días…

-Estoy en casa –Escucho la voz de mi esposa, y voy corriendo a saludarla, al igual que Duran.

-Bienvenida amor, ¿cómo te fue? –Pregunto acercándome para darle un beso. Y de nuevo veo esa mirada, esa mirada de tristeza que ha tenido durante estas tres semanas… me corresponde el beso pero me sabe amargo, es un beso forzado.

-Bien… solo me faltan algunos detalles –sonríe, pero es una sonrisa forzada.

-Ya veo… ¿Vemos una película?

-sí, está bien, solo iré a ducharme, tengo aceite en todo el cuerpo

-Está bien, prepararé palomitas y pediré una Pizza

-Si gracias – Es obvio que algo le pasa, pero por alguna razón, tengo miedo preguntar… no quiero saber la respuesta…

Después de un rato, Natsuki bajo y nos pusimos a ver una película, la abrace, y ella correspondió mi abrazo, no me miraba, no decía nada, pero en el fondo sabía que ella se esforzaba por estar conmigo y eso… me hacía feliz.

.

.

.

-Hey Nat, buenos días –Estoy preparándome para ir a trabajar, pero se me hace extraño que Nat aún no se levante de la cama -¿No ibas a ir a Fujino Motor's hoy? –pregunto, pues se supone que solo tendría 3 semanas para terminar su proyecto.

-N-no…me tomaré el día libre, aún tengo cosas que hacer.

-¿necesitas que te ayude en algo?

-Estoy bien, gracias –se levanta un poco para darme un beso en la mejilla, para después volverse a acostar.

-ya veo… te veo más tarde entonces

-Sí, hasta más tarde –contesta, sin mirarme y dándome la espalda. Me quedo observándola por unos minutos sin decir nada y después salgo hacia el taller, en donde aunque sea por algunas horas, puedo despejar un poco mi mente.

Y así pasaron los días, Natsuki seguía sin ir a trabajar a Fujino Motor's, y solo se me ocurría pensar que tuvo un problema con su jefa… pero ¿Por qué no me lo decía? ¿Qué habrá pasado en aquel viaje? Por alguna razón… creo que lo que sea que pasó en ese viaje, es la razón del comportamiento de Natsuki, pero no tengo el valor de preguntar… prefiero que me lo diga cuando se sienta lista.

Han pasado dos semanas y Natsuki sigue sin ir a trabajar y yo sigo sin preguntar el porqué. El día de hoy iremos a probar su motocicleta y hacerle las pruebas de calidad necesarias. Al llegar a la ensambladora, veo a Nao junto a su novia, ¿Quién diría que Nao terminaría en una relación estable con una mujer? me da gusto por ella, se ve feliz. Me acerco a saludarlas, pero me detengo al escuchar el nombre de Natsuki, y como un espía me oculto para escuchar la conversación.

-¿Natsuki aún no ha ido a trabajar? –Pregunta la novia de la peli-roja

-No, no sé qué habrá pasado en ese viaje, le he preguntado a la cachorra pero no me dice nada –dice Nao con su ceño fruncido

-¿Y has hablado con Haruka? –De nuevo indaga su novia

-Sí, pero no me ha querido decir nada –la peli-roja se cruza de brazos –Tal vez pasó algo entre ella y Fujino, tal vez al fin Fujino se le declaró -¿Qué dijo? ¿Fujino declarársele a Natsuki? –Natsuki es idiota al no darse cuenta que la serpiente ponzoñosa está loca por ella – ¿Fujino está enamorada de Natsuki? No lo puedo creer– pero es más idiota aun, al no darse cuenta que ella siente algo por Fujino, no tengo nada en contra de Takeda, pero me ha tocado ver como la a echo sufrir, me ha tocado ver como Natsuki sufría por su indiferencia – no puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando, ¿de verdad Natsuki siente algo por Fujino? –yo solo quiero que la cachorra sea feliz, y en estos momentos no es feliz, ella de verdad quiere salvar su matrimonio, pero si siente algo por Fujino… nunca podrá

-amor, no es fácil aceptar que te enamoraste de una mujer – dice sonriente Anh Lu –recuerda cuanto te costó aceptarme –ahora se acerca a Nao y le da un beso en los labios –dale tiempo al tiempo, no debes meterte en estos asuntos –le dice mientras la abraza

-lo sé… pero realmente me molesta verla con esa cara de idiota

-Ya, ya mi pequeña gatita –Anh Lu acaricia su cabeza como si se tratara de un animal –el amor siempre triunfa… y si de verdad Natsuki siente algo por ella, tarde o temprano estarán juntas… pero si aún ama a Takeda, entonces se quedara con él, y tú tienes que apoyarla en lo que decida –Nao frunce el ceño, no le agrada la idea, Anh le sonríe y de nuevo la besa –Vamos que casi empieza la demostración –entran a la pista, y yo solo me quedo estático, sin poder creer lo que escuché… ¿Natsuki siente algo por su jefa? Eso no puede ser cierto, ella se casó conmigo, ella no es lesbiana… pero… ¿y si es verdad? ¿Desde cuándo pasó? Y entonces, empecé a recordar todo lo ocurrido entre ellas dos, desde ese día del antro, como Natsuki no le quitaba la mirada a Fujino, se veía claramente la molestia al verla con otras mujeres, eran celos. Cada vez hablaba más de Fujino cuando estábamos juntos, de su molestia por la mujer que vive en su casa, Natsuki estaba celosa… y ahora que lo pienso bien… aquella vez en la fiesta de gala, vi ese brillo en sus ojos, ese brillo que pensé que era por mi… pero no… Solo lo tenía cuando veía a Fujino… la veía con amor… Natsuki se ha enamorado de Fujino…

¿Qué es lo que debo de hacer? ¿Qué haces cuando tu esposa se ha enamorado de otra persona… y esa persona es otra mujer? sé que lo correcto es dejarla ir… si de verdad la amo, y ella no es feliz conmigo, tengo que dejarla ir… pero no estoy preparado para eso, no estoy dispuesto a dejarla ir tan fácil… al menos de mi parte, no saldrá ese tema de mi boca, al parecer ella no se ha dado cuenta de sus sentimientos y aprovecharé para enamorarla nuevamente. Natsuki tiene que volver a amarme y cuando eso pase… no cometeré los errores del pasado.

Entré a la pista y busqué a Natsuki, la salude con un beso, ella se veía hermosa, pero a pesar de que éste es un gran día para ella, y aunque quiera disimular su tristeza, no puede, sus ojos no mienten, ella esta triste. Por reflejo la abrace, sentía tanto dolor en mi pecho, que solo trate de contener las lágrimas, no debo llorar, un hombre no debe llorar.

Estoy tan arrepentido de haber actuado como lo hice anteriormente, de que mi maldito orgullo ganara en todo momento, ahora entiendo que eso me hacía realmente débil. Perdí a la mujer que amo por mi estúpido egoísmo y orgullo… pero aun no me daré por vencido, Natsuki está conmigo, ella quiere intentarlo, y yo estaré con ella, hasta que ella me lo permita, no la dejare ir, nunca la dejare ir. La abrace más fuerte, ella solo se dejó abrazar, sin decir nada, como si supiera lo que yo estaba sintiendo…

Minutos después comenzó la demostración, la motocicleta de Natsuki era realmente sorprendente, era de color azul, con franjas rojas, alcanzaba una gran velocidad en pocos segundos, la estabilidad era perfecta, el sistema de frenos perfecto, no derrapaba con facilidad. Además de la motocicleta diseñó el traje, esta increíble, no pensé que Natsuki fuera buena diseñadora en trajes, ella siempre decía que no interesa el cómo te veas con un traje de motociclista, lo que realmente importaba era que te protegiera.

-el traje que diseñaste le da mucha presentación amor, felicidades –digo a mi esposa, ella frunce ligeramente el ceño –Pensé que no te importaban esas cosas.

-Yo solo ayude en la protección –dijo sin mirarme, parecía que le costaba hablar –Shizuru lo diseñó y se acoplo a mis necesidades… ella… ella es buena para estas cosas –sonrió con tristeza. Sentí rabia al ver que Natsuki sufría por ella, pero me sentí una mierda, al saber que ella la ha apoyado más que yo… no hay nada de mí en esa motocicleta, nada… Siempre pensé que Natsuki no necesitaba mi ayuda para sus proyectos… y Fujino logró serle útil… ¡diablos! Me siento tan estúpido… -Yo le decía que no era importante, pero ella insistió en que todo el mundo ve primero la presentación… y creo que tiene razón – Su semblante afligido me mataba… pero no la dejare ir… quiero que esté conmigo… pero si algún día ella decidiera irse… con todo el dolor de mi corazón… la dejaría ir.

Horas más tarde estábamos en casa, Natsuki estaba bañándose y en ese momento suena el timbre, Duran parecía alegre al recibir visitas, por mi parte no tenía ánimos de recibir a nadie, así que no fui a abrir, pero la persona que estaba del otro lado era insistente, y no me quedo más remedio que recibir a la persona que tocaba con tanta insistencia, y fue un grave error, no debí abrir esa puerta.

-Ara, Masashi-San, buenas noches –La persona que tocaba con tanta insistencia era la persona que menos quería ver… Fujino. Con esa sonrisa tan perfecta y sus buenos modales, sentí molestia tan solo al verla.

-Fujino-San, que la trae por aquí –dije con sequedad

-Kuga-han no ha ido a trabajar, y quería hablar el por qué su falta al trabajo –decía con tranquilidad. Maldita farsante, ella sabe perfectamente por que no ha ido a su maldita empresa.

-Es porque ella no quiere verte –contesto con toda la intención de herirla, de molestarla, y parece que lo logré, por un momento vi su rostro entristecer, pero de inmediato recobro la compostura.

-Necesito que ella me lo diga – Frunció el ceño con molestia

-¿Qué no entiendes? MI ESPOSA no quiere verte, ella no quiere saber nada de tu empresa ni de ti –Escupí con veneno, quería marcar mi territorio, Natsuki aún es mía y no quiero que ella se la lleve –Así que hazme el favor de no buscarla más, aléjate de ella, ella está mejor sin ti – dije con rabia y cerré la puerta sin dejar que diga una palabra más. Espere un momento para escuchar que se fuera, y después de algunos minutos escuche su auto arrancar, ella se había ido y eso me tranquilizó.

-¿Quién era? –Preguntó mi esposa cuando me vio entrar

-N-nadie importante, solo un vendedor –Respondí tranquilo, aunque por dentro aun sentía molestia –Iré a tomar una ducha.

Me bañe lo más rápido posible, tenía miedo que Fujino volviera y hablara con Natsuki, no sé qué pasaría si ellas se encontraran, no quiero que Natsuki se dé cuenta de lo que siente por ella. Salí del baño y ahí la vi, recostada en la cama, viendo un programa de Tv.

-Ya quiero que salga la séptima temporada de Game Of Thrones – dice con fastidio –no hay nada bueno que ver –camino hacia la cama y me acuesto a su lado

-Aún faltan algunos meses –me acerco a ella –Pero… ¿Quién necesita ver Tv, cuando estás tú en la cama? – Comienzo a besarle el cuello –Eres hermosa Nat, te amo –le digo mientras subo dando besos hasta su boca, ella no se separa y esto para mi es luz verde para seguir besándola –quiero que solo seas mía, quiero que me ames – y de nuevo tiene esa mirada triste, esa mirada que me ve con ¿Lástima? ¡Diablos! Que bajo he caído… pero no me importa, yo… yo solo quiero que ella sea mía, que me ame, sé que estoy actuando mal… pero… solo la quiero junto a mí.

Esa noche la bese como nunca antes la había besado… la acaricie tratando de transmitirle todo lo que siento. Quiero que sepa cuánto la amo, cuanto la necesito… cuanto la extraño, abrí mi corazón mediante caricias y besos… me entregue a ella por completo… aunque… yo sabía que su cuerpo en ese momento me pertenecía… pero su corazón… su corazón ya no era mío.

Al día siguiente despertamos los dos desnudos. Cuando abrí mis ojos ella me veía… ¿me pregunto por cuanto tiempo estaría observándome?... Esos ojos verdes que tanto me gustan, estaban llorosos… mi esposa estaba llorando, ella sufría… y entonces en ese momento sentí… que era el momento de decir adiós.

-Takeda… tenemos que hablar… -Dijo con dolor… y esas palabras son las que tanto temía escuchar…

.

.

.

 _Dos semanas después_

 ** _Sara (Psicóloga)_**

-Buenas Noches, señorita Fujino – al fin, mi última paciente, es estresante que esta mujer solo pida citas en la noche – ¿Cómo está usted? –le hablo lo más amable posible, solo deseo que se desahogue y se vaya, para poder irme a tomar una buena ducha y dormir, me hace mucha falta.

-Buenas noches Sara-San –Contesta con seriedad mientras se acuesta en el sillón.

-Ahora cuénteme Shizuru-San ¿cómo se ha sentido últimamente?

-La he pasado mal… aún no sé nada de Natsuki y me siento molesta con ella, porque no se ha comunicado conmigo. El día que fui a su casa llore como tonta… y al día siguiente, ordené a mis trabajadores que no la mencionaran, siento mucha rabia hacía ella y eso de alguna manera me hace sentir culpable –Uno de los temas más difíciles a tratar es lo relacionado al amor.

-Ya veo… tiene usted todo el derecho de sentirse molesta Shizuru-San, es decir, usted dijo lo que sentía y ella solo se fue, sin decir nada –algo importante en estos temas, es ser directa. Cuando hay amor no correspondido, es muy difícil de superar, pero no imposible –Así que no tiene por qué sentirse culpable, es normal lo que usted siente.

-Cuando fui a su casa yo… solo quería saber cómo le fue en su prueba de calidad, yo… no iba a insistir con lo que siento, pero fue ahí que me quedo claro que ella no quería saber nada de mi… tal vez ella me aborrezca y me tenga asco… -De nuevo como en cada sesión, empezó a llorar –Me arrepiento de haberle dicho lo que siento. En un principio pensé que no hablaba conmigo porque necesitaba tiempo… pero ahora me doy cuenta que no es así, ella ame odia y eso me hace sentir rabia, abrí mi corazón a Natsuki, y ella solo lo pisoteo con su indiferencia, me pone de malas que no me haya rechazado, que simplemente se haya ido sin decir nada y que no dé la cara para afrontarlo, que no diga aunque sea un "Aléjate de mí Shizuru" tuvo que ser su esposo quien dijera esas palabras –lloraba y lloraba, yo solo veía el reloj, ya quiero irme de aquí, y no malinterpreten, no es que no me importe lo que le pasa a esta mujer, pero una de las reglas de un psicólogo, es no hacer los problemas de tus pacientes tuyos, y pues no es mi problema que le haya roto el corazón una mujer casada.

-Tal vez ella solo no sabe cómo actuar contigo –dije con tranquilidad, mientras escribía garabatos en mi libreta –dale tiempo al tiempo, para que ella medite lo que pasó, mientras tú debes seguir tu vida, haz lo que te haga feliz y poco a poco saldrás del circulo en el que estás.

-Lo hace sonar tan fácil –dice con enojo, la verdad me asusta un poco cuando se enoja –Gracias a usted Natsuki sabe mis sentimientos –y de nuevo culpando a la Psicóloga… ¿no entienden que nuestro trabajo es hacerle ver las cosas? –Tal vez si no le hubiera dicho nada, en estos momentos estuviera con ella platicando de cualquier cosa

-Tiene usted razón Shizuru, tal vez en estos momentos Natsuki le estaría contando de su vida matrimonial… o de sus planes en el futuro junto a su esposo, y usted estaría muriendo de a poco –Como ya dije, se tiene que hablar con sinceridad. Fujino Frunció el ceño – O tal vez ella estuviera actuando con amabilidad y usted cada día estuviera con ilusiones sin sentido.

-Yo… yo lo se… ¡Dios! Es tan doloroso –suena desesperada, pero vamos ¿Quién no lo estaría en su lugar?

-Yo nunca dije que sería fácil Shizuru, te queda mucho camino por recorrer, apenas es el principio… ahora tienes que vivir tu vida… planea tu futuro, busca tu felicidad, ponte metas a corto plazo, piensa en ti, vive por ti, amate a ti… y veras que poco a poco el dolor va disminuyendo… -ella escucha atentamente cada una de mis palabras –Para ser feliz… no necesitas a una persona a tu lado… solo te necesitas tú… y después encontrarás a una persona con quien compartir tu felicidad… pero nunca jamás, tu felicidad tiene que depender de alguien.

-yo… yo no sé si pueda olvidarla… yo… en estos momentos me siento muerta en vida

-es normal, eres humano y está bien, está bien sentir dolor de vez en cuando… solo no hagas que ese dolor invada tu vida –ella da un largo suspiro y se sienta

-Tienes razón Sara-San, de ahora en adelante tengo que seguir mi vida, después de que sea libre, estudiaré en el extranjero, me iré lejos de aquí… y algún día seré libre de Natsuki, y cuando la vuelva a ver ya no sentiré amor, ni rencor, solo será una persona más en este mundo, yo… yo tengo que recuperarme y demostrarle a todos que puedo realizar mis sueños, que puedo alcanzar mis metas y le demostraré a Natsuki que puedo vivir sin ella –Hablaba la castaña con determinación, tratando de creerse sus palabras, pero aún no está lista, aun no quiere dejar atrás a aquella chica, pero ya dio el primer paso "resignación"

-Bien señorita Fujino, vera que poco a poco su dolor irá desapareciendo –al fin mi trabajo ha terminado por hoy, quisiera estar en el Jacuzzi, con velas aromáticas y una buena copa de vino tinto a un lado, escuchando música romántica –Recuerde que la única que puede hacerla feliz, es usted misma –finalizo mi discurso, y enseguida nos despedimos.

.

.

.

 _Esa misma noche pero en otro lugar…_

No puedo creer que Kuga me haya traicionado –decía el Fujino mayor enfurecido –Pero me las pagará, mañana mismo iré a despedirla y romper todos los diseños que hizo con mi estúpida hija, me encargaré de desprestigiarla y que no consiga trabajo ni barriendo calles –soltaba con furia a su acompañante, quien estaba tranquilo sin decir nada, solo con una sonrisa en sus labios –Homura, ¡encárgate de que quede fuera de ese dichoso concurso! No quiero que muestre al mundo sus diseños.

-Haré todo lo que usted ordene Fujino-Sama –el chico de pelo blanco sonríe con malicia –pero si me permite darle un consejo – se sentó con tranquilidad en la silla frente al escritorio –Según el trato que hizo con su hija, usted ganaba si ella cometía algo que deshonre a la familia Fujino –Homura saca de su portafolio un sobre y se lo entrega al hombre de mirada rojiza –Aquí hay pruebas de que su hija ha roto esa parte del trato – Takeshi fujino abre el sobre y saca algunas fotos y al verlas, la cara de sorpresa fue evidente –El proyecto que ha creado su hija junto con Kuga es perfecto para su empresa, y estoy seguro que con el llegará a la meta deseada, sus ventas se incrementarán de una manera sorprendente –añade con malicia –así que le propongo no hacer nada en contra de Kuga por ahora y mostrar esas fotos en cuanto su hija le exponga el proyecto y usted se adueñe de él, así matara dos pájaros de un tiro, tendrá un buen proyecto y a su hija en sus manos –Takeshi no dejaba de ver las fotos.

-No puedo creerlo… mi hija ¿manteniendo amoríos con otra mujer?, ¡esto es inaceptable! –Gruñe furioso, al ver las fotos en donde estaba Shizuru con una peli-verde dándose un beso en los labios -¡No puedo creer que haya hecho algo tan deshonroso!

-Pero eso es lo que le da su victoria –alega Homura –además esa mujer con la que está, no es cualquier persona –Sonríe el de pelo blanco –Es Tomoe Marguerite, hija de Kuro Marguerite, uno de los hombres más poderosos en Japon, en la industria de llantas y refacciones de autos… -Takeshi ve con interés –y por lo que sé, la Señorita Tomoe esta perdidamente enamorada de su hija… ¿Tiene idea del imperio que conseguiría al unir las dos empresas?

-¿Estás diciendo que case a mi hija con otra mujer? –pregunta Takeshi con enojo

-Solo estoy diciendo que tendría muchos beneficios con ese matrimonio

-Pero… conociendo a Shizuru se negará y rechazará la propuesta, tendría como enemigo a todos los Marguerite y eso no me conviene

-No se preocupe Fujino-Sama, también he pensado en eso… si me permite, quiero presentarle a un informante que tengo, ella me ha dado detalles de todo lo relacionado con su hija –Nagi se pone de pie –Puedes pasar –Dice con voz fuerte para que la persona que está del otro lado de la puerta entre a la oficina. La puerta se abre y entra una mujer bien vestida, pelo castaño y mirada lila.

-Buenas noches señor Fujino… Mi nombre es Anh-Lu, soy dueña de una de las mejores revistas en Japón –Saluda cortésmente al hombre canoso

-¿Y esta mujer en que puede ayudarnos? –pregunta curioso Takeshi.

-Ella es una amiga cercana a una de las mejores amigas de Kuga, ella me ha ayudado a seguirle los pasos a su hija y ha recabado información interesante.

-Que hable entonces –Ordenó el Fujino mayor.

-Su hija está perdidamente enamorada Fujino-Sama –responde Anh Lu con una sonrisa –Está enamorada de Natsuki Kuga, estoy segura que Shizuru-San hará lo que sea necesario para que usted no dañe a su querida Natsuki –Takeshi la vio con sorpresa, y soltó a reírse a carcajadas

-Jajaja ¡Shizuru es una idiota! Le dije miles de veces que el amor la hace débil y mira que enamorarse precisamente de Kuga… de una mujer casada, jajajajaja, ahora sabrá lo que es el verdadero dolor, Shizuru es igual que su madre, y renunciará a todo por proteger a su amada –Takeshi sonríe victorioso –Es usted muy inteligente Homura-San, será bien recompensado, desde ahora tiene mi plena confianza

-Gracias Fujino-Sama –El de pelo blanco hace una reverencia, y sonríe triunfante

-Solo te pido una cosa… compra a alguno de los jueces del concurso en el que participará Kuga, no quiero que gane el primer lugar, a ella la quiero en mi equipo de trabajo

-Como usted ordene Fujino-Sama…

 _._

 _Misma hora, pero diferente lugar…_

Takeda se encontraba solo en su casa… con una botella de Whisky vacía y otra a la mitad, culpándose por lo ocurrido hace apenas unas horas… pues había firmado el divorcio… se lamentaba haber dejado ir a la mujer que tanto amaba… a la mujer que tan feliz lo había echo… y no dejaba de escuchar aquella canción que tanto dolor le causaba, esa canción titulada "When I Was Your Man de Bruno Mars"

 _Día siguiente:_

 **Nao**

Llegué a mi limite, sé que le dije a Anh que no la haría de cupido, pero ya me fastidie de ver a la cachorro como un zombie, haré que abra los ojos y de una vez por todas acepte que siente algo por la serpiente ponzoñosa, ella al fin es libre y puede rehacer su vida con quien le dé su gana, solo le daré un pequeño empujoncito. Ahora me dirijo a su antiguo departamento. Llego a su puerta y estoy por tocar, pero me detiene un gran grito, es la voz de mi cachorra, está gritando, alcanzo a escuchar que grita "!Nooooo, por favor tranquila!" y después de eso se escucha un golpe, después algo quebrarse y después solo se escuchan los lloriqueos de Natsuki y Duran; mi cuerpo tiembla ligeramente, y solo pienso en llamar a la policía, pero la policía es muy tardada, así que decido sacar la copia de la llave que la cachorro me dio para ver qué es lo que le pasa, y al abrir, me llevé una gran sorpresa.

La serpiente ponzoñosa estaba encima de mi cachorro, Duran temblando en una esquina y el departamento echo un desastre. Cuando se percatan de mi presencia Natsuki me ve con miedo y Fujino con furia, me quede estática sin saber qué hacer.

-Nao, quítamela de encima, ayúdame, me va a matar –Gritaba mi amiga peli-azul con terror en sus ojos

-¡Largo Yuuki! –Dijo la serpiente ponzoñosa enojada, nunca había visto tal furia en sus ojos y eso me hizo temblar.

-yo… yo… -Las palabras no salían de mis labios, no sabía qué hacer, admito que tenía mucho miedo, no quisiera estar en el lugar de la pobre cachorra. Veo a Duran temblando y con sus patitas delanteras tapándose los ojos, después veo a mi amiga con lágrimas y con su mirada llena de miedo, y por último veo a Fujino con esa mirada matadora que acuchilla –Lo-lo siento cachorro, te veo luego –y salgo corriendo de ahí, si me quedo un minuto más capaz que Fujino me asesina, y soy demasiado joven para morir, aun quiero pasar muchos años con mi amorcito y tener mucho sexo, aun me faltan muchas posiciones que realizar del kamasutra para mujeres, y ohh… eso lo quiero vivir.

Y ahora solo me pregunto… ¿Qué habrá echo mi lindo cachorrito para enfurecer a la fiera Fujino? Sinceramente no me quedaré a averiguarlo… solo espero que salga con vida

.

.

Continuará….!

.

.

Hola de nuevo..! haha, solo quería agradecer sus comentarios, este cap, ya lo tenia empezado y se me facilitó escribirlo, lo subí lo mas rápido que pude para compensar mi tardanza con el anterior... puse varios puntos de vista... excepto el de Shiz y Nat, pero sale algo de los sentimientos de cada una, espero les guste.

Ohhh y a todos lo que dijeron que Nagi tenia algo que ver con Fujino, tienen razón... pero no diré mas xD, y al fin Nat es libre... ahora... ¿Que pasará?

Una cosa más, desde que comencé la historia, esta canción "When I Was Your Man de Bruno Mars" me inspiró en cuanto al rompimiento de Nat y Takeda, ojalá se den la oportunidad de escucharla... (Con subtítulos, si no son buenos para el ingles como yo)

Acepto buenos y malos comentarios...

Sin mas que decir, me despido.

Saludos y abrazos.


End file.
